Ichigo no kēki
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera. / UA /
1. Señor vago, bienvenido

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Señor vago, bienvenido**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"¿Pagar la cuenta?. ¡Que costumbre tan absurda!"._

– Groucho Marx **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Un mendigo en pocas palabras estaba sentado muy cerca del bote de basura de la calle, ese día domingo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, el calor de la recién primavera no fue del todo como se había esperado; fue una fecha donde hizo algo de frío todavía. Haciendo imposible el estar un largo tiempo a la intemperie —sin la protección necesaria de un buen abrigo—. No obstante, este vago sencillamente estuvo quieto con esa terrible temperatura, de unos cinco grados centígrados. Recargado en la pared, este sujeto se había quedado dormido. En un descuido su viejo y polvoriento sombrero de pescador cayó al suelo. Por lo que horas después, varios transeúntes depositaron algunas monedas en su andar —sintiendo lástima por el tipo—, y contribuyendo a la holgazanería del individuo.

Justo cuando su sueño estaba en la mejor parte, algo o mejor dicho alguien, golpeó uno de sus zapatos y lo despertó de inmediato. Con un muy mal humor, el vago abrió sus ojos. Quejumbroso rascó sus ojos con pereza, y como si le pesase demasiado la cabeza la levantó; únicamente para ver al tipo que lo había sacado de su ensoñación.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver a un par de uniformado frente a él. Uno de ellos era un calvo de mirada arisca y pretenciosa. El otro era un tipo que bien podría pasar por un hombre excesivamente afeminado. El vago esbozo una yerra sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, alzó su mano derecha dándoles un saludo impersonal a los policías.

—Esta prohibido dormir en las calles —le informó uno de ellos, el rapado—. Mi amigo pensó que sólo descansarías un rato, pero ya llevas todo el día aquí —lo señalo y después se agacho para quedar a su altura—. ¡Muévete vago, o tendré que arrestarte!.

—¿Bajo que cargo, oficial? —cuestionó con pulla el mendigo.

El calvo le sonrió con altanería.

—Por irrumpir el orden público —espetó— y por ser mala decoración en la calle, ¡andando! —ordenó.

—Sentado junto al un bote de basura —expresó con asco el otro oficial y se tapo la nariz—, deberías de darte un buen baño y buscar un trabajo decente

—¡Vamos, hombre que no tengo todo el día! —indico poco paciente el calvo—. ¡Caray! —se lamentó— aunque te arreste seguro que no tienes para la fianza —se lamentó de la poco divertida situación— ¡Ayasegawa, cambio de turno! —chilló impaciente, hoy voy al dojo.

—Madarame Ikkaku.

Leyó en la placa del oficial, antes de que este se levantase. El vago en cuestión procedió a pararse y alejarse como le había indicado. Sabiendo que no podría descansar más ahí, tuvo que hacer lo que los uniformados le indicaban so pena de pasar un par de noches en detención. Miro hacia el suelo y sonrió con satisfacción, la suerte lo había favorecido a pesar de no haber trabajado desde que salió el sol. Al parecer tenía algo de efectivo, lo suficiente como para una cena austera; que serviría para satisfacer a su estómago. Tomo las monedas y las contó, no eran muchas. Pero, tampoco poco. Tomo su sombrero y lo limpió un poco más, se estiró y bostezó. Luego, de lo que le pareció un siglo a los uniformados el sujeto se marcho de la calle finalmente.

Ajusto la sucia gabardina, que antes fuera de un color café claro y hoy en día era irreconocible —por la suciedad existente—. Guardó el dinero en la bolsa trasera media rota de su pantalón, tomó el estuche desgarbado —su única posesión de valor por el momento—. De lo que antes había guardado una guitarra, obsequió de un auténtico señor vago; que le habían dado hace tiempo.

—Hasta luego, oficiales —se despidió con una pausada sonrisa al alejarse, silvando una canción irreconocible para los oficiales.

El vago caminó por varias calles. Mirando los menús expuestos cuidadosamente en las entradas de los establecimientos, analizando si alguna de estas se ajustaba a su escaso presupuesto. Anduvo cuando menos por media hora, y aún no encontraba nada. Maldijo por dentro, de seguir así tendría que comer lo mismo del último mes que se alimentaba —comida instantánea, a la que solo se le agrega agua caliente—. De solo pensar en eso, su estómago rugió con molestia y asco. Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, para quitarse el exceso de salivación y repugnancia.

Gracias a su buena suerte, observó hacia una cafetería y sonrió gustoso. Su módica cantidad de efectivo sería más que suficiente en el "Shandy Charade". Sin embargo, antes de poner siquiera un pie dentro, el gerente del establecimiento se le puso enfrente imposibilitándole la entrada.

—Lo siento, pero el Shandy Charade es libre de elegir a sus clientes —expresó el administrador.

—¿Perdón? —fingió no escuchar bien el vago.

El gordo y petulante hombre se aclaro la garganta —el gerente, cabe aclarar—. Hizo una mueca de asco ante el olor corporal que el vagabundo emitía. Aunque, para ser honestos este sujeto no olía precisamente a rosas.

—Si te dejo entrar, es casi seguro que nuestra reputación se desmerite —le indicó con el índice, haciéndole gestos para que se marchase— su presencia, no es grata aquí señor… Por favor, ¡retírese! —siseó.

—¡Tengo para pagar! —protestó indignado el mendigo—. ¡Así, que tengo todo el derecho de que se me sirva!.

Dos empleados más —hombres— se acercaron a la entrada, dispuestos a sacar por la fuerza al vago.

—¡Con dinero o sin dinero, un vago como tú no puede entrar a donde hay gente fina y educada! —escupía mal educadamente al hablar y en venganza el mendigo hastiado gargajeó en el pulcro zapato del administrador—. ¡Maldito! —gritó rugiéndo el gordo.

—¡Tranquilícese, señor Ōmaeda! —exclamó uno de los empleados, mismo que contuvo la ira del corpulento sujeto.

—¿Qué educación tienes tú entonces?. ¡Por no dejarme entrar! —espetó furioso el vago.

El individuo restante lo empujo hacia la calle. Después de esto, como si se estuviese desangrando el administrador corrió desesperado hacia la cocina; para limpiar su zapato.

—¡Como si este fuese la mejor cafetería de la ciudad! —escupió ofendido el mendigo.

Varios transeúntes fueron testigos de lo acontecido, pero como siempre ocurre, nadie hizo nada al respecto. El vago se fue arrastrando sus pies por el resto de la cuadra. Al cabo de un tiempo más las primeras lámparas se encendieron, lo que le indicaba que ya eran las siete de la noche. Suspiro con desgano, por lo visto una vez más debería de ir hacia el súper de la esquina —del parque donde solía dormir— por otra sopa instantánea. De solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Más no tendría otra opción.

Justo a final de esa calle, una lámpara atrajo su atención. Esta titilaba alternadamente. Al bajar su vista, vio un menú a lo lejos. Se acerco, total ya se había resignado a la sopa; quisiese su estómago o no. El establecimiento tenía un nombre muy japonés a su gusto, aún así era curioso y pegajoso.

—Ichigo (3) no (2) kēki (1) —leyó—. No esta mal —se dijo.

Revisó en realidad los precios. No tanto el menú que la cafetería ofrecía. Y una vez más, ese local también se amoldaba a su escaso dinero.

Entrar o no entrar… he ahí la importante decisión…

—Parado ahí no se le llenará el estómago, señor vago.

Volteó hacia la puerta, vio a una mujer menuda y pequeña que caminaba hacia la tabla que exhibía el menú del establecimiento. Esta fémina alzó con dificultad la estructura de metal, y caminaba torpemente hacia la entrada del local; por desgracia la puerta era de esas que se cierran por si solas. El vago se encaminó y le abrió esta educadamente. Lo cual arrancó una sonrisa gentil de la joven. Una vez dentro, él observo con detenimiento la decoración del establecimiento. En una palabra…

Extravagante.

Nada que ver su interior con el nombre del establecimiento. Los elementos internos eran extranjeros, distintos a lo usual en Japón en una cafetería con un nombre tan nipón. Paredes de ladrillo rojo barnizados, que brillaban con la luz encendida del local. Mesas de tres patas circulares, apenas del tamaño justo con sillas de herrería que las compaginaban peculiarmente. Justo al frente e imponente se encontraba la máquina de café, que resaltaba con sus tonos cobrizos con esa tenue iluminación; a su lado se encontraba un refrigerador donde estaban colocados varios postres fríos y delante del aparato estaba la barra para quien no quisiese ocupar una mesa. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con sencillas cortinas de algodón con encaje.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas captaron su atenció gran cantidad de cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Hechos con distintas técnicas y materiales, que variaban entre cada uno por su tamaño. No pudo admirar más, puesto que alguien más irrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Te dije que te ayudaría!.

Se acercó hacia la mujer que había ayudado otra joven de cabellera negra, la cual tenía un pequeño chongo por sobre su cabeza. Esta le puso mala cara a la otra mujer y le hizo un puchero curioso en su rostro, al tiempo que se lamentaba ante la terquedad de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Momo —le sonrió la primera—. Te vi ocupada limpiando las mesas y decidí adelantarme —suspiro y se estiro— él día de hoy estuvo muy ajetreado —se alegró de tan buena suerte—. Aunque, hemos perdido algunos clientes por esa nueva cafetería —protestó—. ¡Además esa estúpida lámpara me esta sacando de quicio! —bufó señalándola impacientemente—. ¡Mañana volveré a llamar al servició eléctrico! —se cruzó de brazos— hoy cerramos temprano —anunció cansada.

—¿Segura? —inquirió la segunda mujer.

—Claro, no creo que tengamos más clientes por el momento y además mañana empiezan las clases —rasco sus ojos y reparó en un detalle—. ¿Usted va a comer algo o no?.

Le hablo la diminuta mujer que daba la impresión de mandar en el local, y a la cual el vago había auxiliado.

—Bueno, me voy a terminar entonces —dijo Momo.

A diferencia de otras cafeterías donde las empleadas usaban diminutas faldas, y accesorios tipo cosplay pervertidos para atraer clientes depravados; en ese lugar usaban un atuendo completamente diferente. Un pantalón negro de vestir recto, blusa blanca con mangas de tres cuartos, una corbata negra por sobre la cual estaba la imagen de la cafetería y zapatos de piso para soportar las penurias del día. Justo por sobre la cabeza de ambas, una diadema blanca que mantenía su cabello lejos de sus rostros.

Esta mujer no muy alta se cruzó de brazos una vez más y lo miro fijamente.

—Dame un café americano y… —cavilo— ¿Cuál es la especialidad del local?.

Esta misma mujer enalteció orgullosa una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, que el ichigo no kēki —alzó una de sus cejas—. ¿Qué esperaba, señor vago?.

Este hombre frunció el ceño con desagrado, por el calificativo impuesto por la camarera.

—Pues disculpe mi falta de percepción, señorita camarera —espetó.

—Lo excuso —expreso arrogante— comprendo a su corto cerebro, señor vago.

Le crispo un ojo con molestia a este tipo.

—¡Bien, señorita perfección. Dame un ichigo no kēki y un café americano! —caminaba irritado hacia la barra, pero se detuvo—. ¡Espera! —volteó hacia ella—, sino me has dicho nada —meditó— ¿significa que me darás lo que te pedí? —dudo de las intenciones de ella—. ¿No me dirás cuando me siente, que me largue?.

—Solo lo sacaré sino tiene para pagar —enfatizó ella—, por lo demás tu dinero y tú son bienvenidos.

—¡Ah!, gracias —rasco su cabeza— tengo solo 30 pesos*** **—comentó un tanto extrañado, al tiempo que se dirigía una vez más hacia la barra y ocupaba una de las sillas.

—Pero —dijo ella detrás de la barra—, su pastel será el más sencillo que ofrecemos. La rebanada sola y su café, para que se ajuste a su presupuesto.

El vago se encogió de hombros, eso no le importaba. Y si bien, una rebanada de pastel y café no lo llenaría como se debe; al menos podría ingerir algo distinto a la sopa instantánea y agua. Que ya formaba parte de su dieta regular.

En un primer momento, no percibió el delicioso aroma de los granos de café. Luego, de un tiempo la esencia impregnó sus fosas nasales.

La mesera tomó una taza, no como la que esperaría ver comúnmente; es decir de un solo color sobrio. Esta tenía una forma más grande de lo usual y estaba pintada singularmente. Tomó una simple tetera y vertió el líquido caliente en el cuenco indicado. A diferencia del aroma delicado que percibió hacia escasos segundos, este no competía siquiera con esos finos granos de café. Se lamentó internamente, ya no recordaba el delicioso aroma del café áweh (4); mucho menos su sabor. Ahora, debía conformarse con el "líquido de calcetín"; como era vulgarmente llamado el café americano.

Por estar contemplando con pena su bebida, no percibió la preparación de su rebanada de pastel. No fue hasta que la mesera lo coloco junto a su plato que lo noto.

—No tengo para pagar más de 30 pesos*****

Dijo al mirar la rebanada de pastel colocado bellamente, sobre el plato rojo. Una cama de lo que parecía ser mermelada de fresa, estaba por debajo del bizcocho. Lo curioso es que al parecer esta estaba absorbiendo parte del líquido, justo encima del trozo había una bola de nieve de chocolate. Esparcido alrededor, había chocolate en polvo. Eso seguramente costaba mucho más de lo que traía consigo.

—Es mi forma de agradecer por su ayuda, señor vago.

—¿Pero?...

—Bien —resopló molesta— sino lo quieres, entonces te daré tu triste rebanada y ya…

Antes de que ella se lo pudiese quitar, el vago le alejo el plato y comenzó a comer a grandes bocanadas. Mucho al placer de la mujer que lo miraba comer con gozo la golosina dulce.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales el vago degustó placenteramente el postre. La mesera no lo sabía, pero esa rebanada era en realidad su desayuno, comida y cena del día. La joven se dispuso a limpiar y guardar parte de la estantería detrás de ella —a fin de cerrar, tal como lo había previsto—. Al terminar con su pastel, estaba él más que feliz. Satisfecho, sería mentir. Sin embargo, esa noche su estómago no podría hacerle queja alguna. Solo le faltaba el café y luego se iría a pasar la noche en el jardín público a unas cuadras de esa cafetería —a ese sitió se había vuelto su hogar desde hacía un par de años—. Una banca que ya tenía su nombre escrito estaba esperándolo para otro descanso más. Había una fuente a un par de metros del banco —su supuesta cama—; la cual usaba para asear su cara y manos diariamente.

Ella limpiaba con un trapo, algunos vasos de cristal y le prestó más atención al vago que ya tomaba de su café.

No debería ser mayor de treinta años, tal vez menos juzgo. Tenía su cabellera bastante crecida, le salía desordenadamente por entre el sombrero viejo y sucio que usaba. Al parecer, hacia bastante que no usaba un peine y cepillo juntos —sin contar, con su peculiar aroma—. A eso había que sumarle la desaliñada barba dispareja por sobre la parte baja de su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, eso lo hacía lucir sexy.

—¿Sexy?...

Se dijo a sí misma, y en voz alta sin darse cuenta. El vago volteó hacia ella, por la palabra dicha. Y esta de inmediato le dio la espalda, estaba roja del rostro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que un vago podría ser un hombre sensual?, si este más bien derrochaba lástima.

El vago, solo esbozó una sonrisa picara que la mesera nunca observaría. Recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos —para hacer algo más de tiempo— y miro en otra dirección. Los cuadros y pinturas expuestas volvieron a captar su atención, estos bien podrían ser la obra de un niño. Eran más garabatos que otra cosa y no estaba muy seguro de que animal, persona u objeto estaba retratado. Aunque, estaba viéndolos desde una gran distancia y la escasa iluminación, podrían hacerle una mala pasada —y estaría juzgando mal—. Suspiro y se puso de pie, era hora de irse al parque.

—Gracias por el alimento —saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el dinero y lo colocó justo al lado del plato vació—. No te puedo dejar propina, porque no tengo más efectivo —se justifico—. Por cierto, —la miro detenidamente— ¿es legal que una estudiante de secundaria trabaje un domingo tan tarde? —comentó al momento de tomar el estuche.

La furiosa mesera arrojó el trapo a la cara del mendigo.

—¿Secundaria? —chilló ofendida—. ¿Secundaria? —repitió alterada—. ¿Secundaria? —expresó por tercera vez, ya fuera de sus casillas—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, estúpido vago?.

Él tomo el trapo del suelo y la miro, intentando determinar su verdadera edad; cosa que erro maravillosamente.

—Hoy no me tocaba baño —reclamó y exhalo—, diría… —cavilaba algo nervioso, ante la inquisitiva mirada— que tal vez unos quince o dieciséis años, a lo mucho —colocó el trapo en la barra.

—¡Estúpido! —furiosa caminó hasta detenerse frente a él.

—¡Tengo veintidós años, vago! —dijo ella secamente. El hombre se sorprendió por la fría actitud de la joven, pero no dijo nada—. ¡Es un insulto que me compares con una adolescente de secundaria! —musito cortante—. ¡Cuando menos me hubieras confundido con una chica del instituto! —lo empujo ligeramente hacia atrás con el índice de la mano izquierda de ella.

—¿Realmente? —la miro con incredulidad, honestamente no parecía tener más de quince años se dijo—. Estás muy plana para tener veintidós años.

Le dijo mirando su busto. De inmediato ella se cubrió esa parte pudiente, roja del rostro. Más la vergüenza paso rápido y fue sustituida por la ira. Lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago y le saco el aire, lo que lo obligo a agacharse y dejo caer el estuche.

Silencio.

—¡Eso ha sido muy grosero! —gritó y lo señalo con fiereza, sintiéndose ultrajada de que un vago bueno para la nada se atreviese a juzgarla—. ¡Lo mío es de herencia! —vociferó en un arrebato de ira pura.

Sus gritos alertaron a Momo, la cual dejo lo que hacia —ya en la cocina— y fue hacia el tumulto. Suspiro rendida, otra vez se encontraba a un cliente en el suelo a causa de su amiga.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —inquirió Hinamori, llegando para auxiliar al vago.

—¡Me ha dicho plana! —justifico dolida sus agresivas acciones.

—Si haces eso cada vez que un cliente te lo dice, o lo otro —exhalo— nos harás perder gente —la reprendió duramente—. ¡Ya se te ha dicho que no hagas caso a eso!.

Afonía.

—¡Si eso es lo que va pasar, señorita agresiva, —pensándolo bien, tal vez si debería disculparse. Lo que dijo, estuvo completamente fuera de lugar— lo lamento —exclamo sincero el vago—. Fue un comentario muy grosero de mi parte, no es culpa suya el ser plana y enana —término por levantarse.

Un golpe más, y por su escasa altura pudo golpearlo perfectamente bajo la barbilla. Adolorido por esto retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿Cómo esa diminuta mujer podía ser tan fuerte?. Antes de que algo más pasase, el estómago del vago rugió furioso y los tres guardaron silencio. No obstante, la bestia hambrienta se había desatado, y esta continúo haciendo ruidos por varios minutos más. El enfado paso a segundo plano, cuando la mesera —agresiva—, estalló en una carcajada que le arrancó varias lágrimas; Momo por otra parte lo hacia disimuladamente. Bien, ahí estaba la venganza. Avergonzado y rojo a más no poder, el vago iba en dirección a la puerta.

—Ese pastel y café ha sido su única comida. ¿Cierto, señor vago? —pregunto cortésmente Momo.

—Si —contesto sin detenerse—. Hasta luego.

Antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar para siempre el local, la mesera que lo golpeó lo llamó.

—Si gustas, te podemos hacer algo para que comas.

Se detuvo y miro receloso a esta fémina.

—No tengo dinero —le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a ser gratis? —la joven sonrió con cierto misterio, cuando el vago la miro—. Pagaras con trabajo lo que te comas —le indico— no más no menos, señor vago.

Él alzó una de sus cejas y la miro con perspicacia algunos segundos, algo no cuadraba muy bien en eso.

—¿Y cómo pagaré por mis alimentos? —quiso saber antes de arriesgarse.

—Lavando los platos de la cocina —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué te parece?.

—¿Pe… pero? —balbuceo Momo—. ¡Eso no esta bien, nos estaríamos aprovechando de su necesidad y… y… no podemos dejarlo pasar así como así al interior del establecimiento! —le susurraba con pánico—. ¿Qué tal si es un ladrón, o nos quiere hacer algo malo?.

—Calma —la tranquilizó— un tipo que caiga tan fácilmente ante los golpes de una mujer, seguramente no es un hombre rudo —le sonrió—. Y míralo bien —lo señalo—, no creo que nos haga nada y —lo observo de soslayo— si intenta cualquier cosa, solo debemos hablarle a Zaraki sempai. (5)

Afonía.

—De acuerdo, acepto —hablo él. Si había comida gratis, ¡que le importaba lo demás!.

Creyó que si el local estaba por cerrar, y él era el único cliente en ese tiempo, sería muy poco su esfuerzo por la cena. Sonrió con satisfacción, le vería la cara a ellas; hasta se sentía un desalmado por ello.

—Bien —la mesera le sonrió maliciosamente—, Momo —golpeó ligeramente sus hombros— prepárale un panino de la casa, yo le haré una soda italiana.

Hinamori se marchó rendida a la cocina. Intentar hacerla entrar en razón sería inútil, así que iba a preparar lo que le darían para comer al pobre vago. Por otra parte, la camarera de la que aún desconocía el nombre caminó hacia la puerta y puso el aviso de "cerrado". Luego de esto, regresó muy triunfal y ufana con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro a la barra. Algo le generó a el vago una terrible sensación de incomodidad, lo que le pronosticaba lo terrible que sería su pago.

—¿No serás tú la que me quiere hacer algo? —le dijo cuando se acercaba a su antiguo asiento, ella rechisto cuando sacó la copa de la soda.

—¡Por favor! —rodó sus ojos— no me eres para nada atractivo con esos andrajos y olor que te cargas —se justifico—. Solo me caíste como anillo al dedo —le dedicó una risita— así que disfruta tu cena… señor vago

Pasó alrededor de cuarenta minutos más, en lo que ingirió el delicioso panino caliente y tostado; junto con una soda que al revolverla se tiño de azul. Su primera y verdadera comida decente en seis meses. Pudo haber llorado de alegría, pero esa pequeña mujer malvada se habría reído de él seguramente; y ese gusto no se lo daría por nada del mundo. Las mujeres colocaban las sillas por sobre las mesas, ayudándose mutuamente por el peso de estas. El vago, inclusive se tuvo que desabrochar el primer botón del pantalón para sentirse más a gusto. Lo que viniera, lo soportaría en lo absoluto.

—Satisfecho, señor vago —de le acercó la mesera sin nombre.

—¡Ah, claro! —sobo con placer su estómago—. Tu amiga cocina delicioso —la halago— es lo más rico que he comido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y la soda? —quiso saber ella.

El chisto y se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo bien —dijo sin más.

Silencio.

—¿Solo bien? —inquirió peligrosamente la mesera desconocida.

—No se que quieres que te diga —medito extrañado, incapaz de halagar también la bebida—. Mmm… estuvo decente.

Afonía.

—Es pésimo adulando gente —le hizo señas para que lo siguiera— puedes dejar ese estuche de guitarra ahí, señor vago —señalo un rincón de la cafetería.

El pesar y malestar lo acapararon de inmediato ante lo que vio. El fregadero estaba lleno de platos, y estos formaban una torre alta sobre el mismo. Una parte de las mesas estaban ocupadas por trastos sucios, sin contar con las ocho cubetas atiborradas de igual manera. Se acercó lentamente y hubiese vomitado, más se contuvo porque solo dios sabe cuando volverá a comer tan deliciosamente. Varios de estos inclusive ya estaban mohosos y con los restos de comida tan pegados que dudo de su posible reutilización en la cocina.

—Nos pesa el lavarlos —le informo la camarera desconocida—. Así, que tenemos una política aquí —se cruzó de brazos— sino los limpiamos en una semana —alzo su índice y lo apunto directamente a su cara— los tiramos todos y compramos nuevos —se jacto como si eso fuese un plan ingenioso y maestro.

—¡Están locas! —se impresionó—. ¿Saben cuanto dinero tiran a la basura entonces? —recriminó el vago.

—Bien, bien —exhalo con pesimismo, la mesera sin nombre—. El chico que lavaba los platos renunció y ninguna de nosotras los limpia correctamente —se alzó de hombros—, mañana íbamos a llamar a una agencia para contratar a un ayudante de cocina.

Él miro a la mujer llamada Momo y ella sonrió avergonzada. Él exhalo y se arremangó la gabardina, mientras se dirigía al fregadero. Lo único que lo sorprendió fue no ver bichos por ahí, si que tenían suerte; de otro modo les clausurarían el establecimiento.

—¡Quiero jabón! —pidió y contempló una vez más su titánica labor—. ¡Y necesitaré que me hagan espacio para colocar todo esto!.

—¿Los lavaras? —dijeron al unisonó.

—Un trato es un trato —les dijo sin más—. Será una noche larga —se quejó.

Y estuvo en lo cierto. Necesitó cuando menos dos horas para dejar reluciente los tratos, inclusive se tomó la molestia de limpiar el resto de la cocina. Por lo cual, parecía como si acabasen de mudase y todo fuese nuevo.

—¡Impresionante, ya no recordaba hace cuanto se miraba todo tan limpio! —expresó la desconocida.

El vago suspiro cansado, si que le costó ganarse el pan de ese día.

—Deberían de tener siempre pulcro este lugar —las reprendió duramente—, si sus clientes hubiesen visto este chiquero, habrían quebrado ese mismo día —él sintió la aspereza de sus manos por el jabón.

—Aquí —Momo le colocó una generosa porción de crema de en sus manos. Al untársela, la misma le invadió la nariz, el rico aroma de los melocotones.

—Gracias por la comida, señoritas —les sonrió agradecido— ustedes me evitaron comer otra vez sopa instantánea —bostezó con sueño—. ¿Me podrían abrir la puerta para irme?.

El vago espero. Miro a la camarera que analizaba concienzudamente la cocina, inclusive a Momo le entró la curiosidad por lo que su amiga hacia.

—Qué te parecería trabajar como nuestro lavaplatos oficial —lo miro—. ¿Señor vago?.

—¡Es una broma! —algo le daba mala espina—. Si tengo que venir una vez por semana y limpiar su desastre, no gracias.

—¡Estúpido! —se ofendió esta— trabajarás diariamente y te pagaremos —lo miro seriamente—. 15 centavos por cada plato y vaso lavado, los cubiertos no cuentan —alzó su índice derecho con superioridad—. Aún así deben de lavarse —le informó—, es decir si lavas 400 trastos al día, ganaras 100 pesos*. Buena oferta, ¿no?.

Silencio.

—¿Qué estudias? —inquirió él curiosamente.

—Arte —respondió ella orgullosa.

—Veo —dijo él.

Afonía.

**Aritmética básica "** **.15 X 400 = 60 "**

—¿Sabías que multiplicaste mal? —le informó el vago.

Ella lo miro con mala cara.

—¿Aceptas o no? —espetó con poco paciencia—. ¡Que puedo cambiar de opinión, señor vago!.

—De acuerdo —suspiro rendido—. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de efectivo me dan comida.

—¿Seguro? —alzó una de sus cejas, con cierta sorpresa— todos necesitamos dinero —hablo la camarera sin nombre—. Aquí hay algo raro —expresó segura de ello.

Por otra parte el vago se encogió de hombros.

—He vivido sin grandes sumas por un largo tiempo —se justifico— prefiero mejor una comida decente.

La mesera cavilo por varios minutos.

—Si así lo quieres, trato hecho —le extendió su mano para cerrar el contrato austero, el vago la estrecho con una cándida sonrisa.

—¿Pero?... —interrumpió el mágico momento Momo—. ¡Nos estaríamos aprovechando de él, debemos de darle aunque sea algo de dinero!

—Él no quiere —lo señalo—. ¿Cierto señor vago? —dijo la camarera.

—Si —hablo él.

—¡Aún así!... —retracto Hinamori.

—Por mi esta bien, señorita cocinera —le sonrió— me basta con comer su deliciosa comida.

Momo lo miro con sorpresa y bajo su rostro avergonzada. Jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa tenue. La mesera rodó sus ojos y lo sacó a empujones de la cocina, entre las quejas constantes del vago; que no comprendía la actitud molesta de ella.

—Primera regla de Ichigo no Kēki —colocó sus manos en su cadera—, ¡prohibidos los coqueteos entre los empleados de la cafetería!.

—No coquetee con ella —se indignó.

—Claro —bufó, y caminaron hacia la puerta—, llega temprano. Abrimos a las nueve en punto —salieron a la calle, el hombre ya había tomado su estuche— la oferta sigue en pie, señor vago. Tendrás alimentos a cambio de tu trabajo.

—¿Puedo llegar más tarde? —sugirió él.

—¿Y eso? —dijo ella con cierta duda.

—Tengo que trabajar para ganar dinero —hablo él.

Silencio.

Y ella, se rió del vago en su cara.

—¡Trabajar! —dijo entre risas—. ¿Bromeas?

Guardo silencio cuando este la miro receloso y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, si era cierto lo de su labor. ¿Pero?, se pregunto, ¿en que podría un vago ocuparse?. De tanto reír hasta lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos.

—¿A qué hora llegaras? —indago ella aceptando su cuento.

—Después de las cinco —comento seco—. ¿Te parece bien? —se cruzo de brazos y miro en otra dirección, temía lastimarla por burlarse de él. Sin embargo, si lo razonaba mejor ella lo golpearía antes.

—Claro no hay problema —suspiro frotándose los hombros por el frío de la noche—. Pero, sino llegas mañana se acabo el trato. ¿Bien?.

—Bien —respondió y recordó—. ¡Oye, no te has disculpado por golpearme!.

—¿Por queé lo haría? —dijo como si nada—. Señor vago… —exclamo muy lentamente.

—¡Maldita! —le dijo muy claramente para que ella lo escuchase—. ¡Agradecería que dejaras de llamarme, señor vago!.

—¿De qué otra forma puedo dirigirme?. Aún no te has presentado —replicó.

El vago ladeo su cara y sus mejillas se tornaron de rosa, y la mesera lo percibió muy claramente.

—Kurosaki… Kurosaki… —repitió— Ichigo… —susurro en voz muy baja, avergonzado en ese momento por su nombre.

Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa. Que pequeño es el mundo.

—Kuchiki Rukia —le dijo, extendiendo su mano—. Señor vago, bienvenido a Ichigo no kēki.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

Ella, ¿una estrella?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La ex, no es nadie de la serie. Ni tampoco es un personaje de relevancia, no la pondré. Solo haré breves menciones de ella.

+ A Momo no le gusta Ichigo, ni nada por el estilo. Sencillamente se sonrojo por que fue halagada por sus platillos.

***** Para mayor comodidad, imaginen que el dinero esta manejado en su propia moneda.

+ Ojo, lo que Ichigo guarda en ese estuche no es lo que parece.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kēki, _pastel en japonés._

+ (2) no, _(de) preposición en japonés._

+ (3) Ichigo, _fresa en japonés._

+ (4) Áweh_, turco en libanés._

+ (5) Sempai, _es_ _un término japonés que se utiliza al dirigirse a compañeros de estudios, o artes marciales._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Ella, ¿una estrella?

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**Ella, ¿una estrella?**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Cualquier esfuerzo resulta ligero con el hábito"._

– Tito Livio **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Con un gran bostezo y una mala cara despertó debido a los rayos del sol. A esa hora, varios deportistas corrían por el parque ese lunes. Fastidiado porque el sueño había desaparecido, se sentó y procedió a estirarse a sus anchas en su cama improvisada. Esto, arrancó varias miradas fortuitas de los atletas hacia su persona. Que se alejaban considerablemente al pasar frente a él. Ichigo sonrió con ironía. Hacia tiempo que él mismo habría hecho lo mismo al ver a un vago bueno para nada por ahí. Clamando de cuan inútiles le eran a la sociedad, una plaga, una escoria y varias degradaciones más que solía comentar en otros tiempos. Y mírenlo ahí, siendo lo mismo que tanto desperdigaba. Por eso dicen, que por la boca muere el pez.

Tenía un dolor en su cuello —seguramente debido a la incomodidad de su cama preparada—, una espantosa tortícolis que no dejaría en paz el resto del día, mucho a su descontento. Y a eso debía de sumarle a su nueva jefa. No le auguraba nada bueno, aquel inicio de semana.

Tomó el estuche de su guitarra que estaba colocado junto al respaldo de la banca de metal, y bostezo mientras marchaba hacia la fuente del parque. Iba a despabilarse con algo del líquido frío, sin embargo un fétido aroma llegó a su nariz de golpe. Se giro en busaca de la fuente emisora, más nada a la redonda parecía ser la causante de tan repulsiva fragancia. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que sin lugar a duda sería el mismo. Lo comprobó cuando olfateó una de sus axilas.

Terrible…

Ese olor corporal de siete machos, no era el producto de un solo día por la falta de higiene. Suspiro con pesadez. En ese momento, le sorprendió el hecho de que las jovencitas del café no lo botasen debido a su aroma.

—_Solo lo sacaré sino tiene para pagar, por lo demás tu dinero y tú son bienvenidos._

Recordó las palabras de la mesara de nombre Rukia. Esa era la razón por la cual fue botado del Shandy Charade, y el porque se daban el lujo de elegir a su clientela.

Simple y sencillamente, olía a caño.

Suspiro una vez más. Podría llamar a Ishida, pero al saber de que debería de soportar la larga letanía que le expondría no le daba muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Y siendo franco, Ichigo no tenía intención alguna de soportar alguna conversación de ese estilo por el momento. No obstante, si había algo que necesita hacer imperiosamente. Tres años ya debían de ser el tiempo suficiente para un cambio. Tal vez solo un pequeño paso hacia delante, nada demasiado grande.

Caminó muy lentamente hacia una tortura que le esperaba, no sabía si igual o peor que su primera opción. Llegó a una tienda de abarrotes, al cabo de unas dos horas de marcha. Era una calle sin mucho tránsito, tanto de vehículos como de gente; había veces que se preguntaba ¿cómo podría él sobrevivir ahí?. La fachada estaba ya descuida, le hacia falta una buena mano de pintura y quizás sofisticarla más. Divisó al acercarse a una niña que barría vigorosamente la entrada al establecimiento y justo detrás de esta, a un niño que jugaba tontamente con un bate y pelota de béisbol. El cuanto el par lo miraron, el varón ingresó al comercio.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki san —Ururu se mantuvo a una considerable distancia debido al aroma—. No sabíamos que vendría el día de hoy.

—Veras… —rascó su cabeza con incomodidad— ¿Está, Urahara san?.

Antes de que Ururu le respondiese, el rubio tendero salió a su encuentro.

—¡Oh, Kurosaki san!. Que bueno tener noticias tuyas —se acercaba a él y se detuvo en seco por el olor corporal de Ichigo—. Se que no huelo precisamente a rosas —apretó su nariz— pero tu… —dudaba de cómo debía terminar su oración, a fin de que no fuese demasiado insultante— hueles como a perro mojado —le pareció la mejor comparación posible.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —espetó Ichigo y se cruzó de brazos—. Necesito…

—Usar el baño —exclamo burlón el niño, llamado Jinta—. ¡Porque realmente lo necesitas, pelo de zanahoria!.

—¡No —refunfuño iracundo Ichigo hacia el pequeño— he venido por la maleta que te deje, Urahara san! —dijo esto al mirar al blondo—. ¡Cuando quiera darme un baño lo haré por cuenta propia y sin que nadie me obligue a eso! —puntualizó como un niño pequeño, luego y se cruzó muy digno de brazos.

—¿La maleta? —replicaron al unísono los niños.

—Lo que necesitas con urgencia es un baño —le ridiculizo el niño con muy poco tacto— y, si corres con suerte una novia nueva —se carcajeó de él.

La mirada de Ichigo se torno melancólica. Urahara lo noto perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, no había ese dejo de culpa de antaño. Sus ojos tenían esa vieja vitalidad que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, ese dejo de inspiración y creatividad misma.

—Jinta —detuvo la risa del niño el tendero, con bastante seriedad— trae lo que Kurosaki san ha pedido. Dile a Tessai que esta en la bodega de desperdicios y que él traiga la maleta.

El niño ingresó a la tienda en compañía de la niña, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la entrada del establecimiento.

—Nunca creí que volverías por esa vieja maleta —lo miro fijamente—, esa que siempre solías cargar contigo a todas partes —se paseó alrededor de Ichigo—. ¿Qué te ha motivado a retomar aquello que abandonaste hace ya tres años?.

—Nada —evitó el escrutinio sobre él, al momento de llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Simplemente me levante con ganas de venir por esa vieja cosa mía.

—Claro, claro —sonrió el rubio no creyendo las palabras de Ichigo— deberías de llamar a casa —suspiro y se paro frente a él una vez más—. Tu padre y tus hermanas han estado muy preocupados por ti —le informó verazmente— también deberías de visitar a Inoue san, ella te necesita.

Silencio.

—No puedo llamarlos aún —exhalo con pesadez— todavía no…

—¿Puedo al menos decirles que estás bien? —cuestionó amablemente el rubio.

—¡Ah! —fue la forma cortante de Ichigo de decirle a Urahara que no había ningún problema al respecto.

En escasos minutos, Tessai salió al encuentro de los hombres. Cargaba la vieja maleta, la cual estaba llena de polvo. Ichigo sonrió con melancolía al tomarla y marcharse de la tienda sin ninguna despedida hacia los presentes de por medio.

—Se ve mejor que la última vez que lo vimos —se acercó Tessai al blondo—. Cuando menos ahora es capaz de mantener una conversación de más de diez palabras seguidas, sin embargo… —tosió con incomodidad— he olvidado entregarle esto —mostró un par de llaves.

—No importa, Tessai —sonrió divertido por ello, mientras caminaba al interior de su tienda en compañía de moreno— cuando necesite estas llaves no tendrá más remedio que volver. ¿No es verdad? —dijo a su invitado, uno de sus viejos y más estimados amigos de todos los tiempos. Ocupó el zabutón (1) y tomó de su té, antes de platicar una vez más—. Deberías de alegrarte por saber que tu hijo esta vivo, Isshin —aclaro su garganta—. ¿Qué gran coincidencia que hablando precisamente de él, se presentase hoy aquí? —lo miro—. ¿No crees?.

—Me sentiré mejor —rascó sus ojos— cuando deje de dormir en el parque —exhalo— y vuelva a casa.

—¿Me pregunto? —interrumpió el rubio el momento paternal de Isshin—. ¿Qué hará con esa maleta?.

—No lo se Urahara, no lo se —repitió.

Mutismo.

—Aunque, déjame decirte que tu hijo se ve mucho más maduro ahora que hace tres años —suspiro profundamente— Zangetsu… —susurro—. Ese encaprichamiento que tuvo con Misato chan, fue su más grande error de juventud —acomodó su sombrero— las mujeres frívolas como ella, que solamente les importan el dinero y el estatus social no son buenas compañeras —se sirvió más té—. Son aves que nunca aprenderán a volar tras sus jaulas de oro —le ofreció más a su invitado, más este declinó la oferta—. Quisiera volver a ver al viejo Kurosaki san.

—Con algo de suerte, él volverá —expresó esperanzado un padre que anhelaba volver a tener a su hijo consigo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, ya casi al medio día Ichigo caminó hacia el puente más grande la ciudad. Se sentó en el suelo. Colocó el estuche de su guitarra junto a él y la maleta por sobre sus piernas. Esta última la abrió y revisó de nueva cuenta su contenido.

En su interior había una serie de bocetos, dibujos y pinturas al por mayor. La mayoría de ellas se trataban de un solo tema. Takashi Misato. La mujer por la cual dejo todo lo que una vez fue hacía tres años. La había conocido en una reunión social, la fémina era hermosa, alta, de cabellera larga y rubia natural; su madre era alemana y su padre japonés. Educada en una prestigiosa escuela privada, hablaba cinco idiomas fluidamente; además, era locuaz y elocuente. De inmediato capto por completo la atención de Ichigo, cuando esta le sonrió juguetonamente. A partir de ese momento, vivieron un tórrido romance por cinco años. Desde los veinte de Ichigo, hasta cuando este cumplió los veinticinco años. Ese mismo día, él le propuso matrimonio.

Y ella había aceptado en ese momento.

No obstante, a escasos días de la boda se enteró por los medios de comunicación sobre el compromiso de esta con Ayashi Takeru; un influyente y en rápido ascenso político de izquierda. Cuando los reporteros le preguntaban que había sobre su matrimonio ya acordado con Ichigo, esta respondió con una sonrisa tonta que lo suyo había sido solo un juego.

Fue entonces que Ichigo dejo todo atrás. Su familia, sus amigos y quien era…

Hacia escasas semanas se enteró por medio de una revista sensacionalista, que Misato no había tenido esa vida de ensueño que tanto anhelo. Su marido desde un inicio de su matrimonio le fue infiel en más de una ocasión, y lamentablemente terminaba su matrimonio con dos niños de por medio.

Ahora que Ichigo tenía veintiocho años, sentía que no había hecho nada sobresaliente con su vida a diferencia de sus más cercanos y queridos amigos.

Ishida trabajaba en el hospital que su familia administraba; uno de los más reconocidos por sus innovaciones tecnológicas de las cuales se enorgullecían tanto. Y en escasas ocasiones se comunicaba con él.

Sado trabaja como administrador en una renombrada galería de arte, que compartía con Ichigo. Él cual ahora debía de mantenerla ante la falta del socio mayoritario.

Y, Orihime… Se había casado cuando él comenzó a salir con Misato, con un estudiante de derecho. En ese momento su amistad se volvió mal trecha debido a la rubia con la cual Ichigo andaba, y quedó perjudicado el cariño de antaño. Urahara una ocasión le comento de la delicada salud de ella. No le quiso decir que tenía, solo que debería de visitarla.

Tomo un pincel del interior de la maleta y la cerró. Se levantó y la cogió del mango. Fue más sencillo de lo que le pareció a Ichigo el arrojarla al vació y ver como esta se alejaba por la corriente del río.

—_No hay carga más pesada que los recuerdos de antaño, porque estos no nos permiten avanzar hacia delante. En el momento que te deshagas de eso, verás cuan sencillo es hacer todo aquello que siempre has querido._

Orihime una vez le dijo eso, el último día que se vieron. Sonrió tranquilamente, por esas palabras; ahora le resultaban tan ciertas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Al cabo de varios días más, no tuvo más remedio que ir a un baño público. Debido a la rudeza de su jefa en cuestión. La cual cansada de soportar el aroma, le arrojó una cubeta de agua fría y le reprendió cual madre a un niño que no quiere tomar una ducha. Mientras lo aventaba por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, le regalo una muda de ropa. Cortesía del famoso Zaraki sempai que aún no conocía en persona. A su desgracia, Rukia le vociferó que lo pagase con el dinero que Ichigo aseguraba que tenía de su primer trabajo; que no le devolvería el estuche de la guitarra hasta que no volviese limpio. Y… esas prendas le quedarían enormes. Anduvo con su ropa obsequiada en una bolsa de plástico, así como los utensilios de higiene personal que estaban dentro de esta. Hacia un económico baño público en uno de los barrios más cercanos. A cada paso que daba, estornudaba continuamente.

—¡Maldita enana endemoniada plana! —siseo peligrosamente—. ¡La mataré si me enfermo por su culpa! —estornudó una vez más —caminaba como un perro mojado quejumbroso, y todo debido a Rukia.

El local, pese a su baja tarifa no estaba en lo absoluto descuidado. El mostrador estaba vació. Tocó la campanilla un par de veces mientras miraba hacia la calle. Una, dos, tres y varias veces más con insistencia; hasta que una enorme bitácora se dejo caer sobre su mano produciéndole un fuerte dolor en esta. Volteó y levantó el libro de inmediato, mientras miraba recelosamente a la mujer causante de su desgracia. Hacia varios días que llegó a la conclusión de que las mujeres de cabellera negra, eran peligrosas. Y eso también incluía a la angelical Momo y a su hermana menor Karin.

—Lo escuche desde el primer sonido —ajustó sus anteojos—. Pero, por estar bobeando en la calle no me percibió señor —se cruzó de brazos— el servicio se paga por adelantado —observándolo, algo en él le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Al sentir aquella penetrante mirada, devolvió el gesto frunciendo el ceño y con cierto recelo. Debía de mostrarse molesto, además tranquilo —porque él si sabía bien quien era ella—, no con la sorpresa evidente y el sobresaltó de su pobre corazón.

—Tenga —le entregó varios billetes arrugados que saco de su bolsillo, así como algunas monedas de baja denominación. Al final, pagó con una diminuta montaña de efectivo y tuvo que preguntar—. ¿Pasa algo? —dijo de mal humor.

—En lo absoluto —dijo esta contabilizando el total de la cuenta—. Sólo que por alguna razón me parece extrañamente familiar, pero no logro recordar de donde —colocó su mano bajo la barbilla—. Al fondo a la derecha —informó la mujer— sus pertenencias las puede dejar en una canastilla o en los casilleros.

—Gracias —mascullo incómodo, se alejo rápidamente para que no pudiese hondear más.

—Lisa chan —escuchó que la llamaban—, ¿donde dijiste que estaba la pomada de árnica? —se asomó.

—Shunsui… —suspiro e intentó tranquilizarse— Si me haces ir una vez más no tienes idea de lo que pienso hacerte —lo amenazó.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La junta bimestral había concluido. Mucho al agrado de varios ejecutivos, la tensión durante la sesión fue agotadora para varios de los presentes. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia su oficina en el último piso de su edificio. En cuanto salió del elevador, su asistente llegó con él; cargando la agenda de los pendientes del día, que poco a poco fue recitando.

—Kuchiki dono, tiene una reunión con el director de la campaña de publicidad del año entrante a medio día, con Hisagi Shūhei —caminaban juntos por el largo corredor—. A las tres de la tarde tiene una comida con Kanō sama, sobre la compra venta de la empresa en Lisboa —les abrían las puertas varios empleados en el piso—. A las siete de la noche tiene una reunión con Yamamoto dono en el bar Las Noches —la asistente se detuvo en la puerta final que daba el acceso a la oficina principal del edificio.

—Gracias, señorita Kotetsu —exclamó seco el empresario.

Antes de que Byakuya abriese su propia puerta, su joven auxiliar hablo una vez más.

—¿Kuchiki dono? —externó con preocupación ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle—, Unohana sama lo espera.

—¿Me espera? —repitió extrañado y con poca paciencia—. ¿Hace cuánto?.

—Casi tres horas —dijo al borde de la desesperación.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

—Vuelve al trabajo —despacho a su secretaria antes de entrar a su oficina.

La mujer que le esperaba, leía amenamente un libro de la colección privada del empresario. Estaba sentada en el largo sofá de piel. En cuanto ella lo miro entrar, dejo el legajo a un lado y le sonrió gentilmente. Sin embargo, este le dio una mirada adusta.

—Sabias que hoy era la junta —musito seco—, ¿entonces por qué has venido tan temprano? —dijo eso al momento de sentarse en el sillón contiguo, tomó el libro y leyó rápidamente el título; luego lo colocó en la mesita.

—Porque se cuan ocupado es su día —se explicó, bebiendo un poco más de té.

—Sabe bien que puedo cancelar cualquier reunión para hacerle espacio en mí día —acoto fríamente—. No hay necesidad alguna de que me esperé por horas, yo también se cuan ocupado es su día.

—Lo se —la mujer se mantuvo impasible y serena—, pero —aclaro insensiblemente— no quiero que debido a mí, desatienda al resto de la gente —se levantó—. Así como mi persona tiene preferencia, el resto también debería de tener su propia lugar. ¿No le parece, Kuchiki sama? —caminó hacia la ventana más grande de la oficina.

Silencio.

Byakuya sobo su sien, y nadie dijo nada en un buen tiempo.

—¿Cómo esta Rukia?.

—Estaba bien antes de que el Shandy Charade abriese sus puertas —suspiro ella— hace un par de semanas —afonía—. ¿Cuándo fue que decidió convertirse en la competencia de su hermana?.

El empresario se puso de pie para marchar hacia su escritorio. No le respondió a la mujer presente en su oficina, en su defecto tomó varios papeles pendientes y comenzó a revisarlos uno a uno.

—El mundo de los negocios es cruel y competitivo, hoy estás —cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente— mañana no —aclaró de forma despiadada—. Rukia debe aprender eso —entrelazó sus dedos—. Cuan difícil es mantener a flote algo de lo que dependes económicamente.

Durante sus palabras, el empresario observo como Unohana caminó una vez más hacia el sillón y de ahí tomaba su portafolio. Anduvo ella de nueva cuenta hacia el escritorio de Byakuya, y del interior sacó una copia del libro diario*****, para entregárselo al hombre. Este, comenzó a revisar minuciosamente hoja por hoja. Retsu aprovechó la oportunidad, para volver a sentarse y tomar el texto que estuvo leyendo hacia escasos minutos.

—Las ventas de Ichigo no kēki han decaído un veinticinco por ciento… —hablo en voz alta él.

Más fue interrumpido por la mujer presente.

—Sin embargo —Byakuya la miro con cierto interés evidente—, aún se mantiene como el establecimiento favorito de los universitarios y chicos del instituto —paso una de las hojas de la novela en sus manos—. El Shandy Charade, es solo la novedad —aclaró, cuando alzó la vista para verlo tras el libro— estoy segura que al final la clientela habitual del café de su hermana volverá —retornó a su lectura.

—Eso habrá que ver —expresó no muy alegre de las palabras de ella —continúo con la revisión del libro diario del café, del cual su hermana menor era la dueña. Al terminar llamó a su asistente a través del conmutador—. Señorita Kotetsu, quiero que llame a Shihōin, dígale que la veré en el mismo lugar de mi reunión con Kanō Ashido —indicó sumamente serio.

—Si, señor —respondió su secretaria.

—¿Piensa ponerle más dificultades a su pobre hermana? —inquirió no de forma extrañada Retsu, sino más bien preocupada ante las verdaderas intenciones del empresario.

—Cuando acorde dejar ir a Rukia —suspiro—, jamás me imagine que fuese capaz de mantenerse por sí misma durante tanto tiempo, el presupuesto con el que comenzó esa cafetería era mínimo —estaba intranquilo, ya que golpeteaba la mesa de su oficina—. Estaba más que seguro de que volvería a casa al cabo de tres meses, cuando le retiré por completo todos sus privilegios de pertenecer a la familia Kuchiki.

—Y pronto ya serán cinco años que no requiere absolutamente nada de la familia Kuchiki —se puso de pie— ni de su hermano —lo miro por unos breves instantes, de hecho ambos se miraron en total silencio. Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual—. Su hermana ha aprendido a vivir sin los lujos y comodidades de antaño, es tan orgullosa como lo es usted —sonrió—. Al final, me temo que no tendrá más opción que ceder… —silencio—. Hasta la próxima semana, Kuchiki sama. Le devolveré después este libro —se lo mostró y lo guardó en su portafolio— no me quedaré tranquila hasta terminar de leerlo, es una novela muy interesante —le dio la espalda por unos instantes, mientras marchaba hacia la salida de la oficina principal de la empresa; cuando fue llamada antes de poderse retirar.

—Olvidémonos de las formalidades —ella escuchó con atención, volteando a verlo incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar—. Cuando menos al tratar de asuntos tan privados, me sentiría menos ruin de esa manera —se vio en la necesidad de explicarse—; nos conocemos del tiempo suficiente para dirigirnos el uno al otro por nuestros nombres, Retsu —pidió con una extraña humildad.

—Cl… claro… —balbuceó— ella finalmente abandonó la oficina, e ingresó rápidamente hacia el elevador. Debía de hacer una muy importante llamada telefónica, a cierta persona que dejo en otro sitio—. ¿Cómo esta todo, Isane san? —escucho un suspiro de alivio antes de que su protegida le hablase a través del celular.

—¡Unohana sama! —susurro mientras exclamaba excesivamente aliviada—, llevo horas esperando su llamada. Este es creo que mi sexto café, se me estaban terminando las excusas para estar tanto tiempo aquí.

—Lo lamento, Isane san—se disculpó Retsu—, Kuchiki sama —volvía a la formalidad al llamarlo con alguien más, obviando el previo acuerdo— estaba en la reunión bimestral, y me he demorado más de lo esperado —llegó al estacionamiento e ingresó a su automóvil—. ¿Cómo está Rukia chan?.

—Pues… —dudo de cómo era la forma correcta de proseguir— hablando de ella, no esta ahora en el café —le informó—. Ya sabe que se encuentra en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo —externó con pesimismo de la lamentable situación de Rukia, y luego aclaró su garganta—. Pero…

—¿Pero?... —repitió Retsu al ingresar al tráfico de medio día de la ciudad— ¿Ha pasado algo más que no comentaste en tu reporte semanal?.

—Es… que no estoy segura si es algo de importancia o no —término por decir— eso es todo.

—Dime entonces, ¿qué te inquieta tanto? —avanzaba por la avenida.

—Al parecer hay un ayudante nuevo en la cafetería —le informó— nunca antes había visto a este sujeto.

Retsu aparcó su automóvil muy cerca de un dōjō en concreto.

—¿Ayudante?.

Si bien Ichigo no kēki no estaba en números rojos, su economía actual no le permitía el darse el lujo de contratar más ayudantes. Sobre todo si Rukia esperaba tener éxito pese a los obstáculos de su hermano mayor.

—Es un chico —habló Isane de nueva cuenta— y… —musito contra su celular de forma apenada, por hablar mal de alguien a su espalda— no se si deba decirlo así. No soy despectiva, ni pre juiciosa con nadie —aclaro firmemente—. Pero, este tipo da la facha de que lo sacó de un parque. Parece un vago —se horrorizó ante esto.

—¿Un vago? —sonrió Unohana—. Gracias por el reporte Isane san, ya puedes retirarte —colgó y en la puerta de entrada al dōjō se encontró con un hombre de aspecto peligroso, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Continuas siendo la espía de ese sujeto, Retsu? —Kempachi espetó con dureza, contra la contadora personal de Kuchiki Byakuya. Quien únicamente sonrió ante las duras palabras del maestro y dueño del dōjō.

—Tan locuaz como siempre —contradijo educadamente— Zaraki sempai —miro hacia dentro—. Kuchiki sama le pondrá más dificultades a su hermana —le informo— le pedirá ayuda a Shihōin Yoruichi.

—¿Shihōin? —repitió al momento de mirarla con sorpresa—. ¿Cuál es el motivo o que intenciones tienes al contarme los planes de Kuchiki? —la miro no con buenos ojos y siendo suspicaz con esta mujer en concreto.

—Solo quiero saber —medito— hasta donde es capaz de llegar Rukia chan y Kuchiki sama por aquello que desean cada uno.

—¿Crees que jugar con ellos de esta manera esta bien? —rugió lleno de ira el hombre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aclaro fríamente—. Kuchiki sama debe comprender que no puede controlar todo a su alrededor, y Rukia chan a luchar por sus sueños —caminó hacia el interior del dōjō —. Cada uno tendrá que ceder ante el otro a su propia manera.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tras varios días más, luego del incidente con la cubeta. Ichigo terminó por levantar el resto de las mesas recién desocupadas ese día —cuando no había clientes presentes—, así mismo, fungía como ayudante auxiliar de cocina de la joven cocinera del establecimiento. Y con dos ayudantes más, los cuatro no se daban abasto ante el cupo casi total del café. Desde que solía prestar sus servicios al café, noto que a Rukia escasamente la veía. De hecho cuando lo empapó, esta acababa de llegar de la Universidad y no compartió el mismo espacio con él, por más de cinco minutos; antes de que actuase agresivamente con él. Tenía la idea que se paseaba por toda la ciudad, al ser la dueña de la cafetería.

La primera de las meseras era una estudiante de preparatoria que solamente era empleada por medio tiempo. Se daba su buen espacio entre sus actividades escolares y su responsabilidad en el café. Una chica demasiado callada y que siempre solía temblar cuando Ichigo se le acercaba o miraba. Él sabía bien que era a causa del miedo que le inspiraba. Llamada Ogawa Michiru, la cual cada vez que le hablaba hacia uso de su mensajera personal —la administradora a tiempo completo de la cafetería.

La administradora de Ichigo no kēki, era una fría mujer que casi siempre estaba con un libro en sus manos; de nombre Kunieda Ryō. Cuya principal labor consistía en llevar a los clientes a las mesas desocupadas y cobrar las cuentas —ayudando muy de vez en cuando en el servicio—. Al vago le inspiraba cierto temor su falta casi de trato humano hacia él.

Adolorido de sus pies por lo incómodo de su calzado, fue hacia la cocina en la primera oportunidad que el café le dio. Se sentó en una esquina mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se daba un relajante masaje en sus pies, agradecido por el hecho de que los baños diarios ahuyentasen el mal aroma de antaño de estos. Instantes después de manera silenciosa, Momo le dio un smoothies (2) de mango.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Kurosaki san —retornó una vez más a sus actividades—. Sin su ayuda hubiésemos estado en aprietos este día —lo miro por escasos segundos—. Estoy agradecida porque tuviésemos clientes tan temprano —sonrió con alegría— es probable que la actividad continúe —se acercó una vez más hacia él con una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa—. Será mejor que coma.

—Gracias —tomó una papa Ichigo—. Tengo curiosidad, Momo —se la comió y hablo con la boca medio llena— ¿dónde anda metida, ese monstruo en miniatura?. Es sábado y hoy no tiene clases en la Universidad.

En ese preciso instante, Michiru llegó con un par de órdenes nuevas para la cocinera del café. De inmediato Hinamori procedió con la lectura de los pedidos, así como la preparación pertinente para los platillos en específico. A esa altura, Ichigo sabía bien que ella al momento de concentrarse con la preparación de las comidas y bebidas se enfrascaba a tal punto que no hablaba con absolutamente nadie. Y eso incluía a también a Rukia, cuando estaba presente. De esta manera, Ichigo termino con su comida del día. Tras finalizar lavo sus trastos.

—Le podrías decir a Michiru chan que ya esta lista la primera orden —habló con premura, al comenzar a prepara el segundo pedido— coméntale que ya no tenemos más pan para el panino vegetariano.

Salió él de la cocina con la bandeja.

—Dame —la tomo Ryō—, regresa a la cocina —le ordenó.

Michiru se retiró a las cuatro en punto, junto con Ryō. Quien había pedido permiso con anterioridad. Por lo tanto, solo Hinamori e Ichigo continuaron atendiendo al resto de los clientes en Ichigo no kēki. Agradeció la llegada de las diez de la noche. Finalmente el letrero de cerrado fue colocado en la puerta principal de la cafetería. Momo limpió las mesas e hizo lo mismo con el piso del establecimiento, mientras tanto Ichigo guardó el menú callejero y procedió con la limpieza de los trastos acumulados durante el día. Término con las manos resecas por tanto jabón, y de nueva cuenta como ya era lo usual hasta ese momento, Momo le regalo crema para las manos.

—Gracias —dijo él— ya son casi las once —comprobó la hora en el reloj de pared— te dejo. Nos vemos mañana Momo.

Cogió su estuche viejo de la guitarra, que solía colocar en una esquina de la cocina. En ese momento la puerta trasera del establecimiento se abrió de pronto y sin previo aviso. Lo que provocó un sobresalto en el corazón de Ichigo. Finalmente Rukia se dignaba en aparecerse. Cargaba dos enormes canastillas de leche fresca, Momo le fue a ayudar con una de estas.

—Te has demorado más de lo que esperaba, Rukia chan —hablo con preocupación al colocar la canastilla sobre la mesa de la cocina— te llame varias veces a tu celular —recriminó.

—Lo siento —dejo la restante en el suelo, y se dejo caer al piso recargando su espalda en la pared— me quede sin batería y el trabajo estuvo muy pesado el día de hoy —suspiro con cansancio—. Tome dos rutas más, y se me alargó más el día de lo que espera —cerró sus ojos—. Pero, recibí una ganancia muy buena por parte de Hirako.

—¿Ya comiste? —se hincó Momo y esperó.

—Aún no —abrió sus ojos y se levantó—, pero no te preocupes —le sonrió para tranquilizarla— me prepararé algo. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa —abrió el frigorífico, finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más—. ¿No te has ido todavía, vago? —le dijo al momento de ladearse por la puerta abierta del refrigerador, agradecida por la baja temperatura que la refrescaba ese día de primavera— ya es bastante tarde como para que estés tú aquí.

Ichigo rodó sus ojos.

—Siento si la señorita piensa que trabajo de más —se cruzó de brazos—, pero…

—Para nada —Rukia lo interrumpió al momento de terminar de guardar la leche en la nevera—. Por el contrario, me parece bien que estés decidido a serle productivo a la sociedad. Señor vago —pronuncio esas dos últimas palabras con una vocecita chillona que crispaba la paciencia de Ichigo—. ¿No crees, Momo?.

—¡Si serás! —rugió el hombre con bastante ira.

—¡No peleen! —intervino Momo, decidida a no presenciar una pelea más entre el par.

—¡Listo! —exclamo orgullosa Rukia de su incipiente alimento.

—¿Vas a comer solo eso?.

El enfado paso, cuando Ichigo observo lo que ella pretendía comer. Se trataba de un emparedado de pepinillos, que con gran satisfacción Rukia comenzó a comer a grandes bocanadas. Sin darle una respuesta guardo lo que había sacado para preparar su alimento, y luego comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Las cuales estaban detrás de una puerta a la cual aún no le habían dado el privilegio a Ichigo de saber que había en el segundo piso.

—Acompaña a Momo a su casa —le mando—. ¡Y, llamaré para saber que no se te ocurrió hacerle nada malo!.

—¡Oye! —le grito Ichigo, más no hubo respuesta alguna.

—No te preocupes, Kurosaki san. Puedo irme sola a casa.

Él la miro y se resigno.

—Vamos —le ordenó— si algo te pasa, tendré el cargo de conciencia por siempre.

Marcharon parte del trayecto a la casa de Hinamori en total silencio. De pronto, Ichigo se detuvo y por consiguiente ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y, esa enana cuándo se irá a su casa?.

Expresó intentando no sonar preocupado por la seguridad de Rukia. Momo sonrió con dulzura por ello, Ichigo era malo mintiendo. Ella volvió a caminar, y él le dio alcance un par de metros más adelante.

—Por Rukia chan no debes preocuparte —miro hacia el cielo esperando ver alguna estrella— ella vive en el segundo piso del café —le indicó al momento de bajar su cabeza y continuar con su andar—. Me preocupa —le comentó sinceramente— últimamente, esta trabajando de más —exhalo con pesadez— espero que un día de estos no desfallezca por cansancio.

—¿Por qué?.

—Antes me preguntaste, ¿dónde estaba Rukia chan? —se detuvo en la puerta de su casa—. Ella tiene varios trabajos de medio tiempo que compensa con su responsabilidad en el café. Veamos… —picoteó un par de veces su cabeza, para aclarar sus ideas— de lunes a viernes va a la Universidad, de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde —comenzó a contar con sus dedos las actividades cotidianas de la joven—. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes da clases a los niños pequeños en el dōjō de Zaraki sempai, de las cuatro a las siete de la noche. Y luego trabaja en un puesto ambulante de anguilas, hasta pasada la media noche. Los martes y jueves trabaja con Hiyori chan, como vendedora de mostrador. Y los fines de semana los usa para hacer repartos en motoneta por toda la ciudad. Y cuando le sobra tiempo, llega y nos ayuda con lo que puede en la cafetería.

—¿Y, cuándo descansa? —exclamó con asombro al notar lo saturado que estaban sus días. En ese mismo momento, percibió la amarga y triste sonrisa de Momo.

—Cuando duerme —suspiro—, si es que puede —se entristeció notablemente—. Con las tareas de la Universidad hay días que no pega un ojo en toda la noche. Y también se mal alimenta mucho.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir a un hombre bigotudo y fortachón, el cual Ichigo dedujo que sería el padre de ella. Se quedó y guardo silencio este individuo.

—¿Por qué trabaja tanto? —por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saber.

—Eso debes de preguntárselo tu mismo —lo miro—. Por favor no te enojes con ella por su forma de ser —le pidió amablemente— aunque no lo creas, Rukia chan ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es la misma de antes —expresó llena de optimismo—, me ha dicho que aprecia mucho su ayuda, Kurosaki san —se inclinó en respeto ante una petición que estaba a punto de hacerle—. Por favor, ayúdame a cuidar de ella.

Afonía.

—Cla… claro —comentó extrañado e incomodo—. Buenas noches.

Escucho como Momo se quejaba con su padre ante el excesivo trabajo de Rukia. Para ir hacia el parque, debía de pasar de vuelta por el frente de la cafetería. Luego de lo que Momo le había comentado, no le fue para nada una sorpresa el encontrar la luz del segundo piso encendida. Colocó una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y caminó hacia su cama improvisada pensando el porque Rukia se exigía tanto a sí misma. Lamentablemente, no encontró una sola respuesta.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los días domingos la cafetería abría un poco más tarde, siempre alrededor del medio día. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer nuevamente, llegó más temprano de lo acordado. Llevaba días haciendo lo mismo, sin saber el porque lo hacía. Y cada vez, trabajando menos en el parque de la ciudad. Haciendo retratos de los turistas, le era bastante gratificante el ayudar en Ichigo no kēki. Le fue una auténtica sorpresa el encontrar el establecimiento aún cerrado. Ninguna de las chicas estaba presente, decidió aguardar un poco.

Sin embargo, al cabo de veinte minutos de espera ya estaba más que desesperado. Así que comenzó a golpear con impaciencia la puerta trasera de la cafetería. Menos de un minuto tomo, cuando una muy enfadada y adormilada Rukia le abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se puede saber a que viene esa insistencia, vago? —le espetó—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que és?.

—Yo creo que la que no sabe la hora eres tú —Ichigo se cruzo de brazos con superioridad, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie izquierdo—. Pasa ya del medio día, de hecho ya casi es la una de la tarde.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó con sorpresa al momento de retirarse de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, de inmediato fue hacia el interior del café en busca de su celular—. ¡No me digas que me quede dormida —buscaba entre el mar de papeles esparcidos en el suelo su aparato, para confirmar o desmentir la hora—. ¡Maldición! —chillo en voz alta, al comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras—. ¡Estúpida tarea, estúpida hora! —se quejaba una y otra vez—. ¡No puedo creer que me perdí mi primer trabajo del día! —comenzó a limpiar el desorden—. ¡Hirako va a matarme!.

Terminó por cargar una gran cantidad de papeles, lienzos y pinturas. Que con gran dificultad mantenía entre sus brazos, inclusive se ladeaba ante el excesivo peso del material. De pronto y ante su desesperación, todo esto término por caer al suelo. Ichigo solo tuvo tiempo de coger un trabajo de entre todos.

—¡Maldición! —volvió a vociferar una vez más Rukia—. ¡Vaya manera de iniciar el domingo! —dio un gran bostezo ante su sueño—. Ayúdame, vago —solicito de buena manera.

—¿Por cierto, Momo y las demás no vendrán? —externó inseguro Ichigo ante la falta de las féminas restantes.

—Michiru ya sabes que no trabaja los domingos. Ryō ha ido a visitar a su familia —subían las escaleras— y Momo tenía un compromiso, me dijo que llegaría a la una.

Por primera vez, Ichigo miraba la habitación de Rukia. Se espero algo más femenino, e inclusive tenía la idea de que el segundo piso era igual de amplio que el primero. Más su sorpresa fue otra. El espacio era sumamente reducido, ya que gran parte hacia la función de bodega en uso. Solo un futón individual en un rincón de la habitación hacia mención de que alguien debía vivir ahí. Rukia levantó la cama que no fue utilizado para dormir y lo guardo en el armario. Dejando el área libre, junto al clóset. Había una puerta más, dedujo que sería el baño.

—Deja las cosas ahí en el piso —le ordenó— enseguida bajo.

Eligió algo de ropa e ingresó al baño. Ichigo entonces miro con mayor detenimiento los trabajos de Rukia. Al igual que los que estaban expuestos en el primer piso, carecían de toda estética los intentos burdos de arte. Comenzó a preguntarse si estos formaban parte de algún ejercicio impuesto por algún académico. Ahí cayó en cuenta, de que ella era la autora de la galería inferior. Giró el papel ilustración por varios lados, intentando descifrar lo que estaba ahí.

—Es un conejo —secaba su cabello con una toalla—. ¡Anda, búrlate como el resto, quiero saber que cosa ingeniosa nueva escucho sobre mis capacidades en el arte! —le retó con la mirada.

Afonía.

—¿Por qué estudias arte? —se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Mientras tanto, Rukia alzo una de sus cejas.

—Eso es nuevo —expresó con ironía—, pues… —dudaba del porque había decidido estudiar arte— yo…

—No importa si la gente te dice que no tienes el talento —le entregó su dibujo—, simplemente has aquello que te hace feliz —se miraron fijamente—. ¿No se supone que esta es tu vida? —le sonrió—. ¡Da tú máximo esfuerzo siempre, Rukia!.

Esa era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, y no por algún calificativo impuesto de su parte. Lo miro con sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo. No pudo expresarle su agradecimiento, debido a que alguien interrumpió el momento.

—¡Rukia chan! —Momo había subido las escaleras y los miraba con extrañeza—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —expresó con temor de haberlo hecho— si es así, entonces…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó para cortar las palabras de su amiga, al momento de sonrojarse ante la insinuación—. ¡Anda tú —señalo a Ichigo— vete y has algo allá abajo!.

—¡Ah! —comento él de manera seca.

—Gracias, Ichigo —antes de marcharse ella le hablo y ahora él estaba estupefacto por haber sido llamado por su nombre y no por el apodo—. Por esas palabras, muchas gracias —reiteró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

Una princesa sin trono

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Byakuya no es el malo de esta historia. Tiene una razón muy valida para lo que hacer, lo cual será revelado más adelante.

+ Solo para aclarar, Ichigo cuenta con veintiocho años.

**+ Gracias ****Kaoru240****, por el nombre correcto del libro de contabilidad. También a ****Tsukishirohime-chan**** y ****Hessefan****, por la corrección gramatical del título de la historia.**

* Libro diario, sirve para recoger día a día o por totales mensuales (como máximo) las operaciones de la empresa siempre que el detalle diario aparezca en otros libros auxiliares.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Zabutón, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (2) Smoothies, _es el líquido o jugo extraído de las mejores frutas en su estado natural._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. Una princesa sin trono

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**Una princesa sin trono**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"._

- Khalil Gibran -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Empezó como un malestar peculiar a inicios de junio. La nariz irritada por días, congestionada en ocasiones, y otros más con fluidos ya eran su pan de cada día. Despertó de muy mala gana sobre el desorden frecuente de su habitación. El cabello lo tenía hecho un verdadero lío, rascó con pereza sus ojos y comprobó una vez más la hora de ese viernes. Eran a penas las seis de la mañana, y estaba obligada a dejar el reconfortante futon. Un goteo constante la hizo girar su cabeza en dirección a la ventana sin cortinas. Se levantó y caminó hasta esta.

—¡Genial1 —ironizó con hastió y revolvió más su cabellera—, bonita manera de iniciar el día.

Llovía fuertemente por las calles de la ciudad, lo que la obligaría a tomar el transporte urbano para sus clases en la Universidad. Sintiendo que el mundo estaba en su contra, tomó un pañuelo desechable y limpió con este su nariz, al tiempo que ingresaba al baño para una rápida ducha. Salió poco antes de las siete de la mañana, para ese momento la lluvia pareció detenerse brevemente. Ese día no podría llevar la pequeña motoneta que usaba varias veces por semana, para repartir los pedidos de Hirako y otros más para ir a sus estudios. Ataviada con un enorme porta planos y una gran maqueta cubierta con plástico, agradeció silenciosamente al clima. Con todo su cargamento, no hubiese sido capaz de montar su transporte habitual, sin antes ir a dar al hospital. Con su mochila cruzada por sobre su pecho, salió de la cafetería por la puerta trasera. Justo en la parada de autobuses, un automóvil muy elegante de color plata la empapó por completo al pasar intencionalmente junto a ella. Y, por desgracia no fue la única mojada; cuando menos algunos más que esperaban corrieron con la misma suerte.

—¡Maldito cabrón, estúpido —gritó furiosa— tenías que ser un junior!.

El vehículo aceleró y jamás dio la cara por su mala acción. Como pudo, ella y el resto se limpiaron el rostro por el momento. El transporte urbano estaba a medio llenar esa mañana, ocupo el primer asiento que encontró vació. Suspiro molesta y llena de rabia. Regresar y ponerse una nueva muda de ropa no le era viable, eso la haría llegar tarde y no hacer su entrega del parcial —del trabajo a entregar—. Se quito su suéter y limpió lo mejor que pudo el blanco pantalón que portaba. El resto del trayecto no le fue muy bien que se diga. Debía caminar cuando menos una cuadra más, antes de llegar finalmente a los grandes portones de la Universidad de Sinshu (1). Y, nuevamente comenzó a llover.

Busco entre sus pertenencias, había olvidado su sombrilla. Así, que no tuvo más remedio que correr el resto del trayecto. A las puertas de la Universidad se encontró con ayuda finalmente. Se trataba de un hombre rubio que al verla se quedo pasmado e impresionado.

—¿Kuchiki san? —se le acercó y la miro preocupado—. Déjame ayudarte —tomó el porta planos y la maqueta—. ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi? —le dijo mientras ingresaban y caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos.

—Por coda —exclamo derrotada—. Quise ahorrarme dinero y mírame —sonrió ante su propia tontería—, que se le va hacer Kira.

El mencionado solo esbozo una media sonrisa y caminó con ella hasta la separación de facultades. Él debía continuar por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, a la Facultad de Económicas. Mientras, que Rukia continuaría hacia el frente, a la Facultad de Artes.

—¿A qué hora sales hoy, Kuchiki san? —inquirió el rubio, Rukia frunció el ceño extrañada ante la indagación.

—A medio día. Nuestro catedrático de la última clase no vendrá —dijo esto al momento de tomar sus pertenencias, que el rubio amablemente le entregaba.

—Te espero entonces aquí, para llevarte a casa.

—No hay necesidad, Kira —intentó tomar un pañuelo, para su nariz. En su defecto, él le ofreció uno—. Gracias –dijo al tomarlo—. No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas —expresó en un susurro. El blondo observó escuetamente de soslayo a los estudiantes que pasaban junto a ellos, los cuales cuchicheaban; sin lugar a duda sobre ellos.

Izuru Kira era el nieto de un hombre rico, el cual era el copropietario del banco privado más importante en Japón y uno de los mayores del mundo. Por lo cual, se explicaba el porque el rubio se preparaba tan decididamente a sus estudios administrativos. Algún día, heredaría parte de los activos del Grupo Financiero Mizuho (2). Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, por lo que el longevo tomo el cuidado de su único descendiente.

Y, Rukia pues…

Era considerada por muchos en la Universidad como una simple oportunista. Puesto que era la única mujer en todo el campus con quien Izuru solía charlar de algo que no fuese administración. Además, de ser la única fémina en subir a su lujoso automóvil. Al desprecio de muchas chicas bien pudientes de la institución, las cuales se encargaban de desprestigiar constantemente a Rukia.

—La gente siempre hablara, Kuchiki san —exhaló profundamente—. Todo depende de la importancia que le demos a este tipo de asuntos tan infantiles —le sonrió amablemente—. Yo solo presentaré un examen, te estaré esperando. ¿De acuerdo? —no le dio oportunidad alguna de negarse.

—De acuerdo —repitió no muy convencida al respecto—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces, Kira.

Al cabo de algunos minutos más entró a su salón de clases. De inmediato los susurros se detuvieron en el acto, y supo que estos comentaban sobre ella. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, ocupo su asiento. La primera butaca, junto a la puerta de entrada. Recargó su porta planos en la pared contigua, y colocó su maqueta sobre la mesa de trabajo. Sacó su viejo y gastado celular, así como un par de audífonos; quiso escuchar la música de su aparato. Aclarando que realmente ese no era su día, su aparto no emitió sonido alguno. No escuchó absolutamente nada de música. Sin embargo, si hubo otra cosa que sus oídos captaron.

—¿No te da lástima esa chica de allá? —la señalo.

—Baja la voz, Asumi —exclamo en un susurro.

—No esta escuchando, Sayaka. Esa, Kuchiki… siempre esta sola como un perro abandonado, mírala bien. Nunca le he conocido ningún familiar ni más amigos que Kira sempai —expreso con desprecio—. Claro —externó esta última palabra con sarcasmo— si, es que realmente son amigos —enfatizo burlonamente—, como ella asevera. He pensado, que él tal vez le paga por sexo.

—¡Asumi! —se alarmó su compañera.

—Piénsalo bien, que otra razón tendría el nieto del Mizuho de malgastar su tiempo con una muerta de hambre como ella. ¡Mírala, no es muy bonita que digamos y no tiene un cuerpo de primera! —defendió su punto de vista—. Por más que lo pienso, no encuentro otra razón más que esa.

Después de golpear constantemente su celular con sus manos por quincuagésima vez, la música finalmente comenzó a escucharse. Cabizbaja se recostó sobre su mesa al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro con ayuda de sus manos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, en un intento de apaciguar su ira y de no arremeter contra ellas. Pero, que caso tendría callarlas. Al final no solo eran sus compañeros de clase los que cuchicheaban sobre ese punto en particular, de hecho andaba en boca de todos por la Universidad.

Se decía que Kuchiki Rukia se vendía por sexo al mejor postor.

Una de las tantas leyendas urbanas de la Facultad de Artes, era que un día fue Rukia fue acorralada en un desolado pasillo, con la intención tres tipos de divertirse con ella. A la desgracia de estos patanes y suerte de la fémina, sus clases en el dōjō le proporcionaron la defensa contra estos individuos. Los cuales fueron a dar al hospital, sin ninguna posibilidad de perjurar contra ella, dadas las circunstancias por las cuales debieron de ir al nosocomio.

—Sola y sin amigos —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, con solitarias lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tal y como había sido acordado horas antes, Kira la esperaba al final o inicio —según fuese el caso— del corredor de la Facultad de Artes Plásticas. La maqueta se había quedado para una exposición que se llevaría hacia el final del semestre. Con algo de más soltura cargaba el porta planos y su diminuta mochila.

—Vamos —indicó el rubio, tomando el porta planos y saliendo juntos hacia el estacionamiento. En todo momento, Rukia estuvo limpiando una y otra vez su pobre nariz, al salir ella se alegro de ver el cielo ya despejado y sin dar muestra alguna de la recia lluvia de hacia horas—. ¿Estas tomando algún medicamento, Kuchiki san? —externó preocupado hacia ella—. Si gustas, puedo llevarte con mi médico —sugirió al verla en tan deplorable estado.

—Es solo una alergia —arrojó al bote de basura el papel sucio—, nada de que preocuparse —le restó importancia al asunto.

—Que yo sepa, tú no eres alérgica a nada —replicó muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Mira —se detuvo y él la imito— si necesitase atención médica yo lo sabría mejor que nadie —suspiro con desgano— es solo una tonta alergia —enfatizó y tajo el tema —justo entonces, pasó una terrible vergüenza en compañía de Izuru. Su estómago rugió hambriento, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse en sobremanera.

—Mmm… —rascó de forma desinteresada su oreja izquierda, obviando el asunto previo— Ya es tarde y no he comido nada aún —hablo él—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Kuchiki san?.

—Acepto tu oferta —expresó sin intención de mirarlo y muerta de vergüenza—. ¿Y, a donde iremos? —subió al automóvil.

—Que te parece el Ristorante Machiavelli. (3) —sugirió Izuru al hablar de su establecimiento preferido, aquello ocasiono que Rukia se carcajease divertida.

—¿Crees, qué me dejaran entrar de buena gana? —comentó sarcástica de la suciedad de sus ropas—. Eso solo pasaría en tus mejores sueños, Kira.

—Entonces ya veremos que comemos —susurro—, Kuchiki san.

Parte del trayecto por la zona restaurantera de la ciudad transcurrió en total silencio, uno a uno pasaban los lujosos establecimientos de la zona más elegante de la ciudad. Izuru no hizo el menor intento en aparcar cerca de ahí, de hecho paso ese trecho y en su defecto se encamino hacia una más comercial. Llegando ahí, aparcó el automóvil.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más delgada, Kuchiki san —se detuvo junto a un puesto de ramen ambulante—. Déjame ayudarte.

Indignada, Rukia intentó salir del auto. Comprendiendo de inmediato que fuel mal interpretado por ella, la sujeto con delicadeza de su brazo derecho y evito su huída.

—No con dinero, Kuchiki san —se mostró aterrado de tal desliz— debe haber algo con lo que pueda ayudarte —pidió con amabilidad.

—Kira… —retiró el brazo de él, del suyo—. ¿Qué podría hacer el nieto del Mizuho, en una simple cafetería?.

—Podría llevar las cuentas del café, por ejemplo —expresó serio lo primero que se le ocurrió y Rukia rió divertida de lo que considero un inverosímil comentario—. Te admiro por la manera en que has sobrellevado la situación entera este tiempo —la miro fijamente y sin dejo de sinceridad en sus palabras—. No te has dejado derrotar, pese a que todo ha estado en tu contra, y aún continúan las cosas así —aclaró con firmeza—. Quiero experimentar por mí mismo lo que significa llevar a cuestas una gran responsabilidad, por muy grande o pequeño que este sea —silencio—. Por eso —aclaró su garganta—, ¿me dejarás ayudarte con lo que sea?.

Afonía.

—¿Y, si tu abuelo se enoja porque abandonas tu responsabilidad en el Banco?.

—Ya he hablado con él —le informó—, no tiene ningún inconveniente en que me mueva por mí mismo —se recargó en el asiento de su automóvil—. Solo dejará de mantenerme por un tiempo —comentó con una sonrisa boba, lo que hizo que Rukia abriese sus ojos con sorpresa, y antes de que alguna palabra saliese de sus labios el rubio se le adelanto—. No te preocupes por mí Kuchiki san, ya te lo he dicho —la miro seriamente— algún día tendré que tomar la responsabilidad del Banco que ha administrado mi familia por años, y quiero saber como hacerlo.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

—Esto no es un juego Kira —recargó su cabeza en el asiento del copiloto, denotando su cansancio—. ¿Y dónde vivirás, qué harás con todos los lujos que dejarás por dejar tu trabajo de medio tiempo con tu abuelo?. Esta vida no es fácil, sobre todo cuando estas acostumbrado a tener las cosas sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, Kuchiki san… yo sabré como me acomodo —espetó molesto, por la poca confianza que ella le brindaba.

Rendida, ante lo que seguramente sería una conversación infructuosa abrió la puerta del vehículo. Rápidamente Kira la alcanzó, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Si quieres perder tu tiempo de esa manera es cosa tuya —espetó con firmeza—. Espero que eso se lo hayas aclarado a tu abuelo, no lo quiero ver rondando por mí cafetería y que me venga a reclamar de la decisión estúpida de su nieto —pese a sus duras palabras, sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo de infancia—. Tienes suerte, mi administradora regresará a casa de sus padres a fines de este mes —lo abrazó como muestra de gratitud—. Gracias por tomar su lugar, Kira.

El chico respondió amablemente aquella muestra de amistad, mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuándo harás las pases con tu hermano, Kuchiki san? —le susurro.

—Tal vez algún día —dijo con un dejo de nostalgia al separarse—. Es más —evitó mirar al rubio— ni siquiera se si tengo a alguien a quien llamar hermano aún —expresó con una enorme tristeza.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, la contadora de Ichigo no kēki llegó como era lo usual semanalmente. Se trataba de una mujer muy alta e insegura debido a su enorme altura. La cual fue directamente hacia la administradora.

—Buenas tardes, Kunieda san —miro de reojo las pocas mesas ocupadas—. Esta muy vació el café.

—Si, Kotetsu san —le entregó el libro diario— el Shandy Charade se esta llevando poco a poco a todos nuestros clientes regulares —expresó de forma preocupada— estamos a un paso de caer en números rojos.

Kotetsu Kiyone revisó con premura parte de los números en el libro diario. Mordió su pulgar izquierdo.

—Tienes razón —se alarmo, poco faltaba para que la cafetería quebrará—. ¿Han pensado en algo?.

—Kuchiki san tiene algunas ideas —se cruzó de brazos— pero, nada en concreto aún.

—Ya veo —guardo el libro— te lo devolveré antes de las seis de la tarde. Por cierto —revisó su maletín— es importante tener los datos del nuevo empleado —le entregó una forma para llenar—. Es para evitar cualquier multa si algún inspector hace alguna revisión por el barrio —Ryo, tomo la hoja y la miro de forma extraña.

—Claro, te la devolveré más tarde entonces —expresó la administradora.

Kotetsu se encaminó hacia su despacho en el centro de la ciudad. Pero, justo antes de que abriese la puerta y abandonase el café, alguien más ingresó. Se trataba del mismo hombre del cual le había comentado a su mentora. Un sujeto con apariencia de vago, quien con su barba desgarbada y cabellera desaliñada dejaba mucho que desear al buen ojo. Cuando menos ahora se bañaba cada dos días, y tenía un buen repertorio de ropa gracias a Rukia. Él marchó de mala gana hacia Ryo.

—Llegas temprano —consultó su reloj de pulsera— seguramente tienes hambre —hablo la administradora—. ¿No te había dicho Kuchiki que entres por la puerta trasera? —arqueó sus cejas—. ¡Haces quedar mal al establecimiento!.

A Ichigo le crisparon sus ojos de ira.

—¡Tuve mala suerte por la lluvia! —acotó fríamente—. Así, que no me fue muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué? —le alzó la voz, ante el sarcasmo de la ojeada de ella—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —chistó.

—Solo pensaba…

—¿En qué? —chilló.

—En que podría trabajar un bueno para nada como tú —dijo con sorna.

—¡Cállate! —demando.

—Bien, para cuando se te pase la rabieta infantil hay algunas cosas que necesito que me digas —le mostró el formato—. La contadora necesita darte de alta, para evitar cualquier problema con los inspectores —tomo una pluma— yo pregunto y tu respondes. Luego te podrás ir a comer —se miraron algunos segundos—. ¿Nombre completo?.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —siseó.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?.

—15 de julio, tengo veintiocho años.

—¿Julio? —repitió ella.

—Aja —frunció el ceño—. ¿Hay algo mal con eso? —espetó.

—Para nada —escribió los datos en la hoja— solo que estás a días de cumplir veintinueve años, eso es todo.

—No me lo recuerdes —exclamó de forma cortante.

—¿Nombre de tus padres y hermanos, así como sus ocupaciones?. Si es que tienes.

Resopló molesto antes de responder.

—Kurosaki Isshin, es médico. Kurosaki Masaki, finada. Y tengo dos hermanas, ambas son estudiantes de enfermería, se llaman Yuzu y Karin, tienen... —fue interrumpido.

—Si tienes familia, ¿por qué vives en la calle? —dijo todo esto mientras escribía los datos en el documento.

—Preferiría no hablar del tema, sino te importa —tajó la conversación.

—Lo lamento —ella se disculpo.

Ese hombre ocultaba algo muy grande, ya que al llegar al punto de llenar los datos referentes a los estudios superiores el formato permaneció en blanco. Ryo tenía sus dudas al respecto de la formación académica de Ichigo, puesto que un día lo encontró leyendo en voz alta la lista de ingredientes de una lata procedente de Alemania. Y, eso lo supo porque ella misma lo dominaba un poco; sin embargo, él lo había hecho fluidamente. Este no era un vago cualquiera, eso lo sabía muy bien ella. No obstante, la administradora no era la indicada para develar el secreto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para las siete de la mañana y él apenas llegaba a casa, pasó la noche en vela por la preparación de una importante licitación.

—¿Cómo vas con tu caso?.

—Bien —se le acercó y beso su frente—. Al parecer, si podremos afirmar el fraude de la compañía Ashitaka —se sentó al borde de la cama—. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?.

—No tenía sueño —apagó el televisor—. ¿Quieres que te preparé algo rico para desayunar?.

Él le sonrió y le afirmo silenciosamente.

—Sería bueno que lo hicieras —se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño—. Debo de estar a primera hora en el juzgado con la evidencia.

—Te haré algo muy rico entonces —se levantó cándidamente del lecho.

Entonces, él se dispuso a prepararse para un día más de trabajo; desafortunadamente no podía darse el lujo de dormir. La firma para la cual trabajaba necesitaba imperiosamente la victoria del caso, y contaban con él para lograrlo. Pese a su juventud, se había logrado desenvolver de una forma extraordinaria en el medio legal de Japón.

Al cabo de varios minutos más estuvo listo y preparado, para lo que seguramente sería el día más importante de su carrera. Fue entonces que percibió que algo no andaba bien. Se suponía que se esposa le preparaba el desayuno, más no escuchaba ruido alguno en la cocina del apartamento. Con un mal presentimiento caminó presto hacia donde se encontraba ella. Por un instante, sintió a su corazón detenerse. La encontró desmayada en el medio de la cocina, con la respiración entrecortada y la frente sumamente sudorosa. La cargó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia la sala, ahí la recostó delicadamente sobre el sofá. Tomó el teléfono y le llamó a la primera persona que le vino a la mente. Uno, dos, tres repiques; hasta que finalmente respondieron ante su llamada.

—¡Ishida, Orihime ha tenido otra recaída! —explicó presuroso y demasiado preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

—¡Enviaré una ambulancia de inmediato! —externó en el mismo tono de intranquilidad—. Estará ahí en menos de cinco minutos —silencio— Ulquiorra… ella estará bien. Lo prometo —le juro.

La llamada finalizó, y el supo que debía de hablarle a alguien más.

—Stark sama —escuchó la voz adormilada de unos de los socios mayoritarios de la firma— ¿me escucha? —percibió el gemido aprobatorio por parte del hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Llamó para informarle que no podré presentarme en el juzgado el día de hoy —se podía percibir el pánico en su voz—, ¡mi esposa ha sufrido una recaída y debo ir al hospital con ella!.

—¿Ella esta bien? —expresó ya sin sueño.

Afonía.

—No lo se…

—No te preocupes —intentó sonar amable— yo me haré cargo del caso, y te excusaré con mi socio. Tú ocúpate, únicamente de tu esposa.

—Gracias.

Colgó y esperó en silencio la llegada una vez más de la ambulancia a su hogar. Con el pañuelo de seda que siempre solía cargar, comenzó a eliminar el exceso de sudor de la frente de ella. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Ambos eran sin lugar a duda un par único y contrario el uno del otro, en todos los sentidos. Orihime, siempre era alegre, risueña, encantadora y poseedora de una increíble imaginación que haría sonrojar a cualquiera. Mucho al contraste de él, a quien la gente solía calificar de serio, seco y demasiado callado para algunos. Se habían conocido por azares del destino, hacia poco más de cinco años. Era un día lluvioso, recordó con melancolía. La encontró empapada hasta los huesos, intentando arreglar una llanta ponchada de su automóvil. Ya era de noche, y fue el único caballero que se acercó a brindarle su ayuda. Al cabo de solo tres meses de conocerse, y aún sin concluir sus estudios en la Universidad contrajeron nupcias; a la gran sorpresa de sus allegados más íntimos.

Desde un inicio, él supo que había encontrado a la mujer que lo complementaba perfectamente.

Antes de tomar el apellido de su esposo, ella solía llamarse Inoue Orihime. Quien tiempo atras fue sido una muy cotizada modelo de pasarela internacional. Estuvo en los más importantes desfiles del mundo. Y dejo todo eso por él, por Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ella amaba pasar cada momento posible junto a él. Pese a lo contrario que eran, y el dinero que le era ofrecido para que volviese a modelar. Tiempo después, decidió dedicarse a la administración de una pequeña empresa que comenzó en compañía de una amiga más de ella, ya retirada del medio también.

Por otra parte, Ulquiorra estaba a prueba en la firma. Había una vacante en los mandos directivos, y desde un inicio mostró ser un hombre proactivo en el ámbito legal. Ganado cada uno de los casos que disputaba. Y ese puesto, estaba vacilante actualmente. Era consciente de que posiblemente, ese cargo ya estuviese fuera de sus manos. Nunca supo con exactitud que fue lo que cautivo de ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su cariño desmedido hacia él… Solo supo que llego a un punto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

El problema vino luego de su primer año de matrimonio. Extrañados ante la imposibilidad de un embarazo, consultaron a un especialista, el cual término enviándolos con otro galeno de un padecimiento completamente distinto al que fueron en un inicio. Los resultados de los análisis de su esposa, mostraban una anormalidad en los electrolitos de su cuerpo. Él médico les dijo que no había razón para preocuparse, que tal vez seria otra cosa. De eso ya eran cuatro años, y cada día la miraba más débil. Su esperanza de un hijo en ambos se desvaneció, cuando finalmente se les informó del padecimiento real de ella. La sirena de la ambulancia se hacía más fuerte a cada instante.

—Todo estará bien, cariño —beso su frente—. Te lo prometo —intentó convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ingresó en la habitación de su esposa, la miro dormir tranquila y pacifica tan ajena a su convalecencia que un nudo en su garganta le evito el llamarle. Era absurdo además. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pese al ruido de su intromisión. Le parecía una niña pequeña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Ocupo el sofá junto al lecho, y desde ahí continúo contemplándola en silencio. Sujetó muy suavemente su mano izquierda y mimo con ternura la palma de su mano.

—_Por los resultados de los días anteriores, me temo _—_suspiro con pesadez_—_ que la situación de su esposa se ha complicado más allá de lo que teníamos previstos en un primer inicio._

—_No me gustan los rodeos, Doctor Ishida _—_exclamó fríamente_—_. ¿Cuál es la situación real de mi esposa?. _

—_Tiene una insuficiencia renal o ESRD (4). Su riñón izquierdo ha dejado de funcionarle apropiadamente _—_se reacomodó en su asiento_—_. El riñón derecho realiza las funciones de ambos por el momento _—_entrelazó sus dedos_—_. Sin embargo, con los resultados actuales, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que este también se vuelva una carga para su cuerpo _—_silencio._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo? _—_interrumpió_—.. ¿C_uanto tiempo? _—_reiteró con un nudo en su garganta._

—_Meses… o años, no es nada seguro en realidad _—_se levantó y caminó hacia su archivero_—_. Debemos de retenerla por algunos días más en el hospital, para monitorearla constantemente ante cualquier eventualidad posible _—_sacó de la gaveta una serie de documentos, y con estos retornó una vez más a su escritorio_—_. Por lo pronto, hay dos cosas fundamentales que debe hacer, señor Ulquiorra _—_le entregó los papeles_—_. Su esposa necesitará de ahora en adelante una diálisis, para ayudar a su riñón sano a extender su vida por un tiempo más. Además, mi sugerencia personal es que escriba el nombre de ella en los candidatos a trasplante de órganos _—_suspiro_—_ ya que no tiene más familia que usted y por las pruebas realizadas no es compatible con ella _—_se incomodo por lo que iba a pronunciar_—_. Si todo va mal… su única esperanza por sobrevivir será el recibir un riñón de algún donante, ya sea vivo o muerto…_

—Tienes el ceño fruncido y la cara muy preocupada, cariño —le llamó ella, lo cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Específicamente aquella conversación que había tenido con el nefrólogo (5) hacia escasas horas.

—No pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarla, y le sonrió falsamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú, Orihime?.

—¡Mentiroso! —le reprochó duramente y miro hacia la puerta, evitando a su marido—. Se, que aunque te lo pregunte una y mil veces, nunca me dirás la verdad —exhaló profundamente—. ¡Si voy a morir, ten el valor para decírmelo! –externó con amargura.

—¡Tu no vas a morir! —alzó su voz—. ¿Me entiendes? —se levantó—. ¡No vas a morir —reiteró fuertemente, al momento de tomar el rostro de ella delicadamente y obligarla a que lo mirase—. ¡No permitiré que mueras! —exclamo con un hilo de voz.

Orihime le cabeceo suavemente, mientras lloraba ante las palabras tan sinceras de su esposo. Pocos segundos después, tocaron con insistencia a la puerta de la habitación. Y, al no haber respuesta por parte de los ocupantes de esta, alguien ingresoó sin ser llamado de antemano.

—Mis disculpas por la interrupción —ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí— las enfermeras escucharon gritos —informó—. He venido a comprobar que todo esta bien.

—¡Uryū! —le sonrió al momento de limpiar ella su rostro—. No pasa nada —se sentó con ayuda de su esposo—. Discutíamos cosas tontas —bajo su mirada—. Se que no has comido nada, cariño —comenzó a jugar de forma distraída con sus manos—. Ve por algo de comer, por favor.

El médico recién llegado, observó la escena completa.

—Te acompañare, Ulquiorra —habló el galeno— es mi hora de comida.

—Ve —reitero ella—. Te aseguro que yo seguiré aquí cuanto tú vuelvas.

Con algo de intranquilidad abandono momentáneamente la habitación de su esposa. Además, ahora que la situación estaba mucho más tranquila debía de llamar al despacho. Mientras andaban hacia el elevador, comenzó una plática muy preocupante entre los hombres.

—Gracias por enviar la ambulancia.

—Descuida —apretó el botón y ambos esperaron al elevador—. Mi padre me ha puesto al tanto de la situación de Orihime —las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron—. La diálisis es necesaria por el momento, aunque no lo desees Ulquiorra.

—Siento que tu padre la ha desahuciado, al momento de sugerirme colocar su nombre en la lista de espera de órganos.

—Es solo una medida precautoria —le aclaro aquella imperiosa necesidad—. Eso no significa que ya no exista una esperanza para ella —aclaró con firmeza.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió inseguro.

—Hay muchos enfermos y pocos trasplantes —comentó la triste realidad—. Es muy larga la lista de espera, si se requiere de un donante fallecido, como posiblemente será la situación de Orihime —salieron del elevador—. Antes de ella, hay varias personas que esperan por un órgano. Muchos, llevan años aguardando.

—¿Y si el donante esta con vida? — Ulquiorra se detuvo antes de ingresar a la cafetería.

—Es un procedimiento mucho más rápido, además de que ofrece ciertas ventajas para ambos Ulquiorra, no quiero ser pesimista —exhalo—, pero nadie allegado a Orihime, incluyéndome —se entristeció— somos compatibles con ella —silencio—. Solo nos queda esperar por un milagro —sujeto con cordialidad su hombro—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Una semana después...**

Rascó con desesperación su cabello al tiempo que terminaba de releer el libro diario del café. Enfadada lo arrojó contra la primera pared que vio. Poco después, comenzó a golpetear su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con el muro tras su espalda; al hacer esto cerró sus ojos. Las ventas de la cafetería disminuían gradualmente, y poco a poco los números rojos comenzaban a ser más persistentes todos los días. De seguir las cosas de esa manera, se irían a la ruina en cuestión de semanas.

Gritó llena de frustración y pataleó a la nada por varios minutos más. Debía de hacer algo pronto, pero a cada idea que le llegaba, esta debía desecharla con rapidez ante la falta de presupuesto de por medio. Después de su berrinche, se relajó y abrazó sus piernas. La situación estaba realmente mal, y eso ella lo sabía desde hacia tiempo; cuando decidió tomar esos empleos secundarios que la ayudaban grandemente con los gastos reales de la cafetería. La contra parte de esto, es que esos trabajos de medio tiempo le exigían bastante de su tiempo, se estaba mal pasando y era plenamente consiente de ello.

Había días en que sus manos le temblaban tanto que debía de sentarse y descansar, ingería algún dulce que la ayudase a tranquilizarse. Sentía sus ojos demasiado arenoso y cansados ante la falta de sueño, que poco a poco su maquillaje ya no le ayudaba a cubrir esas ojeras persistentes en su rostro. Sin contar, con el maldito resfriado que no daba indicios de acabar. Pero, algo de todo eso la hacia sentirse demasiado ansiosa y eran las palabras de Kira de días atrás; algo que ella misma comprobó. Su ropa comenzaba a quedarle más holgada de lo usual, si estaba más delgada ante su falta adecuada de alimentos, por ello guardó la bascula y decidió no pesarse más por algún tiempo.

Pero, con tantas preocupaciones había decidido dejar su salud a un lado.

Ese día era 14 de junio. Hacía seis meses de su cumpleaños, y la única llamada que espero jamás sucedió. De nueva cuenta su hermano pareció olvidarla como siempre. Sonrió con amargura, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?. Desde hace tiempo que ya debía de estar acostumbrada, a que Kuchiki Byakuya tiene tiempo para todos… menos para ella.

Caminó a gatas hacia el libro diario, fue entonces que sintió que el mundo le giraba a su alrededor. Un fuerte mareo la obligo a recostarse por completo en el suelo por algunos minutos. Cuando el malestar paso, se levanto muy lentamente.

—Será mejor que esta noche si cene —se dijo a sí misma—. Hoy debo de ayudar con las anguilas —exhaló con pesimismo.

Ese día, Zaraki Kempaci había cerrado el dōjō. Al parecer debía de asistir a una reunión en la capital. Por tal motivo, Rukia gozaba de algo de tiempo ese miércoles.

Cuando bajo a la cocina luego de guardar el libro diario y darse rápidamente un buen baño, se encontró a una muy ajetreada Momo. La miro ir y venir por todo el espacio, revisaba constantemente el horno, preparaba a medias varios de los pedidos de los comensales, se concentraba sobre lo que estaba en la estufa y demás. Demasiado diligente en sus tareas. Por otra parte, se encontró con su vago preferido al cual desde hacia días ya le llamaba por su prime nombre, cortando un par de verduras.

—¿Ganándote el pan de cada día? —le comentó con una actitud altiva al hombre.

—Tu cafetería esta llena, y Momo no se da abasto —externo seco y con un terrible mal genio— y "puesto que soy una mala imagen para el establecimiento, debo estar en la cocina y ayudar en lo que se me pida" —repitió textualmente las palabras de Ryo, colocó las verduras en una bandeja y comenzó a prepara la ensalada de la casa—. ¡Así que si me disculpas! —espetó.

—Deberías entonces de dar un mejor aspecto de ti mismo, Ichigo.

Lo miro rápidamente, y comprendió de inmediato el porque Kunieda a pesar del trabajo no le dejaría ayudar en las mesas. Su aspecto continuaba siendo completamente desaliñado, barba y cabellos crecidos y mal cuidados. Por lo menos ahora se bañaba regularmente, pero usaba la misma ropa cuando menos una semana entera antes de cambiarse. Sintiéndose escudriñado no de muy buena manera, le dijo algo que él no era el único que lo pensaba.

—¿Cuándo irás al médico? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón? —expresó confundida.

—Te escuchas enferma, gangosa para que me entiendas —dejo lo que hacía y la miro fijamente—, tus ojos están llorosos, tienes la nariz roja de tantos pañuelos que has usado —le hablada de sus padecimientos—. Sin contar, con que llevas varias semanas con esas molestias que no ceden en lo absoluto —se cruzó de brazos—. Realmente debes ir y consultar con un especialista.

Rukia sonrió divertida de cada una de sus observaciones y lo tomo como un loco.

—Ya se me pasará —dijo sin más al momento de servirse parte de la preparación que Ichigo había hecho, no sin antes limpiar una vez más su nariz—. Momo realmente te esta enseñando sus secretos de la cocina.

Era su forma natural de halagarlo por el sabor de lo que ingería. Una semanas atrás, como una simple curiosidad de su parte, Ichigo le pidió a Momo que le enseñase a preparar algo del menú de la cafetería —principalmente porque estaba aburrido—. Y la pequeña chef estuvo más que feliz de tener a un ayudante en su cocina. Rukia no comentó sobre ese hecho nada en lo absoluto, dejo que su amiga actuase por cuenta propia. Total, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que su vago estuviese aprendiendo a cocinar.

—Creo que Kurosaki kun tiene razón —se acercó Hinamori—, ya son muchos días que tienes ese aspecto terrible —estaba evidentemente preocupada por ella—. Deberías quedarte a descansar este día —le sugirió—, estoy segura de que Love san y Rose san, no tendrán ningún problema al respecto.

Rukia colocó su plato sucio en el fregadero.

—Las ventas de este día no ayudaran a Ichigo no kēki a recuperarse de esta crisis —caminó hacia la puerta trasera, al tiempo que se colocaba el casco de su motoneta el cual estaba colgado de un perchero— no puedo rendirme…

Susurro al momento de abandonar la cafetería y marchase sin un suéter de por medio. El clima, no parecía tranquilo por el momento; de hecho, había sido pronosticada que en esa semana las lluvias serían intensas.

—¿Momo? —indagó inquieto.

—Si, Kurosaki kun —habló mientas miraba preocupadamente la puerta por la cual instantes antes su amiga había salido—. ¿Dime? —volteó hacia él ahora.

—¿No tiene familia que la ayude?.

Momo suspiro.

—Se que tiene un hermano —habló en voz baja al momento de continuar con sus tareas—. Pero, Rukia chan jamás me ha comentado nada sobre él en realidad —mordió brevemente su labio inferior— desconozco su nombre, su edad, su ocupación y todo lo relacionado con la existencia de esta persona —dejo lo que hacía y comenzó a sollozar—. Hasta… cierto punto ella es como tú —le sonrió cálidamente limpiando sus ojos con la palma de su mano— una persona con muchos secretos…

—Ah —fue su vaga respuesta.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Llegó caminado junto a su motoneta al puesto de anguilas. Con un gran moretón en uno de sus brazos, producto de su propia imprudencia. Se quedó brevemente dormida cuando el semáforo se quedo en rojo, y al escuchar el claxon del vehículo detrás de ella reaccionó muy bruscamente cayendó al suelo. Sumándole a eso su mala suerte, una recia lluvia pareció llegar de la nada. Cuando llegó su lugar de trabajo de ese día, se encontró a Rose levantando las mesas fuera del carrito ambulante. Y este al verla, fue clara su sorpresa.

—¿Estas bien, Kuchiki san? —se le acercó el hombre—. Estas completamente empapada —sujeto la motoneta y la invito a pararse bajo el toldo, a fin de evitar que la lluvia la continuase mojandoa aún más.

—Si —sonrió vagamente ella—. No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Love san —respondió mirando hacia la calle.

—Ve a casa, Kuchiki san —pidió gentilmente—. Con esta lluvia estoy más que seguro que ningún cliente vendrá el día de hoy —saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó—. Tú paga del día —sonrió con amabilidad el hombre.

—¿Pero?...

—El hecho de que yo decida no vender el día de hoy, no quiere decir que no recibirás tu pago —indico—. Descansa —se cruzó decidido de brazos—, tienes un aspecto terrible desde hace días. Deberías de ir al médico, o cuando menos tomarte el fin de semana; estoy seguro de que Hirako no se opondrá a eso.

—Gracias, Love san… —hablo mientras guardaba el sobre entre sus ropas y le agradecía con una sencilla sonrisa.

Bajo la luz del puesto de anguilas contempló la magnitud del daño real de su medio de transporte. Se enfureció por el daño. El espejo retrovisor izquierdo sobre el cual aterrizó la motoneta estaba completamente estrellado, y si bien, los fragmentos no fueron esparcidos por el suelo el desperfecto le afectaría en su visibilidad en una noche como esa. Sin contar, con que su flanco zurdo del cuerpo le comenzaba a doler con insistencia.

—Será mejor que esto se quede aquí —se acercó y comprobó la magnitud del daño—. Sería peligroso que intentases volver a casa manejando la motoneta, es preferible que camines —la tomó del manubrio y dio algunos pasos con el diminuto vehículo, detrás del puesto—. Yo la cuidare ti y puedes venir mañana por ella.

—Love san, no hay necesidad de eso —se avergonzó.

Alguien se acercó silenciosamente hacia ellos, el socio de Love.

—No pongas esa cara, Kuchiki —llegó un rubio hacia ellos—. En ocasiones esta bien que te dejes mimar un poco por la gente que te rodea —le entregó una toalla, un paraguas y una pequeña sudadera que tenía—. Espero verte la próxima semana con una mejor salud y esas ganas de trabajar que siempre tienes —le sonrió amablemente—. Envíale mis saludos a, Hinamori kun y al resto de las chicas.

—Gracias, Rose san… —comentó apenada por considerarse una molestia para sus jefes de medio tiempo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, cuando se secó lo más que pudo le devolvió la toalla al rubio; se puso la sudadera para evitar el reciente frío de la noche de verano. Rukia se marchó y al cabo de algunos minutos los hombres le perdieron la pista. Justo entonces el varón de cabellera oscura, chasco su lengua de forma irritada.

—No la he visto bien desde hace días —comentó rascando su barbilla— me pareció que lo correcto el enviarla a casa para que descansará —aclaró su garganta—. Aunque… conociendo a esa chica, es más que seguro que busque algo que hacer esta noche.

—Esa familia…—rasco su cabeza Rose— me pregunto si algún día harán las pases esos hermanos —expresó al momento de regresar y terminar de levantar el puesto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Por un golpe de suerte, cuando en un momento dado la lluvia se acrecentó una vez más tuvo que ingresar a una plaza comercial. Leyó que solicitaban a un ayudante por únicamente una noche. Ese ingreso extra no le caería nada mal, así que se acercó y solicito el trabajo. Lo único que debía hacer, era colocarse el disfraz de la botarga de un personaje popular entre los niños "Chappy el conejo"; se paro fuera del establecimiento y repartió globos.

Para cuando llego a la cafetería, faltaba muy poco para la media noche. Si bien, Love y Rose le habían pedido que fuese a casa a descansar, este era un lujo que por el momento ella no podía darse. Al entrar a su casa, tenía demasiado frío. Se había quedado con la ropa húmeda bajo el disfraz por varias horas —y aún continuaba empapada—. Al encender la luz de la cocina, fue grande su sorpresa. Se encontraban aún tres empleados de la cafetería, Momo, Ryo e Ichigo, los cuales se estaban tomando café. Una muy furiosa Hinamori se paró frente a Rukia, y le dio una fuerte bofetada en una de sus mejillas —lo que dejo mudo al resto—. Kunieda de inmediato se acercó e intentó separaras, por otra parte Ichigo tan solo colocó su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y se puso de pie.

—¡Rose san me llamo hace horas, me dijo que te envió a descansar! —comenzó a llorar de frustración—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti? —le reprocho con dureza—. ¿Háblame, Rukia chan? —chilló con furia Momo.

Ryo sujeto suavemente a Hinamori de su brazo izquierdo y juntas abandonaron la cocina, la llevaría hacia otro sitió para que las cosas se tranquilizasen entre ambas. Rukia se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y en total silencio —sabía que el reclamo estaba más que justificado—. Ichigo se sentía incómodo en ese espacio con ella, las chicas le habían pedido que se quedase para esperarla.

—Acaban de venir por Ogawa —le informo— no quería irse hasta no saber de ti —rascó su cabeza—, sus padres estaban preocupados por ella, ya que no llegaba a casa —silencio—. ¡Con un demonio, habla Rukia! —espetó.

Alzó su voz y espero alguna respuesta por parte de Rukia, no obstante ella solo se limito a ignorarlo y al final caminó hacia el teléfono instalando en la cocina; busco en su celular el número de la más joven empleada y le marcó.

—No te preocupes, Michiru —externó en un susurro su disculpa— ya estoy en casa —silencio—. Lamento haberte preocupado —Ogawa hablaba al otro lado de la línea, ante lo cual Rukia respondía alternadamente de forma vaga—. Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches —finalizó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la escalera que conducía al segundo piso—. Cierren al salir —fue lo único que dijo ella. Lo cual lo sacó de sus casillas por completo a Ichigo, ya que este furioso se le acercó y la sujeto con fuerza del brazo izquierdo obligándola que lo encarase—. ¡Estúpido eso me duele! —le reprochó en un grito y enfurecida al momento de intentar liberarse, quiso golpearlo con su mano libre. Un acto inútil, ya que no estaba en sus mejores días.

—¡Eso es lo único que dirás!. ¿No le pedirás disculpas a ninguna de ellas? —la soltó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, cabezota?.

—¿Por qué habría de preocuparte a ti, o al resto lo que me suceda? —vociferó Rukia al momento de dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y encararlo.

Sus palabras le resultaron demasiado hirientes, inclusive para él que tenía poco tiempo de conocerla y cuya relación hasta ese momento se limitaba casi al punto de un solo buenas tardes, buenas noches y nada más. Llamarse por sus nombres de pila, entre ellos no significaba nada más. Eso se decía él mismo. ¿Entonces por qué se sintió vació cuando ella espetó esas crudas palabras?. Ya no eran simples conocidos, y eso él lo sabía tal vez mejor que ella misma.

—Rukia… —susurro muy lentamente su nombre—, no te guardes todo para ti —contemplo un pánico extraño en el rostro de ella que no pudo descifrar—. ¡Dame tu mano y déjame cargar con parte de ese peso de tu corazón! —extendió la de él y espero que ella la tomase—. ¿No se supone que somos amigos?.

—¿Amigos?... —repitió incrédula retrocediendo una vez más, se sentía como una presa siendo acorralada por un cazador—. ¿Amigos? —reiteró sarcástica—. ¡De cuando acá, tu vago —lo señalo con fiereza— crees que somos amigos! —silencio—. ¡Crees, que porque nos llamamos por nuestro primer nombre y te he dejado trabajar más de la cuenta en el café, eso te convierte en mi amigo! —sentía un nudo impresionante en su garganta—. ¡Largo y no vuelvas más! —paso a su lado tambaleandose. Antes siquiera de dar un paso hacia las escaleras, se sintió tan liviana como una pluma.

—Tonta —musito suavemente—, debiste ir al médico hace mucho —la recostó en el suelo y toco su frente.

A eso se debían sus mejillas rojas y frente sudorosa de hacía días. Tenía mucha fiebre, y finalmente su cuerpo ya no resistió más. Momo y Ryo ingresaron luego del silencio tan extenso en la cocina.

—¡Rukia chan! —gritó llena de preocupación Hinamori al momento de llegar junto a ella. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con pánico, sobre lo que debía hacerse en una situación de ese estilo—. ¡Comprensas frías y… —estaba dubitativa al momento de hablar— y!…

—Hay que medicarla —la interrumpió Ichigo— su fiebre es alta y necesita reposo.

Ryo camino hacia el teléfono e iba a marcar.

—Rukia chan no querrá quedarse en el hospital —informó— no le gusta ese lugar —replicó Momo.

—Ella no esta en opción de decidir, Hinamori —acotó fríamente Kunieda—. Kurosaki tiene razón, un especialista debe de medicarla apropiadamente, llamaré a la cruz roja.

Afonía.

—Hay… —expresó inseguro— hay… una clínica donde la pueden atender muy bien —dijo al final— se encuentra en el distrito de Karakura.

—¿Karakura?.

Repitieron al unísono.

—Es al otro extremo de la ciudad, Kurosaki —Ryo sobo su sien—. ¿Es fiable ese sitió? —dijo luego de un momento.

—Lo es —expresó completamente seguro—. Hay un muy buen medico que la atiende, él no dejará salir a Rukia hasta que este completamente recuperada.

—Llama entonces — Kunieda le mostró el teléfono y le dio la orden

—La clínica no cuenta con una ambulancia para recoger a sus pacientes — Ichigo no fue capaz de acercarse y tomar el aparato, en su defecto tragó saliva con dificultad—. Será mejor llevar a Rukia a ese lugar.

Silencio.

—Hinamori, ¿crees que tu padre nos puede ayudar? —cuestionó Ryo.

Momo no esperó más, se acercó con presteza hacia el teléfono y llamó a su progenitor. Kunieda miro fijamente a Ichigo, este al sentirse observado por ella le rehúyo la mirada.

—Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde, Kurosaki —fue lo único que dijo al momento de acercarse hacia la convaleciente.

Ryo e Ichigo cerraron la cafetería pasada la media noche. Hacia por lo menos veinte minutos que Rukia se había ido hacia la clínica que el vago les recomendó. En total silencio, él la acompaño por varias calles hacia la casa de esta. Ya era muy tarde como para que la dejase andar sola.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En cuanto fue ingresada en la pequeña clínica comprobó la veracidad de las palabras de Ichigo. El personal que la administraba era muy diligente y bien organizado, un par de jóvenes enfermeras se dedicaron a cambiarla de ropa y a suministrarle el suero. El galeno a cargo, la medico de inmediato. Momo esperaba en el pasillo a que los residentes de la clínica concluyesen con su labor antes de permitirles la entrada.

—No te preocupes, Momo —la alentó su padre adoptivo—. Ya verás que mañana saldrá caminado como sin nada —intentó animarla.

Hinamori forzó una sonrisa y cabeceo en silencio. Tetsuzaemon Iba, tomó el cuidado de Momo cuando esta era muy pequeña, luego de la muerte desafortunada de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hacia años; en el cual ella fue la única sobreviviente. Él viajaba en el carril contrario, cuando esto sucedió y fue con rapidez a prestar su ayuda. Desafortunadamente solo pudo salvar a la pequeña. Se encariño tanto durante la recuperación de la niña en su estancia en el hospital, que decidió adoptarla cuando supo que al no tener más familia iría a un hospicio.

La puerta se abrió y salió el médico en compañía de una de las enfermeras, de cabellera negra. Momo e Iba se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia ellos.

—No se preocupen —les dijo amablemente para tranquilizarlos—. En estos momentos ya esta estable, pero —les invitó a tomar asiento una vez más, él mismo se sentó frente a ellos— me gustaría que se quedase por algunos días. La veo muy demacrada y delgada, de hecho —la enfermera le entregó una papeleta con la información que habían recabado médicamente de Rukia en ese lugar— gracias, Karin chan —los miro seriamente—. Dada su altura, su peso es muy bajo —les informó— es muy probable que presente un cuadro anémico severo y no se que otras complicaciones tenga por el momento. Por ello lo mejor será que se quede para comprobar la magnitud del problema. Sería bueno llamar a su familia.

—Verá… —Momo guardo silencio.

— Ella no tiene una buena relación con su familia —hablo Iba—. De hecho a pesar de que la conocemos desde hace tiempo, no sabemos nada sobre sus parientes.

—Veo —rasco el médico sus ojos con cansancio—. Hay unos datos que necesitamos tener a la mano sobre ella, básicamente información personal que nos pueda ayudar con el tratamiento —informó— la joven enfermera, tomará esos datos y mañana podrán venir a visitarla —le devolvió la papeleta.

—¿Mañana? —expresó con horror Momo—. Yo… ¿no puedo quedarme con ella?.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —se levantó— ve y descansa. Ella esta en buenas manos. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes —mimo su cabeza— de otra forma serán dos mis pacientes esta noche.

—Vamos a casa, Momo —su padre la tomó de sus hombros—. Porque en vez de dos, serán tres los que se queden aquí.

Rendida accedió ante la petición del galeno y su padre.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Kurosaki kun tenía razón, esta es una buena clínica. Dijo que un gran médico la atendía —se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida—. Cuide mucho de Rukia chan.

—¿Has dicho Kurosaki? —hablo Karin.

—Si —expreso Momo confundida ante la pregunta— Kurosaki Ichigo, nos dijo que en este sitió atenderían muy bien a Rukia chan.

—¿Y?...

—¡Karin! —alzó levemente su padre la voz—. Los datos, para que la familia pueda irse a descansar —con la mirada le pidió que fuese cauta.

—Si papá.

—Por cierto —rascó su mejilla avergonzado—. Solo llegamos y tocamos, pero jamás nos presentamos apropiadamente —le extendió su mano el hombre bigotudo— soy Tetsuzaemon Iba y ella es mi hija Momo.

—Soy el médico de la Clínica Karakura. Llámenme solo por ni nombre, soy Isshin y las jóvenes enfermeras son mis hijas, ella es Karin —se colocó detrás de ella— y la joven que atiende a su amiga es Yuzu. Buenas noches, familia Tetsuzaemon —ingresó una vez más en la habitación de la enferma, se dedicó a mirar a Rukia en silencio mientras la melliza finalizaba con el procedimiento de ella.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Hemos llegado, Kurosaki. —el vago alzó la vista y observo un complejo departamental, estaban justo frente a la entrada del inmueble, antes siquiera de que se marchase Ryo hablo—. Esa clínica a donde enviaste a Kuchiki san, le pertenece a tu familia —ella aseveró y no pregunto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —guardó sus manos en el bolsillo de su desgastado pantalón.

—Hace días mencionaste que la ocupación de tu padre es médico.

—¿Y eso qué? —frunció el ceño—. Bien pudiera ser cualquiera de la ciudad —no la miro.

—Yo no tengo problema de que niegues a tu familia, Kurosaki —se cruzó de brazos—. Pero no metas a Kuchiki san en tus problemas, ella ya tiene bastantes con los suyos, como para que le cargues la mano con los tuyos —afonía—. Y no intentes preguntar. Porque si Hinamori no sabe —suspiro— yo menos.

—¡Entonces a que viene todo esto! —espetó molesto por tanta estúpida tensión.

—Toma —le entregó una tarjeta para el teléfono público—. Hinamori me llamará y me dirá como esta Kuchiki san, mañana le explicaré a Ogawa su situación; no quiero preocuparla por el momento. Pero —colocó sus manos en su cadera—, no hay forma de contactarte. Así, que sólo te queda llamar y preguntar por ti mismo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que!… —vociferó, pero fue interrumpido rudamente.

—¡Has lo que quieras, Kurosaki! —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Solo y en la oscuridad de la noche, se irritó consigo mismo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hablar sobre su padre?. Esperaba que su progenitor no le hiciese pregunta tras pregunta a Rukia sobre su situación actual, no quería que este llegase y le gritase de su propia estupidez. Una fresca brisa lo relajo, cerró sus ojos y se dejo consentir por esta. Cuando la corriente se desvaneció abrió sus orbes mientras miraba el cielo que ya se había despejado y no daba muestra alguna de la lluvia de antes. Sabía bien lo que debía hacer, llegó junto a un teléfono público y marcó un número que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Diga? —escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. Bueno, ¿hay alguien ahí? —silencio—. Ella esta bien, hijo.

Mutismo.

—Gracias, papá. Por atenderla.

—Yo debería de agradecerle a ella, por escuchar tu voz luego de tres años.

Afonía.

—Dale mis saludos a Yuzu y Karin.

—Ichigo... Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

El citado sonrió, era su primera conversación madura con su padre.

—Buenas, noches papá.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo.

Isshin colgó el teléfono y sintió unos terribles deseos de sollozar o reír, no sabía cual dominaba más. El escuchar a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo, le hicieron sentir felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Si desea llorar, hágalo Kurosaki sama.

—¿Nell? —se sorprendió de verla casi junto a él. A su visita inesperada desde Europa.

—No se que es lo que siento en realidad en este momento —la miro—. No… —buscaba esa palabra faltante en el momento apropiado— Yo…

Nell se acercó y palmeó su espalda con simpatía.

—El hecho de que Ichigo llamase y preguntase por ella es una buena señal —lo animo—. No me lo comento cuando llegue —se miraron—, que finalmente fue por esa vieja maleta suya —sonrió con optimismo—. Está comenzando a caminar una vez más.

—Tienes razón —se alegró por Ichigo, por primera vez en años— tienes razón.

Ichigo se detuvo antes de ir a dormir al parque, en la calle frente a la cafetería. La luz titilante del farol, no había sido reparada aún. Miro hacia el segundo piso, donde en ocasiones Rukia solía dormir.

—¿Por qué será que tu y yo nos creemos terriblemente solos, cuando estamos rodeados de tanta gente a la que le importamos, Rukia?...

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

Un dragón, y un tigre

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**+ Esta historia, se la dedico a una gran persona a la que finalmente tuve el placer de conocer en persona hace días, para TEI.**

+ Ryuken, es el médico tratante de Orihime.

+ Uryū, se encuentra estudiando su especialización.

+ Mis conocimientos médicos son limitados, he tomado información que he encontrado en Internet. Si algo estuviese mal, por favor no duden en hacerme la mención pertinente.

+ Momo no reconoce el apellido del padre de Ichigo, por su preocupación por Rukia. Este sitió se llama "Clínica Karakura", donde la atienden.

+ La ciudad donde se desarrollan los hechos es Nagano. Sin embargo, esta dividida por distritos. Donde se encuentra el café, será el distrito del Seretei, y donde vive la familia de Ichigo es el distrito de Karakura.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Universidad de Sinshu,_ se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón y cuenta con cinco campus en Matsumoto, Nishi-Nagano, Wakasato, Ueda y Minami-Minowa._

+ (2) Grupo Financiero Mizuho_, (Mizuho Financial Group), Abreviado como MHFG, o simplemente llamada Mizuho. Tiene activos por más de $ 1.44 billones de dólares . a través de su control de Mizuho Bank,Mizuho Corporate Bank, y las filiales de explotación._

+ (3) Ristorante Machiavelli, _ubicado en el Century Hyatt Hotel, cerca de Shinjuku._

+ (4) ESRD,_ es una insuficiencia total o casi total en el funcionamiento del riñón para excretar los desechos, concentrar la orina y regular los electrolitos._

+ (5) Nefrólogo, _es la especialidad médica rama que se ocupa del estudio de la estructura y la función renal, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, incluyendo la prevención y tratamiento de las enfermedades renales._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	4. Un dragón, y un tigre

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki ****–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**Un dragón, y un tigre**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Cuanto te duele mirar hacia atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante,_

_mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha, y allí estaré a tu lado"_

– Anónimo –

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Lunes, en la mañana.**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó con pesar—, otra vez esta cerrado.

—Vayamos al Shandy Charade —terminó la joven, quienes se retiraron nuevamente al comprobar de nueva cuenta que Ichigo no kēki permanecería cerrado por cuarto día consecutivo.

Un letrero había sido colocado justo al frente. El conejo Chappy disculpándose por las molestias que eso ocasionaba a la clientela regular del establecimiento.

—"Cerrado por remodelación, volveremos en unos días" —leyó y se asomó por las cortinas—. Kuchiki san —suspiro bastante preocupado.

No había movimiento alguno en la cafetería, que denotará que realmente se estuviese realizando alguna renovación. De hecho, todo se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Subió a su automóvil, y marcó nuevamente el número de Rukia en su celular. Y tal como en días pasados, entró directamente al buzón. Encendió su vehículo y se marchó del distrito, justo entonces recibió una llamada. En un primer inició creyó que se trataba de Rukia, que le devolvía su intento de comunicarse con ella. No obstante, fue grata su sorpresa de quien le llamaba realmente.

—¡Abarai kun! —exclamó efusivamente—, hace mucho que no tenía noticias tuyas —aparcó para poder hablar con mucha más soltura—. ¿Ya estás en el país o sigues en Inglaterra?.

Renji rió tras su aparato, por la serie de palabras tan amenas y sinceras de uno de sus mejores amigos. Suspiro con cansancio antes de responderle.

—Estoy por abordar mi avión a Japón —hablo con fastidió—. El vuelo lleva ya tres horas de retraso —se quejó—. ¿Por cierto, sabes si Rukia esta bien? —breve silencio—. Estoy intentando comunicarme con ella desde hace días, y no recibo respuesta alguna de ella.

Kira aclaro su garganta con nerviosismo. Decirle que él mismo desconocía su paradero sería un detonante para la tragedia.

—No —mintió—. Posiblemente ya se encuentra en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo —tosió con incomodidad—. Ya sabes como es ella y… además no es muy adepta a los celulares. Tiene el mismo aparato desde hace ocho años.

Renji maldijo por lo bajo.

—Es cierto, esa testaruda —resopló el bermejo—. De cualquier forma, si la llegas a ver, no le comentes que voy a estar en Japón —sonrió muy ameno—. Quiero ver su cara de tonta cuando me vea, luego de ocho años —se carcajeó—. ¡Cielos, voy a tener que comprarme una cámara!.

—¿Vendrás directo a verla? —externó preocupado el blondo.

—No —se afligió—. Kuchiki sama, quiere que arregle algunos asuntos en el puerto de Tokio. Y me tomará cuando menos una semana, antes de poder ir al Seiretei.

—Veo —respondió mucho más calmado.

—Tengo que colgar, Kira —se levantó—. Ya voy a abordar, nos vemos luego.

Renji colgó, e Izuru colocó su frente contra su volante. Medito algunos minutos en esa postura, tal vez alguien en la Universidad sabría su paradero. Se frustro, sería poco probable. Sin embargo, eso era mejor a nada.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La Facultad de Artes estaba muy ajetreada. Sobre todo los últimos semestres, ya que estos estaban ocupándose de una futura exposición que se llevaría a cabo en el aniversario de la Universidad. Y faltaban exactamente dos meses para el evento —en el retorno a clases del nuevo semestre escolar, a finales de septiembre—. Era ya una costumbre vieja, que se montase una galería con los mejores trabajos de los estudiantes, para el deleite de los visitantes. Los alumnos, ya tenían el tiempo encima. La coordinadora de la carrera, era una mujer sumamente exigente; debido a que había rechazado varias de las propuestas expuestas. Más de veinte, para ser precisos.

—Lo siento, Hikari san —le entregó la propuesta a la representante del grupo—. ¿Una temática de alienígenas? —alzó una de sus cejas—, a menos que deseen este año no tener un solo visitante —se cruzó de brazos—. Busquen otro tema —escuchó el quejido grupal—. Continúe con su clase, Baraggan sama —la mujer caminó por el pasillo, hacia su oficina. Sentado en una de las sillas de espera, se encontró con un rostro muy inusual en su facultad—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Izuru san?.

Aunque el joven no era uno de sus estudiantes, era muy conocido por toda la Universidad. Al ser el nieto de un hombre sumamente importante de Japón. Kira se levantó y le dio un saludo de mucho respeto, tanto que la azoró por algunos minutos.

—Quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite —dijo este.

—Claro, pase Izuru san—musito aún aturdida—. No vendrá a decirme a esta altura que piensa en cambiar de carrera, ¿cierto? —bromeó.

—Para nada, sensei —le sonrió incómodo—yo…

—¿Es por Kuchiki san? —él, afirmo silenciosamente—. Entre entonces.

Ingresaron a la oficina y la mujer le ofreció un asiento al estudiante. Kira ocupo el sitió ofrecido, de igual forma la catedrática fue al suyo.

—Hace unos días estuvo aquí una empleada de su cafetería —hablo ella, al tiempo que tomaba una serie de documentos para revisarlos—, me informó que no vendrá a clases por unos cuantos días —se detuvo y miro al joven frente a ella.

—¿Me dirá donde esta si le pregunto? —habló impaciente el rubio.

—Esta en una clínica.

Kira se puso de pie por la sorpresa recibida. Ya antes siquiera de preguntar la mujer se adelanto.

—Le diré si se sienta, y se mantiene calmado —señalo la silla.

—Lo lamento.

—En realidad, Kuchiki san ha faltado por solo dos días. Esto no representa un atraso muy grave en sus estudios —le aclaró—, y aunque fuese el caso, es una buena estudiante con quien si se puede tener consideración dada su situación —entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla—. Al parecer, su cuerpo no resistió más la excesiva presión a la estaba siendo sometido, y término por desfallecer de cansancio el jueves pasado.

—¿Ella esta bien? —indago Kira.

—Podría ir y comprobarlo por sí mismo, Izuru san —cogió una pluma y escribió la dirección en un papel—. Kunieda Ryō, me ha dicho que estaba en este lugar.

—"Clínica Kurosaki" —leyó—. Gracias Coyote* sensei —guardó el papel y se levantó.

—Izuru san… —el mencionado la miro—, es bueno saber que Kuchiki san tiene buenos amigos cerca de ella.

—Quisiera que ella lo supiera también —externó más para él, que para ella—. Gracias —reiteró.

Al cabo de varios minutos más, el teléfono de su oficina sonó.

—Tiene una llamada de Matsumoto Rangiku —le indico su asistente—. ¿Se la comunico?.

La coordinadora rasco sus ojos.

—Comunícamela.

—¡Nanao chan! —exclamó efusiva—. ¿Dime qué no estas muy ocupada?.

—Relativamente —suspiro y dejo lo que hacía—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

—Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor —suplico Matsumoto—. ¡Dime que sí, por favor! —rogó.

—Depende de lo que necesites, Rangiku san.

—Quiero visitar a una amiga, y no se como llegar a donde se encuentra —explicó la mujer de grandes atributos.

—Toma un taxi —continuó con sus documentos.

—¡Un taxi! —repitió con horror—. ¡No podría subir a uno, sin antes ser reconocida!.

Y era cierto. Matsumoto Rangiku, era la modelo más famosa de todo Japón. Al grado que su rostro estaba impreso en prácticamente cualquier publicidad del país. Así, que le era imposible el abordar un transporte de uso público.

—¿No tienes chofer? —comenzó a impacientarse.

—Le di sus vacaciones —suspiro—. El pobre tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su nieta, que no me pude negar —silencio—. ¡Por favor, Nanao chan!.

Suspiro la coordinadora de forma rendida. Era ya oficial que tendría que ayudarla.

—¿Y, a dónde quieres ir? —indago—. Y más te vale que no sea para ir de compras, con fotógrafos, a tomar, o a cualquier estupidez tuya.

—Al Hospital Quincy.

—¿Estás enferma? —se preocupo Nanao.

—Para nada —la tranquilizo—, pero… tengo a una amiga que ya lleva varios días hospitalizada. Quiero visitarla para animarla un poco.

Silencio.

—¿Es de tus amigas modelos?.

—Ya esta retirada —le informo—. Dejo el modelaje cuando se caso. Antes se llamaba Inoue Orihime —recordó—, ahora su apellido es Ulquiorra.

—¿Ulquiorra? —expresó sorprendida Nanao.

—Si —le pareció extraña su pregunta—, ¿pasa algo Nanao chan?.

—¿Su esposo es abogado? —inquirió la catedrática.

—Mmm… —la estaba asustando— si, me parece que se llama Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Ya veo —respondió impresionada, de lo pequeño que es el mundo en realidad—. Interesante —se dijo a sí misma y acomodó sus anteojos—. Interesante —repitió.

—¿Qué te es tan interesante? —estaba completamente intrigada Matsumoto.

—Perdona —se dispenso—. Hace unos días mi marido me comentó que la esposa de uno de los abogados de la firma esta muy enferma —se quito sus gafas y las limpió—. Me ha parecido una inusual coincidencia que estemos hablando de la misma mujer —le aclaro—, eso es todo.

—Veo. ¿Me ayudarás, Nanao chan?.

—La hora de visitas termina a las ocho de la noche. Pasaré por Lylinette al colegio y luego iré a tu departamento, mmm… —pensaba—. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, te dejaré en el Hospital y me iré a comer con mi hija. ¿Te parece bien el plan, Rangiku san?.

Matsumoto sonrió tras su celular. Nanao siempre era muy metódica y eficiente en el aspecto del tiempo, ya había administrado de manera muy eficaz el día entero.

—Disculpa las molestias, Nanao chan.

—Olvídalo, Rangiku san. Después de todo, no se supone que somos amigas.

—Claro, claro. Te veré luego, Nanao chan.

—Si, hasta luego.

Ambas colgaron. Y la catedrática se colocó una vez más sus espejuelos.

Matsumoto Rangiku y la que en un tiempo de soltera se llamo Ise Nanao, se conocieron en el instituto y ahí forjaron una inseparable amistad; que aún con los años transcurridos se mantenía casi igual.

Cuando Rangiku entró en la Universidad, fue descubierta por un caza talentos. El cual la invito a participar en un certamen de belleza, que ella ganó y luego de ahí le llovieron las ofertas en todo Japón. Y no fue hasta que acepto ser el rostro de una importante línea de cosméticos, que su popularidad se incrementó de forma abrumadora. Al punto que actualmente es la mejor modelo pagada del país. Incluso, se da tu tiempo para ser embajadora de la humanidad.

Por otra parte, Nanao prosiguió con sus estudios de arte. Y al finalizar pudo ingresar a el RCA o al Real Colegio de Arte (1). Fue ahí donde conoció por azares del destino a Coyote Starrk en la Abadía de Westminster (2). Luego de ese encuentro, fue que la relación pasajera se convirtió en algo más sólido; sorprendentemente el par terminó casándose al poco tiempo, debido a un inesperado embarazo. Sin embargo, de forma lamentable el bebé murió antes de nacer. Eso los ayudo a consolidarse como una pareja. Al cabo de cinco años más, Lylinette llegó al mundo. Tenía una maravillosa hija de doce años, y una relación de pareja de diecisiete años. Ayudada por su marido, logró competir para el puesto más importante en la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Sinshu (3). Ahora, era la coordinadora de carrera más joven en ostentar el puesto. Más esto no la desmeritaba en lo absoluto.

—Que pequeño es el mundo.

Reiteró al recordar que la esposa del abogado más prominente de la firma de su esposo, era amiga de su mejor amiga.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lunes, en la tarde.**

El tráfico era terrible. Una lateral de la avenida principal estaba cerrada, debido a un atroz accidente. Lo que ocasionaba un retraso con letras mayores esa tarde de lunes. Llevaba cuando menos una hora, y apenas había avanzado. La clínica a la cual se dirigía, estaba en el distrito de Karakura; eso le extraño totalmente. Había una gran cantidad de clínicas, sanatorios u hospitales en el Seireitei, ¿entonces por qué ir tan lejos?. Le tomó una hora más el poder abandonar el área del siniestro, y luego veinte minutos de marcha para dar con la clínica. El lugar era bastante pequeño, a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba justo en el medio de una zona residencial. Era un área tranquila, por la cual no había tráfico ni mucho menos ruido que molestase a los enfermos. La estructura estaba construida justo al costado de una casa. Aparco su automóvil, cogió el ramo de flores que llevaba y luego caminó hacia la entrada. Tocó un par de veces y finalmente una joven mujer le abrió la puerta.

—¿Si dígame? —habló una enfermera de cabello castaño, mientras abría la puerta.

—Disculpe, busco a Kuchiki Rukia.

—¿Rukia chan? —le sonrió con amabilidad—. Pase por favor —le dejo ingresar—, justo ahora tiene otra visita. Pero, estoy segura que ver a otro de sus amigos le animará el día.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Yuzu tocó un par de veces la puerta, y luego la abrió para dejar ingresar al rubio.

—¿Kira? —parpadeó al creer que se trata de una ilusión, y al no verlo desaparecer sonrió—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?.

—Con mucho trabajo, Kuchiki san —caminó hacia ella y le entregó el ramo de margaritas—. Se que no te gustan las rosas.

—Gracias… —dijo ella.

—Buenas tardes —externó el rubio a la visita de Rukia.

—Buenas tardes —respondió esta—. Dámelas Rukia chan, les buscaré un florero.

—Gracias, Momo —se las entregó.

Hinamori salió dejándolos solos, sabía que necesitan cierta privacidad. Sin embargo, se formo un incómodo silencio entre el par, tiempo durante el cual ninguno de los dos supo que decir apropiadamente. Muy lentamente, Izuru ocupo el asiento donde momentos antes Momo estuvo sentada.

—¿Cómo te sientes —hablo para romper el silencio.

Ella suspiro antes de hablar.

—Mejor —se cruzó de brazos—. Pero, me ha dicho el médico que no me dará de alta aún —replicó como una niña pequeña—. Así, que me tendré que quedar el resto de la semana en observación —se quejo.

Para Kira, su comentario le pareció sumamente entretenido. Conocía a Rukia desde hacia mucho tiempo, y sabía bien que el ser paciente y pasiva no era uno de sus dones. Su estadía en la clínica le resultaría todo un reto.

—La cafetería ha estado cerrada estos días —susurro intranquila y apretó las sábanas—. Tal vez cuando vuelva abrir, ya habré perdido a mis clientes —externó con un hilo de voz, poco después agacho su cabeza y su cabellera cubrió su rostro.

—Eso no sucederá, Kuchiki san —con amabilidad sujeto las manos de ella entre las de él—. Hay mucha gente que no permitirá que Ichigo no kēki se venga abajo.

—Kira… —susurro y luego rompió en llanto—. Él —comentó refiriéndose a su hermano, algo que Izuru comprendió en el acto—, ni siquiera ha venido a verme —su amigo la abrazó con cariño—. ¡No se porque no me sorprende, siempre ha sido así desde que recuerdo! —externó entrecortadamente en el medio de su llanto—. ¿Qué soy para él?.

Momo exhalo, estuvo de pie detrás de la puerta y escucho todo. Sabía que el rubio era un amigo muy preciado para Rukia, ya que cada vez que este iba al café y ella estaba presente, le dedicaba tiempo. Y por lo visto, él también conocía sus secretos. Caminó hacia una de las sillas más lejanas del pasillo, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, el médico de la clínica se sentó junto a ella.

—La familia de Rukia chan no ha venido un solo día.

No era una pregunta, sino más bien una dolorosa afirmación. Isshin había esperado que cuando menos algún familiar suyo la visitase en días pasados. Sin embargo, luego de cuatro días transcurridos la esperanza se desvanecía lentamente.

—Si —expresó Momo abatida de la situación de Rukia—. Pero… me alegro que cuando menos, su amigo este con ella.

—Rukia chan tiene muchos amigos —Isshin le sonrió cándidamente, al tiempo que se levantaba—. Están las chicas de la cafetería, sus jefes y compañeros de sus trabajos de medio tiempo —intentó animar a Momo—. Ahora, solo debe comprender que ella los necesita tanto como ustedes a ella.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lunes, en la noche.**

Un elegante automóvil europeo, en un tono verde esmeralda se detuvo justo frete a Ichigo no kēki. De este vehículo descendieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El varón se recargó en el vehículo para contestar una llamada, por otra parte ella camino hacia el establecimiento. Ahí, los esperaba ya una joven; la cual estuvo leyendo un libro instantes antes.

—Su puntualidad me impresiona —consulto su reloj de pulsera—. ¿No falsifico este documento de alguna manera?.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió la mujer que instantes antes condujo el auto.

Ryo aún no podía creer que la hoja de papel que cargo en su mano izquierda fuese auténtica. Más la firma lo corroboraba al cien porciento.

—Que, Kuchiki autorizase una renovación de esta índole, me sigue causando extrañeza —la miro de forma suspicaz la administradora—. No preguntaré de donde saldrá el dinero para esto.

En cuanto la mujer misteriosa, piso el lugar corrió al centro del local y maravillada giró en un círculo sobre sí misma para admirarlo todo. Ichigo no kēki, le transmitía una sensación hogareña que no podía explicar, los elementos decorativos generaban esa impresión. Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto resultaba algo aburrido, por ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo, la iluminación, la pintura de las paredes, las mesas en general y varios objetos más. Decidida se cruzó de brazos y afirmaba para ella las coas que serían renovadas.

—Perfecto —exclamó.

—¿Disculpe? —comentó Ryo.

—Perdona —volteó en el acto—, soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck —le sonrió como si fuesen viejas conocidas—. Pero, puedes llamarme Nell —se acerco hacia ella—. ¿Dime que necesitas?.

—Debo retirarme, tengo algunos pendientes personales —le dijo mientras le entregaba la llave de la cafetería, examinándola minuciosamente en el proceso—. Espero que no intente hacerle daño a Kuchiki —externó a modo de advertencia—, hay mucha gente que metería las manos al fuego por ella. Los de este distrito la aprecian mucho.

—Descuida —Nell se sorprendió, no obstante, se mantuvo inmutable. La miro mientras apretaba con fuerza la llave entre sus manos—. Todo lo que haga, será por ayudarla.

Silencio.

—¿De dónde conoce a Kuchiki?. —Ryo, no recordaba que Rukia alguna vez le hubiese comentado sobre alguna amiga extranjera que tuviese. Por más que hacia memoria no era capaz de recordar.

—En realidad no nos conocemos en lo absoluto —caminó hacia una de las pinturas—. Pero —admiró la acuarela de la pared—, me siento obligada a devolverle un favor.

—¿Favor? —repitió la administradora—. Regresaré más tarde —Ryo le dijo al único hombre presente, devolviéndole el permiso de Rukia.

Este individuo se mantuvo callado desde un inicio. Cuando la administradora del café se hubo retirado, caminó hacia Nell con poca paciencia.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Nelliel?.

—Ayudo al amigo de un amigo — suspiro y lo miro.

—Esa hoja, ¿realmente la firmo la dueña de la cafetería? —le mostró el documento, también algo escéptico.

—¡Por supuesto, Nnoitra! —se sintió ofendida por segunda vez en el día. De que alguien pensase que ella falsifico ese documento. Un permiso que le permitía al portador realizar renovaciones necesarias en la cafetería, durante los próximos días—. ¿Me crees una falsificadora o qué?

—De acuerdo, Nelliel —la señalo con uno de sus dedos—. Cualquier problema en que te metas por esto —le restregó la hoja en su cara—, haber como le haces para salir del embrollo en el que te metas.

Ella rodó sus ojos y paso a su lado. Ambos recorrieron el primer piso con minuciosidad. Lo interesante se encontraba detrás en la cocina. La entrada de los empleados, daba a un amplio callejón en el cual por lo visto en una mancha de aceite era el sitio reservado para estacionar algo.

—¿Crees que sea de un carro? —ella se agacho para observar mejor.

—No —se acercó para mirar mejor, comprobando al tocar el suelo y llevar parte del aceite a su nariz—. No huele al aceite de un auto, tal vez de alguna motoneta o motocicleta. No estoy muy seguro —limpió su mano con un pañuelo, mientras se levantaba.

El callejón, daba directamente hacia la calle; tenía el ancho y espacio suficiente como para ser usado de una buena manera. Nell se levantó y miro en todas direcciones, Nnoitra se apartó e ingresó a la cafetería.

—Hay unas escaleras tras una puerta en la cocina —le informo él, asomándose por la puerta.

—Puede que sean las que lleven al segundo piso —dijo ella.

Las palabras resultaron ser ciertas. Estas, los llevaron hacia un caos total.

Montones de cajas apiladas en las esquinas, hojas de papeles esparcidas por varios lados, ropa también colocada descuidadamente sobre una bolsa de plástico. Nell, esperaba que fuese la ropa limpia. La enorme ventana estaba cubierta de polvo, lo que hacía que la luz no se filtrase con claridad. Ella limpió con su mano un trozo del vidrio, de inmediato más luz ingresó, la cual daba directamente hacia el espacio más triste de la habitación. Un solitario futon colocado en el medio de esa enorme habitación. El piso superior era justo del tamaño del primero. La mujer caminó y se agacho junto a la cama, sonriendo con tristeza. Esa no era la habitación que esperaba ver una joven. El sitió más bien, hacia la función de una bodega y que de dormitorio. ¿Cómo podría ella vivir así?.

—Nelliel, hay otras escaleras —habló él.

La citada volteó y miro por la enorme habitación en general, pero no podía ver a Nnoitra por ningún lugar. No fue hasta que este se asomó por detrás de una pila de cajas, que prácticamente daban hasta el techo que fue hacia él. Era una escalera en forma de caracol. No muy alta, puesto que su única función era el llevar hacia la rampilla en el techo. Él fue el primero en subir, y le tomó algo de tiempo el lograr abrirla. Justo cuando lo consiguió, una gran cantidad de polvo cayó sobre él. Maldiciendo la suciedad sobre su ropa blanca, término por abrirla. Nell lo alcanzó.

—¡Increíble! —musito asombrada—. ¡No pensé que hubiese una forma de llegar al techo, por medio del segundo piso!.

Nnoitra se sacudía la suciedad, por lo que no prestó atención al comentario de Nell.

El techo estaba completamente sucio, por lo visto nadie había estado ahí por años. Un perfecto espacio sin ser usado de la manera apropiada, era un desperdició; mismo largo y ancho que los pisos inferiores.

—Es grande —dijo él.

—No te parece extraño —ella habló y él la miro—, que este sea el único edificio con construcción occidental en un barrio completamente japonés —caminó hacia la barda del edificio—. ¿Nnoitra?

El hombre por primera vez le prestó atención al barrio. Y hasta ese momento lo percibió. En el medio de un distrito completamente japonés antiguo, se alzaba una peculiaridad de dos pisos.

—¿Cuánto te tomaría el remodelar este lugar? —se sentó en el borde, poco después cruzó su pierna y lo miro expectante.

—¡No esperaras que mueva un solo dedo!, ¿cierto? —Nnoitra la miro seriamente.

—Por supuesto —Nell se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su cabeza y por ende su cabellera la imitó—. ¿No eres albañil o algo por el estilo?.

Silencio.

—Mujer —espetó fríamente—. Soy arquitecto contratista —le aclaró con firmeza—, no un albañil —se sintió resentido por la comparación—. Hay mucha diferencia entre ambos puntos.

—Me entendiste —ella movió su mano, y le resto importancia a su desliz— el punto es…

Fue interrumpida.

—No haré nada, Nelliel —aclaró—. No tengo necesidad de trabajar en mi semana de vacaciones.

Afonía.

—Me debes una, Nnoitra —le recordó—. ¿No me dijiste acaso que fuese lo que fuese me devolverías el favor?.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos.

—Y, suponiendo que lo haga —se cruzó él de brazos—, ¿de dónde saldrá el dinero?. Por lo que seguramente tienes en tu cabeza, no será nada barato.

—Yo pagaré los gastos —aclaró ella.

—¿Tú, Nelliel? —sonrió de forma despectiva—. Es por Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cierto? —silencio—. Ese hombre nunca te amará, mujer —luego de sus crueles palabras, Nnoitra se carcajeó con fuerza en el rostro de Nell, al punto de privarse por el hecho.

—Un favor paga un favor —expreso fríamente ella, para callar su burla—. Nnoitra —de su bolso extrajo su chequera y le expidió un cheque—. No lo olvides que yo tampoco, nunca te amaré.

Él le arrebató el trozo de papel con furia.

—No estoy desesperado por tu cariño, mujer —siseó—. ¿En blanco? —recitó incrédulo y la miro.

—Llama a tus hombres —se levantó y con uno de sus finos dedos lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos—, ¡tienes tu maldita semana de vacaciones para hacer de este lugar un mejor sitió! —protestó—. ¡Compruébame que realmente eres tan bueno como dices serlo, o cuando menos mejor que en la cama!.

Herido de su orgullo por esa maldita mujer, comenzó a bajar las escaleras al tiempo que marcaba en su celular el nombre de uno de sus ayudantes personales. Le restregaría en su cara, que no existían imposibles para él; incluyéndola a ella.

—¡Mueve tu maldito trasero, Tesla —rugió lleno de ira— dile adiós a tus vacaciones!...

El resto de la conversación ya no fue capaz de escucharla, Nnoitra ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para tranquilizarla. Nell suspiro pesadamente, justo en ese momento una fresca brisa veraniega relajo sus pensamientos.

—_Si no me hubiera enamorado de ella, habrías sido tú Nell __—le había dicho Ichigo una vez._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Martes, mañana.**

La cafetería había estado cerrada por un par de días, en los cuales Ichigo no había sido capaz de probar la deliciosa comida de Momo. Las injurias y burlas constantes de la administradora del café, llamada Ryo no fueron su pan de cada día. Así como tampoco, la mirada asustada de la más joven empelada Ogawa. Sin embargo, lo que más había extrañado era el tolerar a su explotadora jefa.

—Rukia… —susurro.

La tarjeta que Ryo le entregó, solo le sirvió para hacer la llamada del jueves. Por consiguiente, ya no fue capaz de preguntar por ella. Exhalo de forma desganada. Estaba muy preocupado por esa enana gruñona. Sin ser consciente del hecho, sonrió al recordarla. Algo en esa pequeña mujer le causaba cierta sensación de tranquilidad y un deseo ferviente de proteger, que no era capaz de explicar. Estaba con su cabeza inclinada, por lo que no pudo ver al individuo que se acercó a su banca en el parque. Fue consciente de este, hasta que el cuerpo de este sujeto le obstruyó los rayos del sol. Sopló una vez más, por lo visto alguien requería de los servicios de algún trabajador de un solo día, a fin pagarle muy poco. Fuese lo que fuese lo tomaría, no estaba dispuesto a volver a comer sopa instantánea.

—Mi cuota mínima es de 500 yenes y… —dejo de hablar, cuando miro al hombre que estaba frente a él—. ¿Chad? —externó perplejo y sorprendido.

—Ichigo.

Externo con desanimo el moreno, el cual se sentó a su lado. Era un contraste interesante, el verlos sentados el uno junto al otro. Sado usaba ropa de marca muy elegante, muy a juego con su interesante personalidad. Ichigo por otra parte, traía puesto un conjunto más de la ropa obsequiada por Zaraki sempai, así como su infaltable gabardina roída. Su cabellera estaba desaliñada y muy descuidada, tenía una barba crecida de manera irregular y un maltrecho bigote que no le podía crecer apropiadamente. Lo único bueno de la escena en general, es que su aroma corporal ya no era como el de antes. Había tomado de nueva cuenta el hábito de un baño diario.

—Ha pasado tiempo —el vago tenía un dilema personal en cuestión de cómo responderle a su amigo.

—¿Cuándo volverás Ichigo? —Sado habló, al tiempo que miraba a varios niños caminar hacia el colegio en compañía de sus madres—. Urahara san, me dijo que fuiste por la maleta —comentó serio el moreno—. ¿Qué te hizo ir por ella luego de tanto tiempo?.

Silencio.

—Pensé… —se levantó— que era el momento de dejar atrás el recuerdo de Misato —colocó su sus manos en el enorme pantalón que usaba—. Un paso hacia delante —expresó para él en realidad.

—Ichigo… —el mencionado volteó hacia el atezado— Me parece que esta regresando mi viejo amigo —expresó más tranquilo—. Tus ojos son como los de antes —se alegro.

—¿Cómo? —externo contrariado—. ¡Cielos Chad, ¿desde cuando dices cursilerías? —volteó hacia él y lo miro sumamente incómodo, por el comentario tan fantoche de un sujeto de sus características.

—Solo digo lo que veo, Ichigo —también se levantó— toma —le entregó una hoja de papel.

—¿Esto?... —leyó el documento, se trataba de una agenda de exposición.

—A principos de octubre, se expondrá en la galería los trabajos de Zangetsu. Me pareció buena idea el decírtelo, por si estás interesado en presentarte —colocó su mano el moreno en el hombro de su amigo—. No esta bien que dejes aquello que te hace feliz, la pintura es tu vida.

—No volveré —se apartó—. Eso quedó en el pasado.

—¿Hay alguien en tu vida ahora, Ichigo? —la cara de sorpresa del vago fue toda la respuesta que necesito el moreno, esbozó una tenue sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios—. Cada llave nos abre diversas puertas. Las cuales son distintos caminos —se acercó a su amigo e hizo que la mano de este se cerrase formando un puño—. Lo mejor de esto, es que nunca sabemos que nos depara detrás de una de estas —silencio—. Misato es tu pasado —lo miro fijamente—, no por ello la conviertas en tu futuro —suspiro—. Ella siguió con tu vida, es tiempo que tu hagas lo mismo. Me alegró que finalmente alguien te esté haciendo ver aquello que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido.

—¡No ya nadie en mi vida! —chilló como un niño pequeño.

Sado solo sonrió con más insistencia.

—Ve con Orihime —le pidió el moreno.

—No creo merecer estar parado frente a ella —suspiro—. No luego de lo que pasó.

Afonía.

—Ella te ha estado esperando, Ichigo. Desde hace tres años —replicó el atezado.

Se miraron unos segundos.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —pidió con amabilidad.

—Será mejor que lo compruebes por ti mismo —exhalo—. Ahora mismo está internada en el Hospital Quincy —informó.

—No es nada grave, ¿verdad? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¡Ve y juzga por ti mismo! —ordenó el moreno.

Consciente de que no podría obtener más información, no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia su banca. Poco después tomó el estuche viejo de su guitarra y guardo la hoja que Sado le entregó; en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Paso junto a su amigo y cuando estuvo unos pasos de este, se giró y le habló.

—Realmente te has vuelto muy cursi, Chad —expresó divertido por el comentario tan filosófico que Sado le expreso, con la metáfora de su vida. Negarlo, sería mentirse. Las palabras de su amigo, le resultaron escalofriantemente ciertas.

Misato fue una vez su vida. Y por primera vez se sentía tranquilo al pensar en ella. El mencionarla o recordarla, ya no era tan doloroso como en otra época. Yasutora estaba en lo correcto, era tiempo de que continuase con su vida. Y para empezar, debía de disculparse primero con su mejor amiga.

Inoue Orihime, siempre había sido considerada por Ichigo como algo más que su mejor amiga. La conocía desde que ambos tenían cinco años, ya que de niños solían jugar en el mismo parque; recordó que cuando la vio por primera vez le pareció una niña sumamente frágil. Era la única del barrio que jugaba sola en el cajón de arena, no interactuaba con el resto de los infantes. Ya que estos se burlaban siempre de ella por no tener padres.

Ichigo, nunca se sintió con la confianza suficiente de preguntarle por ellos. Orihime, siempre vivió con su hermano mayor, hasta que este murió años después.

En su camino al hospital, memoró desde el primer día en que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Un grupo de niños la habían estaban molestando, y le arrojaban comida mientras se burlaban de ella; debido a que en el festival de las madres, ninguna mamá fue a verla actuar en la obra escolar que organizó el jardín de niños. Ichigo la defendió fieramente, al igual que una gran amiga de él en ese momento. Una pequeña que uso sus recientes dotes aprendidos de karate. Ella les dio una fiera paliza a los niños, desde ese día el par de críos se convirtieron en los fieros defensores de Orihime.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Tatsuki se mudo al extranjero y al cabo de un par de años más, perdieron el contacto con ella. Ichigo, permaneció muy cerca de Orihime en todo momento. Su padre incluso solía hacerles bromas sobre, la bonita pareja que formaban juntos, además de estarles planeando su boda. Lo que arrancaba la ira desenfrenada de Ichigo, ya que para él ella era como una hermana más. Y nunca jamás, podría verla con otros ojos.

Desde el primer momento que Ichigo invitó a Orihime a su casa, Masaki se convirtió en la figura materna que la niña tanto necesitaba. Y fue de esa manera, hasta el día que ella murió —la madre de la familia Kurosaki—. Era requerida de su presencia en los aniversarios luctuosos de su madre.

Sin embargo, ambos tomaron rumbos distintos en la Universidad.

Orihime entró en la carrera de Economía en la prestigiosa Universidad de Keiō, (4) gracias a una beca que obtuvo por sus excelentes calificaciones, y que de manera asombrosa compagino esa actividad con su reciente incursión en el modelaje. Una profesión que solo ejerció durante muy pocos años. No obstante, tuvo una gran amiga en ese ambiente tan competitivo.

Y él, por otra parte se fue a Italia a la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera. (5) Fue en ahí, donde Ichigo conoció a Misato. Y cuando cumplió los veintitrés años él retorno a Japón, en compañía de su novia y futura prometida. Le fue grato el reencontrarse con todos sus conocidos. Orihime acompañaba a su familia. La sensación de felicidad que le generó el ver a sus más preciadas personas en su país natal no podía ser explicada. Le sorprendió el ver cuanto habían cambiado todos. En ese tiempo él no había vuelto a Japón, ya que en las vacaciones solía quedarse en Italia para tomar algún curso o especialidad que pudiese. Debía aprovechar a máximo su estadía en uno de los países más bellos del mundo. Estando él en Japón y comenzó con lo que siempre fue su predilección, la acuarela. Realizó primero trabajos con la ancestral técnica del Suiboku (6), sin embargo, fue su toque único lo que le dio el reconocimiento en Japón y la aceptación de los especialistas en el mundo. Una combinación entre lo ancestral y lo moderno, se hizo odiado por los críticos conservadores, y amado por los que buscaban la recuperación de ese arte casi extinto.

Fue gracias a Zangetsu, que el arte antiguo cobro nueva vida.

Se asoció con un viejo amigo del Instituto Karakura. Sado Yasutora, el cual hasta ese entonces estuvo trabajando para la Galería Kenji Taki (7). Juntos decidieron correr el riesgo y abrieron su propia galería, llamada Shinigami.

Llego a las puertas del hospital. Era impresionante el edificio, puesto que prácticamente ocupaba toda una calle, y tenía al menos diez pisos. Ese lugar le pertenecía a un viejo amigo de su padre, Ishida Ryūken.

Su hijo Ishida Uryū, siempre estuvo en la misma escuela y grupo que Ichigo. Ambos solían competir el uno con el otro, académicamente y deportivamente. Sin embargo, a su propia sorpresa, Orihime siempre les llevaba la ventaja. Ya que incluso era la presidenta de alumnos, y estos dos eran sus asistentes. Sado que también estudiaba con ellos, tenía otras ocupaciones; por tal motivo nunca apoyo en esa área.

Solían ser el cuarteto más conocido del Instituto Karakura.

La rivalidad entre los varones llegó a su fin, una vez que estos se preparaban para su ingreso a la Universidad. Al desconcierto, Ichigo nunca contempló el estudiar medicina como su padre. Uryū por otra parte, se preparó para ingresar a la Universidad de Tōdai (8).

Y ahí estaba la razón por la cual nunca quiso estudiar medicina, odiaba la sensación deprimente que le generaban los sitios de atención médica. Ese silencio incómodo, esos murmullos al hablar entre sí, el olor y la tristeza. Pero, no todo tenía que se tan malo. Miro a una joven pareja que salía con su bebé en brazos. A Ichigo no le gustaba dar o recibir malas noticias. Él quería crear vida… Llegó a un área donde vio a una gran cantidad de personas en un fila, supuso que ahí estaba la recepción, o al menos un sitio donde pudiese obtener información.

—Apriete ahí —señalo el dispensador de papel—, y esperé su turno —la mujer volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Pero, yo… —intentaba replicar Ichigo.

—¡Tome un papel —alzó levemente la voz, al ser interrumpida por segunda ocasión— y esperé! —indico con mayor firmeza.

Irritado, Ichigo apretó el botón sacó su turno.

—Número, 635 —leyó y miro hacia el indicador de turno— 325 —miro su papel—. ¿Es una broma? —se dijo a sí mismo—. Tomará horas para que sea atendido —replicó hacia la enfermera que instantes antes lo había atendido.

—¡Espere su turno! — molesta la mujer le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

Ichigo caminó de mala gana hacia un asiento vació. Y se aplastó ahí en espera de ser atendido. Sin embargo, luego de dos horas y de estar en el medio de dos corpulentos sujetos que sudaban como fuentes, estaba preparado para asesinar a Uryū por el pésimo servició en la atención a clientes. Y el trato tan déspota de sus empleados. Comenzó a cabecear por sueño. Miro hacia el indicador de turno intentando despabilarse.

—"435" —leyó.

Impaciente se levantó, ya no podía soportar a sus dos nuevos amigos. No le importaba en lo absoluto el perder su lugar, necesitaba estirar sus piernas. Justo por caminar sin fijarse, se estrelló contra un residente del hospital.

—¿Kurosaki? —dijo pasmado.

—¿Ishida? —externó en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —lo miro de pies a cabeza, de forma reprobatoria—. ¿Qué son esas fachas que te cargas, Kurosaki? —dijo Uryū ajustándose sus espejuelos.

Ichigo se sintió ofendido y colocó el estuche de guitarra frente a él, para de esta forma generar un cierto espacio entre ellos.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Ichigo.

—Esa ropa no es de tu talla —exhalo—. ¿Es prestada o algo por el estilo?.

—Es regalada —Ichigo miro hacia otro lado, al tiempo que le informaba.

—¿Regalada? —repitió incrédulo de sus palabras—. ¡Tú el que solo usaba ropa de marca, estas vistiendo algo usado!.

—¡Qué te calles! —repitió en voz alta y sin paciencia, lo que ocasiono que varios los mirasen—. ¡Cierra el pico! —reiteró un poco más bajo, al constatar que eran el centro de atención.

—Doctor Ishida, ¿hay algún problema? —un guardia de seguridad se acercó hacia ellos. Pensó que tal vez Ichigo estaba importunando al médico.

—No sucede nada oficial —indico Uryū—, solo una plática amistosa con un viejo amigo —suspiro— eso es todo.

—Como usted diga, doctor Ishida —no muy convencido el oficial se retiro.

—Gracias por la vergüenza, Ishida —miro hacia una pared.

Silencio.

Uryū lo examino con rapidez. Su semblante era distinto, a como cuando lo vio el día que se entero de que Misato se casaba con otro hombre. Lo había sacado a empujones de un bar, tan ebrio que le era imposible el mantenerse siquiera de pie. Luego de eso desapareció un tiempo, y cuando volvió a saber de él —gracias a Sado— supo que estaba viviendo como un mendigo en un parque. Salió de su pesquisa y le hablo.

—Lo lamento, Kurosaki —se disculpo honestamente—. Es solo… —dudaba de cómo continuar— no me imagine el verte así luego de tanto tiempo.

Afonía.

—Ishida…

—¿Has venido a ver a Orihime? —lo interrumpió, luego sonrió mucho más tranquilo—. Ella está en el ala este, piso seis, habitación 635 —camino hacia él y tocó su hombro—. Me alegro que estés aquí —expreso con sinceridad—. Ella estará muy feliz de ver a su hermano.

—Gracias —suspiro, e iba a marcharse. Pero antes, reclamaría el pésimo servicio—. Disculpa —expresó resentido—, tienes una secretaria con un pésimo carácter allá atrás —señalo el área por donde vino—. Tenia que esperar casi trescientos números para ser atendido.

Uryū leyó la señaletica y rió un poco. Mucho al desconcierto de Ichigo, el cual sintió una ira inusitada hacia su viejo amigo, estaba punto de estallar.

—Kurosaki, ¿acaso ya no sabes leer?.

—"Pacientes a consulta" —Ichigo volteó y leyó la placa de información con atención.

—Debiste ir al área de recepción y pedir informes —le dio la espalda—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Kurosaki.

Ishida se alejo con un buen sabor de boca, literalmente. Y todo gracias a Ichigo, tenia ahora con que cotillearlo la siguiente vez que se reuniesen como en los viejos tiempos. En una buena sincronización su celular vibro.

—Gracias, Sado kun. Él esta por hacer la pases con Orihime…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Martes, pasado el medio día.**

Llevaba al menos diez minutos tras la puerta, 635. Y aún no se daba el valor suficiente como para tocar. Varias personas pasaban a su alrededor y lo miraban contrariados. Principalmente por su aspecto, el cual evitaba que pasase de forma desapercibida.

—¿Vas a ingresar o no, Kurosaki? —habló un médico.

—¿Ishida san?.

Tras Ichigo se encontraba el director y dueño del Hospital Quincy, Ishida Ryūken el cual le entregó una papeleta a la enfermera a su lado.

—Si no tocas, ella nunca sabrá que estás aquí.

—¿Cómo esta Orihime?.

—Te estaré esperando en mi oficina —le dio la espalda—. A las ocho en punto, Kurosaki. Ahí podrás preguntar todo lo que desees.

Miro al médico marcharse, suspiro y se acomodó el estuche de su guitarra. Armado de valor, tocó un par de veces y espero.

—Pase —dijo una mujer tras la puerta.

Ichigo, escuchó su voz cálida y gentil el permitirle ingresar.

Silencio.

Orihime llevo sus manos a su rostro, pensando que al Ichigo que veía era una alucinación suya. Pero, cuando comprendió que el hombre frente a ella no desaparecía, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Él por otra parte, no podía creer que ella fuese la misma mujer que dejo de ver hacia tres años. La miro tan pequeña y frágil, que sintió que alguien le había robado a su hermana. Esa imagen contrastaba con la que tenía del hermoso recuerdo de antaño. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno dela mujer fuerte y atlética que siempre lo supero. Un nudo en su garganta le imposibilito hablar, por lo que tuvo que bajar un momento su cabeza para poder recuperar su compostura. Paso su lengua por sobre sus labios, puesto que los sintió secos en un solo instante.

—¡No puedo creerlo —las lágrimas caían por sobre su rostro esa tarde—, que estés aquí!.

—Orihime —externó con un hilo de voz—, Orihime —repitió al acercarse a ella.

Ichigo recargó el estuche de la guitarra en una esquina de la cama, luego la abrazo; así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Ella solo lloraba, y él la consolaba. Ichigo no sabía como empezar a disculparse con ella. Luego de un momento, cuando finalmente Orihime se tranquilizo ella lo miro y con una enorme sonrisa limpio sus ojos.

—¿Ya la olvidaste? —ella tocó su corazón y espero. Ichigo supo muy bien de quien hablaba Orihime, suspiro antes de responder.

—Por alguna razón, el hablar de Misato ahora —aclaro su garganta—, ya no me parece importante o doloroso —rasco extrañado su cabeza—. Es como… como —repitió al no saber como continuar.

—Me alegro —lo interrumpió—. Que ya no la necesites para ser feliz.

Orihime comenzó a toser sin poder controlarse, e Ichigo se asusto.

El verla así, le hizo sentirse un verdadero patán. Por su penoso comportamiento con ella en el pasado. Cuando regresó de Italia en su vuelo, llegó con Misato. De inmediato pareció que su entonces prometida, marcaba su territorio para con él. Cosa absurda. Orihime siempre fue cándida y amable con Misato, sin embargo ella quería competir con su hermana para todo. Su rivalidad no era amistosa como la que él tuvo con Uryū, sino más bien pretenciosa y deseosa de mostrar su superioridad económica de la cual ella gozaba.

Misato hablaba constantemente mal de Orihime, en ese momento Ichigo dejo pasar las cosas. Pero cuando razonó luego de su rompimiento, supo que debió de haberle dado su lugar a ella. Las querellas de su prometida llegaron a un punto en que Ichigo se vio obligado a distanciarse de todos, y por ende perderse grandes momentos en la vida de las personas que apreciaba. No asistió a la boda de su hermana adoptiva, aún cuando esta se lo suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería darle motivos a Misato de armar un revuelo en el enlace de ella. Ese había sido el último día que la había visto, hasta hoy. Fue entonces que ella le dijo esas palabras.

—_No hay carga más pesada que los recuerdos de antaño, porque estos no nos permiten avanzar hacia delante. En el momento que te deshagas de eso, verás cuan sencillo es hacer todo aquello que siempre has querido._

—Lo siento —la abrazó una vez más— perdóname por favor… —suplicó Ichigo.

Poco después de que Misato lo abandonase se enteró de la salud de Orihime. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo que no se atrevió a visitarla. No tenía idea en ese momento, si su amistad se había perdido a causa de su ex. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado, desperdició tres años de su vida en un amargo recuerdo que no trascendió a nada bueno. Su gentil hermana nunca podría odiarlo por sus malas acciones con ella, porque simple y sencillamente, ella era incapaz de tener ese sentimiento.

Suspiro.

Ahora él volvería a cuidarla, no solo a ella, sino a todos sus amigos.

Orihime continuo tosiendo, por lo que se vio obligado a llamar a una enfermera. La auxilió y luego de un par de minutos más, la mujer se retiró. Pero, con la clara indicación a Ichigo de que no la exaltase, o debería de retirarse. Orihime estaba recostada, Ichigo ocupo el asiento junto a ella, la antigua modelo extendió su mano izquierda y él la tomo con sumo cuidado.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —suplico ella.

—Por supuesto —expresó decidido de hacer lo que ella quisiese.

—¿Me pintarías?.

Silencio.

No podía negarse, pese a que se había prometido nunca más el volver hacerlo.

—Claro —le sonrió.

Soltó su mano y fue hacia el estuche de su guitarra. Caminó con el hacia el sillón y lo abrió. De este objeto extrajó, un caballete desarmable; el cual rearmó con sumo cuidado. Como si estuviese ensamblando algo sumamente valioso, y de hecho lo era. Esa peculiar pieza tenía cuando menos 200 años de antigüedad. Había una hoja no más grande que una de tamaño carta, preparada sobre un marco, que estuvo esperando casi tres años para ser usada. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y se encontró con su viejo estuche de pinturas de acuarela, de la misma forma localizó un pincel —el mismo que rescato de la maleta, el primer obsequio que le dio su madre, de aquello que se convirtió en su don de vida— y otro más que igualmente cogió. Todos los objetos estaban empolvados y algo sucios. Limpió con sumo cuidado el papel y luego fue hacia el baño, para enjuagar los otros dos utensilios que necesitaba. Siempre que miraba el interior de la gran caja, se repetía a sí mismo que no volvería a pintar. Que esa era una etapa de su vida que no volvería, y que ya la había dejado atrás. Pintó innumerables retratos de Misato, y siempre lo hizo con una ferviente devoción a ella. Era su musa, su inspiración, le era todo…

Sin embargo, no podía negarse al deseo de Orihime.

—Hazlo como, Zangetsu —le dijo ella, antes siquiera que Ichigo plasmase la primera pincelada—. Con tus dos manos.

—Claro… —le costo responderle mojando los pincel, antes de realizar el primer trazo ella habló.

—Retrátame justo como me ves ahora —suspiro—. Solo la verdad, de cómo estoy —cerró sus ojos—, creo que dormiré un poco. ¿Me dejarás ver la pintura antes de que te vayas? —insto.

La iluminación era la correcta, tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a retratarla, usando su mano izquierda —ya luego usaría la derecha—. Cada pincelada, fluía con tanta naturalidad que le creo una sensación de abandono tal, que se concentró con tanta fuerza en lograr que aquella pintura fuese única, que cuido cada pequeño detalle posible. Las horas pasaron, las enfermeras hacían sus rondas en la habitación de Orihime. Y de tanto en tanto, miraban la obra de Ichigo. Unas en silencio y otras más aventureras, se atrevían a preguntar. El vago no percibió que en momentos, ella despertaba y lo miraba de soslayo. Los tonos naranjas propios del atardecer comenzaron a filtrarse por la habitación, hacía un buen rato que había terminado la acuarela, y solo faltaba un detalle, la firma del autor de la obra. Sin embargo, en todo momento que estuvo pintando él tenía una inusual y jovial sonrisa en su rostro. Algo de lo cual, él no era consciente. Ella finalmente despertó, rascó un par de segundos sus ojos, y miro hacia el sillón. Se alegró al verlo ahí, esperando que ella despertase.

—¿Me he dormido mucho tiempo? —intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—No te esfuerces —murmullo—. ¿Ulquiorra no vendrá? —comentó extrañado al no verlo en el hospital ese día.

—Pasa todas las noches conmigo —le informo—, le he dicho que no necesito que este aquí todo el día —suspiro—, porque nunca estoy sola —bostezo—. Perdón —se disculpo—, de hecho —se extraño por lo que estaba por decir— Ishida kun debió de haber venido hoy.

Fue entonces que Ichigo lo comprendió, el hecho de que Sado lo buscase en el parque fue una petición de Ishida. Para que encontrase la paz en sí mismo y no abandonase a Orihime.

—¿Puedo verlo? —comentó ella, se refería al retrato— te ha quedado hermoso —recorrió con sus dedos la acuarela.

—Porque tenía a una hermosa modelo.

Ella sonrió cándida por el cumplido.

—Este trabajo tuyo —lo miro—, es como los que solías hacer cuando Misato san estaba contigo.

Era la primera vez en la tarde que ella hablaba sobre su ex prometida. La primera reacción de Ichigo fue de sorpresa, no supo como responder y hubo un largo silencio entre ambos.

—Este trabajo es aún mejor —fue lo mejor que pudo decir él.

—Tienes razón — Orihime sonrió, poco después se lo entregó—, solo tiene un defecto.

Ichigo revisó la acuarela, intentando encontrar el fallo que ella decía.

—No esta terminado —indico ella—, aún no esta firmado.

—¿Qué debería poner? —él la miro.

—Tu sabes que poner… —dijo ella como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo.

Ichigo suspiro, y colocó su pseudónimo; devolviéndole poco después la acuarela.

—Zangetsu —leyó—. Quiero conocer a la persona que hizo que tu trabajo volviese a tener esta vida —le sonrió—, ¿me la presentarás?.

—¡Pe… pero que cosas dices! —balbuceó—. No existe tal persona, él se levantó del sillón; las estrellas ya habían adornado el cielo.

—Tu puedes negarlo, cuantas veces quieras —miro ella la luna en el cielo—. Pero tus ojos no. Debe ser una gran persona, como para que volvieses a pintar como antes.

—Lo hice por ti —replico él.

—No —Ichigo volteó hacia Orihime—. Lo hiciste por ella —le entregó el retrato una vez más—. Te sientes identificado con esta persona. Quiero agradecerle a tu musa, por devolverme al viejo Ichigo que se fue a Italia —sus orbes se pusieron llorosas una vez más.

—Orihime…—susurro él.

—¿Dime si miento? —habló ella, con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo hice por ti —reiteró devolviéndole la acuarela.

—Nunca cambias, ¿vendrás a verme de ahora en adelante? —pidió Orihime.

—Aquí estaré diario.

—Entonces —le sonrió divertida—, estaré esperando impaciente que vengas con esa persona.

—¿Por qué crees que hay alguien? —pidió ya exasperado.

—Ya te lo dije, tus ojos y… tu sonrisa —te vi mientras me retratabas—. Estabas sonriendo.

—¡Te estaba sonriendo! —le aclaró.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Se como me sonríes a mí —dijo muy clara—, y también el como le sonríes al resto de tus conocidos —silencio—. Esa sonrisa nunca se la habías dado a nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera a Misato san.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Rukia estaba sentada en su cama, en la clínica. Mirando el cielo estrellado así como a la luna. Por primera vez en días, el cielo estaba despejado y era una noche tranquila. Escuchó el carraspeo y miro hacia la fuente de origen. Se trataba de Yuzu, una de las hijas del médico que la atendía, la cual le advirtió que no se iría hasta que acabase su bandeja de comida. Y le costo el acabar con sus alimentos. No estaba acostumbrada a terminarse la comida, de hecho prácticamente nunca tenía bocados decentes. Simple y sencillamente, ingería aquello que podía ser tragado y desechado con facilidad. No tenía tiempo para sentarse en una mesa. La joven se preguntaba, como habría sido su vida de haber tenido una familia como aquella. Como la del médico Kurosaki.

—¿Cómo habría sido, el tener una verdadera familia? —se dijo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un BMW negro pasó por décima vez esa noche, frente a Ichigo no kēki. Kuchiki Byakuya no da crédito a lo que vía. Un enorme camión y varios trabajadores en el interior de la cafetería, trabajando horas extras en una extenuante remodelación completa al edificio. Hacía unos días, recibió un reporte por parte de Unohana sobre el cierre temporal de la cafetería. Cuando él investigo la causa, se encontró con el hecho de que su hermana había desfallecido y estaba internada. Pero su orgullo, le impidió el ir a buscarla.

—¿No te ha aburrido de dar tantas vuelta sin sentido, Byakuya? —le dijo una mujer.

—¿Por qué no me comentaste de esta renovación, Retsu? — el hombre cambió la velocidad el vehículo y abandono el distrito, por una razón inexplicable se sentía nervioso de ese asunto.

—Al igual que tú —miro hacia la calle— me acabo de enterar.

—No importa, esto no es nada—externó seco—. Ichigo no kēki, dejará de existir dentro de poco.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo V

De sirenas y perros mojados

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Un disculpa por la demora, pero como había dicho antes, todo lo que tenía en mi vieja computadora se perdió. Pero aquí esta.

* Starrk y Nanao están casados en mi historia. Coyote Starrk (es su nombre), por lo tanto Coyote es el apellido, aunque suene extraño.

+ El dragón y el tigre son (Ishida y Sado).

+ No habrá triángulo amoroso entre Nell-Ichigo-Rukia.

+ En esta historia, Ichigo es un artista muy famoso. Zangetsu, es el pseudónimo usado por él para sus trabajos.

+ Lo que Ichigo guardaba en el estuche, eran sus viejos implementos de pintura. No podía deshacerse de ellos, por cuestiones personales. Por ello los conservo todo ese tiempo.

+ Ichigo es ambidiestro, porque usa sus dos manos para pintar. En la primaria tenía un compañero al que le decían "huesitos", que era capaz de escribir al mismo tiempo con sus dos manos.

+ A Rukia el apellido Kurosaki no lo relaciona con Ichigo, al pensar que hay muchas personas no emparentadas que comparten el mismo apellido.

+ Repito, Byakuya no es el malo.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) El RCA Real Colegio de Arte, _es uno de los colegios de arte y diseño de Londres con más prestigio a nivel mundial, se dedica principalmente a cursos a nivel de postgrado de arte y diseño._

+ (2) Abadía de Westminster, _Una obra maestra de la arquitectura de los siglos XIII a XVI, la abadía es también un recorrido único por la historia de Inglaterra, ya que aquí se encuentran las tumbas de los reyes y reinas que gobernaron el país_

+ (3) Universidad de Sinshu,_ se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón y cuenta con cinco campus en Matsumoto, Nishi-Nagano, Wakasato, Ueda y Minami-Minowa._

+ (4) Universidad de Keiō, _fue fundada en 1858 por Yukichi Fukuzawa como escuela privada de estudios occidentales y se constituyó en universidad en 1890._

+ (5) La Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, _(en italiano: Accademia di Belle Arti di Brera), también conocida como Academia de Brera (en italiano: Accademia di Brera) es una institución académica pública situado en el centro de la ciudad de Milán - Italia, en medio de via Brera 28. El principal objetivo es enseñar a la investigación y creativa en el arte, (pintura, escultura, gráfica, fotografía, vídeo, etc.) y culturales históricas disciplinas._

+ (6) Suiboku, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa._

+ (7) Galería Kenji Taki, _Arte contemporáneo japonés e internacional. Sitio web con artistas de la galería y exposiciones desde 1984._

+ (8) Tōdai, _es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Esta historia la dedico a la memoria del papá de mi mejor amiga.**

**Descanse en paz.**

**4 mayo 2010**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

sorprendentemente


	5. De sirenas y perros mojados

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo V**

**De sirenas y perros mojados**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"__Es justamente la posibilidad de realizar un sueño lo que hace que la vida sea interesante"._

– Paulo Coelho –

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Viernes, penúltima semana de Julio.**

La junta trimestral concluyó para el beneplácito de los presentes, Kuchiki Byakuya estuvo de un terrible genio. A todos y cada uno de los exponentes, los cuestionó intrínsecamente; logrando incluso hacer llorar a la dirigente de Recursos Humanos. Reasignó a varios de los altos mandos a otras partes del mundo —lo que extraño visiblemente a los reunidos—. Normalmente, se mantenía tranquilo escuchando a los exponentes en completo silencio, para finalmente llamarlos en privado si tenía alguna duda que quisiera se le fuera explicada. Todo muy personal, y no con el resto presente.

Por lo que su comportamiento de esa mañana, dejo impresionado a más de uno.

La noticia sobre su mal humor, corrió como pólvora por el Corporativo Senbonzakura. Por curioso que parezca, todos los pasillos por los cuales él debía pasar para llegar a su oficina, estaban completamente vacíos. Las unicas que le siguían el paso, eran su asistente personal y su contralora en jefe.

Kiyone, suspiro de alivio al llegar a su escritorio, esto le daría algún tiempo para relajarse. Aquello que Byakuya debía discutir con su singular visita y contralora, era algo que no le concernía en lo absoluto. Además, estaba segura que ese asunto le tomaría cuando menos toda la mañana. Con elegancia le abrió la puerta a Unohana, y con ella ingresó a su oficina en el último piso del Corporativo Senbonzakura.

Sentada en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio personal, se encontraba una mujer de piel canela; quien aburrida ante la espera se ideo un divertido pasatiempo. Tomó el lujoso pisapapeles con forma de grulla del dueño de la oficina y comenzó a lanzar ligas —que ya llevaba consigo, por alguna extraña razón—, al cuello del ave. Hay que constatar, que solo llevaba tres aciertos y un sin fin de intentos fallidos. Byakuya suspiro con desgano, al ver a una mujer de su edad el comportarse como una niña. Antes de su nuevo lanzamiento, Yoruichi constato que el Kuchiki ingresó; más no hizo el menor intento por saludarlo. A él o su acompañante. Estaba más ocupada calculando su próximo lanzamiento, sin embargo el hombre tenía otros planes este le retiró la liga de sus manos. Dando con ello fin a la diversión de ella. La fémina hizo un leve puchero, ante el acto tan ruin que el varón oso cometer contra ella.

—Buenos días, Shihōin san —la saludo con suma formalidad la contralora presente.

—Buenos días, Unohana san —exclamó sumamente aburrida, recargó su cabeza por completo en el respaldo de la silla y miro el techo—. Y a ti también Byakuya bo —alzó su mano en el aire y con esta saludo de manera irreverente al hombre—. ¿Me puedes decir para que solicitaste mi presencia con tanta premura? —se apoyó con total desfachatez en el asiento, incluso se atrevió descansas sus pies en el fino escritorio—. En estos momentos debería de estar en mi sesión de masaje, con una buena copa de vino y algo de música.

Silencio.

—Shihōin —él ocupó su propio lugar en el imponente espacio—, ¿podrías mostrar algo más de recato y educación? —tomó una pila de documentos, la cual hasta hacia solo unos instantes la mantuvo guardada bajo llave en uno de sus cajones—. Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca en tu oficina —ella levanto su cabeza y lo miro divertida—, pero en la mía —se observaron fijamente— intenta aparentar que eres una dama fina.

Mutismo.

—Eso ha sido muy bajo, Byakuya bo —dijo al momento de sentarse apropiadamente—. ¿Qué tienes entre tus manos? —le prestó más atención a la pila de papeles que el hombre sostenía. Este no le respondió, en su defecto se concentro en una revisión de nueva cuenta del documento frente a él—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermana?—justo al llegar a la última hoja, él la miro muy seriamente.

—El balance de ventas del Shandy Charade excede con creces las ventas de Ichigo no kēki —comenzó con su aburrida conversación de negocios—. Por lo menos en un 35% —le aclaró, al momento de mostrarle a Yoruichi un duplicado del último cálculo, junto con una singular fotografía—. Rukia ha comenzado con una remodelación a gran escala en su cafetería —entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla—. ¿Encuentras alguna lógica en esto?.

Si bien a Yoruichi le fastidiaba iniciar un día hablando de negocios, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba se comportaba hasta cierto punto a la altura.

La Constructora Shihōin, ha sido la principal empresa contratista de Asia por más de medio siglo. Teniendo en sus haberes una gran número de edificaciones de todas las escalas y niveles socioeconómicos. Siendo los responsables de la elaboración del puente colgante más grande del mundo actualmente, ubicado ente Akashi - Kaikyo (1) en Japón_. _Finalmente comprendía el porque había sido llamada por él. De la investigación que Byakuya había ordenado, se descubrió que el constructor asalariado era uno de los empleados de Yoruichi. A las pruebas se remetía ella, al percibir en la fotografía muy decorosa tomada frente a Ichigo no kēki; a uno de sus camiones en la entrada del establecimiento. De ello no le quedaba la menor duda, la insignia de su empresa estaba grabada en uno de los costados. Y absolutamente, todo su herramental seguía esa pauta. Ella suspiro profundamente. Revisó la imagen con la evidencia y se recargó una vez más en la silla.

—Espero que no creas que se de absolutamente todos los trabajos que se realizan en la constructora —alzo una de sus cejas con incredulidad, mientras lo miraba—. Conozco los de mayor alcance —se cruzó de brazos—, los pequeños como este pasan desapercibidos para mí —exhalo pesadamente y le devolvió la fotografía—. No entiendo, porque haces tanto drama.

Silencio.

—¿Leíste el balance de cuentas? —dijo Byakuya muy seriamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bufó con hastió Yoruichi—. A mí solo me importan los resultados finales de los números —se explico—, el balance lo hacen mis contadores. Mientras genere ganancias sin perdidas, lo demás esta de más para mí. No necesito ser una experta en esto.

Byakuya sobo su sien, intentar explicarse con ella era como intentar hablarle a una piedra.

—A lo que él se refiere —interrumpió Retsu, entrando por primera vez a la conversación—, es que Ichigo no kēki no cuenta con el recurso económico para una remodelación de tal índole —señalo en la última hoja el balance de la cafetería.

Ante eso, Yoruichi le prestó la debida atención al documento. Las palabras de la contralora eran aterradoramente ciertas, la cafetería no estaba en quiebra —aún—; pero, tampoco podía explicarse un rediseño de esa magnitud. Con su recurso actual, Ichigo no kēki no estaba en la postura de tal lujo. De mala gana, ella tomó su celular y le llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarla a finalizar con la maldita curiosidad que Byakuya despertó en ella.

—Soi Fong —exhalo con pesadez y se lamentaba al mismo tiempo—. Hay algo que necesito que revises con suma prioridad —rascó sus ojos—, es más —le aclaro con rapidez—, necesito que dejes lo que estabas haciendo y te concentres sólo en esto —la mujer tras la línea le afirmo—. Busca en la ciudad de Nagano, específicamente en el Distrito Seireitei todas las obras en donde la constructora este involucrada —le ordeno—, concretamente en el área comercial. Busca información sobre alguna cafetería en la zona, se llama Ichigo no kēki, cuando tengas la investigación ven a la Corporación Senbonzakura —Yoruichi corto la llamada y con molestia se cruzó una vez más de brazos. Al mismo tiempo le daba una cara de pocos amigos al individuo frente a sí—. ¡Solo hago esto para saciar mi curiosidad! —le explicó amargamente—. ¡Diablos —respingo con frustración—, no sabes como me fastidia esa actitud tuya hacia tu pequeña hermana! —desvió su mirada y contemplo un punto innecesario en la amplia oficina—. En verdad nunca te he entendido —musito suavemente.

Byakuya no dijo nada más, en su defecto se concentro de nueva cuenta en sus pendientes dispuestos estratégicamente sobre su escritorio.

Unohana sencillamente se levantó dejando solos a los dos importantes empresarios. Lo que la asistente de Yoruichi trajese, era algo que tarde o temprano ella misma se enteraría. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra. Y es que Retsu, sabe mucho más de lo que debería o el Kuchiki mayor suponía. La contralora caminó hacia el elevador, al tiempo que sacaba su Black Berry y escribía un mensaje hacia el único individuo que posiblemente le pudiera brindar más información. No estaba traicionando a Byakuya, simplemente era tiempo de ponerle fin a todo ese drama.

Yoruichi era la presidenta de la Constructora Shihōin, uno de los consorcios constructores más imponentes del mundo. Obtuvo el reconocimiento internacional cuando emprendieron una de las obras de ingeniería más grandes. Después de todo, no cualquiera lleva a cabo una obra de tal magnitud en el tiempo record que ellos lo elaboraron. Comenzó la constructora gracias a los esfuerzos de su abuelo, quien inició diligentemente el rescate de Japón, luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso a la empresaria le agradaba el brindar el mismo tipo de servicio a los pequeños grupos; por ende, también se hacían cargo de pequeñas remodelaciones o construcciones. No obstante, algo le molestaba profundamente. Por tal motivo, mordió su pulgar izquierdo y muy discretamente miro a Byakuya, el cual continuó con su revisión a sus documentos pendientes —haciendo caso omiso al escrutinio—. El hecho de que él la llamase, solo significaba que pese a todos sus esfuerzos, hubo algo que se le salía por completo de su control; y él es un hombre que no soporta eso.

Ichigo no kēki… fue la mayor rebeldía que cometió la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, el único japonés dentro de los diez primeros puestos en la lista Forbes (2). Ocupando actualmente la sexta posición en el grupo este joven empresario.

Kuchiki Rukia, hasta el último día que la vio Yoruichi hacia un par de años, era una jovencita sin personalidad alguna. Terminaba haciendo aquello que su hermano mayor solía ordenarle, sin hacer ningún tipo de reclamo en lo absoluto. De hecho parecía más una empleada que un familiar. Fue la menor de tres hermanos.

Su abuelo Ginrei, era un aficionado a los aviones. Teniendo él mismo su propia flotilla personal. Ese día, era justo como cualquier otro para la familia, con la peculiaridad que los más jóvenes no estarían presentes en el vuelo. El anciano y sus padres, viajarían a China por un avance en la investigación de un posible tratamiento, para la enfermedad de la más mayor de los hermanos. Rukia, había ido a la casa de la familia Izuru, por el festejo del cumpleaños del pequeño Kira. Byakuya tenía una importante preparación en la Universidad, por lo que no podía darse el lujo ese momento de salir del país. Hisana… desde que nació fue una niña muy enfermiza, y casi siempre pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en casa, ella tenía leucemia. Y desgraciadamente, no había un gran avance en su recuperación.

Una falla mecánica en el tren de aterrizaje, produjo una terrible pérdida a los hermanos. Sus padres y abuelos, así como el resto de la tripulación, perecieron cuando el avión estallo en llamas.

Rukia tenía a penas cuatro años, Byakuya diecisiete años —se encontraba en el primer semestre de la Universidad—, y Hisana contaba con veintidós años. Se sabía que ella nunca podría ocuparse de la enorme responsabilidad de la Corporación Senbonzakura; demasiada presión para alguien tan enferma como ella. Para el joven, fue una forma muy dura de madurar. Tuvo que compaginar sus estudios en Tōdai (3), con cuidar de la pequeña Rukia y al mismo tiempo ser testigo de cómo los esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Para que finalmente Hisana falleciera, en menos de un año.

Yoruichi se apartó de su asiento, mientras tomaba un cigarro de su bolso y lo encendía. Fue hacia un rincón a fumar un poco. Ella, no tenía derecho alguno de pedirle a Byakuya que actuase distinto con su hermana. Él había padecido todo el sufrimiento solo.

Cuidar de una empresa y mantenerse al día en sus estudios, le era más sencillo que lidiar con una pequeña niña de cuatro años que ansiosa le esperaba en la entrada de la mansión con ramilletes de flores; que él nunca uso. El gran parecido con Hisana, le hacia temer que en algún punto, Rukia también se enfermase y de esta manera la perdiese. La situación resulto más allá de sus propias expectativas. Estuvo muy preocupado por ciertas actitudes de la pequeña que encontró alarmantes, por ello la llevó con varios especialistas. Los resultados lo enmudecieron por completo. Su pequeña hermana resulto tener una "superdotación intelectual excepcional (4)". Fue entonces, que Byakuya tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión por el futuro de su hermana. Acompañada de su nana, abandonó Japón a los seis años. Viajo hacia Norteamérica, para recibir una educación adecuada para alguien de sus capacidades. A los quince años ella abandonaba los Estado Unidos, titulada en Economía —graduándose con honores de la Universidad de Yale—. Llegó sola a Inglaterra, para una maestría en Oxford en Economía Internacional. Con tan solo diecisiete, había logrado cosas extraordinarias para alguien de su edad.

Sin embargo, aquello que ella más anhelaba nunca llegó. El amor de su hermano…

Byakuya le depositaba enormes sumas de dinero en la tarjeta de su hermana, misma que ella se encargaba de retirar constantemente. Rukia, siempre pensó que su hermano tenía la idea que la riqueza podía comprar el cariño. En ese largo tiempo que estuvo fuera de Japón, solo vio a su hermano en tres ocasiones y fue porque él tenía compromisos ya establecidos.

Antes de seguir con lo que Rukia creyó que sería el siguiente paso —es decir, un doctorado—, su hermano solicito su presencia. La joven estaba emocionada, feliz y sobre todo dichosa; creyendo que finalmente serian una familia luego de tanto tiempo. Retornó excitada a Japón. Sin embargo, para ella esa fue su más grande decepción. Su hermano solo había pedido que ella retornara, porque necesitaba prepararla para que administrase una futura ramificación de la Corporación Senbonzakura, un proyecto a largo plazo en Portugal. Fue esa la gota que derramo el vaso para ella, y el inicio de la querella entre los hermanos Kuchiki.

El celular que dejo descuidadamente sobre el escritorio de Byakuya resonó en la oficina. La melodía de la pantera rosa, irrumpió estrepitosamente la sobriedad del sitió. De unas cuantas zancas Yoruichi contestó. El varón dejo lo que hacía y la miro expectante.

—¡Kisuke!... —suspiro ella de mala gana—. ¿Y ahora que se te ofrece?.

El único hombre presente desvió su atención. Mientras dejaba que la mujer se ocupase de sus asuntos personales. Inclusive, para darle algo de intimidad se apartó hacia un área remota de su oficina, donde se localizaba una pequeña cantina. Se sirvió un poco de coñac, y ocupo un asiento.

Rukia lo sorprendió cuando regreso de Europa. Para empezar, estaba el parecido fantasmal con su hermana mayor, ese hecho lo dejo sin habla algunos escasos segundos. Cuando recuperó la calma, le expuso el plan que ya tenía contemplado para ella en Portugal. Al finalizar con su exposición, ella le negó suavemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos abandono la oficina en total silencio. Byakuya se mostró impresionado, había madurado más allá de lo que se imagino. Si embargo, para cuando retornó a la mansión esa noche, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa; su hermana había abandonado la seguridad de su hogar. Llevó consigo solo algo de ropa y dinero en efectivo; el resto lo dejo en lo que se suponía era su habitación.

Ella disponía de un fideicomiso, con el cual Rukia pensó en su momento que finalmente lograría cierta independencia. Cuan equivocada estaba, Byakuya utilizo sus influencias y le negaron la posibilidad de que ella pudiese acceder a su dinero.

_Rukia lo encaró ese día._

_Se encontraba en una importante reunión, para finalizar los detalles de la nueva rama de la Corporación en el extranjero; puesto que al parecer él debería de hacerse responsable. Escuchó él y el resto de los reunidos las suplicas de su entones asistente. Rukia grito que no le importaba y de un fuerte portazo irrumpió en la reunión. Todos la miraron asombrados, y más aún por lo que se suponía que Byakuya haría. _

—_Estoy en una importante reunión, Rukia _—_entrelazo sus dedos_—_. Como ya te has dado cuenta _—_le señalo con parsimonia el sitio_—_. ¡Retírate! _—_le ordenó_—_, lo que debemos discutir lo haremos cuando concluya mis asuntos _—_silencio_—_. ¡No me escuchaste!._

_La asistente, intento tomar el brazo de Rukia y de esta manera forzarla a dejar el sitio de la reunión. Sin embargo, ella no se inmuto en lo absoluto, de hecho marcho decidida hacia donde se encontraba su hermano._

—_¡Tú no tienes derecho _—_le reclamó_—_, a quitarme lo que es mío por derecho! _—_le chilló._

_Byakuya la miro seriamente y en un tono duro de voz le respondió._

—_No me hagas repetirme _—_hablo claramente enfadado._

—_¡Te crees con el derecho de seguir manipulando mi vida, estoy harta de esto! _—_estrelló sus manos en el escritorio frente a su hermano_—_. ¡Llama al banco! _—_le ordeno irascible._

_Byakuya sobo su sien y suspiro un poco._

—_Hagamos un receso _—_contemplo__ a los individuos frente a él_—_. Reanudaremos después de la comida._

_En total silencio abandonaron el sitio los invitados y la asistente, dejando de esta forma solo a los hermanos para arreglar sus problemas._

—_Solo un Kuchiki tiene acceso a esos bienes _—_la miro impasiblemente_—_. Si, no estas dispuesta a obedecerme _—_se levantó mirándola sin emoción alguna_—_; me temo entonces que no tengo obligación alguna a responder ante ti._

_Silencio._

—_Ya veo…_—_respondió Rukia con un nudo en su garganta, al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza_—_. Si… así van a ser las cosas…_

—_Rukia… _—_le llamo más tranquilo él, cuando observo como ella paulatinamente se giraba y se marchaba de su oficina_—_. Tu y yo no podemos darnos el lujo de elegir _—_quiso que Rukia comprendiese su predicamento, así como su necessidad_—_. Nuestros destinos ya están decididos desde el día que nacimos. _

_Ella no dijo nada más mientras abandonaba la oficina. Byakuya suspiro de forma desganada y cansada, se sentó una vez más; entrelazando sus dedos bajo su barbilla. Quería él, que ella entendiese que ellos por nacer en esa cuna no debían de hacer tales caprichos —que era lo que la sociedad intuiría—, de elegir un camino distinto. Apretó con fuerza sus puños e intento inútilmente de tranquilizarse. Igual que a su pequeña hermana, él una vez tuvo un sueño al que tuvo que renunciar para siempre._

_Y Rukia no debía jamás dejar de soñar... Debía de luchar por sí misma, esa era la lección de su vida… Se lo había prometido a sí mismo__…_  


_Terminó por retirarle todos sus privilegios como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, mismos que albergaban la esperanza que al final no soportaría el estar privada de los lujos con los cuales creció. Al asombro, ella se mostró firme._

_Gracias a la ayuda secreta Kira, pudo ella mantenerse sola un tiempo. En menos de un año, Byakuya averiguo el favor que recibía. Hablo con el abuelo de Izuru y pidió amablemente que no intervinieran en un asunto familiar. El longevo no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la petición del empresario. Perder a la Corporación Senbonzakura, como un activo en el Banco es algo que no podían permitirse. _

_Fue entonces que Rukia tuvo que tomar una muy dura decisión. Debido a su larga ausencia en el país, muy poca gente podría reconocerla como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, incluso cuando ella se presentó ante el banco en un inicio fue tratada con muy poco tacto. Fue hasta que el abuelo Kira la vio, cuando le explico la situación de su fideicomiso. Se vio forzada a vender el brazalete que Hisana le obsequio antes de su muerte. En cuanto Byakuya se enteró, se encolerizo, ese objeto era irremplazable y nunca pudieron recuperarlo. El último recuerdo de su querida hermana mayor se había perdido._

Hoy cinco años después, la disputa ente ambos se mantenía tal cual inicio —a los ojos de los demás—. Sin el más mínimo indicio de ceder por parte de alguno. De hecho, cansado de lidiar con la situación actual, Byakuya decidió que era momento de ponerle fina al asunto completo —y ver cuanto ella había madurado—. Colocó estratégicamente varios establecimientos cercanos al de su hermana menor, con la clara intención de llevar a la quiebra a Ichigo no kēki. No obstante, sus esfuerzos habían resultado inútiles hasta ahora. La incorporación del Shandy Charade obligó a Rukia a trabajar de más, para mantener a flote su cafetería. Pero, la remodelación lo puso sumamente nervioso. Varias interrogantes llegaban a su mente y por primera vez en su vida no tenía una sola respuesta de cómo actuar apropiadamente.

—¿Bromeas, Kisuke?.

La conversación de Yoruichi lo saco de sus pensamientos; y por un instante le prestó atención a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Yoruichi san! —exclamó divertido el hombre tras la línea—. Hay un nuevo trabajo inédito de tu artista favorito —expreso con regocijo—. De hecho —le exclamo burlón— estoy admirando su última obra en este instante.

La mujer hizo un puchero infantil ante su terrible suerte. Byakuya se puso de pie y marchó hacia su escritorio, debía finalizar con sus pendientes. Unas palabras más entre el rubio y la morena, dio por finalizada la conversación telefónica. Yoruichi colocó de mala gana su celular en su bolso y se cruzo irritada de brazos. Él no hizo el menor intento de averiguar el tema de conversación entre los viejos amigos. Molesta ante tanto silencio ella hablo.

—¿No creerás quien volvió a pintar? —rechistó con fastidio y golpeteo impaciente el suelo con su pie izquierdo—, y a mi desgracia nunca podré ver esta nueva pintura —le dijo ella a él, cuando lo miro expectante porque preguntase.

Byakuya la observo y se resigno a indagar.

—Podría adivinar —se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento—, pero nunca me han gustado las adivinanzas —exclamo seco—. Así que dime.

—¡Zangetsu! —prácticamente chillo de alegría—. Luego de tres años, regresa al mundo del arte con una obra inédita —su cuerpo se relajo—. ¡Oh cielos —se quejo profundamente—, daría cualquier cosa por ver esa pintura!.

Silencio.

—¿Zangetsu? —repitió con voz monótona—. El artista que convirtió el Suiboku (6) en un hazmerreír —la miro seriamente—, al destrozar un arte milenario y pulcro —volvió a sus deberes—. Mejor se hubiera quedado donde estuvo los últimos años.

Ella rodó sus ojos. Zangetsu fue un artista que generó una enorme discordia en el país. Había quienes lo amaban y muchos otros que lo aborrecían, claramente. Por lo visto, Byakuya pertenecía al segundo grupo. No pudo replicarle, porque el intercomunicador fue activado.

—Kuchiki sama —hablo Kiyone—, la señorita Soi Fong le espera.

—Dile que entre —respondió el hombre.

Soi Fong, además de ser la asistente personal de Yoruichi era su principal amiga y colaboradora. Esta mujer avanzo hacia el escritorio con una enorme cantidad de documentos entre sus manos. Mismos que hicieron que la empresaria la mirase intrigada.

—Buenas tardes —saludo al par—, lamento mi demora —le entregó un documento a Yoruichi y otro a Byakuya, ambos exactamente iguales—. Ha sido difícil el rastrear.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer, comenzaron cada uno por su cuenta a revisar las hojas de sus manos.

—Bawabawa… —Yoruichi miro con cierta incredulidad a su asistente, luego de leer el nombre de quien había pagado la remodelación en la cafetería. Le sonaba prácticamente como un juego de niños mal pensado.

—No han leído mal —le dijo al par—. Este es el nombre de quien pago los servicios en Ichigo no kēki —cogió una pequeña libreta que extrajo de su bolso—. Si pasan a la hoja número veinticinco —pidió y ambos obedecieron—, hice una pequeña investigación acerca de ¿quién o qué es Bawabawa?. Descubrí que es una filial de una Corporación Multinacional Europea —uno y otro la miraron estupefactos—. Los Increíbles Hermanos del Desierto.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto? —pregunto hacia Soi Fong el varón, por su timbre de voz ambas lo percibieron nervioso.

—No hay la menor duda, Kuchiki sama —respondió la asistente.

Silencio.

—¿Cómo es que Rukia tiene contacto con Los Increíbles Hermanos del Desierto? —Yoruichi estaba más que enredada—, es decir… —no sabía como continuar—. No es posible —dijo al fin—. ¿Crees que haya sido durante su estadía en Europa?.

Afonía.

Bawabawa, era una de las tantas sub marcas que manejaba el enorme imperio "Los Increíbles Hermanos del Desierto"; una de las corporaciones más grandes europeas. Que año con año había ido absorbiendo a la competencia. Hasta convertirse en el monstruo que era actualmente. Y por increíble que parecía el rostro de su dueño permanecía en el anonimato.

—Señorita Kotetsu —hablo él por el intercomunicador—. Llame a Renji —le ordenó.

—Byakuya bo… —Yoruichi le llamo sutilmente—. ¿Qué vas hacer?.

—Lo que sea para entender esto —dijo intranquilo el hombre.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Había demasiada calma en ese recinto en particular. Tan solo el sonido constante del bambú hueco golpeando la piedra lisa alternadamente al llenarse, era lo único escuchado. Una, dos, tres y sabe cuantas veces más, el dúo en esa habitación permanecieron sin pronunciarse palabra alguna. Con una total tranquilidad, ella continúo bebiendo de su té de jazmín. Por otra parte el individuo frente a ella, la examinaba minuciosamente. A diferencia de la fémina, esa calurosa tarde de verano prefirió algo más refrescante. Tomó otro par de sorbos a su cerveza que sostenía entre sus grandes manos. Tanto silencio comenzó a fastidiarlo rápidamente, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada tanta pasividad alrededor de él. Debido a su pequeña sobrina hiperactiva de cabellera rosa. Colocó su lata sobre el hakozen (7), después de eso recargó su cabeza en la mano izquierda esperando la razón por la cual esa mujer en particular, se encontraba haciéndole compañía durante la hora de comida. Cansado de tanta espera, él fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Quisiera saber que haces aquí? —comenzó él a golpetear el suelo de madera con su mano derecha. No era un hombre muy paciente, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

La mujer entonces, esbozo una sonrisa diminuta antes de hablarle finalmente.

—¿No puedo acaso darle una agradable sorpresa a un buen amigo? —como toda actriz consumada respondió, puesto fingió indignación ante las palabras dichas por el hombre; dando la impresión de que sus vocablos la habían herido emocionalmente. Incluso, él se asombro ante la total desfachatez de la fémina.

—Para empezar —espetó duramente él—, no sabía que aún éramos amigos —se cruzo de brazos—. Y en segundo lugar, es de mala educación el llegar sin anunciarse antes.

Silencio.

Ella se limito a esbozar una tímida sonrisa, colocó su taza de té sobre su propio hakozen y luego lo miro muy seriamente.

—Ya debes de estar enterado de la remodelación en Ichigo no kēki —habló ella.

Kempachi sonrió por fuera y mucho más por dentro. De un solo trago se bebió el resto de su cerveza y la estrujo cándido entre sus manos.

—¿Te ha enviado ese Kuchiki —musito con rencor—, por respuestas? —espetó.

Afonía.

—Aunque no lo parezca —expreso seca—, puedo hacer las cosas por una motivación personal —exhalo profundamente—. Y no necesariamente, porque alguien me lo indique —lo miro francamente resentida—. Además —se justifico ante él—, Byakuya no es el tipo de hombre que le pediría a alguien como tú respuestas. Los Kuchiki son un verdadero dolor de cabeza —llevó su mano derecha hacia esa parte especifica del cuerpo que antes menciono—. ¿No te parece, Zaraki senpai? (8).

Mutismo.

Justo ahora, ella llamaba a Byakuya por su apelativo. Ese simple hecho le irrito la boca del estómago a Zaraki, poco después pudo responderle.

—¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre? —chascó la lengua—. Olvidado… —rascó incómodo su cabeza, mientras la ladeaba para observar el cuenco de bambú—. Odio cuando tienes razón, Retsu —exhaló pesadamente, por tener que darle la completa razón a ella.

En ese preciso momento, el celular de Unohana timbró, ágil tomó el aparto e internamente agradeció por esa llamada.

—Gracias, te mantendré al tanto de todo —contestó ella con amabilidad—. Espérame por favor —finalizo la llamada bastante tranquila, gesto que no paso desapercibido en lo absoluto para él.

—¿Malas noticias? —dijo él con una pizca de celos que paso desapercibida para Unohana.

—Para nada —le expresó sumamente feliz—, de hecho parece que las cosas van a dar un giro interesante —se puso de pie y le agradeció silenciosamente por la comida.

Zaraki no estaba dispuesto a decirle que estaba pasando en la cafetería, tal vez debería de hacer uso de sus otros recursos. Justo antes de que abriese una de las sjoji (9), él la llamo.

—Kuchiki no tiene idea que has estado interviniendo en su circo, ¿cierto? —pronunció con resentimiento.

Mutismo.

Kempachi se levantó y fue hacia ella, noto lo tensa que se puso cuando expresó lacónicamente sus últimos vocablos. Sorprendida, en realidad —hay que aclarar—. No obstante, ella intentó permanecer lo más tranquila que pudo. Zaraki se acercó lentamente, para después colocar una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

—Te estaré esperando en The Berry Factory, a las seis de la tarde —expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, ahí te daré algunas respuestas —musito entretenido de ver la reacción en el rostro de ella—. Por cierto —retiró su mano del hombro de ella—, lleva ese vestido rojo que tanto detestas.

Paso a su lado carcajeándose por todo el corredor, si ella iba o no, ese ya no era su problema. Respondería todo aquello que sabía sobre esa extraña remodelación; y por supuesto, esa ocasión le tocaba ganar en su disputa contra ella. Era más que conocido por cualquiera, que Unohana Retsu no soportaba el usar nada a la altura de sus rodillas. De hecho, lo único que cualquier persona en la Corporación o desde sus días en la Universidad la ha visto usar son trajes con pantalón. Más le valdría a Zaraki lo que le tuviese que contar, o podría considerarse hombre muerto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Justo a las nueve de la noche, regresó a su apartamento. Se sentía tan fastidiada y humillada. Detestaba usar vestidos, especialmente ese; el porque aún no lo había tirado, era un interrogante para ella misma. De un tono rojo, sumamente llamativo la hacía resaltar de inmediato en donde estuviera. Cansada, se retiró los altos zapatos y finalmente le dio un merecido descanso a sus pies. En ese momento recordó que intencionalmente había apagado su teléfono, no deseaba interrupciones de ningún tipo. Le asombro el hecho de saber que tenía al menos veinte llamadas pérdidas del mismo número. Por supuesto que él continuaría llamando, hasta que ella le respondiese. En el siguiente toque a su aparato, ella se apresuró a contestar.

—Buenas noches, Byakuya —caminó lentamente hacia el sofá recargando su peso en el antebrazo de este—. ¿Hay algo que necesites —consulto su reloj de pulsera—, que no pueda esperar para mañana? —dijo ella.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas? —le dijo como un marido celoso—. Llevo horas intentado comunicarme contigo.

—Tenía un asunto personal que tratar —dijo recordando su cena con Zaraki—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?.

—Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo. Te estaré esperando en Las Noches.

Él debía de estar bromeando, fue lo primero que ella pensó. Byakuya y el resto de sus allegados, sabían a la perfección que ella no conducía de noche; todo ello, debido a un tonto miedo personal.

—Byakuya… —antes de rechazar decorosamente la oferta, alguien llamo a su puerta. Caminó con su celular y observo a través de la mirilla. Suspiro, ya no había manera alguna de salir librada de ese asunto.

—Renji ha ido a recogerte —le indico.

Retsu colgó y volvió a colocarse sus zapatillas, cuando hubo finalizado abrió la puerta de su departamento. Justo antes que el bermejo tocase nuevamente el timbre.

—¡Vámonos! —expreso irritada Retsu.

Cogió su bolso y ordenó sin paciencia alguna. El joven pelirrojo la siguió en total silencio y con demasiado asombro ante lo que veía. Por un instante no fue capaz de reconocerla, y si bien llevaba poco tiempo en el Corporativo, había escuchado lo suficiente sobre Unohana como para saber, que algo sin lugar a duda le sucedió a esa mujer ese día. Renji le abrió una puerta trasera del Mercedes de Byakuya. Podía ser un graduado en honores de Oxford, sin embargo, nada lo salvaría esa noche de ofrecer sus servicios de chofer. A través del espejo retrovisor la miro muy discretamente. A su propio juicio, esa mujer lucía sencillamente sensual; y se pregunto si se habría arreglado tanto para ver a su jefe.

Unohana miraba aburrida las calles del distrito. El bermejo escuchó una conversación con alguien tras la línea —llamada que ella realizó— lo único que pudo interpretar fue el nombre de la Universidad de Shinshu (10), el resto fue un limbo.

Las Noches, estaba ubicado en una selecta área del Seireitei, Renji incluso soñaba con poder ingresar a ese lugar. Había hecho cuentas, le tomarían dos años de salario integro el pagar la membrecía anual. Llegaron a la entrada principal, un aparcacoches le abrió a la mujer enseguida. Por esa noche cuando menos, el bermejo ya le estaba permitido el retirarse; lo único que debía hacer era llevarla. Le entregó las llaves del Mercedes al valet parking, mientras esperaba el suyo.

Renji encendió un cigarro y continúo esperando. Era viernes por la noche, podría estarse divirtiendo en algún lugar con una chica —y justo a su mente llego una en concreto—. Exhalo agotado, justo ahora debía de ir a su apartamento, bañarse y hacer una maleta. Porque debía ira al puerto de Tokio, a resolver unos asuntos de la Corporación Senbonzakura con respecto a una demanda. Toda esa cuestión no le había permitido el visitar a Rukia. Sonrió juguetón por recordar las cosas que habían hecho durante la estadía de ella en Inglaterra. Ya había esperado cinco años por verla —llegó finalmente su coche—, unos días más no le afectaría. Había decidido dejar las cosas en claro con ella.

Byakuya tenía su mesa de siempre, la cual le daba la espalda por completo a la entrada principal. No percibiendo nunca, la llegada de sus acompañantes. Muy lentamente Retsu caminó hacia él, robando de esta manera las miradas de los hombres en su andar. A él acababan de servirle un trago, y justo antes de que lo probase, ella se lo arrebató de sus manos bebiendo la totalidad del alcohol en un solo trago. El varón volteó hacia ella completamente indignado, con la clara intención de reclamarle por su total desfachatez a esa mujer; en ese momento comprendió quien era ella.

—Lo lamento —se excuso educadamente ella, y le ordeno dos tragos más del mismo licor a un mesero. Ha sido un día terriblemente largo. Sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada ella lo encaro silenciosamente.

—Luces bien —la halago el varón—. Nunca antes te había vista vestir de esa manera —expresó con asombro.

—Kempachi me pidió amablemente que lo usará —expresó con una mueca y de forma sarcástica.

—Veo —musito él seco.

—¿Puedo saber que es tan importante que no pueda esperar para mañana? —comentó al momento de cruzarse de piernas—. Tiene que ser algo sumamente interesante, como para que me pidas el venir a este sitio —miro aburrida el lugar—. Solo sueles estar aquí, cuando algo te preocupa profundamente.

Silencio.

El Bar las Noches, era uno de los sitios más concurridos por las altas esferas económicas niponas. Poseía el mejor servicio y una envidiable colección de vinos; de los cuales se jactaban de tener absolutamente todas las marcas del mundo. Un espacio lleno de opulencia y refinamiento, decorado a un estilo Europeo Renacentista por el momento —porque pagando dicha cantidad por la membrecía, cada seis meses renovaban el concepto—. Empresarios, ministros, políticos y visitas distinguidas, formaban parte del repertorio usual.

—Necesito que haya un contador fijo en Ichigo no kēki —expresó serio sus intenciones—. Eso es lo que deseo discutir contigo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —sus palabras la dejaron casi sin habla.

—Quiero que alguien informe constantemente lo que acontece en la cafetería, y no solamente cuando tu asistente —es decir la hermana mayor de su auxiliar—, lo presente quincenalmente.

Silencio.

—Eso es caer muy bajo —el mesero entregó las copas y de nueva cuenta se la bebió de un solo trago, por lo que se vio obligada a pedir una más—. Estas demasiado nervioso con el asunto de la remodelación en Ichigo no kēki —exhalo profundamente—, no creo que esa sea tu única intención con poner a un espía en la cafetería.

Byakuya tomo aire profundamente y se relajo un instante antes de responderle.

—Sabes bien que he estado vigilándola durante mucho tiempo —se refería a su hermana—, en un inicio la deje actuar libremente y no me interpuse en sus planes. Poco después le coloque pequeños problemas —se recargó en su sofá—, lo que la obligo a delegar responsabilidades y buscar en su defecto otras fuentes de ingreso. Ya sea para mantenerse o por necesidad.

Retsu lo interrumpió.

—¿La estás preparando?.

Byakuya le asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

—Desde que esto comenzó, me estipule a mí mismo el tiempo que le permitiría el estar en ese sitio y con esas personas —tomó un trago de su bebida—. Pero… esa remodelación…

—No estaba en tus planes —Unohana concluyó la idea.

—Así es —dijo él, al cabo de un tiempo—. Sea lo que suceda, quiero estar enterado constantemente. No deseo más sorpresas desagradables como esta.

—La espiarás, ¿y luego qué? —pregunto ella, sabiendo muy bien que él no se detendría solamente con eso. Algo más debió de haber planeado, como para mostrarse tan relajado en ese momento.

—Lentamente aquellos que le brindan recursos a Ichigo no kēki tendrán que retirarse —externo fríamente, como todo un empresario—. De esta manera, Rukia estará obligada a cerrar la cafetería —explico calmadamente su plan a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas sucederán como lo has dicho —retorno una vez más el mesero—, y que Rukia volverá con la familia Kuchiki?.

Mutismo.

—Ella tiene que sobrevivir a como de lugar —dijo él.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando regresó a su departamento, justo a media noche como si fuese Cenicienta, era consiente de que había aceptado renuente la petición de Byakuya. Y por otra parte, también intervendría en favor de Rukia desde las sombras; gracias a la ayuda de Zaraki. Exhaló con pesadez, los meses que estarían por venir, serían sumamente extenuantes.

Quien sino ella, ayudo a Rukia a ingresar a la Universidad.

Quien sino ella, fue la vendedora del inmueble donde actualmente se localizaba Ichigo no kēki.

Quien sino ella, recuperó el valioso obsequio de Hisana a su pequeña hermana.

Quien sino ella, debía poner al perro callejero de su parte.

Quien sino ella, iba ayudar al hombre que ama…

Minazuki era una prestigiosa intelectual, sin rostro conocido que había usado de manera favorable sus influencias en pos de Rukia. Cosa que Byakuya desconocía por completo, debido a que todo lo referente a esta persona misteriosa era presentado por Zaraki. Soltó el peinado elaborado que se hizo durante la tarde, haciendo que su larga cabellera cayese libremente al fin. Su mirada se desvió hacia Sode no Shirayuki, el hermoso brazalete comprado.

—Me pregunto… —se dijo a sí misma— ¿cuál de los dos hermanos aprenderá más de esto?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Domingo, penúltima semana de Julio.**

Para ese día, poco antes del atardecer, se llevaban a cabo los últimos retoques de la cafetería. Los albañiles limpiaban minuciosamente el sitio completo. La luz de la lámpara, fuera de Ichigo no kēki se encendió puntual; y finalmente dejaba de estar titilante. Una luminocidad fluorescente iluminó bellamente el letrero nuevo de la cafetería. Algo tan simple, le daba una vida nueva a Ichigo no kēki.

Nell suspiro profundamente el aroma a nuevo del interior. No podía estar más que satisfecha con el trabajo de Nnoitra, el hombre realmente había superado con creces sus propias expectativas; siendo honestos, ella considero imposible la labor que le impuso. Una enorme remodelación fue hecha en ese edificio.

La parte externa de la cafetería, antes aburrida y simple, fue reemplazada en su totalidad por algo sencillamente asombroso. La puerta principal fue sustituida por una electrónica que se abría cuando alguien se acercaba, de un vidrio liso, que permitía por completo una mayor vista del interior del establecimiento. Ayudando a eso también, una pared del edifico también fue removida y en su defecto se colocó un enorme ventanal que ayudaba a tener un mayor ingreso de luz, y porque no decirlo, que los transeúntes mirasen sin la necesidad de acercarse demasiado el interior de Ichigo no kēki. Bajo esta tapia, se puso una jardinera, con una peculiaridad, diminutas matas de fresas silvestres que compaginaban juguetonamente con el concepto del café. Se ubicó además, un techo a desnivel en la parte exterior, para ayudar por las tardes a proteger a los comensales del sol.

El interior también sufrió importantes cambios radicales. Los muebles aburridos de antaño, fueron vendidos. En un juego de colores entre rojo y blanco, fueron pintadas las paredes de Ichigo no kēki; por fragmentos, lo que generaba una sensación de repisa. El piso antes losa, fue sustituido por uno de madera sintética.

Un concepto minimalista fue aplicado en la totalidad de la remodelación.

Una mesas con forma cuadrada y bordes redondeados dominaban la panorámica completa, con unas muy curiosas sillas, que en vez de colocarse a los costados de esta, se ubicaban en las esquinas; dando la impresión de cerrarse sobre la peculiar figura geométrica. Pintadas por fuera de blanco y con un asiento y respaldo en color rojo, brindan un mayor apego al juego de colores. Afiches con forma de fresa estaban colocados por sobre cada mesilla.

La barra original fue removida y sustituida, por una con media curva que la rodeaba por completo a la máquina cafetera. Sillas con forma de un huevo cocido estaban colocados alrededor, muy cómodas a pesar de generar otra apariencia. Limpiada y pulida, cobro nueva vida aquel destartalado artefacto para el café de los comensales.

En las paredes, donde antes orgullosamente colgaron los cuadros con un toque "vanguardista" —pensaba Nell y el resto de la comitiva—, de nueva cuenta estaban colocados. Sin embargo, ahora con la peculiaridad de que habían un par de sillones con la forma de una "A" o "L" —según el lado en que se mirase—, tipo en manuscrita que daban frente al arte en cuestión. Recubierto de una tela fina blanca y teniendo una especie de gran relleno en rojo. Justo en el medio, estaba colocada una mesa de baja altura. Un área creada para aquellos clientes que buscasen un poco más de privacidad en sus conversaciones.

En una pared un poco alejada, habían varios relojes que daban la hora de un sin número de ciudades en el mundo. Algo que a simple vista parecería innecesario en el lugar, sin embargo, una petición propia de Nell.

Nell recorrió lentamente el área comercial de la cafetería, no encontrando una sola razón para discutir con Nnoitra. Camino detrás de la barra, había una nueva separación entre la cocina y el resto del establecimiento. Un enorme vitral con motivos en fresas, dividía elegantemente sin la necesidad de la antiestética puerta de antes. Llegó a la nueva cocina de Ichigo no kēki. Dado que los viejos muebles fueron reemplazados, y en su defecto unos nuevos los sustituyeron; estos contaban con un menor espacio. Por lo tanto, había una renovada área de trabajo. Se contaba con una mejor iluminación en la parte trasera, varias estufas distribuidas para tener la mejor oportunidad de preparar varios platillos a la vez, serían algo que el responsable de la comida bendeciría. Ahora realmente parecía que se estaba en un sitio profesional y comercial, no tanto una cocina de casa. Estaban separados los espacios y contaban con una mejor distribución. De hecho, ahora existía un verdadero congelador de gran tamaño para preservar mejor los alimentos.

La puerta que antes daba a un desolado y maltrecho callejón, ahora servía de bodega. Así que el piso superior, finalmente seria usado como lo que era. Fue colocada una pared, para cerrar el espacio. No obstante, dado el poco tiempo el techo fue sustituido por un largo biombo por momento.

—Espero que te metan a la cárcel por esto.

El arquitecto responsable por la modificación le hablo desde la puerta que daba acceso a la bodega. El hombre se encontraba degustando el último trozo de pastel de la vieja cafetería. De hecho todos los alimentos perecederos, habían sido ingeridos por los trabajadores.

—¿Por haber hecho de este un mejor sitio? —expresó completamente despreocupada, al tiempo que volteaba hacia él—. No es razón válida para ir a prisión —externó ella luego de una breve pausa. Momento durante el cual, el arquitecto concluyo con su postre.

—Porque, cuando la dueña de este lugar regrese —expresó con una sórdida sonrisa petulante— no creo que este muy feliz por lo que hiciste.

Silencio.

—Ya me las arreglaré en su momento —musito seca.

En la calle, estaba colocado un nuevo aviso. Diciendo que el día martes, sería la gran reinauguración de Ichigo no kēki.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lunes, última semana de Julio.**

Respiro tan profundamente el aire de la mañana que sintió la dicha y felicidad, por escasos segundos. El cielo le pareció más azul, el aire más limpio y la ciudad mucho más hermosa de lo habitual. Finalmente había sido dada de alta por el médico Kurosaki. Se despidió agradecida de la familia que la cuido por días. Y estos a su vez le devolvían el saludo, estrechando sus manos con una extrema efusividad, sobre todo la castaña, que le tomo un profundo cariño a Rukia.

Por la ayuda de Momo, llevaba consigo su mochila. Gracias a las constantes idas y venidas de Hinamori a la facultada, fue que Rukia logró mantenerse a día con la entrega de sus proyectos. Cosa que la ayudo a hacer más llevadera su situación en la clínica. Ella, también le entregó una muda de ropa; que desde el primer momento no reconoció como suya. Al enterarse de su salud, sus jefes en sus empleos de medio tiempo decidieron hacerle un pequeño obsequio. Así, como el visitarla para que no estuviese sola durante su convalecencia.

La lluvia continúo persistente durante los días pasados, de hecho pese a que esa mañana amaneció sumamente hermosa; a la distancia se vislumbraba el peligro cielo gris.

Llevaba unas botas largas negras, una falda de mezclilla de tipo recto, una camisa blanca y un suéter ligero guinda. De igual manera, apenada acepto el regalo que Yuzu —la joven enfermera que más la trato y con quien logró cierta familiaridad en la clínica—, una bonita boina francesa; que insistió excesivamente que la usara justo en ese momento. Con su sombrilla guardada, estaba preparada para lo que se avecinase. Quería ir a la cafetería, pero su larga ausencia en clases le preocupaba más. Momo insistió en que fuese a clases, ella se encargaría de abrir y atender a los clientes del día.

Ese día, despertó con la sensación de que ese sería un grandioso. Como si una nueva etapa, estuviese por llegar.

El autobús llegaba a la parada, por lo que tuvo que correr hacia este. De lo contrario no llegaría puntual a la Universidad. Necesitaba tomar cuando menos otro transporte colectivo. Sin embargo, ese día todo estaba su favor; no tuvo necesidad alguna de esperar el siguiente.

En cuando ingresó a su facultad, Rukia percibió al instante como la miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí sus compañeros. De forma inusual, no se sintió incómoda en lo absoluto; tal vez su larga estadía en la clínica eliminó su estrés. Normalmente el parloteo se detenía en cuanto ella pasaba junto a ellos, no obstante parecía que su sola presencia incentivaba el farfullo. Pensó que tal vez al llegar a su aula de clases, tendría cierta paz.

No pudo estar más equivocada.

Desde su asiento, continúo escuchando los murmullos descarados del resto de su salón de clases. Para ese momento, se revolvió incómoda en su sitio y pensó —¿qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo?—. Para su buena fortuna, la Coordinadora de la Facultad de Artes ingresó con un pésimo humor esa mañana. Los estudiantes del último año ocuparon diligentes a ocupar sus asientos. La tensión en la diminuta sala no se hizo esperar.

—Llevan poco más de un mes perdido en propuestas absurdas —acomodó impaciente sus gafas—. El consejo de Catedráticos y la junta directiva, rechazaron por unanimidad la última propuesta que su representante grupal presentó el viernes —un quejido grupal se escuchó y de inmediato los enmudeció con su severa mirada—. La educación regular en Japón concluirá esta semana —exhaló pesadamente—, el tiempo se les viene encima —les dijo con suma seriedad—. Temo decirles, que la mayoría de ustedes no será capaces de concluir con sus pendientes por esto—el nerviosismo se apoderó de varios de los presentes, más cuando Nanao constató la palidez de varios. De hecho por estar contemplándolos, fue que la noto de hecho —. ¿Kuchiki? —la joven miro a Nanao y esta le sonrió—. Me alegro que finalmente este de vuelta —expresó sinceramente y fue cuando lo recordó—. ¿Tiene alguna propuesta, coherente —ratifico— para el día del aniversario de la Universidad?.

Rukia parpadeó y trago saliva con dificultad. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así, normalmente se limitaba a realizar aquello que el resto acordaba. Movió nerviosa sus manos bajo su escritorio y escucho claramente las risitas burlonas a su espalda.

—Porque, no algo tradicional —susurro el abucheo de sus compañeros la hizo silenciarse unos instantes, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar con más fuerza—. ¡Algo como el Suiboku!.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió la Catedrática.

—La ciudad esta por celebrar sus quinientos años de fundación —explico segura—, además el Suiboku es un arte muy antiguo.

—Es una arte surgido en China —interrumpió un compañero en el fondo del aula—. No es algo muy japonés que digamos —aclaró este varón.

—Sin embargo, tuvo una fuerte influencia en el país en antaño —defendió su punto de vista Rukia—. Y hace poco que volvió a tener un resurgimiento envidiable gracias a Zangetsu —hubo un pequeño silencio—. ¿Acaso han olvidado que en esta ciudad él nació —se refería a Zangetsu—, en el distrito Karakura nació él?. Aquí es donde en realidad el Suiboku o Sumie-e (11) cobró vida.

Murmullos entre ellos, esta vez no del todo de desaprobación, sino más bien analizaban concienzudamente las palabras de Rukia. Es cierto que Zangetsu es el máximo representante de ese arte en la ciudad, pero dada su larga ausencia, nadie lo recordó.

—Pero él no ha pintado nado en años… —hablo desanimado otro compañero—. Aún así —sobo su mentón—, me parece la mejor propuesta hasta el momento —se levantó de su asiento y le levanto su pulgar hacia arriba—. Tienes mi apoyo con esto, Kuchiki.

—Podríamos hacer obras como las de Zangetsu —sugirió una mujer sentada junto Rukia—. Intentemos hacerlos con una aplicación comercial, y no tanto como una muestra de arte —aporto otra idea—. Algo más práctico y funcional, como los diseñadores gráficos.

—Incluso podríamos exponer la galería en uno de los jardines —insinuó alguien más—, abarcamos el tema de la naturaleza en este proyecto. Así que esta ocasión, no nos podrán negar el prestarnos las áreas verdes.

Se formo un nuevo parloteo, pero esta vez de las ideas para el desarrollo de la galería que sería expuesta a finales de Agosto. Por primera vez, Rukia sintió que formaba parte del grupo.

—Bienvenida, Kuchiki —le susurro gentilmente la Catedrática al momento de abandonar el aula. Solo debía esperar, tal vez a medio día para tener finalmente por sobre su escritorio el tema de ese año.

La propuesta de Rukia acerca de usar el Suiboku fue tomado en cuenta, así como las aportaciones del resto. El representante de la clase anoto en la pizarra las mejores ideas. De todas estas, debían de decidir la temática a exponer.

Nanao se presentó ante el consejo de de la Universidad con la temática de los estudiantes, su tema a desarrollar sería el: "Suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial". Así que las horas restantes de clase, sus respectivos catedráticos pronunciaron sus proyectos; tanto así que las palabras de la catedrática peligrosamente cobraban vida. Muchos no serían capaces de mantenerse al día con tanto trabajo dejado.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, pudo abandonar la Universidad. Al menos agradecía estar al día con el resto de sus deberes escolares, o solo Dios sabe que estuviese haciendo en ese instante. Llevaba una enorme pila de papeles, ordenados cuidadosamente; con su estricto orden a seguir en la elaboración de sus proyectos finales.

Para llegar a la cafetería, debía pasar por el estacionamiento frontal de la Universidad e ir hacia la parada de autobuses. Muy cercano a donde estaba el vigilante, se encontró con un hombre que le sonrió galantemente; Rukia respondió al gesto con sumo cariño. Se avergonzó al no haberlo reconocido desde lejos, sencillamente era casi imposible no verlo. Se encontraba recargado sobre el cofre de su BMW, un pelirrojo que le hacia bastante juego a su vehículo. Camino hacia ella, con toda la intención de ayudarla.

Si, definitivamente ese es su día.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Rukia —el bermejo le pronunció en ingles. Al momento de abrirle la puerta del copiloto, mientras la invitaba a subir.

—Bastante, diría yo —le respondió ella en esa lengua extranjera, cuando él le cerraba la puerta.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia el volante, y al poco tiempo abandonaron la Universidad ante la atónita mirada del cuerpo estudiantil presente en el estacionamiento. Seguramente mañana habría un nuevo chisme en torno a ella, y a ese misterioso pelirrojo que la había recogido.

—¿Te apetece un helado? —la miro de soslayo el bermejo y ella le asintió con su cabeza—. Escuche de varios compañeros del trabajo, que en el distrito Junrinan (12) son deliciosos.

—Si —dijo ella—, son los mejores de la ciudad.

Renji sonrió y fue hacia el distrito tan famoso por los amantes de lo dulce. Llegaron al cabo de diez minutos hacia esta área comercial. Una vieja nostalgia lo invadió, al recordar parte de la ciudad donde vivió por muchos años antes de abandonar Japón e irse a estudiar al extranjero. Eligieron una heladería con mesas que daban hacia la calle, para sentarse y conversar. Una pequeña plática, tenía en mente Rukia. No se había olvidado de ir hacia su cafetería. Sin embargo, el bermejo tenía otro tipo de planes, o al menos, eso creía él.

—¿Qué te ha traído tan lejos? —continuo hablando en ingles y Renji capto de inmediato el idioma a expresarse durante su rencuentro—. Hay más de mil kilómetros que separan ambas islas —indago demasiado curiosa.

El pelirrojo mientras tanto comenzó a juguetear con su cuchara la mermelada de su helado.

—Tu hermano me ha pedido que trabaje para él —expresÓ sincero y no deseoso de mentirle—. No pude negarme cuando recibí la invitación de su parte —suspiro—, al principio creí que se trataba de una broma —miro la palidez del rostro de ella—; pero, fue precisamente él quien me hablo. Además, tenía la oportunidad de volver a Japón y… —por alguna extraña razón pensaba que necesitaba justificarse ante ella—. ¿Rukia? —la llamo pausadamente al percibirla como ajena al sitio y la plática, dando esto como resultado a un muy largo silencio en la diminuta mesa.

Al cabo de un par de minutos más, ella hablo.

—¿Cómo esta mi hermano? —expresó con la mirada perdida en su helado ya casi derretido en su vaso.

Renji aclaro su garganta antes de responderle.

—¿Sentimentalmente o económicamente? —quiso recibir la aclaración antes de decirle.

—El que le haya solicitado personalmente a un graduado de Oxford sus servicios —lo miro tristemente—, es que algo le preocupa.

Comenzó a comer su ya líquido helado en completo silencio. Renji se recargó con pesadez en el respaldo de su silla y miro hacia el cielo, e inhalo profundamente aire.

Abarai Renji tenía actualmente trabajo en el Corporativo Senbonzakura, gracias a una beca que obtuvo para estudiar en el extranjero. A través de un programa de ayuda social para la gente de escasos recursos, que el gobierno entregaba anualmente a unos pocos privilegiados. Le tomó un sin número de exámenes, horas de espera angustiosas tras el teléfono, un tedioso papeleo y pequeños favores el poder estar en esa lista selecta. En el pasado, no había sido un estudiante modelo —decir tal barbaridad, sería una mentira descarada—; había logrado superarse gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

Solía recordar ese día, como si hubiese pasado justo ayer. Se encontraba en un baldío tapado por fuera, dentro del distrito Inuzuri (13), se había ido de pinta con algunos vándalos de su clase. Cuando recibieron con asombro la visita de uno de los hombres más poderosos —hablando económicamente— del país. En ese momento, el pelirrojo tenía dieciséis años cuando conoció a Kuchiki. Los jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos al ver la enorme comitiva con la cual el hombre ingresó. Tenía un porte tan elegante y firme, que le hicieron temblar ante la presencia de este sujeto. Los muchachos estaban jugando con sus patinetas en los montículos de tierra que con el pasar del tiempo habían construido. Byakuya, paso junto a Renji sin siquiera mirarlo y subió al montón más alto. Desde ahí, ese individuo comenzó a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra; mientras varios más apuntaban presurosamente. Al cabo de un par de minutos más, él y el resto de sus camaradas fueron obligados a dejar el sitio. Sobre ese terreno en particular, fueron construidas las nuevas oficinas deL Corporativo Senbonzakura. No obstante, el empresario impresionó tanto a Renji, que el pelirrojo dejo sus malos hábitos; de inmediato se prometió que algún día él sería como él. Por tal motivo se forzó tanto a sí mismo que logró superarse en el escaso tiempo que le faltaba para concluir con el instituto. Cuando consiguió sus metas, fue presentado como un ejemplo a seguir a quienes deseaban superarse, pese a su pasado.

—Se que hay sujetos más capacitados que yo para trabajar con él —quiso sonar no tan eufórico por su suerte—. De hecho yo —exhaló con pesadez ante sus propias palabras—, me estoy haciendo cargo de las labores más sosas.

—¡Ah! — Rukia esbozo una media sonrisa con un fingido sarcasmo—. Supongo entonces que algún día te preguntará sobre "eso".

Eso…

No es cualquier cosa. A ella, no le sorprendería que su hermano lo supiera de alguna manera, después de todo sabía que él la vigilaba desde las sombras.

Cuando ella llegó a Inglaterra, le faltaba muy poco para cumplir con los dieciséis años e iba a realizar su Maestría en Finanzas en Oxford. Fue entonces que conoció a un joven japonés como ella que acababa de ingresar a la misma Universidad que ella. Ambos hicieron una amistad rápida y profunda —demasiado—, ya no era una niña que necesitase a una nana como en antaño y pues bien, tampoco duro mucho tiempo con su inocencia. Luego de tratarse durante un tiempo más, decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Decir que ella es casta y pura, era mentir cínicamente. Hacia mucho que dejo esa inocencia en los brazos del bermejo. Hecho que nunca había lamentado en lo absoluto.

—No creo que tu hermano quiera saber de las cosas que hacíamos —enunció incómodo y avergonzado—. En realidad esta bastante tensionado con una demanda —susurro mientras develaba el misterio—. Alguien creyó que sería fácil ingresar drogas en uno de los contenedores del puerto.

Rukia dejo su helado y lo miro con asombro. Para ese momento, él ya había acabado con su postre.

—¿Drogas? —repitió pasmada.

—Anfetaminas —le aclaró la droga en cuestión—. Es un problema muy serio el que maneja el Corporativo.

—No he escuchado nada de eso en la televisión —comentó con extrañeza Rukia—. Algo así…

Renji la interrumpió.

—Se esta manejando esto con absoluta confidencialidad —jugo nervioso con sus manos—. Como la casa Imperial —el emperador—, solicito al Corporativo este material y ha pasado esto… —sobo su nuca— no se ha mencionado nada en los medios de comunicación. Y la demanda esta disfrazada como una venta irregular, de esta manera se esta evitando el escándalo. Ahora solo se esta llevando a cabo la investigación preliminar, o al menos eso me han dicho los abogados —silencio—. Las cuestiones legales son un verdadero lío —revolvió impaciente su cabellera—, pero por lo menos, tu hermano ha logrado deslindarse de toda responsabilidad posible.

—Sigo sin comprender que hace un administrador en todo eso —expreso con mucha calma.

—Tu hermano quiere que revise los balances completos de las intersecciones hechas por medio del Puerto de Tokio —musito hastiado.

—Eso debería hacerlo un contador —ella interrumpió ahora—. No un administrador.

Afonía.

—¿Eres tú quien va a reemplazarme? —dijo dolida, mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su vaso vació, fue hacia el bote de basura y luego regresó a la mesa; no obstante, no volvió a sentarse.

—¡No digas estupideces! —se alarmo el bermejo—, nadie nunca podrá sustituirte.

Rukia no dijo nada, tomo sus cosas e iba a marcharse. No dio un solo paso porque Renji la sujeto de uno de sus brazos lo que ocasiono que la pila de papeles cayese al suelo y fuesen mirados por los demás clientes.

—¡Suéltame! —vocifero ella.

—¡Con un demonio, Rukia!. Con tu inteligencia y habilidades —ambos se pusieron de pie—, no tendrías que estar padeciendo por eso!.

Silencio.

—¡Eso… —dijo ella con enfado—, es lo mejor que me he hecho hasta ahora! —liberó su brazo—. ¡No necesito de ti, ni de mi hermano! —comentó fríamente—. ¡Adios, Renji!. —le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse de la heladería.

Avergonzado, Renji se acercó con la intención de hacer las pases y evitar que le problemas pasará a mayores. En un primer inicio, Rukia rechazo cualquier acercamiento por parte de este, desistió su molestia cuando comprobó la sinceridad de él a través de su mirada.

—Lo siento —se disculpo.

—Realmente estás aquí, porque quería decirme esto —exclamo en un leve susurro que le lastimo el pronunciarlo—, ¿Renji?.

—¿Qué piensas de lo nuestro? —dijo él.

Rukia coloco sus dedos de su mano derecha por sobre los labios de Renji, silenciándolo de inmediato.

—Me parece que "eso" concluyó cuando deje Inglaterra —le sonrió con nostalgia—. Creo que lo más sano y mejor —ratificó—, es dejarlo como un bonito recuerdo para ambos.

Mutismo.

—Cada quien por su camino —hablo el pelirrojo.

—Si… —ella afirmo.

Afonía.

—Comprendo —Renji dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole su espacio necesario a ella.

Un incomodo silencio de apodero de ambos, durante esa larga separación él albergo la esperanza de que Rukia aún estuviese pensando en él. No le fue una completa sorpresa, de hecho ya se había anticipado a ser rechazado por ella cuando Kira le comento sobre la situación actual de ella. Incluso para él mismo, era un peso menos de encima.

Ambos eran libres el uno del otro… Algo en ella se estaba transformado lentamente…

—¿Hay alguien más? —inquirió él más por curiosidad que por otra cosa en realidad, indagación que hizo que Rukia lo mirase asombrada y se enrojeció de inmediato. Un gesto tan inocente en ella que le arrancó una sincera sonrisa a Renji, acarició el con ternura la mejilla de ella—. ¿Cierto?.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —un paso hacia atrás de ella—. ¡Simplemente, simplemente! —se apresuraba a buscar una respuesta a tan tonta pregunta.

—Déjalo así —dijo sin más él—, no hay necesidad que me respondas algo que te es incomodo el decir por el momento. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —la miro esperanzado de que eso sucediese—. Aunque trabaje para tu hermano —le extendió él su mano en el típico saludo occidental.

—¿Amigos?... —expreso dubitativa—. ¡Claro! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras estrechaba la mano del bermejo—. ¡Amigos! —comentó con mayor firmeza—. Me tengo que ir, Renji —susurro.

—Rukia —dijo antes de que la dejase marchar—, no estas sola.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que la perdió de vista, suspiro con un dejo de incomodidad y busco entre su ropa la cajetilla de cigarro. Se encendió uno y dejo que este acto lo relajase unos momentos. Sacó su celular y le llamo a esa persona.

—No creo que Rukia este informada de las modificaciones en su cafetería —musito también en ingles—, de hecho sin temor a equivocarme, estoy más que seguro que no sabe absolutamente nada. Como ya hemos quedado, le mantendré al tanto.

Corto él la llamada y comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo, fue plenamente consiente de la persona que le seguía disimuladamente; por ello mantuvo esa conversación con Rukia en ingles. Dudaba mucho que ese espía fuese bilingüe en realidad, fastidiado ante el hecho de saber que estaba siendo vigilado apago su cigarro cuando lo arrojó al suelo y lo piso. Definitivamente, las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes de ahora en adelante.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Había comenzado como un excepcional día. Sin embargo, parte de lo suscitado con Renji le produjo un leve malestar emocional, se sentía terrible por haberlo rechazado luego de una espera tan larga por parte de él. Pero ella, ya no sentía lo mismo por él; tener una relación solo por compromiso no le parecía lo correcto para ninguno de los dos. Fue un bonito cariño en su juventud, algo que atesoraría como un regalo en su corazón y esperaba que el pensase lo mismo algún día. Apreciaba la compañía del bermejo, su trato galante con ella, su actitud respetuosa, su educación, su inigualable talento con los números, su aroma…

—Aroma… —dijo ella en voz alta y se detuvo de improviso cuando llego a su mente, cierta imagen indeseada— Ichigo…

Expreso irritada. ¡Claro que Renji es un hombre perfecto en comparación contra ese vago bueno para nada que estaba en su cafetería!. Aquel sujeto no la respetaba en lo absoluto, la molestaba constantemente diciéndole que parecía estudiante de secundaria, de no ser nada atractiva en comparación con el resto de las empleadas de Ichigo no kēki —aunque ya no decía nada del tamaño de su busto, luego de un par de buenos golpes de ella—. Se detuvo en la esquina, luego de bajar ese último autobús que la deparaba de su hogar actual.

Eran esos pequeños detalles que hacia Ichigo, que ella apreciase como nada en el mundo. Pese a sus burlas, también solía animarla con sus estudios, a pesar de que ella misma es consciente de su falta de talento; él nunca se había reído de uno solo de ellos. En ese momento, ya era plenamente consciente del gran corazón que este hombre tenía. La enfadaba en realidad para animarla —extraña paradoja, solía decir Ryo—. Se lo agradecía, aunque no se lo dijese de frente, realmente agradecía el tenerlo trabajando para ella. Se detuvo en seco, cuando se percato de inmediato aún sin mirarse frente a un espejo que estaba apenada de pensar esas cosas de él.

_Nuevamente fue humillada en uno de los pasillos de la Facultad. Esa ocasión le pareció gracioso a un grupo de estudiantes el colocar un cartel con una fotografía suya, en el cual se podía leer que "rentaba su cuerpo para diversión". Regresó a la cafetería ya entrada la noche, ese día le tocó ayudar en el puesto de anguilas. Sin embargo, gracias a eso se gano una paga extra para ayudar a Ichigo no kēki. Ingresó por la puerta de atrás, por tal motivo no lo percibió de inmediato. Ichigo se encontraba secando unos platos._

—_Ya es media noche _—_dijo él._

_Rukia se llevó un susto casi mortal, lo que cargaba en sus manos término en el suelo. Ya que el estúpido no estaba haciendo ruido alguno, por ello no se percato de su presencia en cuanto ingreso y además, las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas. De inmediato encendió una, se quito uno de sus zapatos y se lo arrojó. No obstante, Ichigo lo esquivo fácilmente._

—_¡Maldito, casi haces que me de un infarto! _—c_hillo molesta. _

_Ichigo se sintió avergonzado de su actitud, por lo que se acercó a ella con la clara intención de ayudarla. En ese momento Rukia se olvido de los carteles que quito de la facultad. Ya era muy tarde, él estaba leyendo uno de ellos; ella trato de quitárselo, pero él ya lo había leído. Supo que él la miraba, no obstante ella le rehuyó. El vago tomó el resto de los carteles, Rukia mordió su labio inferior sin saber que hacer en esa situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba. Finalmente escucho como esa gran pila de papeles, comenzó a romperse y a caer en el bote de basura. Ella lo miro, con angustia pensando que tal vez él ahora pensase cosas muy distintas de ella. No hablaron en lo absoluto esos largos minutos. Finalmente él cogió el estuche de su guitarra, así como su descuidado sombrero y caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, antes de retirarse él en definitiva le hablo. _

—_Eres una buena chica, Rukia _—_le dijo sinceramente_—_ así _—_le sonrió de manera cómplice y divertida_—_. Si quieres vengarte algún día de algunos cuantos, ya sabes donde encontrarme._

Por ir caminando hacia el frente, sin mirar atentamente y teniendo en cuenta que su mente estaba vagado —literalmente—, chocó contra la espalda de alguien. Y nuevamente sus papeles fueron a dar al suelo. Maldita la hora en que no colocó números de orden en sus papeles ahora tendría que releerlos con rapidez para encontrar el orden correcto. Fue entonces consciente de la mano que la ayudaba. Se trataba de su vago preferido. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero logró disfrazarlo gracias a su molestia.

—¡Tú! —espetó—. ¿No deberías de estar ya trabajando? —dijo ella.

—Verás —rasco incómodo su cabeza.

Seguía teniendo su aspecto desgarbado, con la leve diferencia de que ahora se baña diariamente. Aún así, por el momento no tiene la intención de arreglar su aspecto físico.

—¡Hoy no te pagaré tus 15 centavos, vago! —exclamó muy chuleada de su decisión.

—¡Maldita! —carraspeo por lo bajo Ichigo—, así es como tratas a uno de tus honrados trabajadores.

Silencio.

—No te preocupes —comentó de forma desinteresada—, siempre habrá alguien que ocupe tu lugar —externó juguetonamente, mientras se levantaba con su enorme pila de papeles y pasaba a su lado para doblar la esquina y llegar finalmente a la cafetería—. ¡Joder!.

Fue lo único coherente que pudo exclamar. Frente a ella se alzaba una horrorosa visión, su querida y añorada cafetería había sido sustituida por algo salido de sus pesadillas. Soltó sus hojas y corrió hacia Ichigo no kēki. Ichigo la miro atravesar la congestionada calle de forma imprudente, y por puro milagro no sufrió un accidente. Por otra parte, él se apresuro a levantar sus documentos; antes de dirigirse a la cafetería y averiguar que había sucedido exactamente. Ya que dada la reacción de Rukia, eso no era obra suya.

Él mismo estaba anonadado ante lo suscitado en Ichigo no kēki. La semana anterior evitó el distrito del Seireitei, puesto que permaneció de forma indefinida en el distrito de Karakura, redimiéndose con Orihime. Haciendo las guardias nocturnas, ya que Ulquiorra estaba retrasado con respecto a una demanda muy importante que el despacho donde trabaja esta tratando; referente él le había comentado a un problema de un contenedor en el Puerto de Tokio. Y por los días, solía quedarse también en el cuarto del hospital. De ahí, se explicaban sus baños diarios. Durante el transcurso de la semana pasada por pura coincidencia se encontró con Ryo, ya que fue al hospital debido a una alergia. Ella le comento que la cafetería estaría cerrada hasta que Rukia fuese dada de alta, lo cual sucedería hasta el último lunes de Julio. Por lo tanto, tendría que buscarse otra manera de alimentarse.

Y viendo ahora el edificio, comprendía muy bien el pánico en Rukia. Ichigo no kēki, estaba irreconocible.

Terminó por levantar los papeles, y a diferencia de Rukia él espero el cambio del semáforo. En el menú colocado en la calle se encontraba un anuncio especial —"Mañana gran reinauguración"—. De hecho, el menú de antaño fue removido de la placa, con mucho cuidado y extrañado al mismo tiempo, ingresó a la cafetería. Unas puertas automáticas le dieron la bienvenida. Revisó lentamente la transformación del área comercial y bien o mal, tenía que aceptar que el sitió lucia muchísimo mejor que antes. Luego de su pequeña investigación, escuchó el altercado en el fondo. Los gritos de Rukia resonaron con fuerza hasta la entrada de Ichigo no kēki. Dejo las hojas en una mesa y muy despacio se fue acercando. Mientras tanto, los reclamos iban en aumento.

Detrás de la barra donde se servía el café, se desarrollaba la trifulca de la tarde. Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, pudor ver al resto de las personas reunidas. Rukia continuaba actuando como una fierecilla contra el o la responsable de eso.

Cuando la vio a él casi le da un infarto. Nell lo miro y por un segundo, Ichigo creyó que ella le saltaría encima —como era lo usual—. Sin embargo, la europea lo ignoro por completo; tal parecía que estaba más entretenida viendo las reacciones de Rukia.

—¿Con qué maldito derecho has hecho esto, mujer? —grito la dueña de la cafetería.

Rukia estaba encolerizada y completamente fuera de sí, y faltaba muy poco para que le saltara encima —tal vez por el rubio que la detenía, eso no había sucedido por el momento—, a la despampanante mujer de cabellera verde. Misma que en ese preciso instante se mostraba tan tranquila y relajada, que no le daba más mínima importancia a la actitud de la joven. De hecho, bebía serena su taza de té de ante el comportamiento desosegado de la irritada dueña de Ichigo no kēki.

—Tranquila Kuchiki san —intentaba calmarla Kira.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más —dijo despreocupada—. Tú autorizaste la remodelación —comentó Nell, como si se estuviese explicando a un niño de cinco años. Se cruzo de piernas, sobre uno de los banquillos de la cocina para continuar disfrutando su té.

—¡No me vengas con esa estupidez de nuevo! —chilló y agitó violentamente sus manos en el aire—. ¡Voy hacer que te metan a la cárcel por esto! —respiraba sumamente agitada y colérica—. Y ahora que lo pienso —miro al resto de los presentes, se alejo del rubio—, ¿por qué nadie hizo nada para detenerla? —expresó muy enfadada hacia sus empleados, que incluían a Momo, Ryo, Michiru, recientemente a Ichigo y tal vez a ese rubio, que el vago no conocía. Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la cocina y la tensión iba en aumento muy rápidamente.

—Kuchiki san —el rubio intento tranquilizarla y le entregó una hoja—. Lo que dice esta mujer —miro de reojo a Nell, quien continuaba bebiendo—, es cierto. Tú accediste a la remodelación.

—¡No me jodas, Kira! —le siseó Rukia, le arrebato la hoja en cuestión que en realidad era una copia del original.

Se sintió palidecer en el acto, sus piernas le flaquearon en ese preciso momento. Esa si era su firma, sin embargo, no recordaba nunca el haber autorizado semejante remodelación. Para empezar, ni siquiera contaba con el dinero para hacerlo. Sus manos le temblaban y miro con mayor detenimiento a la mujer, intentando recordar en ¿dónde la había visto?. Hay algo en ella que la hace consciente que no es la primera ocasión en que se encuentran, su rostro de alguna manera se le hacía sumamente familiar.

—Ves, yo no miento —dijo la extraña mujer con una picara sonrisa.

—¡Espera un minuto! —dijo cuando la iluminación llego a su mente—. ¿No trabajas a caso en la Clínica Kurosaki? —tenía la idea de haber visto un rostro similar durante su estancia.

—Mmm… —Nell colocó su índice izquierdo en su barbilla y medito por algunos instantes—. ¡Por supuesto —le sonrió jovial— de ahí nos conocemos! —dijo con mucha inocencia—. Hace unos días fui a una revisión médica un jueves y… —guardo silencio de inmediato, tal vez estaba hablando de más.

—¡Maldita, seguramente me drogaron en ese lugar para firmar esto! —rompió la hoja en cuestión y se hubiese abalanzado contra la europea, no obstante esta ocasión Ichigo la detuvo—. ¡Suéltame —forcejeaba con él— tengo todo el derecho de sacarle la verdad a la fuerza!.

—Escuchemos que tiene que decir, Rukia —expresó con firmeza, luego la soltó—. Seguramente, ha tenido una razón para hacer esto en contra de tus deseos.

Afonía.

—Por lo que se, te administraron penicilina y antibióticos contra tu resfriado y fiebre —le explicó mientras colocaba su taza en la tabla junto a ella en la cocina—. Debiste permanecer hospitalizada debido a tu anemia, tu cuerpo estaba y continua —aclaró con solidez— débil —se puso de pie—. El documento que firmaste, solo autoriza a su portador a realizar una remodelación —mutismo—. Sigues siendo la dueña de Ichigo no kēki —dio un par de pasos hacia Rukia, y por otra parte ella retrocedió asustada.

—¿Por qué alguien como tú —trago saliva con dificultad Rukia— haría algo así por un extraño? —continuaba retrocediendo, hasta que llegó contra la pared—. ¿Acaso mi hermano esta detrás de todo esto? —comenzó a sentirse muy mal emocionalmente hablando, primero Renji y ahora esta mujer extraña.

—Nunca he tenido el placer de conocer a tu hermano, Kuchiki Rukia… —expresó Nell y de inmediato para la joven fue lo único que necesito saber. La europea, sabía muy bien quien era en realidad ella…

—¡Largo! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Todos déjeme sola y no vuelvan jamás! —estaba completamente fuera de sí—. ¡He dicho que se vayan, no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes el resto de mi vida jamás! —se sentía desesperada y sobre todo sola—. ¡Largo!.

Un golpe llano, seco se estrello contra su mejilla.

—¿Pretendes estar sola toda tu vida?. Amargando tu existencia…¿No quieres acaso una familia? —silencio—. Rukia… —el vago le acababa de dar una fuerte palmada en su rostro—. ¡No se que maldito problema tengas con tu hermano, pero no por ello nosotros tenemos que pagar por tu ira. ¡Aquí en Ichigo no kēki, siempre has tenido una familia!. No tienes porque intentar hacer todo tu sola, Rukia… ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?.

—Esta bien, Rukia chan… puedes hacerlo —le susurro Nell maternalmente.

En una primera instancia nadie comprendió las palabras de la extranjera, pero Rukia si lo hizo. Se aferro al cuerpo de Ichigo con desesperación, y comenzó a llorar. Sus piernas cedieron por completo al final y de no haber sido por el vago que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, habría aterrizado con fuerza en el suelo.

—¡No quiero estar sola, nunca más! —pidió.

Expresó con una total sinceridad que le arrancó lágrimas al resto de los presentes. No quería estar sola, ese es su más grande deseo. Ichigo mantuvo a Rukia consigo durante todo el tiempo que ella descargo ese sentimiento, no la soltó. Dándole a entender que ahí estaba él para ella y también el resto. Momo se acercó y la abrazó de igual manera. Michiru imito y tres personas la rodeaban cariñosamente. Kira y Ryo, miraban preocupados a la mujer de cabellera verde. ¿Quién es realmente esta extranjera?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Veamos… —miraba dubitativo el edificio a donde había llegado—. ¿Será este el sitió correcto? —comprobó una vez más la dirección que le habían entregado—. Bien, Yamada Hanatarō es momento que des tu mayor esfuerzo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capítulo VI

Un conejo travieso

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

+ Lamento terriblemente la demora. Por ahí, alguien me preguntó ¿por qué tardo en actualizar?. Para empezar, no es fácil hacer un capitulo largo, y dos trabajo no estudio. Así, que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera. Espero me comprendan y el largo actual compense mi excesiva demora. Gracias.

+ Cada capitulo esta dedicado a un personaje en particular.

+ Muchos de los personajes son absurdamente ricos.

+ Mantendré un poco más en el misterio, que hace la Corporación Senbonzakura.

+ Byakuya y Hisana mantuvieron una conversación en el lecho de muerte de ella, más adelante será contada y se sabrá más de la actitud de Byakuya.

+ Los muebles descritos en la cafetería, realmente existen.

+ La conversación entre Rukia y Renji sucede en ingles.

+ Renji es dos año mayor que Rukia.

+ La remodelación del segundo piso, se explicará en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**Glosario.**

_(1) Akashi – Kaikyo, o GranPuente del Estrecho de Akashi. Es el puente colgante que une Honshū con la Isla de Awaji, cruzando uno de los estrechos más transitados del mundo (más de 1.000 embarcaciones diarias)._

(2) Forbes, _revista está especializada en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas. Publica su lista de las personas más ricas del mundo_

(3) Tōdai, _es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo._

(4) Superdotación intelectual excepcional, _más de 160 de CI. Representa el .0003% de la población (uno en treinta mil). _

(5) Yale, _es una universidad privada norteamericana con sede en New Haven (Connecticut)._

(6) Suiboku, es _una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa._

(7) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

(8) Senpai, _se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte._

(9) Sjoji, _un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera_.

(10) Universidad de Shinshu, _se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón_

(11) Sumi-e, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa._

(12) Junrinan, _primer distrito del Oeste._

(13) Inuzuri, _setenta ochavo distrito del Sur._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	6. Un conejo travieso

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VI**

**Un conejo travieso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"__Hasta un hoja de papel pesa menos cuando dos la levantan__"._

- Proverbio coreano -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Solo en la oscuridad, admiraba la inmensa luna en el cielo. En una mano sostenía una copa de whisky, mientras la otra se entretenía con un puro cubano a medio camino. Exhaló un par de veces. Finalmente colocó el cristal en el escritorio y con esa mano —ahora libre—, rascó de manera cansina sus ojos. La situación entera se estaba saliendo de su control y por primera vez en años temía que las cosas no saliesen como él las planeó. El intercomunicador lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Kuchiki sama, ¿necesita algo más? —habló tímidamente su joven asistente Kiyone, esperando que su jefe no tuviese una ocurrencia de último minuto. Después de todo, hacia dos horas que había acabado su jornada laboral.

—Puedes retirarte —respondió a través del aparato—. Necesito que para mañana, canceles todos mis compromisos y citas personales —le indico—; deben ser reprogramados para los siguientes días. Estaré fuera de la oficina la semana entera.

—¿Qué… debo decirle —balbuceó llena de sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que sabía que Kuchiki Byakuya se tomaba un par de días— a los accionistas y?...

—Simplemente —la interrumpió—, que he decidido descansar —masajeo su pecho—. ¿Ha quedado claro Kotetsu?.

—Si, señor —Kiyone masculló su respuesta.

Byakuya por otra parte cortó la llamada a través del intercomunicador, tomó su puro y continúo bebiendo.

—_Hermano… —exclamo adormilada, mientras rascaba sus ojos— ¿Cuándo volverán mamá, papá y el abuelo? —se sentó en su cama—. La señora Shihōin me dijo que Hisana ane san está con ellos ahora —externó su preocupación cabizbaja—. ¿Me dejas ir?._

_Byakuya se encontraba sentado en el único sofá de la habitación de Rukia, suspiro con pesar. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de cinco años que todos aquellos individuos que mencionó con anterioridad, ahora descansaban eternamente en el cielo?. Y más que nada, decirle que por supuesto no tenía el permiso —ahora—, de irse y abandonarlo también._

—_Vuelve a dormir —fue lo único que pudo decirle._

_Justo esa tarde, había sido incinerada la hermana mayor de los Kuchiki. Finalmente la leucemia venció a Hisana, arrebatándosela —a Rukia y Byakuya—, luego de una agonía de tres días. La pequeña niña, no fue requerida durante el servicio en el cementerio, en su defecto Shihōin Yoruichi se ofreció a cuidarla y mantenerla desconocedora del hecho que su pariente había muerto._

—_¡Llévame con ellos! —chilló roja de la cara y con lágrimas ya formadas en sus diminutos ojos—. ¡Quiero que mamá me vuelva a contar historias antes de dormir, que papá me alce en sus brazos y juegue conmigo, que el abuelo me regale dulces, que Hisana ane san me cepille el cabello —gritaba en su desesperación de niña—, que tu vuelvas a sonreír!._

_Su hermano mayor la silenció dolorosamente al momento de abrazarla contra su pecho, con tal desesperación que la niña se asusto —lo intuyó porque lo sintió temblar esa noche de primavera._

—_¡Quédate conmigo, Rukia! —le suplico—. ¡Por favor, no me abandones tú también!._

_La pequeña simplemente ya no le respondió, se quedó dormida en sus brazos._

Golpeó su pecho y tosió incómodo un par de veces por la molestia. Dos horas más transcurrieron, en las cuales simplemente se dio el lujo de memorar días pasados. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que sentía que la presión lo agobiaba lentamente. Y como siempre, Rukia seguía ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. No es que fuese un maldito desgraciado —como muchos aseguraban—, era más bien que estaba aterrado de perderla a ella también.

El nacimiento de Rukia fue toda una sorpresa en la familia Kuchiki, principalmente por la enorme diferencia entre los hermanos. Dieciséis con su hermana mayor y doce con su hermano, toda una brecha generacional se marcaba. No obstante, la impresión previa a su nacimiento fue recibida con un verdadero regocijo; en una familia que por años había estado sumida en una gran depresión.

Tenía un nombre ese sentimiento... de nombre Hisana.

Kuchiki Hisana fue una niña que desde siempre tuvo una delicada salud, pero pese a todo tenía un futuro tan prometedor… hasta ese día… Comenzó como inexplicables moretones en su cuerpo, que un día estaban y al otro desaparecían. Poco a poco los síntomas se fueron agravando, hasta que el médico informó los lamentables resultados de los estudios de su hermana. Ella tenía leucemia.

La vida completa de la familia Kuchiki cambió.

Galenos y especialistas entraban y salían constantemente. Algunos traían métodos experimentales para la degenerativa enfermedad y otros más con procedimientos —comprobados—, que podrían alargarle su vida.

A Byakuya siempre le impresionó la manera en la cual Hisana podía mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, luego de sus exhaustivos tratamientos constantemente lucía feliz. Como si quisiese hacerle entender al resto que ella estaba perfectamente bien. Los hermanos mayores se llevaban tan solo cuatro años de diferencia. De niños solían ser cómplices de sus travesuras y aventuras. Cuando ella comenzó a debilitarse, él sintió como si una parte de sí le hubiese sido arrancada. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo entre hospitales, medicación y recuperación, que prácticamente ya no la veía despierta. Principalmente porque ella dormía mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo perdía fuerzas con gran rapidez.

El celular vibrando en su escritorio lo trajó a la realidad.

Un mensaje de uno de los accionistas, más tarde leería le mensaje de Aizen. Los planes en Portugal debían continuar como estaban indicados, es lo que seguramente el hombre escribía.

Byakuya creció viendo a su hermana luchar por aferrarse a la vida. Tanto que aún hoy en día es una imagen que lleva tatuada en su alma. Por lo que cuando sus padres les dieron la noticia —sobre el próximo nacimiento de Rukia—, en un inicio creyeron que les bromeaban.

Hisana recibió el detalle con gran júbilo. Byakuya por otra parte, estaba preocupado por su madre; ya que esta no era tan joven. Su miedo estuvo sustentado. Rukia era una afortunada de estar con vida. Su progenitora paso por un periodo sumamente desgastante, sumándole a eso estuvo una terrible decaída en la salud de la hermana mayor. Hicieron que la pequeña naciese mucho antes de lo planeado.

Rukia tuvo que pasar casi un mes en la incubadora del hospital, afortunadamente Hisana se recuperó y salió a tiempo para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia en la mansión. Llegó un día luego de una tormenta de nieve. La pequeña vino a cambiar el mundo de todos. Para empezar solía llorar demasiado —a gusto de los habitantes de la residencia—, y no había poder humano que la lograse tranquilizar. Solo hasta que Hisana la cargaba en sus brazos, la pequeña encontraba el confort que tanto necesitaba. Mirando a la niña en brazos de su hermana, a Byakuya siempre le dio más la impresión de que ambas fuesen madre e hija. Desafortunadamente, la dicha de ser madre sería algo que ella jamás experimentaría.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y extrajó un marco elegante con una fotografía. Una imagen de Hisana cargando en sus brazos a una pequeña Rukia y a él mismo junto a ellas. Byakuya vivía con el miedo constante de perder lo único que le quedaba en su vida.

Una nueva alerta en su celular lo hizo atender al aparato.

—Ichigo no kēki abrirá sus puertas el día de mañana —ese día era lunes—. ¿Qué es lo que harás Byakuya? —la voz tras el auricular resulto ser de su contralora en jefe.

Consulto la hora antes de responderle.

—Pasa de media noche —exclamo de manera cansina—. ¿No deberías de estar en casa, Retsu? —dijo luego de escuchar el ruido de un enorme camión.

Ella exhalo.

—He llevado a la cafetería de tu hermana al espía que me solicitaste —dijo sin más y casi de forma aburrida—. Estoy segura que estarás satisfecho con esta persona.

—¿Pensé que no manejas de noche? —reprochó—. ¿O es que acaso es una mentira de tu parte?.

—Alguien está manejando por mí —respondió incómoda—, por ello no debes preocuparte Byakuya.

—¿Es Zaraki?...

Silencio.

—Es… —se mostró dubitativa en su respuesta— un conocido mío, que tú no conoces —observo hacia sitió del conductor de su vehículo, el sujeto que se mostraba entretenido al mirarla de manera misteriosa.

_Poco antes de su llamada Unohana se encontraba recargada en el capote de su automóvil, estacionado en la calle frente a la cafetería. Y desde hacia un buen rato se encontraba contemplando a los trabajadores de Rukia, puliendo los últimos detalles del local entes de la inauguración del martes. Miro a unos padres el recoger a su hija hacia poco más de dos horas, y de retirarse en el auto familiar; llevando consigo a una jovencita con el cabello recogido. A una mujer de larga cabellera salir y abordar un taxi que ya la esperaba, no sin antes de que le diese una inquisitiva mirada a la mujer frente a la cafetería —es decir Retsu—. A un joven rubio nieto del dueño del Grupo Financiero Mizuho(1) caminar sin un aparente rumbo fijo, fingiendo no conocerla._

_De hecho, en Ichigo no kēki quedaban dos personas; un hombre y una mujer. Sin embargo la fémina en cuestión no era Rukia. Por lo que veía desde la distancia el hombre parecía reprocharle y enfadarse con la misteriosa fémina. La dama por otra parte lo ignoraba por completo, haciendo que eso lo enervase aún más. Por la apariencia que tenia, lo descuidado de su persona, gestos y actitud, dedujo —acertadamente— que ese joven era el vago de la joven Kuchiki. El individuo contratado con un salario miserable. Mirándolo desde el otro extremo de la calle, le hacia preguntarse una y otra vez ¿por qué ella lo empleo?. Más tardo en cuestionarse, que en lo que encontró su respuesta. Hacia solo cinco minutos que el mendigo en cuestión abandonó la cafetería, salió por la puerta frontal y caminó directamente hacia ella. El automóvil de Unohana estaba colocado bajo el pie de un poste de luz, por lo que ella pudo ver a la perfección al mencionado sujeto que su propia asistente —Isane— tanto le nombraba cada vez que se comunicaban._

_Lo que miró frente a ella, la impresionó._

_El hombre era joven, tal vez un poco mayor que Rukia. Más alto que ella —Unohana—, delgado de apariencia desgarbada y bastante descuidada su persona —su barba, cabellera y ropas dos tallas más grandes que él no le ayudaban demasiado—. Sin embargo, fue su mirada lo que la pasmó._

_Esos orbes en una tonalidad miel la contemplaron sin un solo tapujo de duda._

_—Es tarde —dijo él—, debería irse a casa pronto —paso a su lado—. No es seguro para una mujer el estar sola a tan altas horas de la noche, aún teniendo a un chofer que la lleve a casa._

_Guardo él sus manos en su gabardina —lo único que parecía ser de su talla—, y se marchó hacía un extremo de la calle carente de iluminación. Por un instante, sintió como si sus palabras más que una precaución, hubiesen sido una amenaza directa hacia ella._

_El ruido de seguro de la puerta frontal de Ichigo no kēki, la hicieron desviar su atención. Una mujer de cabellera verde se quedaba en la cafetería con Rukia. Ambas se miraron —Unohana y Nell—, finalmente la fémina de cabellera verde le hizo un suave gesto de pose —puesto que Retsu uso su celular para tomarle una fotografía— y al final se retiro. La luz del primer piso fue apagada. Retsu subió a su automóvil —hacia el asiento trasero— y fue entonces que se decidió a llamar a Byakuya._

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —expresó serio el empresario.

—Yasochika Iemura san —encendió el chofer misterios el vehículo—. Estará trabajando como contador de Ichigo no kēki, a partir de mañana. ¿Seguro de continuar con esto?, aún es tiempo de dejar las cosas así.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado —dijo con molestia el varón.

—¿Perdón? —expresó ella al no comprender sus palabras.

—¡Olvídalo! —tajó el tema, quería saber realmente quien era el hombre con Unohana—. El plan continua —dijo él—. Retsu…

Silencio.

—¿Pasa algo, Byakuya? —hablo con preocupación.

—No es nada. Vete a casa y descansa, Retsu.

—Buenas noches —hablo ella.

—Buenas noches —tardo en responder él.

La llamada finalizó y Retsu marchó por la desolada calle de la ciudad. Muchas cosas sucederían a partir de ahora, y por desgracia ella debía de hacerla de doble espía.

—¿Preocupada, Unohana san? —musitó irónico el hombre al volante.

—¿Debería acaso? —respondió seca.

El hombre que manejaba rió un poco y luego negó divertido con su cabeza, el resto del breve camino se mantuvo en completo silencio. Si ella le había pedido venir, era debido a algo importante, solo debía se paciente y esperar a que ella hablase. Así había sido siempre, y eso no cambiaría ahora. Total, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar.

Justo en un mini súper a un kilómetro de distancia, el elegante automóvil se detuvo y el varón encendió las luces altas; llamando de esta forma al joven que pacientemente esperaba —desde hacia varias horas—. El muchacho subió al asiento trasero y de esa manera los tres se marcharon. Curioso el joven que acababa de subir al vehículo intentó ver el rostro del hombre al volante, desafortunadamente la escasa luz le imposibilitó el descubrir la identidad del sujeto. Sintiéndose nervioso miro de reojo a la mujer junto a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Yamada san? —hablo ella.

Hanatarō tembló al ser llamado.

—Me han contratado, Unohana sama —expresó apenado y con una dubitativa sonrisa, que terminó por arrancarle un gesto similar en el rostro de la mujer junto a él.

—¿Tuviste algún problema en obtener el puesto? —se detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo—. ¿Les has dicho lo que acordamos?.

El joven asintió de manera silenciosa.

—Creo… —rascó su cabeza con preocupación— que Ichigo san es el único que no creyó mi historia —dijo aún perturbado—. Honestamente, pensé que me despellejaría vivo —rió tontamente—. Me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y casi me he quedando sin respuestas —suspiro con pesar—, gracias a Nelliel sama que me salve de eso.

—¿Ichigo san… Nelliel sama? —volteó hacia él la contadora.

El individuo al volante miro a través del espejo retrovisor con intriga, hizo que el transporte marchase a la mínima velocidad requerida para andar.

—Es un sujeto con una gabardina, todo desaliñado, con el ceño fruncido y que se pinta el cabello de color naranja —explicaba mientras hacía graciosos gestos con sus manos—. De hecho —colocó una mano bajo su barbilla—, la mejor manera para describirlo, es que parece un vago.

Silencio.

Así, que ese individuo se llama Ichigo. Isane siempre omitió el nombre del vago, razón que Retsu desconocía.

Se detuvo el vehículo frente a un dōjō.

—¿La mujer de cabellera verde es Nelliel? —solo quería asegurarse ella.

—Si, Unohana sama —respondió—. Dijo llamarse Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, nos explicó que viene desde Europa.

—¿Europa?... —repitió con preocupación la mujer.

Algo o más bien varias cosas no cuadraban.

—Mantéenme informada Yamada san —solicitó—. Y ya sabes —lo miro seriamente—, que Iemura san y Kira kun no se percaten que estás ahí por órdenes mías.

—¡Por supuesto, Unohana sama! —le esbozó una gran sonrisa que la tranquilizó—. No la defraudaré en lo absoluto.

—Un amigo mío ha aceptado que te quedes en su casa por tiempo indefinido, sin pagar renta ni tus alimentos —le sonrió misteriosamente—. Que pases buenas noches, Yamada Hanatarō.

Por alguna razón el joven se asustó de sus palabras. Salió del automóvil y con una media reverencia le agradeció su preocupación por él. Tocó el timbre de un auténtico dōjō, perteneciente a un amigo de su antigua sensei (2). El portón se abrió, y Hanatarō supo que había llegado a las mismísimas puertas del infierno. Un temible sujeto mucho más grande que él, colocó su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de Yamada y con su risa macabra le dio la bienvenida.

—Ya veo que te tiene preocupada —hablo el hombre al volante—. Es Rukia chan, ¿cierto? —sonrió con sigilio y de la misma forma le dedico una mirada extraña.

—Rukia chan no necesita más de mi —respondió seriamente la pregunta—. Quiero que me ayudes, con algo más —miro intranquila las calles de la ciudad.

—Podría negarme, ¿sabes? —intentó intimidarla.

—Podrías —dijo ella—, pero entonces no tendrías aquello que tanto quieres que te entregue.

Afonía.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —hablo sarcástico él.

—Simplemente, llámalo negocio.

El varón se carcajeo un momento.

—Si que eres buena, Retsu chan —la tuteó—. ¿Quieres que investigue algo o alguien? —comentó divertido.

—No.

La respuesta de ella lo enmudeció.

—¿No? —expresó intrigado el hombre y la miro a través del espejo.

—Lo que quiero, es... —silencio—. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —musito ella.

—Bien, bien —respondió el hombre—. Será como tú quieras.

A Unohana le tomo poco más de veinte minutos llegar a su apartamento —principalmente, porque el hombre al volante condujo como una abuelita casi ciega—. Aún así, las dudas la asaltaban una y otra vez. Se dio una muy necesaria ducha, con su bata puesta y cabellera húmeda encendió su ordenador; se preparó una taza de café. Abrió la única carpeta colocada en la pantalla de su computadora.

Llamada, Ichigo no kēki.

Desde hacía cinco años que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en torno a la cafetería, y a su única dueña. Tenía archivos y registros de cada persona empleada por ella. Conocía a la perfección el pasado y actual paradero de los empleados y ex empleados que una vez trabajaron. Y actualmente sus archivos están así hoy en día.

Ogawa Michiru, era la más joven trabajadora. Empleada solo medio tiempo, se encontraba en su penúltimo año del instituto. De buenas notas académicas, con un prometedor futuro para ingresar a Tōdai, sabe ella —Retsu— que la estudiante renunciará pronto. Ya que sus padres la han inscrito a clases nocturnas, a fin de prepararla para la Universidad. A mediados de Agosto, dejará Ichigo no kēki**.**

Kunieda Ryō, era una persona de sumo cuidado. Isane varias veces le comentó, que ella siempre la miraba y trataba con desconfianza —y con justa razón—. Era la actual administradora de la cafetería, quién por cinco años había llevado las riendas, ahora estaba próxima a ceder su papel. Volvería su pueblo natal, para cuidar de sus ancianos padres y continuar con el negocio familiar. Ella también se marcharía en Agosto, abandonando para siempre a Ichigo no kēki.

Hinamori Momo, era probablemente la única persona a quien se le podría considerar "mejor amiga" de Rukia. Una jovencita bastante cándida y agradable, que por azares del destino conoció a la menor Kuchiki. Por lo recopilado en su investigación, supo que solo tenía sus papeles académicos hasta el instituto. No pudo costearse sus estudios superiores. Su padre adoptivo, tuvo una crisis económica y lamentablemente se fue a la ruina. Imposibilitándole a su joven hija la preparación profesional. Lejos de desanimarse, ella se puso a trabajar para ayudar al hombre que la había criado. Y hasta hace poco, era la cocinera oficial de Rukia. Tenía también cinco años trabajando, y no parecía tener intención alguna de retirarse pronto.

—Veamos —dijo Unohana.

Por otra parte, habían cinco nuevos miembros para Ichigo no kēki. Al primero de ellos lo conocía y supo bien, que cuando abandono la cafetería ignoró el hecho de conocerla.

El primer sujeto antes mencionado era un joven de rubia cabellera, amigo de la infancia de la joven Kuchiki. Nieto del dueño del banco más importante de Japón. Izuru Kira, estudiante de la Universidad de Sinshu (3). Y por quien corrían fuertes rumores en torno a él y Rukia. El blondo, de hecho había hecho un trato con su abuelo. Dejaría sus privilegios durante un tiempo, a fin de prepararse para tomar las riendas de la entidad bancaria. Su pariente le relato eso con orgullo a la contralora Unohana unos días antes, durante una reunión de negocios. Por lo tanto, desde ese día lunes dejaba la protección de la familia y tendría que mantenerse por sí mismo durante un tiempo.

El otro rubio recién llegado, era el espía solicitado por Byakuya. Yasochika Iemura, un antiguo empleado de Unohana en el despacho de contabilidad donde ella trabajo antes. Un individuo bastante recto y serio, que carecía por completo del sentido del humor, que se preguntaba una y otra vez el porque aún no se había casado. Acepto gustoso la encomienda de Retsu, ella lo llamó y le pidió el favor, ante lo cual él no pudo negarse. Se encargaría de la contabilidad de Ichigo no kēki durante un tiempo indefinido.

Yamada Hanatarō, era un joven que fue su alumno en la Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin (4) en el área de contabilidad; durante el breve tiempo que fue catedrática. El muchacho renunció a la carrera de números a menos de un año de haber ingresado, debido a su bajo rendimiento académico. Retsu conversó seriamente con él, y al final ella mismo le recomendó abandonar sus estudios; algo que a escasos días de esa conversación él acepto. Afortunadamente, lejos de caer en la depresión el varón encontró finalmente su razón de vida. La cocina, o mejor dicho ahora es un chef profesional. Egresó hacia unos dos años atrás la Escuela de Cocina y Nutrición Hattori, (5) y por una extraña coincidencia decidió llamar a su antigua maestras para agradecerle —y ahora él viviría con Zaraki en el dōjō—. Entonces ella, le pidió un favor.

Unohana exhalo y tomo un par de sorbos de su ya frío café.

—¿Dime, quién eres? —le dijo a la imagen desplegada en el monitor de su ordenador—. Kurosaki Ichigo… —dijo en voz alta al nombrar la carpeta del vago—. Eres un verdadero misterio para mí —se cruzo de piernas—. ¿Amigo o enemigo? —se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento—. Simplemente no puedo comprender en que te beneficias al estar en la cafetería.

Y es que su carpeta personal, estaba técnicamente vacía. En esos tres meses que llevaba empleado por Rukia no había obtenido información relevante en torno a su persona. Más que era un hombre que dormía en el parque, y que ahora turnaba sus días entre la cafetería y trabajos de medio tiempo. Absolutamente nada había recopiado de su pasado, que le indicase a ella quien es este hombre realmente.

Su celular vibro en su bolsa, lamentablemente ella lo había configurado para que no hiciese ruido, además del hecho que aún estaba guardado por lo que no percibió la llamada entrante.

—Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck… —dijo en voz alta al nombrar la quinta carpeta—. ¿Amiga o enemiga? —mordió su uña izquierda.

Retsu uso el bloothod (6) de su celular y cargó la fotografía que tomó de la europea a su computadora, colocándola a su vez en esa nueva carpeta.

Unohana bosteo de sueño, apago su ordenador y fue hacia su cama. Antes de acostarse a dormir, cogió una pila de papeles junto al buró y los releyó con rapidez. En sus manos sostenía una copia fiel de la investigación llevada por Soi Fong, referente a Bawabawa. Rascó sus ojos en un vano intento de alejar el cansancio. Desafortunadamente, debido a su falta de información, no tuvo más remedio que llámarle —al hombre que fue su chofer por esa noche—. Aunque eso significase ir en contra de sus propias convicciones personales.

En un momento, los papeles cayeron al suelo. Retsu, se había quedado dormida.

Byakuya insistió al menos cinco veces más, antes de rendirse. Desde la entrada a los departamentos donde su contralora vivía, vislumbraba la luz encendida —supuso erróneamente— que ella estaba despierta. Se recargó en su asiento y cerró por un momento sus ojos, mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Gracias, Retsu... —le agradeció a nadie realmente—. Gracias por cuidar de Rukia, mejor de lo que lo ha hecho su hermano.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando quedó huérfano de padres, y ese mismo día perdió a su abuelo paterno. Dejándolo tristemente al cuidado de sus dos hermanas. Hisana tuvo una severa recaída luego del deceso de sus familiares, por lo que tuvo que ser internada en el hospital a razón de casi un mes y a Rukia… Byakuya no tuvo el corazón para decirle que estaban muertos, así que le mintió diciéndole que estaban los cuatro —incluyendo a su hermana, que para ese momento se encontraba en el nosocomio— de vacaciones en una bonita playa en el Caribe del pacífico. La niña en su inocencia, creyó las palabras de su joven pariente.

Y para desgracia, menos de un año después, Hisana perdía la batalla contra su larga enfermedad.

A los dieciocho años, Byakuya tuvo que hacerse cargo del Corporativo Senbonzakura, de sus estudios en la Universidad de Tōdai y de una niña de cinco años. Demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven.

Se concentró tanto en sus estudios —porque los necesitaba para administrar apropiadamente la industria familiar y le eran un escape en su triste realidad—, que rara vez podía pasar tiempo junto a su pequeña hermana que tanto lo necesitaba y esperaba. Había incluso semanas en que no la veía una sola vez —despierta—, porque incluso aunque llegase tarde a la mansión, entraba a la recámara de Rukia y la miraba mientras dormía. A veces, se quedaba hasta poco antes del amanecer. Diciéndose a sí mismo, que todo lo debía de hacer por ella, para permitirle tener aquella vida que a él el destino le negó.

Que fuese libre de alcanzar sus propios sueños.

Cuando el mayordomo principal le informó de ciertas actitudes extrañas de la pequeña, el susto a su persona fue comprensible. Se puso paranoico y la llevo con cientos de especialistas, temía que de alguna manera Rukia también enfermase. No obstante, los resultados lo enmudecieron. Su hermana estaba perfectamente sana —más que él, hay que aclarar—, su comportamiento se debía a que no tenía la motivación necesaria para alguien con su coeficiente intelectual. Byakuya le contrató tutores especiales durante un tiempo, y luego decidió alejarla de ese mundo que él tanto detestaba en Japón. Con una niñera de por medió la envió a los Estados Unidos de Norte América a que recibiese una acorde educación a sus capacidades.

Fue ahí, donde comenzó a temer por ella una vez más. Rukia, terminó estudiando algo que él le impuso —a través de la presión a la que era sometido, por su familia—, sin oponerse una sola vez. No deseaba que su hermana fuese alguien a quien se le pudiese ordenar fácilmente, quería que ella fuese capaz de mandar a su gusto en su propia vida. No que se convirtiese en lo que él mismo era. Un títere del destino.

Luego de eso, la envió a Inglaterra a estudiar una maestría. Y fue ahí, donde ella conoció a ese individuo llamado Abarai Renji… por medió de sus contactos, se enteró que entre ambos había más que una amistad y no dudaba —no es tonto por supuesto—, que hubiesen intimado más de una vez. No le molestó el saber que su hermana había conocido a este hombre, tampoco que no perteneciese a su círculo social, que careciese de la ideología y abolengo de su familia. Él, era su válvula de escape.

No obstante, el destino una vez más se oponía sus deseos.

Presionado por la familia y los accionistas del Corporativo, no tuvo más remedio que ordenarle a ella que volviese a Japón; habían planes de abrir una filial en Europa y ellos, la querían a ella como dirigente. La mando llamar, y supo que esa era su última oportunidad de darle una vida a Rukia. Se mostró indiferente hacia su regresó —y antes también lo hizo, negándose a visitarla y tratarla como se debía, como era su obligación—, y la llevó al límite con su actitud e imposición descarada. La joven renegó de los deseos —que creía que eran de su hermano— y por primera vez en los dieciocho años de Rukia, ella lo desafió; frente a los accionistas principales. Como un supuesto castigo por su falta, Byakuya le retiró sus privilegios de pertenecer a la familia Kuchiki. Fue la última vez que había hablado con ella, y la vio en persona.

Rukia abandono la mansión y desde entonces se mantenía sola. Su hermana retó a la familia, al Corporativo, a la sociedad, al mundo entero… y les decía claramente que no necesitaba a su hermano para sobrevivir.

Y eso… lo enorgullecía.

Rukia era su mayor satisfacción, no como un Kuchiki, sino como hombre y ser humano. Aunque eso significase que ella lo odiase de por vida, Byakuya finalmente logró uno de sus metas… darle la libertad a su hermana.

Sabía bien que la joven ingresó a la universidad a estudiar arte. Una actividad de la cual ella misma sabía que carecía del talento, lo hacía porque era un reto para sí misma. El demostrase que pese a su nula aptitud, podía hacer algo que la gente a su alrededor le decía que no podía logar. Si conquistaba con éxito sus estudios y sobrellevaba la cafetería en sí, podría con cualquier situación que la vida le presentase. Y le urgía que Rukia pudiese con esa pesada responsabilidad. No desconocía el hecho que varios individuos desde la sombras le seguían el paso, hombres contratados por los accionistas minoritarios del Corporativo Senbonzakura. Y eso le preocupaba en sobremanera, que encontrasen alguna forma de hacerla regresar a la familia Kuchiki. Byakuya y Rukia, poseían los activos más altos de la empresa y por consiguiente, administrativamente eran los únicos que podían hacerse llamar dueños del acero que controlanban alrededor del mundo —aunque hoy en día ese trabajo lo desempeñaba solo el varón—. El resto de los empleados y socios de menor rango díficilmente aceptarían,a alguien más en la dirección de la empresa. Ya que eso se convertiría en un monopolio, algo completamente ilegal en Japón —por ello, existía aquella división de bienes.

Por tal motivo trajo desde Inglaterra al hombre que había sido el amante de su hermana. Esperaba que su relación pudiese continuar, y llevarla al siguiente paso, el cual era el matrimonio.

Una de las cláusulas del Corporativo Senbonzakura y de la familia Kuchiki, sostenía que si por algún motivo alguno de los herederos se llegase a matrimoniar con alguien sin un patrimonio colectivo, le serían retirados sus activos fijos y entregados ya sea a sus parientes, en partes iguales o entre los accionistas restantes. Pero, no podía decirle eso a su hermana. No era ético en ningún sentido de la palabra —y sabía que ella no aceptaría casarse con alguien sin amor—. Que para que tuviese un futuro propio, debía abandonar a lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Por esa razón Byakuya no pudo renunciar a su poder, porque entonces todo el peso habría recaído en Rukia, sin la posibilidad de un escape para ella.

Si Rukia perdía todo su dinero como miembro de la familia Kuchiki, podría olvidarse de vivir bajo las reglas del Corporativo y de la sociedad —a las que él tanto aborrecía—. Y gracias a que ahora podía mantenerse por sí misma, sabía Byakuya que pese a todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su hermana, tal vez algún día él tendría el valor de decirle la verdad.

—¿Rukia, algún día podrías perdonarme? —sonrió con tristeza y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde siempre, había sabido que ella era una jugadora doble. Apoyándolo incondicionalmente a él y a su hermana. Siendo Unohana Retsu, contralora en jefe del Corporativo Senbonzakura. Y la sombra de Minazuki , la intelectual más respetada de todo Japón. Además, estaban todas aquellas cálidas personas que rodeaban a su pariente hoy en día, hombres y mujeres que defenderían acérrimamente a la joven Kuchiki. Y esperaba que Renji, también formase parte de su futuro.

Tal vez ya no tenía que preocuparse más.

—_Byakuya…_

—_No hables — le dijo el hombre junto a su cama, mientras pasaba el trapo húmedo por los labios secos de la mujer recostada—, tienes que guardar tus fuerzas._

_Ella tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las de su hermano._

—_Cuida bien de Rukia chan —suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Siento mucho ser una carga tan pesada para ti —se lamentó—. ¿Puedes perdonarme, Byakuya?._

_El hombre besó tiernamente la frente sudorosa de ella._

—_No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, Hisana._

—_¡Prométeme, que nunca renunciarás a tus propios sueños! —suplico ella._

_Byakuya exhalo con pesadez, aquello que ella le pedía era imposible._

—_Lo prometo —timó._

—_Mentiroso —reclamo y lloro—, ¡eres un farsante! _—_hablo la mujer postrada en cama._

—_Lo siento —se disculpo él._

—_¡Miénteme! —rogó—. ¡Al menos esta vez! —su voz se debilitaba._

—_Te juró que seguiré mis propios sueños… pase lo que pase… —hablo el varón._

_Silencio._

—_Ojala lo que me dices fuera cierto —externo ella con una enorme tristeza en su corazón._

—Tenías razón, soy un mentiroso. ¿Verdad, Hisana?...

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular, por lo visto era tiempo de reunirse con esa persona.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nell terminó de lavar su taza en la cocina, y secó sus manos con la toalla. Muy lentamente caminó hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, y subió. Fue directamente hacia la recámara de Rukia. Luego de que joven explayase su necesidad de no estar sola nunca más, ella liberó todo el sentimiento que tuvo guardado para sí por años. Al final se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ichigo. Sin embargo, fue Izuru el que la depositó en el sitió donde esta ahora.

Ingresó silenciosa en la habitación y ocupo el pequeño sofá frente a la cama.

Ese último lunes de julio, resultó ser toda una proeza para todos, incluida ella. Nell exhalo pesadamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

_Rukia continuaba aferrada a los brazos de Ichigo, mientras sollozaba. Momo se había acercado y la reconfortaba, al igual que Michiru. Kira observaba a la distancia preocupado. Mientras tanto, Ryō mantenía su mirada fija en Nell. La europea continuo bebiendo de su té, sabiendo bien que tenía un par de ojos puestos en ella —los de Ichigo y la administradora. _

—_¡Disculpen!, ¿hay alguien aquí?._

_Una voz ajena capto la atención. Ryō y Nell fueron hacia el origen de ese llamado. Intuyeron que se trataba de algún cliente en busca de servicio, debía disculparse la primera e informarle que lamentablemente ese día no podían atenderlo y la segundo, solo era curiosa. Un joven un tanto distraído casi había llegado a la cocina._

—_Lo siento mucho —ofreció una media reverencia __Ryō__ —, Ichigo no kēki no está en servició el día de hoy._

—_¡Ah, bueno!... —rascó incómodo su cabeza— Eso lo leí en el cartel pegado afuera —se rió nervioso._

—_¿Entonces porque ha entrado? —dio un paso hacia delante la extranjera—. ¿Es acaso una de esas costumbres extrañas de los japoneses?._

_Ryō y el joven —aún sin nombre—, la dieron una mirada arisca._

—_Pues yo… —comentaba ya nervioso el hombre—, observe que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y…_

—_¿Decidiste entrar a fisgonear? _—e_xpresó Ryō con una rudeza tal que sus palabras dejaron impactados al par restante._

—_¡Yo!... —continúo intranquilo el joven._

—_Mejor, ¿dime que cafetería te ha enviado a espiarnos? —espetó Ryō._

_Dio un paso más hacia el frente, con una actitud tan furiosa que fue necesaria la intervención de la forastera para calmar el humor de la administradora. Si estaba enojada con ella, no debía desquitarse con ese joven que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso._

—_¡Tranquila! —se colocó en el medio de ambos—. Puede que solo esté perdido y haya entrado en busca de alguna dirección —musitó de forma tan pasiva Nell, que Ryō terminó por ceder de mala gana—. ¿Dime cómo te llamas y en que podemos ayudarte? —le sonrió dulcemente y el joven se sonrojo._

—_¡Me llamó Yamada Hanatarō! —expresó con tanta efusividad que pasmó a las mujeres—. ¡Y estoy aquí, porque busco trabajo!._

_Silencio._

—_¿Qué sabes hacer? _—d_ijo mucho más tranquila Ryō, y no creyendo en lo absoluto lo dicho por el hombre. Miro de soslayo a la europea, por lo que pudo contemplar, ella no lo conocía tampoco. ¿Quién rayos era ahora ese tipejo?._

—_Se de cocina —dijo tímidamente._

—_Lo siento, pero ya tenemos cocinera —le señalo la puerta la administradora—. Por favor, siga buscando trabajo y espero que pronto encuentre alguno._

_Hanatarō palideció de inmediato, se suponía que su obligación era emplearse a como diera lugar en Ichigo no kēki. Se lo había prometido a su sensei._

—_¿Qué sabes hacer en la cocina? _—_i__ndagó Nell. _

_Ryō la miro con mala cara, ¿acaso osaba esa desconocida a retar su autoridad?._

—_Soy chef, con una especialidad en repostería —dijo nervioso._

—_¿Solo occidental o también sabes preparar postres japoneses? —musito tranquila Nell._

—_Conozco ambas cosas —comentó seguro de sus habilidades._

_La europea le sonrió una vez más._

—_¿Qué te parecería crear tus propios postres, que las demás cafeterías en la zona no tendrían? —volteó hacia la administradora—. Es una buena estrategia de mercadotecnia. Es más —se entusiasmaba—, se podría crear el Suu īto bi (7) o algo por el estilo. _

_Ryō chascó su lengua con hastío. Esa mujer intentaba manipular las circunstancias a su entero favor. _

—_¿Trabaja él para ti? —se cruzó de brazos irritada Ryō._

—_No —dijo sería y verazmente—. Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida —miro al joven—, lo que sí puedo decirte, es que oportunidades como esta no se presentan todos los días —ahora observo a la administradora—. Sabes tan bien como yo, que para relanzar a la cafetería se necesita un plan de publicidad nuevo —se cruzó de brazos—. De nada servirá la remodelación sino hay un cambio en el menú._

—_Lo se —tuvo que darle la razón—. Sin embargo, las ventas en Ichigo no kēki no están tan altas como para darnos el lujo de tener un chef repostero. _

_Pese a todo, Nell comprendió muy bien las palabras de la administradora. Era claro que no todos los días se presentaba alguien con la especialidad en lo que claramente se carecía. No obstante, también es cierto que si no podía costearse a esa persona la tenían que dejar ir._

—_Entiendo… _—_m__usito derrotada Nell, y antes de disculparse por tal vez haber ilusionado de más al joven, este se aventuró a hablar._

—_¡Esta bien para mí el trabajar por la cuota similar a la de su empleado con el salario más bajo! —soltó de tajo._

_Ambas lo miraron estupefactas._

—_¿Perdón? —externo Nell, por un momento creyó el haber escuchado mal._

—_¡Estás contratado! —interrumpió Ryō —. Ve a la cocina y prepara un Ikinari dango (8) _—s_eñalo con su pulgar hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina._

_El joven sonrió en demasía, y diligentemente fue a realizar gustoso su primer mandado._

—_Pensé, que habías dicho que no había dinero suficiente para pagarle —comentó extrañada del cambio de actitud la extranjera. _

—_Nuestro empleado con el salario más bajo, gana quince centavos —dijo como si eso no fuese la gran cosa—. Así que podemos costear el salario de ambos._

_Silencio._

—_¿Quince centavos? —repitió sin poder creerlo—. ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido como para aceptar un trato así?._

—_Kurosaki Ichigo… —le respondió— Ese es el idiota de Kuchiki, un vago bueno para nada —afonía—. ¿Podría decirme ahora quién es usted? —la miro fijamente—. Todos en la cafetería creemos que quiere lastimarla —a Rukia—. Y ya le he dicho, que nadie de por aquí va a permitirlo._

_La europea sonrió, esa chica debía de ser única como para que Ichigo aceptase semejante trato. Más que una amenaza fue un hecho. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron nuevamente, dejando ingresar a varias personas. Nell los miró rápidamente y luego contemplo a la administradora._

—_Solo puedo decirles por ahora, que lo que hago por Rukia chan es debido a que ella esta ayudando a una persona muy preciada para mí. _

—_¿Es acaso Kurosaki? —inquirió Ryō. _

_Mutismo._

—_¿Por qué no habla, señora? _—_d__ijo ahora un hombre con un haori rosado a su espalda. Dueño de un baño público, llamado Shunsui__**.**_

_La europea movió ligeramente su cabeza._

—_Discúlpenme por favor —los miró en general—. No puedo decirles nada por ahora, algún día les diré el porque hago esto —dijo llanamente Nell._

—_¿Por ahora?... _—_indagó curioso un joven rubio con una boina y enigmática sonrisa, llamado Hirako Shinji. _

—_Si —hablo la europea. _

—_¿En qué podemos basarnos para creer que tus palabras son ciertas? _—_comentó receloso uno de los dueños del puesto de anguilas, un tipo morocho y de gafas raras, apodado Love._

—_Porque, de haber querido hacer algo malo —suspiro—, pude hacerlo desde hace tiempo —hablo Nell __—_la franqueza de sus palabras, dejaron un mal sabor de boca en más de uno de los presentes.

—_¿Podría explicar cuando menos eso, señorita? _—_solicitó educadamente el otro socio del puesto de anguilas, Rose__**.**_

—_Porque, para alguien como yo —su mirada se torno sombría—, el acabar con un establecimiento como este, es como quitarle un dulce a un niño —se cruzó de brazos—. Les pido por favor que crean en mis palabras._

_La única mujer recién llegada del grupo, chasco su lengua con suma molestia._

—_Para mí que eres una de esas niñas ricas que no tienen nada más que hacer para perder el tiempo _—_espetó Hiyori con un marcado sarcasmo. Desafortunadamente, como suele decirse: "el tiro le salió por la culata". _

—_Estás en todo lo cierto —miro al único sujeto que no había hablado, un hombre de apariencia peligrosa y con cascabeles en su cabeza—. Hiyori chan —miro a la mencionada._

_Todos se sobresaltaron, la desconocida parecía conocerlos y eso no les gusto en lo absoluto. EL sujeto alto y con un parche en el ojo, salió molesto de la cafetería. Zaraki Kempachi, estaba de un pésimo humor y todo gracias a Unohana._

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, también hizo su tarea como toda buena estudiante. Investigó a la gente que rodeaba a la dueña de Ichigo no kēki. Y la sorpresa que recibió fue impresionante. La europea no estaba demasiado interesada en saber más de los empleados de Rukia, sino más bien de la gente que la ayudaba desde la sombra. Y para empezar, estaba el antiguo dueño del edificio de la cafetería.

Ichigo no kēki descansaba sobre una de las zonas comerciales más antiguas de la ciudad, y de hecho la edificación robaba la atención de cualquiera que lo mirese por primera vez. Por lo recopilado, se enteró que su primer dueño —y constructor—, fue un retirado General Estadounidense; el cual término enamorado de Japón y decidió en este sitio pasar el resto de su vida. La estructura parecía desde el exterior un viejo edificio de San Francisco. Luego de la muerte del militar, el inmueble permaneció abandonado por años e inclusive el municipio contempló su demolición. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció un comprador y rescato la residencia.

Y es aquí donde el misterio comienza…

Ese negociante nunca fue conocido por nadie, realizó la compra a través de un intermediara de bienes y raíces; manteniéndose en todo momento en el anonimato. Conservó el edificio para sí, por un par de años; hasta que finalmente fue a dar a manos de última y actual dueña, llamada Kuchiki Rukia.

Nell, desconocía por completo si Rukia era consciente del hecho de cómo llegó a hacerse la dueña de dicha estructura. La joven pago por el edificio una cantidad irrisoriamente baja, a alguien con el pseudónimo de Minazuki.

La europea sobo impaciente su sien, ninguna sola pista —hasta el momento—, sobre ¿quién o qué? es Minazuki. De la investigación realizada, por su detective personal, este consiguió tres viables opciones. Cada una más inverosímil que la otra.

_El Hotel Niwa (9) era considerado uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Con su bata cubriendo su ropa de dormir, leía la información irritada y con un humor de perros. Poco le falta para ladrarle al estúpido que oso levantarla tan temprano ese domingo._

—_Son las seis de la mañana —reprochó furiosa—, del día domingo Grimmjow —espetó—. Necesitas conseguirte una vida, o cuando menos una novia —rascó sus ojos por el sueño que aún tenía—. Al menos así, todavía estarías en cama y yo también._

_Tocaron a la recámara, el hombre se levantó, fue a recibir el servicio a la habitación que ordenó a penas ingresó al lobby del hotel. Indicó a la mucama y al mesero que los alimentos fuesen colocados en la mesa de la terraza, hecho que obligó a Nell a dejar la comodidad del sofá donde se encontraba —luego de que Grimmjow le quitase por las malas los papeles—. Para cuando finalmente algo de pereza la abandono, los empleados ya se habían retirado y el investigador ya estaba desayunando gratis a posta suya. _

—_Me pediste que fuese diligente con la investigación —finalmente se digno a dirigirle la palabra—. Además, no se supone que mañana inicias con ese plan loco tuyo —cubrió un pan con mermelada—. Dime, ¿cómo hiciste para que el bastardo de Nnoitra te ayudara? —comentó curioso._

_Nell bufo y se sirvió café._

—_El como lo convecí es cosa mía —bebió y lo miro en el proceso con peligrosidad—. Basto solo con herirle un poco el orgullo —dijo jubilosa de conocer su punto débil—. Lo que me traes debe ser muy importante o —dudo—, estás sin un quinto y quieres comer gratis._

_El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cínica antes de responderle._

—_Un poco de ambas —expresó sin pena alguna—. Hay muchos misterios alrededor de esa mujer llamada Rukia —comentó serio ahora—, aún me cuesta creer que sea la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya —se llevó el pan caliente a su boca—. La joven heredera del Corporativo Senbonzakura, los magnates del acero._

—_Espero que sepas mantener tu boca cerrada por ese asunto —prácticamente le ordeno—. ¿Explícame que rayos es esto? _—_m__andó al no poder leer los pésimos garabatos de la letra de Grimmjow , y es que desde siempre había considerado que el hombre escribía con sus pies._

—_¿No sabes leer, Nelliel?._

—_No he llegado aún a descifrar lenguas muertas —le entregó la investigación—, resúmela —concretó. _

_El varón chasco su lengua con hastió, le arrebató de mala gana su investigación. Mojo su pulgar derecho y comenzó a hojear los papeles frente a él._

—_Minazuki… —dijo frenético— Hay tres posibilidades sobre su origen —aclaró su garganta—. El primero es un grupo de frikis (10) de un manga japonés del mismo nombre —arrojó al rostro de ella una fotografía de la última edición de la novela gráfica—. Dudo mucho que un montón de idiotas pudiesen costearse el edificio, además —dijo antes de ser interrumpido—, hace solo un año que el manga está siendo escrito._

_Nell miro desinteresada la imagen de un conejo, atrapando en una red a una sirena y a una pantera, como parte de la carátula del Shōnen Jump_ _(11) de la semana pasada. _

—_Continúa —tomo otro trago a su café._

—_El segundo es un grupo de ancianos retirados en un asilo a las afueras de Osaka —exhaló y continúo desayunando—. Pero —la miro seriamente—, solo usan el nombre de Minazuki porque es el nombre de su equipo en un juego de pelota tradicional japonés. ¡No me preguntes como se llama ese deporte —musitó seco—, eso no lo investigué! —viendo que Nell no desayunaría, el procedió a comerse lo que ordenó para ella—. Bastante tuve con verlos jugar ese día._

_Nell no quiso siquiera preguntar a que venía ese comentario._

—_¿Y alguno de ellos, no podría usar ese nombre con otros propósitos? —indago ella._

—_Lo dudo —habló con la boca media llena—. Es un asilo del gobierno, investigue la cuenta de los residentes —se tomó de un solo trago el jugo de naranja—. Ninguno de ellos o sus parientes podrían pagar._

_Silencio._

_Nell exhalo con pesimismo._

—_¿Y el tercero? —inquirió recelosa._

—_Una marca de ropa para bebés._

_La mujer llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro y masajeó su frente. _

—_¡Te he pagado quince mil euros —espetó irritada— para que me digas esas babosadas!._

_Grimmjow abandonó de mala gana los deliciosos waffles que antes disfrutaba._

—_La investigación de la compra venta está en un punto muerto. El pago se hizo en efectivo, por medió de un intermediario —finalmente le daba a ella su tan anhelada información—. Nadie sabe realmente, ¿quién o qué es Minazuki? —término con su desayuno—. Pero, estoy casi seguro que es el pez gordo que rodea a Kuchiki Rukia. _

—_¿Y de dónde sale esa intuición tuya? —siseó ella._

—_Porque sea lo que sea que rodea a esa mujer —busco su cajetilla de cigarros—, esa cosa —no supo como referirse a Minazuki— se aparece en el momento precisó para ayudar a esa cafetería de quinta —encendió su cigarro y exhaló anhelante el humo—. Acá entre nos —dijo divertido—, es un ¡maldito conejo escurridizo!. Me recuerda al de ese libro._

—_¿Ese libro? —se cruzó ella de brazos._

—_Ya sabes, al de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

_Afonía._

—_¿Realmente, esto es todo lo que pudiste indagar sobre Minazuki?. Necesito algo más tangible, Grimmjow._

_Colocó él la ceniza en el cenicero. _

—_Es probable que mantenga algún tipo de contacto con los otros sujetos que rodean a la mujer —Rukia—. De alguna manera debe de mantenerse al tanto, al igual que tú —le dio la razón—; estoy molesto de no encontrar respuestas._

—_Podría ser… —mordió su uña del pulgar derecho._

—_¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, Nelliel?._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos._

—_Quiero agradecerle —hablo insegura ella._

—_¿Agradecerle o sientes arrepentimiento? —apagó su cigarro—. Hay mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas._

_Sin responderle, la extranjera se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su habitación. Dejando solo al hombre con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios._

La joven en la cama se movió incómoda y por un instante Nell creyó que finalmente se había despertado. Desafortunadamente, Rukia volvió a sumirse en el mundo de Morfeo.

—¿Agradecer o arrepentimiento? —repitió la europea en voz baja.

No había sido su imaginación, efectivamente la fémina en el lecho estaba despertando. Nell llevo su mano hacia el interruptor —colocado junto a ella— y encendió la luz. Por supuesto, que eso irritó a Rukia la cual busco cubrirse sus ojos con una almohada.

—¡Apaga la luz! —ordeno aún adormilada.

—Llevas seis horas durmiendo —le informó—. Si continúas así, no creo que seas capaz de soportar tu rutina de mañana.

Una voz desconocida la saco de inmediato de su molestia, sustituyéndolo por la preocupación. Miro aún con pesar, a la mujer en el sofá.

—¡Tu! —chilló completamente despabilada.

—Tengo un trato que ofrecerte —declaró la extranjera.

—¿Un trato?... —repitió Rukia desconcertada.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, el sitió donde estaba le resultó completamente a sus ojos. Un espacio de un tamaño considerable, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño; justo el ideal. En vez de su usual futon, se encontraba en una cama individual; habían un par de cómodas junto al lecho, un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado de la puerta y un armario que abarcaba una pared completa. Justo para rematar, un sofá.

—¿Quiero que me des alojamiento durante un tiempo? —comentó tiernamente—. ¿Verdad que sí?.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —comentó una volátil Rukia, al momento de intentar levantarse—. Además, ¿quién rayos eres tú?. ¿Y qué le hiciste a mi cafetería?.

Desafortunadamente, se enredó entre las sábanas y por ende acabo en el suelo. La mirada enervada de Rukia, mientras luchaba contra su cruento enemigo blanco, solo incentivaba la divertida sonrisa de la europea. Nell se cruzó de piernas elegantemente.

—Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck —externo sería—. Única dueña de los Increíbles hermanos del desierto —comentó como si eso no fuese la gran cosa— E hice lo que me pareció mejor para tu cafetería, estoy segura que con esto las ventas subirán —silencio—. No debes preocuparte —dijo al notarla intranquila—, sigues siendo la dueña y no tengo interés alguno en quitarte a Ichigo no kēki. Es un gusto el conocerte, Kuchiki Rukia —de nueva cuenta, esa peculiar entonación en su apellido.

La ira de Rukia se desvaneció en el acto, fue reemplaza por el pánico. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Tú sabes quien soy? —temió preguntar.

—Nell tomo su bolso y de ahí extrajo una diminuta libreta verde, hojeó un par de hojas y luego comenzó a recitar sus apuntes —entregados por Grimmjow.

—Kuchiki Rukia, edad veintidós años. Posee un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima, aunque no se con exactitud de cuanto es. Estudiaste administración de empresas, graduada de Yale a los dieciséis años, poseedora de una maestría en Oxford. Hermana menor del magnate del acero Kuchiki Byakuya. Se maneja en el círculo de la alta sociedad japonesa, que la joven se encuentra tomando un tiempo sabático, antes de comenzar a trabajar para el Corporativo Senbonzakura —la miraba de soslayo mientras hablaba y una idea divertida le vino a la mente—. Se dice que perdió su virginidad a manos de…

De alguna manera, Rukia logró lanzarle una almohada a la chismosa extranjera. Tan roja como un jitomate, miraba furiosamente a la mujer que estuvo a punto de revelar parte de su intimidad.

—¡Hasta eso sabes! —musitó indignada.

Nell se encogió de hombros.

—Intentaba romper la tensión del momento con algo divertido —no aclaro si sabía o no, quien había sido el primer hombre de Rukia—. Honestamente —guardo su libreta y fue hacia la joven en el suelo—. Quisiera que hablemos con mucha sinceridad y seriedad —la ayudo a liberarse de su carcelero blanco.

Rukia se levantó y se sentó a un costado de la cama, Nell en su defecto, regresó una vez más al sofá y suspiro holgadamente.

—Habla —susurró Rukia.

—Ichigo no kēki, siempre será tuya —entablo la conversación—. Lamento mucho el haber tenido que hacer las cosas de esta manera —suspiro—, pero fue la única forma que encontré para hacerlo. ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decirte? —comento la europea.

—¿Vas a chantajearme de alguna manera? —apretó su brazo izquierdo, mientras mordía su labio inferior con duda.

La europea sonrió divertida del pensamiento de la joven japonesa frente a ella.

—Te repito —dijo sumamente seria—, lo único que deseo es que me permitas quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Silencio.

—Si has pensado que se algo de las finanzas del Corporativo, estás muy equivocada —frunció el ceño y a su vez la reto con una poderosa mirada—. ¡Así, que no puedo decirle nada de las cuestiones económicas de Senbonzakura!.

Nell esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—El acero no me interesa —expresó aburrida—. ¡Estoy aquí como estudiante!.

Perpleja, Rukia casi se cae de la cama.

—¡Claro—ironizó con sumo sarcasmo—, y yo soy un genio mágico que vive en un botella!.

Mutismo.

—Si, estoy aquí para aprender de las costumbres japonesas, de su cultura y su gente —hablo de manera tranquila y sin molestia por la burla recibida.

—¿Realmente esperas que me crea esa basura? —espetó incrédula Rukia.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, tú y los que te rodean.

—¡Al demonio!...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque la extranjera la interrumpió.

—Será mejor que descanses —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Mira —volteó hacia Rukia—, no espero que me creas por ahora —exhalo—, pero… eres la única que puede ayudarme a redimirme —su mirada se torno sombría—. ¡Por favor —le suplico—, quiero que me ayudes a quitarme este peso de mi corazón!... —tomo la perilla de puerta y susurro—. Quiero redimirme…

_Se caía de sueño — y no de manera literal—, llevaba un buen rato intentando mantenerse despierta. Más las horas faltantes de sueño, comenzaban a tensionarla._

—_Deberíamos de volver al hotel —sugirió su acompañante—, por el día de hoy podemos dar por sentado sus actividades signora (12) Nelliel._

—_Le prometí a Pesche que estaría presente —se lamentó al cabecear— además —oculto su bostezo con suma elegancia—, solo bastará que esté unos minutos y luego podré retirarme —recargó su cabeza en el asiento—. Misato._

—_Como usted diga signora._

_Nelliel entrecerró sus ojos y casi de inmediato Morfeo quiso abrazarla, por lo que sin más se incorporó de inmediato en el asiento. Se encontró con su joven asistente hablando en susurros cansinos a través de su celular, al parece había quedado de verse con su novio en turno. El hijo de un dueño de aerolíneas francesas. Varias veces le sorprendía la desfachatez descarada de la joven._

_Takashi Misato, era la hija de un colega muy cercano a Nelliel; el cual le pidió el favor de que la emplease. A fin de que su hija, aprendiese lo difícil de un trabajo fijo, y de esa manera enmendarse de su mal camino. No obstante, los planes no estaban resultando como lo esperaban. Resultó que al final la joven, encontró más de un admirador en la corporación Los Increíbles Hermanos del Desierto, con los cuales solía tontear y jugar._

—A_bbiamo__, signora _—_indico el chofer en turno._

—_Habla luego con él —ordenó a su asistente—. Harás que me duela la cabeza._

_El conductor detuvo el __Maserati_ _frente a una imponente galería al estilo renacentista, en la cual se inauguraba una colección con los mejores trabajos de la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera (13). Desde que ingresó con ojo crítico, absolutamente nada percibió fuera de lo común, de hecho solo media su tiempo para poderse retirar decentemente. Sin embargo, al girar en el último punto de la exposición se encontró con una acuarela monocromática de una sirena. Sumamente intrigada, busco el nombre del autor._

—_Kurosaki Ichigo —leyó._

_La risa boba de su supuesta asistente la irritó, y justo antes de poderla callar la encontró hablando con un hombre de cabellera naranja._

—Puedes quedarte con una condición —ahora era Rukia quien se encontraba esperando el despertar de la extranjera, sentada en la mecedora; con su pijama amarilla de cuadros.

—¿Dime? —se sentó y se cubrió con una sábana. El memorar el día en que Ichigo y Misato se conocieron, era una mala manera de iniciar su día.

—No debes decirle a nadie, quien soy realmente —técnicamente ordenó.

Mutismo.

—Crees que alguno de ellos creería que la hermana menor del magnate del acero, viviría de esta manera —cuestionó incrédula Nell.

Afonía.

—Pues… —balbuceó.

Nell apartó la cobija y fue hacia Rukia. Justo en ese momento, la joven fue consciente de la vestimenta tan provocativa que la europea portaba. Un candente baby doll en tonos verdes, con mucho encaje y que nada dejaba a la imaginación. Sumamente avergonzada, la Kuchiki apartó la mirada.

—¿Te apena? —canturreó divertida —la extrajera la tenía acorralada contra la mecedora, al haber colocado sus manos en la parte alta del mueble y cerrando la distancia entre ellas.

Rukia continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, además de mantener su atención hacia la puerta.

—Yo…

—Eres una buena niña, Rukia chan.

Le susurro gentilmente y casi como una madre lo haría con uno de sus hijos. Rukia abrió sus ojos, cuando Nell la abrazaba. Un déjà vu, de los viejos tiempos… De manera inconsciente, la joven respondió al gesto. Sutilmente abrazó con cariño a Nell. Algo en esa mujer, le recordaba a esa persona en particular de su pasado.

—¡Pero que demonios le haces, loca pervertida! —gritó una enardecida voz varonil desde la puerta, el cual se quedo estático ante lo que sus ojos miraban.

Las mujeres se alejaron la una de la otra. Ichigo estaba perplejo, en el marco de la puerta que delimitaba la entrada a la recámara. Al ser ya tarde —alrededor de las diez de la mañana—, y no estar la joven dueña con los sucesos del día anterior—, el vago realmente se preocupó. Temió que Nell le estuviese alguna cochinada a Rukia, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces subió al segundo piso. Al llegar al fin de la escalinata, la vista de lo enmudeció. Tal como el primer piso sufrió una remodelación, el segundo también tuvo un cambio radical. Para empezar, ahora existía un pasillo por el cual andar, que delimitaba un área de considerable tamaño —lo que intuyó que serían habitaciones—. Dos puertas a elegir, se aventuró a tomar la perilla de la cual escuchaba murmullos. Lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta le dejo la boca seca —la fantasía mas pervertida de un depravado.

Nell prácticamente estaba sobre Rukia, en una sugerente pose. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la europea saltó a los brazos del vago. El cual, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y término por sujetar a la extranjera, dando un paso hacia atrás, para mantener el equilibrio; y casi golpea su cabeza contra el ventanal en el proceso.

—¡Buenos días, Ichi kun! —chilló de alegría y ajena a que el hombre aún estuviese enojada con ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Nell!. ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no hagas eso!... —vociferó furioso él.

La europea hizo un puchero infantil, luego enterró su cabeza en el cuello masculino. Rukia entrecerró sus ojos, había demasiada confianza entre ellos. Inmoderada… ¡y el estúpido vago no hacia nada decente para quitársela de encima!. Además, ¿cómo se suponía que un bueno para nada como él conociese a una mujer tan rica y poderosa?.

—¡Hombre tenías que ser! —se dijo mentalmente Rukia.

La Kuchiki pasó junto a ellos, y fue hacia el baño. Término por azotar la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo que estaban en el piso inferior escuchasen.

—¿Y a esa que demonios le pasa? —dijo un incomprensible Ichigo.

Nell se alejo lentamente del vago, y miro hacia el baño. Al parecer su estancia en Japón sería bastante entretenida.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los siguientes días en Ichigo no kēki superaron la expectativa de todos. Las ventas estuvieron muy por encima de lo esperado, y ahora el personal esperaba que esa buena racha no los abandonase. No obstante, pese a las buenas ganancias recibidas, había algo que tensionaba el ambiente.

El mal genio de Rukia.

Desde el día de la inauguración, estaba malhumorada y no soportaba el más mínimo desliz de nadie. Pero, especialmente parecía desquitarse solo con Ichigo. Le mandaba realizar todas aquellas actividades que usualmente eran sorteadas entre los trabajadores de la cafetería —como lavar los baños, sacar la basura, por mencionar algunos—. Rukia solo soportaba a Nell en su hogar, por el miedo que tenía que ella en algún momento esta abriese la boca; no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones. Muchas veces sentía que la extranjera la chantajeo magistralmente. No obstante, gracias a su querido vago desquitaba parte de su ira. Además que el estúpido se lo tenía bien merecido, se repetía esto una y otra vez.

Y es que cada vez que podía le europea, le saltaba encima al desdichado vago.

Justo ahora, Rukia poseía dos nuevos empleados. De los que fue desconocedora cuando menos hasta el jueves, y eso solo porque el nuevo contador se presentó el mismo. Entre las actividades escolares y la cafetería, la Kuchiki no se daba mucho tiempo.

Iemura sería su nuevo contador. Y como ya era la costumbre usual en Ichigo no kēki sólo estaría presente una vez a la semana —aunque había estado yendo a diario con el solo fin de presentarse apropiadamente—. El segundo individuo, fue un sujeto que por extraño que parezca la enterneció. Un joven tímido llamado Yamada Hanatarō, un chef con especialidad en repostería. Cuando se enteró —Rukia—, de sus estudios intentó hablar —con resultados en vano— de que no perdiese su tiempo en un lugar tan pequeño como su cafetería. Pese a todo, y su insistencia, el cocinero decidió quedarse y con ese salario tan bajo. Aunque, si tuvo un pequeño aumento.

_—Gracias por el tiempo que me permitiste ser tu contadora, Kuchiki san —Kotetsu Isane, educadamente fue a agradecer el trabajo que tuvo._

_—No se preocupe —le hablaba de usted—, yo debería de agradecerle por haberme dado parte de su tiempo. Espero que le vaya bien —le dio una sincera sonrisa Rukia._

_—Espero lo mismo para este lugar, Kuchiki san —hablo la previa contadora._

_Muy educadamente la acompaño a la puerta._

Era domingo y la cafetería esta atiborrada, inclusive hay gente en espera de alguna mesa libre.

Michiru, Ryō, Kira y Rukia, estaban encargados de las mesas. Atendiendo a los comensales, ya sea recibiéndolos en la recepción, llevando sus pedidos, limpiando y más. Entre los cuatro, apenas y podían con la cantidad de gente reunida. Momo y Nell se encargaban de la elaboración del café y de los pasteles—más bien dicho la segunda supervisaba lo que Hinamori prepara—, hay que aclara que si no le satisfacía a la extranjera tiendía a vaciar el contenido y forzaba a Momo a preparar uno nuevo. Cuando eran demasiados intentos infructuosos, la europea lo preparaba. Fue entonces que la Kuchiki se dio cuenta de la utilidad de Nell. Por otro lado, a Ichigo y Hanatarō se les dejó una de las áreas más delicadas de la cafetería… la cocina. En un primer inicio, quiso solamente trabajar con los postres, idea rechazada por unanimidad. Sería el chef oficial de Ichigo no kēki**.**

—Ichigo san, hay que cortar las pechugas asadas, para ensalada de la casa; de las mesas cuatro, cinco y siete —dijo con prisa, mientras elabora la vinagreta—. Cuando hayas terminado por favor colócalas en el bol —se detuvo y lo miró por unos instantes—. No olvide —le hablaba con sumo respeto y de usted—, de colocar los tomates cherrys —suspiro— ayer tuvimos un reclamo por parte de un cliente, tome —le entregó el aderezo.

—Si, si —dijo malhumorado Ichigo.

—Hanatarō, traigo tres órdenes de crepas dulces de fresa —comentó de manera un tanto extraña.

—Claro, Rukia san —le sonrió el chef.

—Ichigo san, ¿podría pasarme el tarro de mermelada de fresa? —dijo el cocinero.

Sintiéndose torpe, el vago caminó hacia la alacena y busco entre los anaqueles la jalea; carraspeando regresó a sus actividades —una vez que lo entregó.

—Por cierto, Rukia san. ¿Me preguntaba si tendría su permiso de sustituir el postre principal de la cafetería? —se sintió algo incómodo—. ¡Será algo que también tenga fresas!, para que vaya acorde con el tema del lugar.

Indagó con nerviosismo el chef, sintiendo que aún no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para dar su opinión. El postre tienía un buen sabor y consistencia, no obstante es algo común en cualquier cafetería. Hanatarō tenía en mente el sustituir el postre principal, por algo más "exótico".

Silencio.

Ichigo dejo lo que hacía, había pasado mucho tiempo y Rukia no decía nada.

—¡Ichigo no kēki se queda! —repitió con fuerza, siendo lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de la cocina con suma premura.

Por lo que ambos vieron iba en dirección al baño de los empleados del primer piso.

—¿Habré dicho algo malo? —Musito preocupado el cocinero. El vago por otra parte frunció el ceño, podría asegurar que escucho la voz quebrada de Rukia.

—¡Que va —comenzó a cortar la pechuga—, con Rukia es difícil saberlo! —intentó no preocuparse—. ¡Tiene un humor de perros! —dijo al sobarse lastimeramente su cabeza, producto del enfado de su jefa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Dado el ajetreo desmesurado en la cafetería solo había podido ir al hospital a altas horas de la noche —gracias a Uryū, podía ingresar luego del tiempo de visitas—, había quedado con Ulquiorra de estar al pendiente de Orihime; para que el abogado pudiese ir a casa a descansar. Justo ese día, Ichigo tenía planeado pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su hermana adoptiva. Y siendo lunes e inicio de semana, estaba más que listo para pedir un permiso.

—¿Has visto a Rukia, Kunieda?.

Entabló una conversación, con la administradora que leía una revista para matar el tiempo, justo después de notar que su jefa no se había dignado en aparecerse en todo el día. Es más, hasta donde sabía al parecer ella no fue a la Universidad siquiera.

—Esta… —cambió de página— arriba. Tiene bastante tarea y esta atrasada —dejo de mirar la revista y le dio un inquisitiva mirada al vago—. ¿Para qué la necesitas, Kurosaki? —siseó.

—¡Asuntos personales! —frunció el ceño.

—¿Y esos asuntos, tienen que ver con la extranjera? —continuó leyendo—. Si planeas tener un faje con ella, al menos has el favor de no informárselo al resto, por favor —exhalo.

Las mejillas de Ichigo de inmediato se pusieron del color de un jitomate, le quitó a Ryō la revista de sus manos y la arrojo al suelo, eso hizo que ella lo mirase.

—¡No digas estupideces, Kunieda!.

Espetó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto de los presentes en la cocina escuchase, y de hecho, Ryō también hizo su comentario en voz muy alta. Momo, Kira y Hanatarō son los únicos presentes. Ogawa se encuentra haciendo turno en la entrada.

El comentario sordino venía a razón de los días previos.

En más de una ocasión, los empleados se sintieron incómodos del trato que la europea tenía con el vago. Para el gusto de todos, Nell era demasiado cariñosa —por no usar otras palabras—. Inclusive, en una ocasión bajo a la cocina para saludar a Ichigo con solo su ropa interior. Hanatarō se desmayó de la impresión, Kira miro al suelo avergonzado, Iemura —presente temprano sin razón aparente— sufrió de una severa hemorragia nasal. Momo corrió con un mantel en mano para cubrirla, Ogawa estaba en clases y Ryō solo negó con su cabeza.

Sin embargo, los buenos días de Rukia para con Ichigo fueron mucho menos tiernos.

Un sartén pequeño se estrello directamente contra la cabeza del vago, fue su bonita manera de interrumpirlos. Rukia ignoró por completo el reclamo de Ichigo, puesto que ella iba retrasada a la biblioteca.

El vago fue hacia el segundo piso, mientras azotaba los pies en su andar.

—¿Kunieda san? —externo preocupada la antes cocinera.

—Tan solo he dicho lo que todos pensamos, Momo —levantó la revista—. ¿Cierto, Izuru? —miro al rubio en cuestión.

El blondo exhalo.

—No hagamos más grande el asunto —sugirió sabiamente el rubio—. Concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo —silencio—, ¿podrías explicarme algunos asuntos de los que tendré que hacerme cargo una vez se vaya?.

Esa era la última semana de Kunieda Ryō en Ichigo no kēki**.**

A la mitad de su camino, de detuvo con un humor terrible. En su mente se repetía una serie de insultos que le diría con total libertar a la administradora. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella y al resto el pensar eso de Nell y él?. Bueno… si lo pensaba detenidamente, si el no estuviese en esa situación, él creería lo mismo. Exhaló con pesadez, y se puso a meditar. Desde hacía horas que tampoco sabía nada de la europea ¿dónde rayos estaría esa mujer?. Subió con más calma, al llegar al segundo piso miro a Rukia salir de su habitación —la primera puerta del pasillo.

—Oye… —aclaró su garganta— Tengo algo importante que decirte. Hay algo que necesito que hacer, ¿te importaría dejarme ir ahora?.

Silencio.

A Ichigo le pareció ver a Rukia con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Nos vemos mañana —musito seca.

Entonces ella camino en dirección al baño. Luego la miro subir por la escalera en caracol —cercana al tocador— y desaparecer al llegar el techo —aún no sabía que había arriba.

—¿Estaría llorando? —se dijo él.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Dos horas más adelante se encontraba en el Templo Zenkoji (14) haciendo una importante oración. No por su cafetería, ni por su hermano o ella; sino más bien por el alma de sus queridos parientes muertos en el accidente de aviación. Hoy era el día de su aniversario luctuoso. Tomó la tira de los cascabeles y los agito un par de veces antes de que considerase que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Con una amarga sonrisa celebró el día. Se preguntó si su hermano de alguna manera también estaría honrando el aniversario. Algo que tenía que agradecerle a su pariente vivo, es que siempre le inculco el respeto y cariño hacia su familia —pese al poco tiempo que compartían juntos.

De hecho, desde que tenía uso de razón, para Rukia su hermano Byakuya era más un padre que otra cosa.

Durante años, fue un hombre inalcanzable, perfecto…

Más como sucede con la mayoría de los niños cuando estos crecen, se dio cuenta de los incontables defectos que poseía y su mundo de ilusiones se perdió. Dejo su limosna y procedió su retorno a casa. Justo los días de aniversario, era la regla de Ichigo no kēki el cerrar sus puertas a penas el sol se pusiese. Cuando iba a comenzar a descender por la escalinata, un par de individuos llegaban casi al término de esta.

—Ichigo… —dijo para sí misma.

Él no iba solo, sino con una mujer. De la impresión, el citado se quedó pasmado mirándola más de lo necesario.

—¿La conoces, Ichigo? —hablo la fémina a su lado. El tono de voz de ella, hizo empequeñecer de inmediato a Rukia; parecía el canto de una delicada avecilla.

—Es, mi jefa en mi trabajo —la miro al sentirse incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraron—. Orihime —explicó.

Afonía.

La mujer mencionada volteó hacia la patrona del vago. Para Orihime, la joven frente a ella era hasta cierto punto irreal. Menuda, pequeña de estatura, la miro en ese instante tan frágil como un cristal que podría romperse ante el soplo más leve. Estaba impactada, porque hasta donde recordaba de manera inconsciente Ichigo solía hacerse rodear de mujeres despampanantes y sensuales; por otro lado esa mujer rompía con todos los esquemas.

Por otra parte, Rukia miraba a la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían visto y en un solo instante sintió seca la garganta. Hasta ese momento creyó que tal beldad solo podía ser efímera, y creación de una publicidad engañosa. Más ahora que la tiene en frente, no puede negar los hechos. Alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo, con una hermosa cara y ojos delicados. La Kuchiki esbozó una sonrisa llena de amargura. Ni en sus más sordinas fantasías podría algún día competir contra ella o la europea.

—Con permiso —exclamo incómoda y con la intención de retirarse lo más pronto posible.

No obstante, a penas y pudo da un paso; porque Ichigo la detuvo. Ahora estaba más que seguro, Rukia se estaba comportando de manera extraña y eso lo preocupaba.

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —pidió con suma amabilidad Orihime.

Con lentitud Rukia volteó hacia ella y luego muy suavemente retiro su brazo de la mano de Ichigo.

—Kuchiki Rukia —le costo pronunciar.

—Gracias Rukia chan —Orihime camino hacia ella y mimo tiernamente la negra cabellera—, por ser una buena niña.

Un doloroso recuerdo llegó a los pensamientos de Rukia. Se alejo asustada, y finalmente las lágrimas que pudo ocultar, brotaron como riachuelos de sus orbes violetas.

—¡Rukia! —intentó Ichigo acercarse a ella.

No obstante, temerosa la joven se alejo de él.

—¡Lo siento! —huyó como una cobarde.

—¡Espera, Rukia! —grito él desde lo alto de la escalinata.

En su descenso, la joven chocó por error con alguien que comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Un sujeto de piel pálida y ojos verde como las esmeraldas. Ulquiorra no pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras musitadas por la joven, sin embargo la miro hasta que la perdió de vista.

—¿Conocen a esa mujer? —preguntó el abogado al llegar junto a ellos.

—Yo no —respondió su esposa—. Ichigo es el que sabe bien quien es ella —le informo—. Es una chica muy curiosa.

—Lo es… —musito casi inaudiblemente el vago.

La pareja lo miro con suma curiosidad.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó al hospital se llevo una muy agradable sorpresa. Finalmente, Orihime había sido dada de alta, después de estar por demasiados días —a gusto de sus allegados— en reposo absoluto. Ishida Ryūken, dio su autorización para dejarla ir a casa. Luego de una extenuante suplica, la joven esposa convenció a su marido de llevarla al templo para agradecer. No muy convencido, Ulquiorra terminó aceptando. Justo cuando salían, una ambulancia iba entrando. Y junto con la unidad, varias personas. De entre los cuales Ichigo pudo ver a un sujeto de cabellera pelirroja.

—¿No irás tras ella, Kurosaki? —indagó incrédulo el litigante.

—¿Por qué debería ir? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Ni que fuéramos algo por el estilo.

—Veo —le extendió la mano a su esposa y ella la tomo—. Solo, que me pareció ver otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —cuestionó Ichigo irritado.

—Olvídalo —recalcó no queriendo iniciar una disputa el abogado—. No hagas caso a mis palabras, Kurosaki. Por cierto… —no pudo continuar, ya que Orihime lo abrazó y lo interrumpió.

—Rukia chan es tu musa, ¿verdad que no me equivoco? —dijo la antigua modelo con una jovial sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esas palabras lo enmudecieron de inmediato. ¿Musa?, ni que ocho cuartos.

—¡No! —vocifero pasmado el vago.

—Es muy linda —ignoró su respuesta—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, es estudiante o solo trabaja en la cafetería? —colocó un dedo bajo su mentón y continuo con su serie de preguntas sin respuesta—. ¿Sabe que eres Zangetsu?

—Escuchaste lo primero que te dije —expresó serio Ichigo.

Y es que la fémina no paro de cuestionar, pese a no haber recibido una sola respuesta —y es que justo Ichigo no hablaría.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto entre la serie de indagaciones en los cuales su esposa continuaba.

—Kuchiki Rukia —hablo el vago.

—Kuchiki Rukia —repitió preocupado el abogado.

Al pie de las escalinatas recibió una llamada de urgencia proveniente del despacho, sujeto la mano de su esposa con más fuerza de lo usual —por lo que ella lo miro intrigada—. Acababa de ser informado que Kuchiki Byakuya había sido ingresado de emergencia al Hospital Quincy, el mismo donde su pareja estuvo internada por varios días. La razón aún es desconocida, el informe está siendo recopilado. Sin embargo la situación es demasiado preocupante.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Rukia término por vagar en una plaza comercial, llegando a un sitio en particular. Se compró un libro y ocupo una de las tantas mesas de la sección de comida, en el último piso del edificio. Había decidido mantener su mente ocupada por varias horas.

—Disculpe, señorita —le hablo un oficial— cerraremos dentro de poco.

Rukia miro hacia el uniformado y luego miro la hora en su celular. Era cierto, faltaba poco para las once.

—Gracias por informarme —fingió una sonrisa.

Las luces estaban ya apagadas, dedujo que seguramente sus empleados ya se habían retirado —a excepción de la europea—. Se daría un buen baño y luego se iría a la cama directamente. Y mañana, sería un gran día. Con todo en penumbras, caminó tanteando en su andar varios metros buscando el interruptor. Encendió la luz de la cocina, justo entonces escucho una serie de extraños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso. Miro intranquila hacia la puerta que daba el acceso. Tomó un sartén de considerable tamaño y con el fue hacia la fuente de origen. Detuvo su marcha al oír el ronco gemido de un hombre preso de la lujuria. Avergonzada, Rukia bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. E inclusive salió de Ichigo no kēki, tan azorada que el corazón le latía tanto que podía percibirlo en su pecho. Su compañera de vivienda estaba teniendo sexo justo ahora. Miro hacia atrás —por donde salió—, preguntándose ¿quién sería el hombre en su cama?.

—Seguro es ese bueno para nada de Ichigo —espetó celosa.

No le sorprendería en lo absoluto, es más le parecía lo más obvio justo ahora. Su comportamiento y actitudes con el vago, dejaban mucho que desear entre todos los trabajadores de la cafetería. Y por supuesto, que él acabaría cediendo. Más algo capto su atención, ¿cómo era que Ichigo conocía a mujeres tan bellas?.

—¿Yo qué? —dijo el hombre citado en cuestión.

Rukia lo miro perpleja por varios segundos, como si fuese una especie de ilusión.

—¿Ichigo?... —temió preguntar.

—¡Ya te he dicho que sí! —externo intranquilo al tomarla de sus mejillas y apretarlas con fuerza para sacarla de su ensoñación—. ¿Segura que estás bien, enana?. ¿Estás actuando raro?.

—¡Eso me duele, idiota! —le grito y lo empujo con fuerza. Luego acarició sus mejillas—. Es solo… —silencio.

Ichigo suspiro

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, Rukia?. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese hermano tuyo? —mutismo—. ¿De acuerdo como quieras? —exhalo—, sino quieres hablar de ello esta bien —dijo molesto.

—¿Pensé... que jamás me preguntarías sobre mi familia? —dijo ella.

—¿Me contestarías si te preguntará? —hablo él—. Es tu problema —la miro de reojo—, un problema… profundo muy profundo. No tengo aún el derecho de saberlo, aún no conozco la forma… de llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón… sin mancharme —aclaro su garganta—. Así, que esperaré —fijo sus ojos en ella—, cuando quieras hablar, cuando creas que es el momento. Habla conmigo, hasta entonces esperaré.

—Ichigo… —le agradeció con una sola palabra.

Afnoía.

—¿Frutas o té verde? —le mostró el par de bebidas el vago.

—Frutas —respondió ella.

—Toma —se lo entregó—. ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? —se sentó frente a la cafetería.

La joven se tensó por la pregunta tan directa hecha, y tardo en responderle.

—Decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco —mintió—, hace una bonita noche… y además —sonrió falsamente— Hace demasiado calor en la cafetería —dijo al momento de sentarse.

Ichigo chasco su lengua con molestia al abrir la lata, bebió un par de veces antes de continuar con la conversación.

—Nell está con alguien ¿cierto? —miro de soslayo la reacción de Rukia, percibió como casi escupió el contenido de su bebida. Esbozo una media sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios.

—Si —dijo ella suavemente.

El vago exhalo.

—¿Y pensaste que era yo? —dijo incómodo él.

Se sintió aprisionada y trago saliva con dificultad, con sus mejillas completamente rojas se explico al voltear hacia él.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa! —reclamo—. ¡Todos los días ella te salta encima y no haces nada para evitarlo!.

Ahora, fue él quien se sintió ofendido.

—¡Hace años que le pido a Nell que no haga esas cosas tan vergonzosas! —refunfuño—. Pero, ¿acaso crees que me ha hecho caso alguna vez? —se indigno—. Tampoco es correcto que la aviente lejos de mí.

Mutismo.

Llegaron a un punto extremo de incomodidad el uno con el otro. Se concentraron en continuar con sus bebidas. Una noche fresca de verano les brindaba una buena oportunidad de familiarizarse un poco más el uno con el otro.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Nell? —finalmente se atrevió a preguntar Rukia. Desde hacía días que traía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, podía ver ella y el resto que entre ellos existía más que una estrecha amistad.

Sin embargo, el vago permaneció en silencio y luego suspiro llanamente.

—Preferiría no hablar sobre ello —externó seco y de un solo trago se acabo el resto de su bebida—. ¿No entrarás a la cafetería? —cambio el tema.

—¡No con ella haciendo eso en la habitación de a lado! —recalcó azorada.

Ichigo rió por la comisura de sus labios. Dudaba mucho que Rukia continuase siendo virgen, pero él también en su lugar preferiría no tener que escucharla.

—Solo te diré entonces que tendrás que esperar por horas —le advirtió—. Una vez que Nell comienza no se detiene hasta que amanece.

—¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? —dijo con recelo.

—No. Solo te lo dice alguien que hace tiempo hizo lo mismo que tú —apretó la lata entre sus manos—, y créeme —la miro y ella también— estoy más seguro que dormirás en la calle —bostezo—. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pasar la noche? —Rukia negó con su cabeza—. ¿Podrías quedarte con Momo? —sugirió.

—Su casa es muy pequeña —sujeto el aluminio— y no quisiera importunarla —se incomodo.

—¿Kunieda?.

—El departamento de Ryō es un caos, está terminando de empacar —abrazo sus piernas bajo su barbilla—. Ya sabes, que pasado mañana es su último día como administradora de la cafetería —expresó en un suave susurro—. Y molestar a Ogawa no me parece correcto.

Silencio.

—Quedémonos entonces aquí.

Rukia volteó hacia él, e Ichigo le sonrió y por la inercia del ameno gesto ella le devolvió la sonrisa con igual gesto. Pasaron horas hablando sobre temas sin trascendencia en sus vidas, pero que bien valían la pena para divertirse y conocerse un poco más. Mantuvieron una conversación fluida e interesante en el medio de la noche.

—¿Oye, vago?.

Si hay cosas que no cambian.

—Dime, enana.

—¿Sabes lo que es el suiboku (15)? —lo miro seriamente.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Para él, es una pregunta absurda ¡por supuesto que sabe lo que es el suiboku!.

—¿Es una comida o algo por el estilo? —fingió no saber.

Rukia exhalo con desgano y negó tristemente con su cabeza. A quién precisamente se le ocurría pedir ayuda.

—Déjalo, me olvide por completo que eres un vago bueno para nada —miro al cielo.

—¡Oye! —eso si lo ofendió, tal vez no debió hacerse el tonto por completo—. ¿Para que me preguntaste eso? —frunció el ceño.

—De que serviría decírtelo, sino me entenderías al final de cuentas —explico como si el fuese un idiota—. Mejor dejemos las cosas así.

—¡No me trates como si fuese un imbécil o algo por el estilo! —reclamo Ichigo.

—¿Cómo si fueras? —dijo a modo de juego con una segunda intención en sus palabras y luego se carcajeo al ver la reacción del vago para con ella—. Ya, ya —exhalo—. No te sulfures hombre. Es una técnica de pintura tradicional, lo más fácil para explicar es que es como trabajar con acuarela. No tiene nada que ver con la comida —lo miro divertida—, ¿es en lo único que piensa esa cabeza tuya? —picoteo la frente del vago.

—¿Aún no me explicas por qué necesitas saber de eso? —retiro la mano de ella y la sujeto contra la suya.

—Por una actividad en la Universidad.

Al parecer ninguno percibió que sus manos llevaban más tiempo del debido sujetadas la una a la otra.

—¿Qué actividad? —quiso él saber.

—El suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial —recitó ella.

—¿Y eso qué demonios significa? —musito de manera incomprensible—. ¿Es un libro?.

Ella negó con su cabeza y alejo su mano lentamente.

—Cada año al final del semestre en el día de la fundación de la Universidad se lleva a cabo una actividad especial —comenzó con su explicación—, lo que te dije antes es el tema de nuestro grupo. Pero, este año se expondrá a finales de Septiembre en el aniversario de la Universidad.

—¿Suiboku? —repitió el vago extrañado.

—¡Pero, justo ahora tengo problemas con saber que hacer para la exposición del siguiente mes! —sujeto su cabellera entre sus manos—. No se me ha ocurrido nada lo suficientemente bueno para elaborar —se lamento—, y al inicio del sementres tengo que presentar mi propuesta.

—¿Por qué un tema donde la acuarela sea el elemento principal?. Pudieron elegir algo mucho más sencillo por realizar —externó extrañado del tema en cuestión—, de hecho pienso que se han limitado mucho.

Rukia recargó su espalda en la pared y cerró sus ojos.

—Por Zangetsu.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron en sobremanera.

—¿Zangetsu?... —repitió contrariado.

—Si —esbozo una gran sonrisa—, es mi pintor favorito —le dijo sinceramente—. No sabes lo que daría por conocerlo en persona —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Por que le reclamaría el hecho de que dejase de pintar esos maravillosos cuadros que hacía! —refunfuño—. Debe ser una gran persona —el sueño comenzó a vencerla.

—¿Una gran persona?.

—Si, porque es capaz de hacerme sentir paz con sus pinturas —oculto su bostezo tras su mano—. De hecho… estar contigo me hace sentir lo mismo.

Ichigo ya no fue capaz de preguntar, el peso de la cabeza de Rukia terminó apoyado en su hombro. Finalmente Morfeo la acogió entre sus brazos. Suspiro el vago con pesar, si que ella es única. Si supiera que Zangetsu y él son la misma persona ¿ella seguirá pensando lo mismo?. Por primera vez se dio a la tarea de contemplarla detenidamente. Hasta eso momento se percato de su belleza natural, no había maquillaje alguno en su rostro —a excepción del rímel en sus pestañas—, lo que miraba es autentico. Su nariz era pequeña acorde a su rostro, sus labios siempre tenido ese tono rosado como los pétalos de una flor. En realidad, ahora que la observaba a detalle, era una mujer hermosa. Balbuceó ella algunas cosas en su sueño, lo que arranco una sincera sonrisa de los labios del pintor. Beso el cabello de Rukia y le dio la buenas noches.

—No estás sola Rukia —le dijo—. Estaré aquí para ti.

Una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la cafetería —Rukia estaba tan dormida que no despertó pese al ruido del vehículo—. A Ichigo le pareció un delincuente salido de alguna infracción, fornido, alto, con un parche en uno de sus ojos y su cabello raro con cascabeles en sus puntas. Lo miro inmutablemente por varios segundos. Abrió su boca y hablo sin pronunciar nada. Dicha su advertencia se retiró y se perdió en el medio de la noche.

¿Era la imaginación de Ichigo o acababa de ser amenazado?. Le pareció que el sujeto decía —Ichigo podía comprender el movimiento de los labios—, si le haces daño te castro y me comeré tus huevos vago. Trago saliva con dificultad.

—¿Quién demonios eres Kuchiki Rukia?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La enfermera había terminado con su ronda esa noche, salío dejando al hombre dormido en la cama. Los resultados de los estudios estarán listos a primera hora de la mañana. El médico en turno camina hacia la sala de espera, a informarle a los sujetos presentes la poca información que posee. Una mujer y dos hombres esperan pacientemente en la madrugada de esa noche.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Renji fue el primero en hablar.

—Por el momento esta estable, por ello no deben de preocuparse —acomodó sus espejuelos—. Pero, me temo que no puedo responder sus dudas por ahora, al menos no con la poca información que tengo.

—¿Fue un infarto, doctor Ishida? —preguntó otro hombre presente.

Ryūken arrugó su frente.

—Como dije anteriormente, no me adelantaré a decir nada sin el resultado de las pruebas… —lo miro sin saberse como dirigirse al hombre— señor... —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Coyote, por favor —solicitó el hombre.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por él es mantenerlo en observación durante la noche, esperemos que responda apropiadamente —firmo algo en la papeleta del paciente—. Será mejor que descansen, estará bien atendido en el Hospital.

—¿Habrá algún problema si me quedo? —exclamo la única mujer.

Los tres hombres la miraron con sorpresa.

—Usualmente solo a los familiares se les permite pasar la noche en el Hospital —aclaró el director—. ¿No tiene acaso Kuchiki san una hermana? —los miro.

—No están en buenos términos —explicó el pelirrojo.

Ryūken suspiro.

—Puedo dejarla —miro a la mujer—, pero deberá ser consciente de las consecuencias.

Silencio.

—Puedo manejar la situación —aclaró con firmeza.

—Pase entonces —hablo Ishida.

Retsu no espero más y fue directamente hacia la habitación del convaleciente, los varones la miraron ingresar.

—¿Estará bien Kuchiki sama? —pregunto preocupado el bermejo.

El galeno paso a su lado sin responder.

—¿Qué se hará con el Corporativo, Abarai san? —Stark encendió un cigarro.

—No lo se —dijo con impaciencia—, no lo se —repitió.

—Pues será mejor que tú y ella busquen que hacer —dijo el abogado.

—¿Ella? —lo miro sin comprender.

—Hablo de Unohana —fumaba con rapidez—. O la compañía entera puede irse a un pleito legal, si los accionistas se enteran de lo ocurrido. Son como buitres, esperando el momento oportuno para acercarse a la presa muerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Retsu ocupo el sillón junto a la cama y con suma delicadeza tomo la mano del hombre entre las suyas. Toco la frente de Byakuya y suspiro. En el estacionamiento del hospital, el mismo sujeto que hace días sirvió como chofer de Unohana espera pacientemente su entrada en el juego del poder.

—Cuando llega el momento, los adultos deben castigar a los niños —dijo él.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VII

Zorro mentiroso

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Como siempre, lamento la terrible demora por actualizar.

+ El conejo de este capitulo es Unohana, o a quien se hace referencia en este texto.

+ El hombre misterioso con quien charla Unohana en el vehículo es el personaje principal del siguiente capitulo.

+ Byakuya siempre ha sabido de las dobles intenciones de Unohana.

+ Espero que sea comprensible en este punto lo que venía diciendo con anterioridad, que Byakuya no es el malo de esta historia. Es un hombre que a su modo intenta darle una vida su pequeña hermana. En lo personal, siento mucha tristeza por él.

+ La conversación entre Misato y Nell imaginenala que sucede en italiano. Lo mismo la que mantiene con Grimmjow.

+ Ichigo no escucha el inicio de la conversación entre Nell y Rukia.

+ Hay misterio alrededor del postre que le da el nombre a la historia.

+ Apuestas, ¿quién es el hombre en la cama de Nell?.

+ Parte de la conversación del manga capitulo 20 (invertí los papeles). Ichigo ahora lo dice para Rukia.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Grupo Financiero Mizuho_, (Mizuho Financial Group), Abreviado como MHFG, o simplemente llamada Mizuho. Tiene activos por más de $ 1.44 billones de dólares . A través de su control de Mizuho Bank,Mizuho Corporate Bank, y las filiales de explotación._

+ (2) Sensei, _es el término japonés que designa a un maestro o a un doctor._

+ (3) Universidad de Sinshu,_ se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón y cuenta con cinco campus en Matsumoto, Nishi-Nagano, Wakasato, Ueda y Minami-Minowa._

+ (4) Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin,_ abreviado a AGU ubicada en Shibuya , cerca de Omotesando , Tokio , Japón . Entre sus estudios se incluyen: "la gestión internacional", "la escuela de leyes", y "profesionales de la contabilidad". _

+ (5) _Escuela de Cocina y Nutrición Hattori, ubicada en Tokio. L_a _escuela donde se forman los chefs japoneses del futuro._

+ (6) Bloothod, _**t**__ecnología de comunicación inalámbrica que permite la conexión entre diferentes equipos en un corto alcance__**.**_

+ (7) Suu īto bi, _día dulce (literalmente) en japonés._

+ (8) Ikinari dango_**, **__es un panecito al vapor con trozos de batata en la masa y de anko en el centro. _

+ (9) Hotel Niwa, _está ubicado en pleno corazón de Tokyo, capital de Japón._

+ (10) Friki, _extraño, extravagante, estrafalario, fanático. Un individuo que se muestra inusualmente interesado u obsesionado por un tema particular._

+ (11) Shōnen Jump _, es una revista semanal de manga, es actualmente la más vendida de Japón. _

+ (12) Signora, _señora en italiano._

+ (13) La Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, _(en italiano: Accademia di Belle Arti di Brera), también conocida como Academia de Brera (en italiano: Accademia di Brera) es una institución académica pública situado en el centro de la ciudad de Milán - Italia, en medio de via Brera 28. El principal objetivo es enseñar a la investigación y creativa en el arte, (pintura, escultura, gráfica, fotografía, vídeo, etc.) y culturales históricas disciplinas._

+ (14)Templo Zenkoji, _templo ubicado en Nagano. Uno de los más importantes de la religión budista._

+ (15) Suiboku, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	7. Zorro mentiroso

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo VII**

**Zorro mentiroso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"__El camino a seguir para mejorar las situaciones está en los pequeños logros cotidianos, _

_tienes que disfrutar de ellos para seguir adelante.__"._

- Antes del atardecer -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

A primera hora por la mañana de ese jueves, la sede principal del Corporativo Senbonzakura se encontraba atiborrada de más vigilancia de lo usual; y todo debió a la gran cantidad de altos mandos reunidos. La tensión en el ambiente era obvia —sobra decirlo —, todos los empleados se empeñaban en realizar sus labores con suma minuciosidad. Los teléfonos sonaban más de lo cotidiano y se aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada del medio día, y el final de la junta.

Sentada en una silla junto a la magnifica puerta de roble negra, aguardaba somnolienta el término de la reunión. Cabeceó una vez más, presa del sueño. Sus párpados le pesaban y… chilló aterrada al sentir el frió sobre su cuello. Como un animal listo para matar, miro al instigador de tan pesada broma. El pobre hombre apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ante el golpe que se perpetraba contra su persona.

—¡Tú, estúpido mono parlante! —espetó con los dientes tan apretados, que él escucho el rechinido saliente de estos.

—¿A quién le llamas mono, tonta? —replicó ofendido y tan fuerte que el resto de los presentes los miraban con pánico—. ¡Por sí no lo sabías, esta prohibido dormir en horas de trabajo! —la señalo acusadoramente con la botella entre sus manos.

Kiyone adquirió una tonalidad rojiza tan repentina que enmudeció al hombre que la descubrió en infraganti.

—Necesitan calmarse —afortunadamente una apacible voz apareció.

Ukitake Jūshirō, amistosamente los silencio. En un instante voltearon hacia las puertas y se llenaron de pánico, al unisonó llevaron sus manos hacia sus bocas —para auto encubrirse—. Sin embargo, tras estás aún eran audibles sus insultos el uno contra el otro. El recién llegado suspiro y los separó para darle fin a esa tonta disputa infantil.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron al mismo tiempo, más alejados de las puertas.

—No pasa nada —continuo mirando hacia el frente—. ¿Ha sucedido algo relevante señorita Kotetsu? —mostró una seriedad ajena a su persona el hombre de blanca cabellera.

Los reprendidos tragaron saliva con dificultad.

—No puedo escuchar nada —suspiro ella con pesar.

—Veo —la reconforto con una cálida sonrisa—. Sentaro kun —volteó hacia él—, ven conmigo un momento.

—Por supuesto, Ukitake sama —comenzó a caminar junto a él, luego se giró hacia la fémina—. No te duermas —replicó mímicamente al mover sus labios y arrojarle la botella de agua.

Ya lejos de la sala de juntas, Jūshirō marchaba en completo silencio hacia el elevador, presionó un botón y espero. Las puertas se abrieron al cabo de unos segundos y ambos ingresaron. Sentaro espero el saber hacia donde se dirigían.

—A la azotea por favor.

Contrariado en un inicio, Sentaro le obedeció. Unos tres minutos más adelante, ambos llegaron a la parte más alta a la cual los elevadores podían llegar. Debían de usar unas escaleras para llegar al helipuerto. El barbudo hizo uso de su tarjeta electrónica y activo la última puerta que los conduciría a la azotea.

—¿Se siente mal, Ukitake sama? —se mostró preocupado Kotsubaki al acercársele y creer que su necesidad se debía a la premisa del aire fresco.

El varón cuestionado salió de su trance rápidamente.

—Has triplicado la vigilancia del edificio, Sentaro kun —fue su manera política de iniciar su conversación.

El moreno aclaró su garganta y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Solo cumplo sus órdenes, Ukitake sama —saco una cajetilla y se encendió un cigarro, mantuvo una considerable distancia por el humo—. ¿Qué le tiene tan tenso, señor?.

Silencio.

La azotea del Corporativo, era el único sitió carente de cámaras de seguridad. Después de todo, se necesitaba una tarjeta codificada —que cambiaba de números cada cinco minutos— para acceder al edificio. La cerradura electrónica era suficiente para mantener la seguridad del sito completo. Además, quien intentaría robar desde el último piso.

—Este tipo de reuniones, Sentaro kun —exhalo y se cruzó de brazos.

El moreno se dio el lujo de fumar apaciblemente y en completo silencio, que en el fondo agradeció la ida a la azotea. Le urgía un maldito cigarro y dentro del edificio no se podía fumar. Ahora, mucho más calmado se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Kuchiki sama está muerto?.

Afonía.

Ukitake se pasmo ante la franqueza de la pregunta. Jamás se imagino a Sentaro siendo tan directo en una cuestión como esa.

—Sentaro kun…

Por el tono de voz tan frágil que percibió el atezado, se vio en la necesidad de justificarse ante su interrogación.

—Bueno… —llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza y adopto una postura nerviosa— con Unohana sama, y los accionistas reunidos —aclaró su garganta— y sin Kuchiki sama… la gente en el Corporativo ha comenzado a rumorear, señor —temió ser tratado como un chismoso y aguardo impaciente.

—Byakuya kun esta bien —se vio obligado a mentir—. Simplemente, se avecinan grandes cambios en el Corporativo.

Antes de algo más, por fortuna o desgracia —según fuese el caso—la radio de Sentaro emitió una alerta.

—Señor, nos informan que la reunión ha concluido —se escucho a través del aparato—, le solicitan en el lobby —se cortó la llamada.

—Ukitake sama —habló con premura, no podía dejarlo en la azotea—, debemos irnos.

Sentaro junto con varios guardias más, custodiaban sigilosos la entrada del Corporativo Senbonzakura. Aizen Sōsuke subió a su limosina, justo después Hitsugaya Tōshirō abordó su propio automóvil, en cuestión de quince minutos más, el resto de los accionistas finalmente se habían retirado. Mucho a la tranquilidad de los reunidos. La calma y la quietud parecieron volver en cuanto estos individuos se retiraron. Ukitake entró a la sala de juntas gerencial, Unohana se dedicaba a levantar los cristales done se colocó el agua. La conferencia finalmente podía decirse que finalizó. Jūshirō cerró las puertas tras de sí. Necesitaba saber en que acuerdo habían quedado los accionistas con respecto a la situación de Byakuya.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo, Unohana sama? —se paseó incómodo por la larga mesa de cristal.

—¿Qué le gustaría que te dijera? —colocó los vasos una vez más sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse inquieta. Gesto que no paso desapercibido.

—¿Ha pasado algo grave? —cuestiono intranquilo al sentarse.

Retsu negó sutilmente con su cabeza.

—Aizen sama ha sugerido tomar la dirección del Corporativo Senbonzakura, hasta que la salud de Byakuya mejore —expresó más formal que de costumbre.

—¿Tōshirō kun aceptó ese acuerdo? —musitó con premura y perplejidad al mismo tiempo.

—Se considerará la propuesta hecha por Aizen sama —exhalo desanimada—, pero es muy factible que sea aprobada la petición por parte de los accionistas minoritarios —sobo su sien— y la familia Kuchiki.

Silencio.

Los hermanos Kuchiki poseían los activos más altos del Corporativo, un sesenta porciento de la empresa trasnacional. Poseyendo una cantidad insana de bienes acumulados a lo largo de varias generaciones. Tanto Byakuya, como Rukia son los dueños de los activos más altos —un treinta por ciento cada uno—, dejando al resto de la familia con el diez porciento restante. Por lo que la toma de decisiones de cualquiera de los fraternos, es inapelable.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo lentamente alguien se fue haciendo de un inmenso poder, ese hombre fue Aizen Sōsuke. Tenía el quince porciento del Corporativo, siendo el tercer accionista y pudiendo —si las circunstancias lo permitían— obtener el domino completo de la empresa. Habiéndole tomado veinte años para acumular sus activos actuales, por supuesto que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como dirigir a la empresa.

Por otra parte, el joven Hitsugaya poseía un diez porciento de las acciones, siendo considerado el cuarto accionista principal. Un joven prodigio quien con tan solo dieciocho años, administraba intrínsecamente el negocio de su familia. Por un golpe de suerte, logró hacerse de un poco más de poder dentro del Corporativo, y es un viejo amigo de Rukia de sus días de estadía en Inglaterra.

El siguiente grupo, en escala descendente lo posee el resto de la familia Kuchiki; quienes en un total de diez personas controlan el cinco porciento restante.

Y finalmente, pero no por ello menos importantes hay un total de diez accionistas más que controlan el cinco porciento sobrante.

Ukitake masajeo su barbilla incierto, meditando sus futuras palabras y analizando lo promulgado por la contralora. Miro una pluma abandonada y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con ella.

—Es más factible que Rukia chan regrese —acotó impaciente el hombre.

—¿Consideras que es la mejor opción? —había aspereza en las palabras de ella.

—¿Cuál otra podría haber, Unohana sama? —exhalo—. Rukia chan es socia mayoritaria, sus activos son algo que no puede pasarse por alto.

—¡Rukia chan no puede volver —musitó severamente— y eso lo sabes bien! —le dio una mirada fría.

Jūshirō afirmó, pero tampoco podía negar la realidad de los hechos.

—No hay otra opción. Rukia chan debe volver al Corporativo y eso lo sabe bien, Unohana sama —se levantó—. Ha llegado el momento de que ella tome el lugar que le corresponde.

Mutismo.

El teléfono de la sala sonó. Retsu presión el botón de conferencias y aguardo.

—Disculpe, Unohana sama —se escucho la voz de una mujer— tiene una llamada personal en la línea dos, dice que se llama Ryūken, no me ha dicho cual es su apellido.

—Dile que le llamaré en cinco minutos —quito el dedo del conmutador y miro a Ukitake—. Kuchiki sama no me perdonará si hago que Rukia chan regrese —se levanto y camino hacia la puerta—. No hables como si él ya estuviese muerto y estemos a la deriva. Hay que luchar contra el enemigo, no darle armas para destruirnos.

Ukitake exhalo una vez más, poco a poco fue analizando las cosas con mayor lucidez, para evitar el tomar una decisión de la cual ya no hubiese vuelta atrás. Accedía con Retsu en que obligar a Rukia a volver al Corporativo le pondría fin a la vida que Byakuya tan desesperadamente intentaba brindarle. No obstante, el plan podría seguir con su actual curso si las cosas no se hubiesen convertido en lo que eran actualmente. Para la sociedad nipona en general, se rumoreaba que ella vivía en el extranjero, con un apellido falso a fin de darle más libertad. No obstante, la realidad distaba mucho de esa rosa fantasía.

Rukia vivía en Japón, sin lujos y siendo una persona como cualquier otra.

La delicada salud de Byakuya obligó a Ukitake a reportarlo a los accionistas, y llamarlos. Para una reunión de emergencia dos días después de la recaída. Estos individuos vinieron de todo el mundo, por una sola razón, cuidar su dinero.

Él tampoco quería que Rukia volviera, pero sino sucedía algún milagro —como que Byakuya se recuperase de la noche a la mañana—, ella debería dejar a Ichigo no kēki en el pasado y enfocarse en su futuro como directora del Corporativo. Saco su celular y le marco a la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

—¡Romeo! —le llamó con suma efusividad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi tú número en mi celular.

Jūshirō se sintió un poco avergonzado de la veracidad de dichas palabras.

—Discúlpame, Kyōraku. Hay un favor que tengo que pedirte.

Silencio.

—¿Sabes? —se puso muy serio—, ahora que lo pienso; solo me llamas cuando tienes algo que pedirme y normalmente no es nada bueno o sencillo.

Afonía.

—Discúlpame —reitero—, que solo te llame en ese tipo de lamentables situaciones Kyōraku; trataré de ahora en delante de hablarte de vez en cuando —suspiro—, para reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —indago curioso el barbudo.

—Rukia chan —habló Ukitake.

—¡Oh!, la pequeña estrella —musitó con un tono burlesco tras la línea—. ¿Qué pasa con la niña?.

—Hay problemas serios en el Corporativo —tosió.

—Pues… yo me temo que tendrás que buscar otra manera de resolverlo, Romeo —agradeció con una jovial sonrisa a Rukia—. Porque ella —la miro atender otra mesa—, esta muy bien.

—Kyōraku…

—¿Qué dice Unohana sama, de llevarla nuevamente a la empresa?.

—Ha rechazado mi propuesta, sin siquiera pensarlo —expresó con gran angustia.

—Tal vez deberías buscar un plan b, Romeo —sonrió divertido al ver la pequeña obra de arte expuesta en la cafetería, una flor de cuatro pétalos hecha con un poco de jarabe de chocolate y azúcar glass— porque la estrella está muy bien lejos de su prisión —se recargó cómodo en su asiento y se lamento por tener que beber y destruir el dibujo—. Por primera vez puedo decirte que si ella lo pierde todo, será feliz.

Mutismo.

—¿Lo crees? —fue la dubitativa respuesta de Ukitake.

—No lo creo —sonrió Shunsui completamente satisfecho de su respuesta—, lo estoy viendo justo ahora.

Rukia caminaba diligente entre las mesas ocupadas —ese día sólo había ido a presentar su proyecto, por lo cual podía darse el lujo de ayudar en Ichigo no kēki—, en ese momento atendía a una joven pareja a cuatro mesas de la suya. La dueña mostraba una radiante sonrisa entre los clientes y no era para menos, la cafetería estaba atiborrada y los empleados no se daban abasto. Kyōraku se sentía en el paraíso, las camareras usaban un traje completamente distinto al de antaño. El típico uniforme ingles, bonitos vestidos con holanes, moños en el cuello, delantal y el gorro que combinaba perfectamente en blanco y negro. Suspiro soñador, pero un repentino golpe le hizo regresar a la dura realidad. Un puntapié le hizo quejarse de dolor, la mujer frente a él lo amenazo con la mirada.

—Kyōraku, ¿sigues ahí? —repitió confundido, luego de no haber recibido respuesta.

—Sigo aquí, Ukitake —miro ofendido a la fémina—. ¿Cuál es el problema después de todo?.

—Byakuya kun sufrió una decaída —no pensaba revelarle la verdadera situación.

—Debe ser muy grave, como para que insistas en hacer que ella vuelva —ahora sí bebió de su café.

Silencio.

—Lo es —susurro perturbado.

—Mantendré mis ojos en ella, Romeo —cortó la llamada y se sintió intimidado por la fiera mirada que le daban—. Eso fue muy rudo, Lisa chan —se quejó como un niño.

—¿Y esos ojos tienen que estar en sus piernas? —espetó—. Espero que sepas controlar la situación y no hagas que se te salga de control —la sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó en su fino rostro y eso fue suficiente como para provocar un escozor en Shunsui.

—Aquí tienen —colocó un par de platos—, cortesía de la casa —les entregó un par de canapés de chocolate a cada uno y le dejo a Lisa su soda dietética.

—Gracias, Kuchiki —Lisa llevó un canapé a su boca y lo disfruto grandemente—. ¿Cómo están las clases?.

Rukia suspiro.

—Pues, algo tensas. A finales de Septiembre será el aniversario de la Universidad y aún estoy trabajando en el proyecto de fin de curso —explicó entre emocionada y abatida por la carga de trabajo escolar.

—¿Este año invitarás a alguien a la exhibición? —Lisa la miro curiosa.

—Pues… —sujetó con fuerza su bandeja.

—Señorita, disculpe —alguien la llamaba desde otra mesa y acudió al llamado.

—¿Qué haces, Lisa chan? —la reprendió él.

—Ser más sociable —tomo un canapé de los de él—, no es lo que siempre dices.

—¡Hablo de mis dulces! —cogió su plato y lo alejo de ella—. ¡Tú tienes los tuyos! —reclamo él.

Kyōraku Shunsui, era considerado por muchos en el distrito del Seireitei como un simple japonés promedio y dueño de uno de los baños públicos más viejos de la zona. Y ya nadie se preguntaba de donde había venido, para muchos ya era un miembro más. Para los más conservadores y puritanos —es decir los ancianos—, eran una pareja que vivía en el pecado —Lisa y Shunsui—. Sin embargo, para los estándares actuales son una simple pareja.

No obstante, lo que los mantiene juntos son los negocios.

Él fue durante años un exitoso corporativo e incluso poseyó su propia oficina en el prestigioso distrito de Shinjuku (1). Brindaba sus servicios a infinidad de empresas niponas y extranjeras. Graduado de la Universidad de Tsukuba (2) en Estudios Internacionales, disfrutó durante años del prestigio de su nombre. No obstante, y sin razón aparente —para el resto— un buen día cerró la oficina y decidió perderse en el olvido. Hará unos diez años cuando llegó al distrito del Seireitei y se hizo dueño de baño público. Shunsui y Ukitake, poseían una larga y estrecha amistad desde la infancia y a pesar de los años; y las vidas tan distintas entre ambos, podía decirse que aún eran los mejores amigos.

Lisa por otra parte, era una gran historia. Abandono su hogar en Sapporo (3) a los dieciséis años, en busca de fortuna. Desgraciadamente, al comprobar —luego de varios fracasos— que la vida no sería para nada sencilla, decidió continuar con sus estudios. Al final, luego de muchos sacrificios y esfuerzos logró entrar a la Universidad de Seika (4) de Kioto, en la facultad de artes. Gracias a un de un golpe de suerte —que mejor habría que definirlo como chantaje—, consiguió un puesto dentro del periódico local en la columna de cultural. Para finalmente, ser considerada hoy en día como una de las mejores críticas de arte contemporáneo. Y la razón por la cual continúan viviendo juntos, es que al final el timador siempre resulta embaucado por alguien más. Yadōmaru suspiró lamentándose de sí misma —y bien o mal, de lo que tenía que soportar—. A lo que había llegado por una estúpida broma.

De pronto, algo o más bien alguien capto su atención. Era uno de los empleados nuevos de Rukia; no fue ninguno de los dos rubios — Kira o Iemura— , ni tampoco el nuevo chef, sino más bien aquel sujeto que cabellera naranja con aspecto de vago que cargaba una pesada caja. Impactada se quedo cson su soda a pocos centímetros de su boca, era el mismo sujeto que había ido a su establecimiento —ya que esa fue la única ocasión que fue.

—Me voy a poner celoso si continuas devorándote con la mirada a ese chico —le bromeó de manera celosa—, Lisa chan.

Ella solo rodó sus ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al recargarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento y cruzar tanto sus brazos y piernas, delimitando muy claramente su territorio. Lo ignoró por completo, y de igual manera con total descaro continuó mirando al tipo. Estaba más que segura que era esa misma persona que se imaginaba —solo habría que acicalarlo—, sin embargo, no dudaba ni por un momento que se tratase precisamente de él.

—¡Ichigo, te he dicho mil veces que uses la puerta de servicio! —le espetó Rukia.

—¿Cuándo rayos dijiste eso? —siseó el vago.

Yadōmaru casi pudo sentir a su corazón detenerse. "Ichigo" repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y como si su mente hubiese recibido una inspiración divina, en un instante comprendió.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… —dijo para sí ella—, el joven pintor apodado Zangetsu… —Lisa esbozó una media sonrisa, acorde al momento.

Shunsui la miro con intriga, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que mostraba tal gesto en su cara, con una fascinación tal contemplo al objeto de su afecto —es decir Ichigo— . Nada interesante a primera instancia, ¿qué podría haber en ese vago que a Lisa tanto le hechizaba?. ¿Celos?. La crítica de arte por otra parte, se reía de su propia suerte. Durante años estuvo intentando obtener una entrevista con Zangetsu, sin embargo la apretada agenda del pintor se lo imposibilitó. Le resultaba irónica la situación, ¿sería posible que Rukia supiese la verdad tras el hombre que la acompañaba?.

—¡Idiota, estás espantando a los clientes! —se disculpo con quienes iban a tomar una mesa recién desocupada la dueña de la cafetería—. ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! —señalo hacia la cocina.

—Bien, no creo que sepa quien es —habló en voz alta Lisa.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabe? —dijo mirando de soslayo a Rukia, el hombre en la mesa.

—Nada, Shunsui. Nada —reitero Lisa, mientras tanto la joven mesera se dispensaba una y otra vez, obligando al vago a inclinar medio cuerpo en señal de disculpa—. Que pequeño es el mundo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? —dijo al sentase frente a él, sin embargo evitó entregarle una serie de papeles por el momento.

—Hyōrinmaru —exclamo turbado—. Estoy algo preocupado —suspiro—, hay demasiados cabos sueltos.

—¿Cabos sueltos, Hitsugaya san? —repitió curioso el abogado—. No hay razón para preocuparse —entrelazó con soltura sus dedos.

—Prácticamente, Aizen sama ya es el nuevo director del Corporativo —comenzó a juguetear nervioso con su cabello ante la inquisitiva mirada del hombre—. ¿Sabes en que hospital se encuentra Kuchiki sama internado —lo miro por un breve momento—, Hyōrinmaru?.

—Me temo que todo esfuerzo ha resultado infructuoso —el joven frunció el ceño y continuo distrayendo su mente—, Uhohana sama es la única que lo sabe —contesto el abogado.

Silencio.

—Ella no dirá nada —exhalo y sobó su sien Hitsugaya.

El legista inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia el joven, ambos se encontraban en la sala privada de la elegante habitación asignada.

—Como tu asesor y abogado, puedo decirte que tus acciones no peligran en lo absoluto —comentó con la idea que sus palabras lo animasen, aunque fuese un poco—. No tienes nada de que preocuparte —le insistió. Y entonces decidió que las palabras no serían suficientes.

—Aizen sama, es un hombre de armas tomar —explicó lo más relajado que pudo, en tan tensa situación—. No ha podido hacerse de poder dentro del Corporativo, porque Kuchiki sama no se lo ha permitido en los últimos veinte años —susurro—. Sin él, ahora tiene el camino libre. Si logra que los accionistas minoritarios y el resto de la familia Kuchiki firmen un acuerdo —observo impasible al litigante— obtendrá el control de un treinta por cierto del Corporativo —se levantó y le exigió los papeles de antes—. Esto es lo que temo, ¿cierto?.

No hubo respuesta por parte del litigante, por lo cual Tōshirō no necesitaba leer los papeles.

—Pero, ¿qué sucederá con los activos de Kuchiki Rukia? —suspiro el litigante.

—Ese es el punto, Hyōrinmaru —camino hacia el gran ventanal y admiro las luces de la ciudad de Tokio—. Justo ahora la única persona que puede manejar eso, es Rukia san —volteó hacia el abogado—. Es imperativo encontrarla y hacerla volver al Corporativo Senbonzakura.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?.

—Si — Hitsugaya no permitió la más mínima duda en su voz.

—Entonces, déjame el resto a mí —se levantó—. Si estás convencido, no tengo porque dudar de ti —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

—Rukia san, tienes que volver ahora —dijo con preocupación al dejar caer al suelo los documentos, donde su más terrible pesadilla ser hacía realidad. Las firmas de concesión que ahora dejaban a Aizen como el nuevo director del Corporativo, una nueve era había llegado a Senbonzakura.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Balanceaba al compás de la música los hielos en su vaso de cristal, y tal parecía que su mente estaba pérdida en algún remoto lugar. Sin embargo, la peligrosa sonrisa que se curvo en su escueto rostro denotaba algo completamente distinto. La serie de hojas esparcidas por sobre la mesa, eran la razón de su eufórico estado. Las firmas de los accionistas minoritarios, acababan de brindarle la oportunidad que estuvo buscando durante años.

—Esto lo ha puesto muy feliz, Aizen sama —hablo sin sonar altivo, más bien indiferente.

—Gin… —abandono su faena previa y le dio una mirada incierta al hombre que lo acompañaba—. Esto es solo la cereza del pastel —bebió un poco—, estoy a punto de devorarme el resto —sonrió satisfecho ante su comparación—. ¿Qué hay de mi pequeña estrella?.

Un breve momento de silencio, en el cual Gin analizó detenidamente sus siguientes palabras.

—Continua en su cafetería, Aizen sama —apareció una burlesca sonrisa en sus finos labios—. ¿Quiere que haga algo?.

Aizen negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Mientras Rukia chan se mantenga alejada del Corporativo, no tengo porque preocuparme.

—Pero —Sōsuke le dio una mirada intensan ante la reciente negación—. Si ella regresa, tomará automáticamente el control del sesenta por ciento del Corporativo —hablo un zorro mentiroso.

Una peligrosa sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de Aizen.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, Gin —lo señalo con su copa—. Para hacerte cargo de los estorbos —exhalo—, ¿qué hay de Stark? —quiso saber el acuerdo de negociación con el abogado del Corporativo.

—Es un hombre muy leal —enfatizó—, su ética está muy por arriba de lo que se le puede ofrecer. Es una puerta cerrada, Aizen sama.

—No importa —colocó su vaso sobre la mesa y tomó una vez más los documentos—. Te felicito por el extraordinario contrato que elaboraste, Gin —elogió la magnificencia del escrito—. Me acabas de hacer dueño del treinta por ciento sin siquiera pagar por ello —sonrió con ironía—, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Corporativo sea mío. ¿Qué podemos hacer con Tōshirō kun? —intentó analizar al hombre frente a él.

—No venderá ni hará una alianza, Aizen sama —contesto con demasiada calma—. Lo siento —se levanto—, pero Tōshirō kun no dará su brazo a torcer, sin ese diez por ciento aún no puede controlar el Corporativo a su antojo —inclino medio cuerpo—. Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi fracaso.

Sōsuke lo contemplo de forma un tanto extraña y entrelazó sus dedos, al tiempo que adoptaba una postura llena de intimidación.

—Supongo entonces que el resto quedará en tus manos —exhalo de manera cansina—, Gin. La realización de mis sueño ser el dueño del Corporativo Senbonzakura esta en tus hombros.

Afonía.

—Si, Aizen sama… —dijo al momento de salir de la habitación privada del prostíbulo ejecutivo.

Justo al abrirse las puertas del elevador, una hermosa mujer de piel canela y cabellera rubia salió de este. Se dieron al unisonó una mirada rápida. Tia Harribel, espero un poco antes de marchar hacia la única habitación disponible en ese piso. Ichimaru bajo directo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, una vez fuera exhaló y sujeto su hombro izquierdo. Podía sentir la tensión que se cernía sobre él y lo que debería de hacer. Busco en la guantera de su vehículo y al llegar al primer semáforo en rojo marco ese número que sabía muy bien de memoria. Al segundo repique una voz familiar se escucho tras la línea.

—Dime —dijo ella.

—Te daré cuatro meses —colgó y al arrancar una vez más, arrojó el celular por la ventana.

Alguien más lo seguía, fingiendo una falla mecánica detuvo su automóvil —justo a lado del equipo arrojado al suelo—. Lo levanto y fue hacia la parte delantera del vehículo, subió el cofre. El resto pasaba junto a él sin prestarle atención. Busco rápidamente en la lista de mensajes y luego en las llamadas realizadas, solo observo un número. Marcó, pero nadie le respondió tras la línea, lo mandaba directamente al buzón. Irritado, uso su propio celular.

—Parece que se ha comunicado con alguien, Aizen sama —un hombre se detuvo para ayudarlo, sin embargo Zommari declino la ayuda aduciendo que ya había solucionado su problema—. ¿Quiere que lo vigilemos?.

—Es desafortunado —exhalo con pesar Sōsuke — pero, me temo que será necesario saber para quien trabaja. Zoomari, se cauto.

—¿Preocupado, Aizen sama?.

Sōsuke le sonrió complaciente a la mujer junto a él. Que lejos de ser una prostituta, resulto ser una investigadora privada.

—En lo absoluto querida —tomo una de las tantas fotografías que Harribel le entregó—. De hecho, este será el juego más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo —recargó el peso de su cabeza en una mano—. Hagan de mi estadía en Japón algo divertido —dijo a las personas de la imagen.

Gin, Renji, Stark y Unohana se mostraban tensos en la fotografía; tomada ese mismo día en el estacionamiento del Corporativo Senbonzakura, luego de la reunión de ese día.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Retsu arrojó el celular al bote de la basura de la habitación. El médico que se encontraba con ella, se mantuvo en completo silencio realizando su rutina pertinente. Finalmente le entregó la papeleta a la enfermera presente. Cuando esta se retiro, el galeno fue hacia recipiente y le entregó una vez más a ella el aparato.

—Hay que ser cuidadosos de donde se arroja la basura —Unohana lo miro liada—. Hay muchas formas de oír tras las puertas cerradas —pasó junto a ella.

—Ishida san —sujeto con fuerza el celular contra su cuerpo—. ¿Cree que Byakuya se recupere pronto?.

Ryūken volteó hacia ella y pudo contemplar en sus ojos la necesidad de una pizca de esperanza, ella quería que él le dijese que todo estaría bien y que Byakuya saldría caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Suspiro el galeno, a él nunca le gusto brindar una falsa ilusión. Siempre las mentiras son mucho más dolorosas, y sobre todo en una situación como la que ser presentaba.

—Un infarto cerebral no es algo que se puede tomar tan a la ligera, Unohana san —se quito sus anteojos y los limpió de una suciedad inexistente—, debemos realizar más pruebas para comprender su verdadero estado de salud y el como proceder con el tratamiento de la mejor manera posible —volvió a colocarse sus lentes—. En mi opinión profesional, Kuchiki san no podrá volver a la dirección en un buen tiempo —silencio—. ¿No cree que su hermana menor debe de ser informada de la salud de su hermano?.

Retsu no respondió, en su defecto mordió su labio inferior y poco después camino hacia el sofá; desde la cama miro con suma preocupación al hombre enfermo. Antes de que el médico se retirase, ella hablo.

—Byakuya no me perdonaría si la buscase y la trajese aquí, lo último que desea es que lo mire así —exhalo rendida, pero sobre todo cansada—. Se ha esforzado mucho en mantenerla lejos de todo esto.

—En ese caso, no soy nadie para contradecir sus deseos —tuvo la necesidad de decir algo más que la reconfortase antes de retirarse y dejarla para otra larga noche que se vaticinaba—. Haré que lo trasladen al Hospital Musashi (5) —Retsu abrió su boca para protestar, no obstante el galeno no la dejo hablar—. Mi padre es el mejor neurólogo de Japón —explico—, además estará lejos de la opinión pública y sus asesores podrán inventar una mentira creíble para los medios de comunicación.

Un largo silencio se formo entre ambos, en lo cual lo único audible era la señal constante de la máquina a la que Byakuya estaba conectado. Mañana sería el tercer día de su ingreso al hospital, y aún no había podido recuperar la conciencia; por lo que el daño real a su persona era desconocido e Ishida meramente podía suponer. Y la razón de esto, justificaba sus acciones para mandarlo a un sitio más apropiado para su crítica situación.

—Gracias por todo, Ishida san —le dio una mirada sincera y más tranquila que días pasados, Ryūken abandono la habitación.

Byakuya continuaba completamente ajeno a lo que suscitaba a su alrededor. Retsu dejo la luz de la lámpara de noche encendida, cogió el libro que meses atrás pidió de la oficina del magnate y comenzó a leerlo por tercera vez. El galeno salió del elevador y la persona que iba a ingresar se quedo pasmado por un instante. Ichigo llegaba a su rondín diario con Orihime.

—Fue dada de alta definitivamente hoy, Kurosaki —concluyó para consternación del vago—. Ahora, solo vendrá a sus dialisis.

—¡Nadie me informo! —frunció el ceño molesto y ofendido de que se le ignorase.

—¿Tiene acaso un número de celular al que se le pueda informar de los pormenores? —replicó con un sarcasmo evidente.

—No —hablo avergonzado el vago.

—No entiendo tu molestia entonces, Kurosaki —comenzó a caminar, ya bastante tiempo estuvo entretenido y con prisa Ichigo le dio alcance—. Ella esta bien por ahora —ratifico— ya ha sido informada de su nuevo tratamiento y medidas precautorias que debe tomar de ahora en adelante.

—Iré a verla —le interrumpió y se giró para marcharse.

—No deberías — Ryūken lo sujeto de su hombro—. Una cosa son tus estadías en el hospital y otra muy distinta es que estés continuamente en el departamento —al ver que Ichigo no comprendía continuo explicándose—. No olvides que es una mujer casada —le aclaro.

—¡Soy su hermano! —espetó.

—Te recuerdo que su verdadero hermano murió hace años —se cruzo de brazos— y su pariente político sigue perdido en alguna parte de Japón. No generes rumores indeseables en el matrimonio, Kurosaki.

Ichigo se apartó de manera brusca del galeno.

—¿Dices que esta mal qué me preocupe por ella? —estalló rabioso, no obstante modulo su ira para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—No creo que sea muy propio que la visites a esta hora —consulto su reloj—. Pasan de las diez, Kurosaki —exhalo—. Al menos eso deberías ser capaz de comprenderlo.

Rendido ante la muestra seria por parte del galeno tuvo que darle la razón, Ichigo llevó receloso sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Supongo que esta en lo cierto, Ishida san —pronunció renuente—. Mañana la vistearé a horas más prudentes.

—Como gustes, Kurosaki.

Cada uno tomo un camino distinto. Ryūken caminó hacia el estacionamiento —había sido un día muy agitado y solo quería descansar—. Ichigo fue hacia la entrada, mientras era escudriñado por la mirada severa de los presentes en el lobby. Pronunciando algunas leperadas en voz muy baja abandono el edificio. Le esperaba un largo trecho hasta la banca del parque. Se acomodo una vez más su maltrecho estuche y fue a pasar una noche más a la intemperie.

Horas después en la comodidad de su casa Ishida le marco a su padre.

—¿Acaso no duermes Ryūken? —profirió con sorpresa el hombre al teléfono—, son las cuatro de la madrugada —en su voz no se percibía en lo absoluto el cansancio.

—Discúlpame por haberte despertado, padre.

—Sabes bien que no logro conciliar el sueño después de las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué sucede, hijo?.

—Hay un paciente que te enviaré por la mañana, padre.

Afonía.

—No hay necesidad de que me hables para decirme eso, Ryūken. Simplemente sigue el procedimiento normal. ¿O este paciente tiene alguna sintomatología especial?.

—Se trata de un hombre muy influyente, padre —bostezo de sueño, el cansancio comenzaba a mermarlo—. Necesito que mantengas su nombre en el anonimato —solicito.

Silencio.

—¿Quién es tan importante como para que se gane ese privilegio? —indago el anciano.

—Kuchiki Byakuya.

—¿Kuchiki Byakuya —exclamo anonadado el anciano—, del Corporativo Senbonzakura?.

—Si.

Sōken suspiro cansinamente, lo que se avecinaba para su hospital no sería nada fácil. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía negarle el tratamiento a un paciente.

—¿Cuál es el cuadro clínico? —quiso saber el longevo.

—Hace ya tres días sufrió una recaída. En un principio se confundió con un Infarto agudo de miocardio (6) —revisaba nuevamente el cuadro clínico—. Pero, tras los exámenes se confirmo que un coagulo se alojo en su cerebro, sufrió un infarto cerebral (7).

Afonía.

—¿Ha recuperado la conciencia? —se mostró tenso Sōken.

—No.

—Entonces, aún se desconocen las secuelas del infarto —rasco su barbilla—. Es un hombre joven como para haber padecido una apoplejía —replico con extrañeza el anciano.

—Es un hombre con muchas preocupaciones.

—Tienes razón, hijo —exhalo—. No te inquietes, me encargaré de la situación. Y mantendré su identidad en secreto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Podía escuchar la tonada del Bolero de Ravel por quinta vez. Con bastante pereza, y luego de pensarlo por un buen tiempo decidió levantarse para ver quien la molestaba con tanta insistencia en el medio de la noche. Terminó por apartarse de la cómoda cama, lo hizo tan lentamente que el hombre junto a ella no percibió que la calidez de su cuerpo ya no estaba. Busco en su bolso —dejado en el sofá de la recámara— y extrajo su celular —que ya había dejado de sonar—. El número de Grimmjow aparecía en una cantidad considerable de mensajes y llamadas pérdidas.

—¡Urgente, llámame! —decía un mensaje—. ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! —otro más—. ¡Maldita sea, deja divertirte y responde! —y varios más así, fue el último en la lista el que la altero un poco—. ¡Estoy frente al edificio Nelliel, más te vale bajar en quince minutos o iré a tocar la puerta y te haré una bonita escena!.

Era el actual mensaje traído por su amado Bolero de Ravel. Gracias a Dios, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no le costo trabajo alguno localizar cada una de sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Tomo sus cosas y antes de salir le dio una última mirada a su amante en la cama. Mañana le enviaría una botella de Château Lafitte (8), como señal de disculpa. Diez minutos después, Nell subía a su propio automóvil verde esmeralda, mismo que por cierto era conducido en ese momento por su detective privado. Maldita sea la hora en que le entregó un duplicado. Irritada miraba por la ventana de su lado las desoladas calles.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —espetó ella.

—Por el GPS (9) del vehículo, solo active el mío y me llevó al edificio —la miro de soslayo—. ¿Te estabas divirtiendo? —dijo burlesco.

Nell lo miro de mala forma, pero no le respondió.

—Pude haber seguido, pero me interrumpiste —siseó duramente la mujer, mientras jugaba con su cabellera.

—Siento haber arruinado tu noche de pasión con Nnoitra —recalcó con sarcasmo—, mañana le envías un vino y ya —aceleró el auto—. ¿No es lo que siempre haces? —dijo al notar la mirada asesina que ella le daba—. Regalar el alcohol más caro del mundo, como una disculpa por haberte ido en el medio de la noche —reprocho herido.

—¡Grimmjow! —musito con pena ella.

—¡Olvídalo! —suspiro para tranquilizarse, y bajo la velocidad al notar una patrulla unos metros más adelante—. Ha pasado algo grande en el Corporativo Senbonzakura, mira en la guantera.

La fémina obedeció, justo al tiempo que llegaban a Ichigo no kēki; él encendió las luces del vehículo y dejo que Nell, leyese los documentos clasificados que se discutieron en la reunión de accionistas en la mañana del día anterior. Luego de media hora más, la europea suspiro intranquila y sobre todo ofuscada.

—El hospital Musashi… —mordió su uña izquierda—. La situación es bastante grave entonces, ¿qué sucederá con el Corporativo? —volteó hacia el hombre.

Este encendió un cigarro antes de hablar.

—Al parecer alguien llamado Aizen Sōsuke tomará la dirección, hasta que Kuchiki Byakuya se recupere —exhalo el humo por la boca, justo al tiempo que encendía una vez más el automóvil—. Pero sino logra salvarse, ella deberá tomar las riendas del negocio familiar.

—Rukia chan… —musito con pesar observando la cafetería—. Mantenme al tanto de la situación, Grimmjow. Me llevo esto conmigo —señalo los documentos —abrió la puerta del vehículo— y envíale el Château Lafitte a Nnoitra —descendió.

—¡Claro ya sabes, como me encante disculparte con tus amantes! —satirizó.

—¡Hazlo! —le ordenó crispada al azotar la puerta.

Con mucho cuidado y sin despertarla, miraba el placido y tranquilo sueño de Rukia. Sonrió al verla como una niña pequeña, abrazada a su almohada y musitando en su sueño.

Aizen Sōsuke, era alguien de armas tomar. Y ella misma había aprendido eso de una manera un tanto ruda, sabía que si el hombre veía la más mínima oportunidad de una ganancia personal, hacia hasta lo imposible por adueñarse de una empresa en sí. A ella le costo una fortuna el recuperar sus cafetaleros en Costa Rica, y tuvo que usar sucias tretas para engañar al empresario. Se asomo por la ventana y vio un automóvil aparcado en la acera frente a la cafetería. El juego había comenzado, y ahora estaban siendo vigiladas; pero dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

—Buenas noches, habla la oficial Ueda Megumi ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.

—¡Buenas noches, llamo para reportar un vehículo extraño frente a mi casa! —su voz sonaba auténticamente aterrada—. ¡Ya lleva varios días apareciéndose, señorita! —poco le faltaba para llorar.

—¿Cuál es su dirección?, enviaré una patrulla enseguida...

Satisfecha miro llegar a un vehículo policiaco, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos y detenerse justo detrás del vehículo negro que las vigilaba. El par de oficiales descendieron y el primero golpeó con su lámpara la ventanilla del conductor.

—Buenas noches señor, recibimos una llamada de los vecinos de la zona —no iba de decirle quien llamo realmente—. Su identificación por favor —irritado el hombre dentro del coche, mostró el documento solicitado por el uniformado—. Su pasaporte entonces —dijo al mirar la licencia de manejo extranjera—. Gracias —exclamó al recibirla—. ¡Hey Yumichika, revísala en la base de datos! —se la entregó a su compañero—. ¿Tiene alguna avería su vehículo, señor Yammi? —iluminó el interior y luego colocó la penetrante luz sobre el moreno.

—Simplemente el cansancio me venció, oficial —apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula—. Y decidí dormir un poco —dijo este.

Ayasegawa regresó.

—No hay reportes de ningún tipo, Ikkaku —le entregó al atezado su documento.

—¿Todo bien entonces, oficiales? —le costaba mantener su temple.

—Tal vez en Nepal se pueden quedar en el medio de la noche en la calle, señor. Pero, en Japón es ilegal —miro hacia la dirección contraría de la calle—. A unos cinco kilómetros hay un hotel de paso, le llevaremos —dijo Madarame.

Yammy no podía negarse, hacerlo le acarrearía preguntas que no podría responder. Molesto, no tuvo más opción que ceder.

—Gracias, oficiales.

Ayasegawa y Madarame subieron a su patrulla dieron una vuelta en u, y los vehículos se retiraron.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Ikkaku? —estaba sorprendido—. Hay un hotel a un kilometro de aquí.

—Hay algo en ese sujeto que me preocupa —miro por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yumichika no percibió nada inusual.

—Si habla japonés tan fluido, ¿cómo es que no pudo quedarse en un hotel si está tan cansado como dice? —espetó el calvo.

—Ya veo —recargó el peso de su cabeza en su mano—. ¿Crees que miente? —indagó Ayasegawa.

—¡Por supuesto! —debatió con prisa—, tendremos que hacer más rondines por esta zona de ahora en adelante.

—¡Unos estúpidos oficiales me han obligado a moverme! —vociferaba a través del celular.

—Debes de ser mas discreto en tu trabajo —comentó seria tras la línea—. ¿Conoces la definición de la palabra sutileza, Yammi?. Era más que obvio que los vecinos llamarían a la policía. Japón no es como Nepal.

—¡Cállate, Harribel! —la silencio sulfurado—. ¡Buscaré una mejor forma de vigilar esa cafetería!.

—Olvídate de Ichigo no kēki —le ordenó—. Tu objetivo ahora es encontrar a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yammy sonrió triunfante y colgó. Ahora iría por un pez mucho más grande.

—¿Qué pasa Nell? —Rukia salió rascando sus ojos.

—Nada... —exhalo— solo miraba como una patrulla se llevaba a un coche extraño.

Sorprendida la joven se acercó a la ventana, no obstante no vio nada.

—Ya se han ido, Rukia —le sonrió—. Vuelve a dormir, que mañana es un gran día.

Una mirada llena de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro.

—Lo se... —externo acongojada— Buenas noches —exclamo Rukia al cerrar la puerta.

Ichigo, ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, y ahora estaba sentado en su banca; intentando dormir. Cuando el auto verde de Nell pasó frente al parque —a escasos metros de su cama—, pudo ver a un hombre conduciendo y algo le dijo que las cosas no estaba bien.

—¿A que estás jugando, Nell? —exclamo serio el vago.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo no kēki cerró a la misma hora, con la notable diferencia que esa noche los empleados aún no se retiraban a sus casas. Ese día festejarían la partida de dos entrañables personas, Kunieda Ryo y Ogawa Michiru. Luego de mucho tiempo, ambas continuarían sus caminos apartadas de la cafetería. Estaban reunidos los nuevos miembros —Ichigo, Hanatarō, Kira , Iemura y Nell—, así como los más antiguos. Esa noche —del domingo—, el chef se lució con una basta colección de diversos platillos; desde los tradicionales japoneses hasta algunos europeos. Entre risas, juegos, anécdotas y demás, la madrugada se hizo presente. Era ya el momento de decirse adiós.

Momo y Michiru lloraban abrazados, Ryo le daba algunos consejos administrativos de última instancia a Kira y Rukia, quienes movían sus cabezas afirmando lo citado. Finalmente la joven abrazó por última vez a su administradora. Ichigo observaba desde lejos y al mismo tiempo contemplaba la seriedad —ajena— de la extranjera esa noche. Se había anticipado ante su acoso normal y ella lo dejaba perplejo ante tanta prudencia.

—¡Kurosaki deja de verle las tetas a la europea! —espetó Kunieda frente a él, ante lo cual todos voltearon hacia la pareja. Rukia más bien lo hizo con desprecio.

—¡No digas estupideces! —ofendido se retiró de la cocina y fue hacia las mesas de los clientes.

Al cabo de un par de segundos la administradora se le acerco cauta.

—¿Molesto, Kurosaki? —espetó con una burla que casi hace estallar al vago una vez más, el cual se giró tan rápido que la asusto.

—¡Tu crees! —frunció el ceño más de lo habitual—. ¡Gracias a ti todos piensan que soy un maldito pervertido!.

—¿Acaso prefieres a los hombres, Kurosaki? —replicó con sorna y aparentado desconcierto Kunieda.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grito y ya estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—Da igual —le resto importancia al asunto, como sino fuera importante el cuestionar la sexualidad del vago—. Quiero pedirte un favor, Kurosaki.

—¡Luego de lo que has hecho y dicho, Kunieda! ¿te atreves a pedirme un favor? —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda resentido—. ¡No gracias!.

La mujer suspiro, era como un niño.

—No es para mí, es para Kuchiki san —lentamente él se giro y la miro—. Cuídala mucho, Kurosaki —inclinó medio cuerpo en señal de suplica y poco a poco se iba levantando mientras continuo hablando—. Eres el único aquí a quien puedo pedirle eso, ella es una buena chica.

Silencio.

—Eso ya lo se —dijo con una seguridad y firmeza que templaron la actitud de Ryo, no había duda alguna en sus palabras—. Puede ser molesta, abusiva, impetuosa...

—¿Te gusta ella?.

Hacía años que Ichigo no se ponía tan rojo como esa noche, gracias a la noche y las luces apagadas Ryo no pudo verlo, o al menos eso creía él.

—¡Otra vez dices estupideces! —dio un paso en falso hacia atrás el vago.

—Si quieres negarlo no tengo problemas —exhalo— al final no tendrás más remedio que aceptarlo. No puedo irme tranquila hasta que aceptes cuidar de Kuchiki san, y...

—Eso no se pregunta, Kunieda. Me lo hubieses dicho o no, ¡voy a cuidarla! —enfatizó el hombre.

—Oh, Kurosaki estás, ¿estás intentando seducirme? —aparentó ser victima de un ultraje.

Ichigo no comprendió a que venía el cambio tan repentino de la charla. Hasta que sintió las rebanadas de pastel —una era la de Ryo y la otra de Ichigo—estrellarse de lleno contra su cara. Ahí, estaba una furiosa Rukia que echaba chispas de sus ojos.

—¡Quiero que me dejas la cocina como nueva, Ichigo! —le gritó.

Kunieda considero que ya era demasiado por una noche para el vago, así que haciéndola de mediadora se acercó a Rukia y la tomo de la mano para marcharse con ella hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los empleados. Aquello que necesitaba, ya lo tenía; la promesa de Ichigo. El hombre por otra parte, tomo una fresa embarrada en su mejilla y se la llevo de lleno a la boca. Suspiro, si que no era su día. De pronto de soslayo vio a un sujeto parado tras el cristal frontal de la cafetería, por la luz reflejada contra su cuerpo pudo definir bien el aspecto del sujeto. Quien al verse descubierto, caminó lejos de la visión de Ichigo. El mendigo después llevó sus dedos llenos de pastel a su boca y los limpió con esta, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y ese quién es? —se decía mentalmente.

—¡Ichigo, te estoy hablando! —Rukia iba a llamar su atención al golpearlo en el rostro, no obstante el vago sujeto con presteza su mano y la detuvo. Circunstancia que la impacto por completo. Él le dio una mirada tan penetrante, que se sintió cohibida.

—¡Te prometo que voy a protegerte, Rukia. No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime! —la soltó y antes de que ella hablase le embarró en su cabellera el resto del pastel esparcido por sobre su rostro.

Los gritos, los insultos, reclamos y demás se escucharon hasta la cocina; más de uno suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Puedo creer que estás del lado de Kuchiki, Nelliel? —Ryo se le acercó y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

—Has dejado a Rukia chan en las mejores manos del mundo —Ichigo entraba a empujones a la cocina por una enardecida joven—, lo que yo pueda hacer es nada en comparación a lo que él puede —ambas miraban como la joven metía el rostro del vago al fregadero y lo tallaba con fuerza usando el estropajo—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —sonrió cómica al ver la escena.

—¿Hablas de Kuchiki o Kurosaki? —la miro de soslayo la antigua administradora—. Ahora, ¿me dirás quien eres?

—Kunieda Ryo... —repitió su nombre con mucha calma, no tenía la más mínima intención de revelar su identidad— Si que eres una persona muy interesante —suspiro—. Voy a extrañarte —por primera vez desde su estadía en la cafetería encendió un cigarro—, las cosas por aquí no van a ser las misma sin ti.

—Claro, yo también voy a extrañarte —le quito el tabaco y ella termino de fumarlo.

La venganza de Rukia continúo por un tiempo más. Momo llevaría a Ryo hacia su apartamento, quien al amanecer tomaría el primer tren y dejaría atrás su añorada estadía en Ichigo no kēki. Michiru se había ofrecido a llevar a Hanatarō al dōjō, no sin antes extraer la suculenta receta de esa vinagreta que tanto le gustaba. Iemura se marchó solo. Al final, solo cuatro personas quedaban.

—Sera mejor ir a dormir —rascó sus ojos con cansancio—. Mañana debemos abrir a la misma hora —bostezó Nell.

—¡Listo! —miro enardecido a Rukia, luego de acabar con la limpieza él solo de la cocina.

—Bien —dijo complacida ella, al notar la opulencia del sitio—. ¡Ya puedes irte! —pronunció con superioridad e indiferencia.

—¿Me corres a esta hora? —miro el reloj que marcaba casi las cinco de la mañana—. ¡Sería mucho mejor que me quedara aquí! —le siseó furioso el vago.

Rukia soltó una carcajada muy irónica y acorde al momento.

—¿Crees que una señorita decente dejaría a un vago el quedarse en su casa? —enunció altiva, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una postura completamente socarrona.

—Lo de señorita y decente ¿dónde lo tienes? —exclamo burlesco, más la broma poco le duro. Rukia le arrojó un cucharon, esa vez pudo esquivarlo. Sin embargo, resbalo con el agua del piso y se pegó con fuerza en el fregadero —. ¡Maldición! —chilló.

—¿Lo ves? —una cínica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios—. Dios te castigo por ofenderme —musito victoriosa Rukia.

—¡Maldita! —profirió al levantarse herido de su orgullo—. ¡Me largo entonces! —espetó y tomo el estuche viejo de su guitarra.

—¡Espérame, Kurosaki san!. ¡Buenas noches! —Kira le dio alcance al vago.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería, Ichigo se lamentó le dolería la cabeza durante el resto del día. Y siendo honestos, no podría dormir por ese breve tiempo, se mantendría despierto hasta el término de ese día que recién comenzaba. Finalmente, percibió al rubio a su lado que no parecía tener intención alguna de ir hacia su casa.

—Sino te molesta puedo ofrecerte donde pasar la noche, Kurosaki san —emitió sumamente serio.

Ichigo surcó sus cejas, algo no le cuadraba en esa particular situación. Kira no solía conversar demasiado, de hecho hasta ese momento creyó que de alguna manera evitaba su contacto consigo.

—El sol saldrá dentro de poco —continuaba masajeando su cabeza—. No hay necesidad de fingir, Izuru.

—No hablo por hoy, Kurosaki san—aclaró su garganta incómodo—. Sino de ahora en adelante, no esta bien que duermas en la calle.

Ichigo rió por lo bajo.

—Sino voy a un albergue es porque no me gusta —aclaro Ichigo.

Mutismo.

—No que pretendes, Kurosaki san —repentinamente se mostró enérgico y sobretodo impetuoso— ¡no dejaré que lastimes a Kuchiki san!.

El dolor le desapareció en un instante.

—Ten a tus amigos cerca... —dijo Ichigo

—Y a tus enemigos aún más —acabo el rubio.

—Tu lógica no esta fundamentada —suspiro el vago.

—Kuchiki san te aprecia demasiado —le reveló—, por eso no puedo dejar que la lastimes de alguna manera.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe._

—_Adelante —se pronunció desde el interior._

_Él tomo un poco de aire e ingresó a la recámara de la joven, la cual para ese momento tenía el libro diario sobre su cama; se encontraba revisando el balance de cuentas. Mucho más animada que otros días._

—_¿Kira? —masculló perpleja—. ¿Pasa algo en la cafetería? —apartó el libro y se levantó de su cama._

—_No, Kuchiki san —se recargó en la puerta, después de cerrarla y suspiró hondamente—. ¿Crees que podríamos charlar por un momento?._

—_Por supuesto —le ofreció el sillón, no obstante el declino y su seriedad la turbo demasiado—. ¿Dime de que quieres que hablemos?._

—_Sobre, Kurosaki san —exhalo._

—_¿Sobre Ichigo? —Rukia volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomo un cojín al cual abrazó—. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ese vago bueno para nada? —expresó divertida y con una gran sonrisa._

—_¿Por qué precisamente un vago está trabajando en la cafetería? —cuestionó al momento de cruzar sus brazos y darle una mirada un tanto llena de reproche—. La Kuchiki san que conocía nunca antes habría hecho algo tan loco._

—_La razón... —murmuró Rukia, y sin aquel chico frente a ella, la jovencita ya batallaba para poder pronunciar con facilidad la tan anhelada respuesta—. Ahora que lo pienso —adopto la postura inigualable del pensador (10) —, no tengo la más mínima idea —se sorprendió a sí misma ante la contestación que brindó—. Pero, ¿has visto lo bien que deja la cocina?._

_Izuru rodó sus ojos de molestia._

—_Incluso la remodelación escapa a toda lógica, Kuchiki san. Sin ver el libro diario se que no tenías el dinero suficiente para una transformación de esta índole —se impacientaba rápidamente ante la negativa de la joven—. ¿Me dirás que esta sucediendo en Ichigo no kēki?._

_Rukia bajo s u cabeza y no hizo más contacto visual._

—_Lo siento... —murmuro por lo bajo y por su tono de voz la percibió dolida— Pero no puedo decirte nada._

_Afonía._

—_¿No confías en mí? —expresó seco él—. Veo._

—_¡Por supuesto que confío en ti, Kira! —se levantó de la cama y lo miro desesperada—. Bueno... yo... _

_Silencio._

—_Eres una persona completamente diferente a la Kuchiki san que visite en la clínica —se miraron fijamente y luego él le sonrió—. Me alegro por ti, esta metamorfosis puede ser lo que necesites para alejarte del Corporativo. Pero... ¿puedes confiar realmente en Kurosaki san? —se dejo caer y recargó su espalda en la puerta._

_Mutismo._

—_Solo se, que desde que él llegó aquí cosas buenas han pasado a mí alrededor —le dio una sonrisa tan bella que lo desconcierto por completo, desde que eran unos niños no la había visto tan tranquila y sobre todo feliz—. Por ejemplo —se acercó rápidamente hacia él y se hincó delante de su amigo—, tú estás conmigo—entrelazó sus dedos y su mirada se perdió por un instante en el infinito de sus pensamientos—. Siento que Ichigo está aquí porque es un ángel que ha venido a salvarme._

_Un nudo en la garganta del rubio se formó, la abrazó. A veces, Rukia era demasiado inocente en ciertas cosas y temía que de alguna manera Ichigo terminase lastimándola._

—¡Ese maldito Ichigo! —azotaba sus pies al subir por la escalera—. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no soy una señorita decente? —espetó.

Nell la seguía y solo pudo atinar a esbozar una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno… —dijo al llegar al segundo piso y antes de que Rukia entrase a su habitación— ambas sabemos que él no anda tan errado en lo que dice —esperó impaciente la rabiosa reacción de la joven y tal como vaticino ella la miro como una bestia lista para matar—. ¿Dime si miento? —alzó sus manos para defenderse.

—¡En primera —mostró altiva su dedo índice derecho—, una mujer deja de ser señorita hasta que firma el acta de matrimonio, me puedo morir a los cien años y si nunca me case seguiré siendo señorita! —respondió con una voz chillona—. Y en segunda —mostró su dedo del corazón—, ¡comparada contigo soy una santa!.

La extranjera río haciendo que la ira de Rukia se elevase aún más.

—El ser decente solo hará que tengas una vida aburrida en la cama —bostezó—. Hay veces que hay que darle rienda suelta a nuestro libido —abrió la puerta de su habitación—. No te preocupes por Ichigo —le guiño un ojo— no le gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes así que no me consideres una competencia.

Se escucho el portazo en la puerta contigua y el gritó de cólera de la ocupante de la recámara adyacente. Desconsolada se dejo caer pesadamente en su lecho, rasco sus ojos con cansancio y tomo su celular. Ninguna llamada o mensaje por parte de Nnoitra, dejo caer el aparto y se enrolló entre sus sábanas, al tiempo que lloraba en silencio.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Terminó con el nudo de la corbata y como regalo final le dedico una encantadora sonrisa. Él no pudo hacer más que robarle un beso a su esposa, para finalizar la despedida de esa mañana con un tierno abrazo.

—Que tengas un buen día, cariño.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede?, puedo trabajar en el caso desde la casa —expresó nervioso.

—Ve a trabajar —le ordenó en un falso tono de autoridad y le entregó su maletín—. Estaré bien, ya sabes que después de las diálisis me siento como nueva. Además, Mizuho***** san está conmigo —intentó mostrarse serena—. Estaré bien, cariño.

Ulquiorra acarició su mejilla.

—Te veré en la noche —beso su frente y salió del apartamento.

Orihime cerró muy lentamente la puerta, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y se retiró a su habitación. Siempre se preguntaba porque Ulquiorra no la dejaba, le pedía el divorcio o tenía alguna amante; dado que ella desde hacía tiempo no podía cumplir con sus labores como esposa. Él siempre le llamaba y le decía donde estaba o con quien se encontraba. Ella le agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo obligaba a estar a su lado. Tomo el álbum fotográfico y comenzó a repasarlo. Una a una iba memorando las imágenes de su pasado, sus días de infancia, el Instituto, la Universidad y su boda... Varías páginas estaban vacías, aquellas en las que deberían de aparecer sus pequeños.

—Niños... —recitó y unas traicioneras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

El teléfono del apartamento timbró, más ella no hizo el menor intento por responder. No podía ser su marido, él la llamaría al celular.

—Orihime es para ti —su enfermera entró a la habitación y al verla llorando se alarmó—. ¿Te duele algo? —se le acercó presurosa.

—No es nada —limpió sus ojos—, solo recordé cosas tristes Mizuho san —le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Como digas —renuente le entregó el teléfono y salió.

—¡Orihime chan! —chilló eufórica una voz tras la línea.

—¡Rangiku san! —su voz alejo aquellos pensamientos tristes—. Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?.

—Tranquila, tranquila —la interrumpió—. Pues, justo ahora me recupero de una terrible resaca —se quejó—. Fui a una fiesta que Shūhei organizó para celebrar su próxima revista de modas —exhalo— y justo pensé en ti —le aclaro.

—¿En mí? —musito confundida.

—Así es, Orihime chan. Shūhei necesita a la modelo perfecta para la portada de su nueva revista, Kimu botan (11) e inmediatamente se me ocurrió que no había mujer más maravillosa más que tú.

—Charlemos entonces, Rangiku san. Te espero para conversar —la invitó.

—Vaya este lugar es muy... —miraba la sobria decoración del comedor, Rangiku en su rápido escrutinio luego de algunos minutos de haber llegado al apartamento de su amiga— muy... —no sabía como decirlo correctamente.

—¿Formal? —Orihime la ayudo.

—Si, claro —se sintió incómoda—. Tus mejillas tienen ya más color, ¿y tú marido? —dijo al notarlo ausente.

—Ha ido a trabajar —sujeto con fuerza la taza entre sus manos.

—¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió tratando de sonar convincente la esposa.

—¡Orihime! —se levantó y colocó sus manos en su cadera.

Ella suspiró entrecortadamente y también se puso de pie. Dio algunos pasos dubitativos hacia la sala y admiro por un largo tiempo algunos retratos expuestos. De entre estos, estaba su favorita. La del día de su boda, ella usaba un vestido occidental con la tradicional vestimenta blanca.

—A veces me pregunto, porque un hombre tan maravilloso puede seguir junto a una mujer enferma —se lamentó—, que nunca podrá darle hijos.

—Orihime —la había seguido y en ese momento le brindo un cálido abrazo—, es porque eres una mujer extraordinaria —le señalo la fotografía del día del enlace—. Él te sigue amando como el primer día que se conocieron.

—Gracias —la esposa agradeció las cálidas palabras de su amiga.

—¡Oye, eso nunca antes lo había visto!.

Matsumoto contempló una hermosa acuarela de Orihime, que literalmente la hacía lucir como un ángel caído del cielo —Zangetsu— leyó estupefacta y volteó hacia ella; al tiempo que señalaba la imagen acusadoramente con su dedo.

—¿No me digas que eso lo pinto Ichigo? —Rangiku le preguntó.

Orihime sonrió con gracia al ver su divertida reacción.

—Si —reconoció orgullosa.

—¿Volverá a pintar otra vez? —la sujeto de sus hombros.

—Dijo que no quiere volver a pintar nunca más —se apartó y recorrió con sutileza el marco de la acuarela.

La modelo externó algunas palabras floridas en otro idioma que Orihime no pudo reconocer.

—¡Ese tonto pintor de pacotilla, dejarse caer por una mujer tan poca cosa como Misato! —espetó.

Silencio.

—Esta acuarela se parece a las que solía hacer cuando aún se hacía llamar Zangetsu, no es mucho mejor —admiraba el trabajo—. Sobre tu oferta, Rangiku san —volteó hacia ella—. No te importaría comer ahora, ¿cierto?.

—Por supuesto —la modelo no comprendió la indirecta, sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego—, comamos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Dos despampanantes mujeres que robaban la mirada de cualquiera —ya fuesen hombres o mujeres— acababan de entrar a Ichigo no kēki. Los comensales miraban atónitos, al igual que la mesera presente —Momo—. Rangiku se quito las gafas y las guardo en su elegante bolso; mientras tanto Orihime buscaba una mesa que ocupar. Al encontrar la indicada, ambas caminaron directamente hacia esta.

—Bu... buenos días —balbuceó avergonzada por tratarlas—. Aquí tienen —les entregó el menú y se alejó tambaleante hacia la cocina.

A Rangiku le cayó en gracia la actitud de la mesera que las había atendido, tenía el cabello recogido en un diminuto chongo y con su vestimenta de doncella inglesa la hacía lucir adorable a sus ojos. De inmediato los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de ellas. Orihime estaba bastante entretenida revisando detenidamente el menú, suspiro rendida. Al menos pediría algo y luego se encargaría de interrogar muy detalladamente a su a amiga con respecto a su visita a esa cafetería en particular, porque si tenía hambre habían otros mejores sitios que esa en realidad.

—¿Orihime?.

—Espera un poco, Rangiku san —le sonrió—. Solo un poco —volteó hacia el vitral con forma de fresas.

Momo estaba sumamente nerviosa y le temblaban sus piernas, tanto que al final la gravedad término por vencerla. Kira se le acercó preocupado, al igual que el resto de los miembros presentes ese día.

—¿Hinamori kun? —intentaba tranquilizarla Izuru, sin embargo la joven no pudo responderle.

—¿Algo paso en la cafetería? —Ichigo dejo de cortar las fresas y se asomó a través del vitral, se escondió nervioso al constatar a las mujeres presentes—. ¡Diablos! —dijo para sí.

Izuru estaba extrañado con la reacción de ambos. Dejo por un instante a Momo y se asomó con sumo cuidado a través del vitral con forma de fresas.

—¡No me lo creó! —dijo con una estúpida sonrisa, Ichigo nervioso lo sujeto del cuello de su uniforme y le tapo la boca con rudeza.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó el vago.

Ante la insistencia de Kira —por quitárselo de encima—, el mendigo término cediendo de manera renuente.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Hanatarō quiso saber cual era la razón de tal tumulto. No obstante, Ichigo se lo impidió con esa terrible mirada que solo el daba. Él chico tembló y volvió a su labor.

—¿Quién está atendiendo las mesas? —replicó la dueña de la cafetería al entrar por la puerta de servicio y ver a todos sus empleados en la cocina—. ¿Hay una junta o algo por el estilo? —se mostró impaciente al arrojar su mochila al suelo—. ¿Y bien? —dijo al no recibir respuesta alguna.

—¡No creerás quien ha venido a la cafetería, Kuchiki san! —se le acercó y replicó animado de la buena suerte—. ¡La súper modelo Matsumoto Rangiku y estoy casi seguro que la mujer que la acompaña también debe de ser modelo! —la tomo de la mano y la hacia caminar hacia el vitral—. Pero, no lo logro ubicarla.

Rukia creyó que Kira estaba fantaseando nuevamente con la mujer de pasarela más famosa de Japón, sin embargo, la curiosidad la tentaba cruelmente. El alma casi se le escapa a la joven dueña, al notar a la misma mujer que vio en el templo el día del aniversario de sus familiares. Se alejo dubitativa y miro a Ichigo.

—¡A mí no me digas nada! —se defendió el vagó alzando sus manos, al cabo de unos segundos más regresó una vez más a sus labores en la cocina—. Estoy tan sorprendido como tu —cortaba las fresas con tanto entusiasmo que prácticamente las estaba machacando.

Los demás les dieron una mirada incierta, al parece al menos ellos conocían a una de las féminas de la mesa; y no precisamente por pertenecer al mundo del modelaje alguno de ellos.

—¡Ve! —le ordenó al vago Rukia.

Ichigo se ladeó sutilmente y con una mueca socarrona en su rostro le hablo.

—¿Segura ? —dijo este.

Rukia le dio un vistazo rápido a su ropa. Como ya era costumbre, su barba estaba más crecida y descuidada que antes, esa mata desgarbada rebelde no le favorecía para nada. El cabello a la altura de sus hombros, bien podía competir con el de ella —en cuanto al largo—, pero la incuria y el maltrato de este era un serio problema. La playera al menos parecía ser de su talla, sin embargo estaba tan transparente que necesitaba una más debajo para que fuese decente de usar. Ichigo prácticamente nadaba en el pantalón obsequiado por Zaraki, por lo necesitaba un lazo atado a su cintura para que permaneciese en su lugar. Sus zapatos estaban tan rotos, que usaba una cinta alrededor de estos para mantenerlos unidos. La gabardina estaba arrumbada en una esquina, junto con el estuche de la guitarra. Bueno, al menos ya no apestaba. La joven se resigno, sería el peor error que podría cometer en aras del progreso. Volteó hacia Momo, pero esta aún temblaba. Kira se engalanaba. Hanatarō terminaba de prepara una orden y la europea...

—¿Dónde está Nell? —pregunto Rukia al notarla ausente.

—La vimos salir, pero no dijo a donde iba —hablo el chef.

—Bien, yo iré —espetó la dueña—. Pon algo de música de jazz, Kira —dijo mientras subía con prisa hacia su recámara—. ¡Esperen a que baje! —ordenó.

—Estaré más que encantado de atenderlas, Kuchiki san —aclaró su garganta el rubio.

—Ni que estuviera loca, Kira —expresó seria Rukia, a quien le tomo menos de cinco minutos cambiarse.

De sobra sabía su enferma obsesión con la modelo, la que Kira denotaba. Ya que este tenía infinidad de afiches, artículos, notas y hasta maquillaje en los cuales aparecía su rostro; para nada quería una escena en al cafetería.

—¿Pero? —intentó replicar el blondo, más calló de inmediato al notar el aura asesina de Rukia.

—Momo, tu atenderás las otras mesas. —se colocaba el delantal—. Kira, ve a la barra de postres —se colocó el gorro blanco—. Ustedes dos —dijo refiriéndose al vago y al chef—, aquí se quedan.

Ichigo estaba nervioso, de nada le serviría continuar mintiendo sobre su identidad, si Rangiku hablaba.

—¿Ichigo san? —Hanatarō colocó el pastel en el horno—. ¿Es verdad que Matsumoto san está aquí?.

—Si —fue a lavarse las manos lleno de nervios.

—¡Realmente! —exclamo maravillado—. ¿Cómo es que la conoces, Ichigo san?.

—_¿Qué querías que hiciera? —replicó molesto por la actitud de su pareja._

—_¡Muchas cosas!, menos que te ofrecieras a llevarla._

—_¡Por Dios, Misato! —exhalo intentando tranquilizarse mientras se detenían en un cruce—, solo la llevaré a su hotel. Es la amiga de Orihime, no puedo dejarla ahí abandonada; solo Dios sabe que podría pasarle entre tanto pervertido._

—_¡Ah claro, "amiga" de tu "hermana"! —le chilló de mal humor, haciendo señas con sus dedos—. ¡Porque mejor no me dices que te vas a quedar con ella en su cuarto y me ahorras la humillación!__ —refunfuño mientras continuaba con su rabieta infantil—. ¡Déjame en esa esquina —la señalo— y no te preocupas por mí mientras tú te la pasas de lo lindo con ella!._

_Silencio._

—_¿Sabes? —avanzó por las estrechas calles de Italia—. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo —encendió el radio del vehículo._

—_¡Ichigo! —replicó Misato._

—_Ya te lo dije —hablo él._

_En el asiento trasero, una muy pasada de copas modelo de revista, dormía plácidamente siendo ajena a la disputa que ocasiono su presencia._

—Azares del destino —hablo el vago.

—¡Pero que cosita tan linda! —Rangiku se explayo por completo de tal manera que asusto a Rukia y la hizo el centro de atención de los comensales presentes—. ¡Eres adorable! —la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Yo... —por alguna razón se sintió cohibida y tenía la impresión que la mujer la desnudaba con la mirada que le daba, e hizo un ademán para cubrirse con la charola que sostenía— Bien... venidas a Ichigo… no kēki —balbuceó.

—¿Cómo estás, Rukia chan? —Orihime la saludo.

—Bien, gracias —respondió algo nerviosa—. Orihime san.

—Dame un vaso de leche fría y el Ichigo no kēki, que es la especialidad de la casa —le entregó su menú—. ¿Tú que pedirás, Rangiku san?.

—Una ensalada italiana y una soda dietética —le devolvió la carta también.

Con más prisa de la usual, Rukia abandono al par de mujeres y fue a la cocina en busca de un respiro. Momo la miro con preocupación desde otra mesa, Kira comenzó a preparar el pastel bajo órdenes de la dueña.

—¿Por qué estamos en esta cafetería? —Rangiku se mostró ligeramente molesta.

—No puedo ser la modelo de la revista, Rangiku san —suspiro—. Ese estilo de vida lo deje hace mucho tiempo, y además no creo que a mi esposo le haga feliz eso —le sonrió—. Sin contar con que estoy en el medio de un tratamiento médico muy importante.

—Pudiste decirme eso en tu casa —reprocho.

—Ichigo trabaja en esta cafetería —entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla— y Rukia chan es su nueva musa.

—¿Ella es su musa? —volteó incrédula hacia el vitral por donde la vio desaparecer—. ¡Pero si es!...

—Completamente distinta a Misato chan —Orihime parpadeó un par de veces—, es verdad.

—¿Y dónde está ese bueno para nada? —se levantó con la clara intención de seguir a Rukia.

—Si lo presionas sabes lo que sucederá, Rangiku san —tosió y la modelo volvió a sentarse—. Volverá a huir.

—Disculpen —un comensal presente se les acerco—. ¿Es usted Matsumoto Rangiku, la súper modelo? —indagó un chico obeso.

—¡Vaya! —consulto su reloj— solo diez minutos en reconocerme —le guiño un ojo al muchacho—. Te mereces un premio, ¿quieres que te firme un autógrafo? —cuestiono la chica de portada.

El joven estudiante de secundaria no cabía de la emoción, y eufórico volteó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza en toda la cafetería.

—¡Ven, se los dije. Es Matsumoto Rangiku san!. ¡Y va a darme su autógrafo! —presumió su buena suerte— sus compañeros se levantaron y los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato.

Al final la modelo término por obsequiarles autógrafos a todos los amigos del muchacho que se les acercaron, con la sutil diferencia que al primero le regalo un beso en el aire. Orihime guardaba silencio y permanecía tranquila entre tanto alboroto.

—Perdone, señorita —una mujer algo dubitativa se acerco—. Llevo rato preguntándome, ¿también es modelo? —se ruborizo—. Es que es muy hermosa.

Afonía.

—¿No la reconocen? —expresó con una sorpresa inaudita Rangiku—. ¡Es Inoue Orihime!.

Cuchicheos de desconcierto se escucharon, finalmente se dejo oír un fuerte aplauso para la antigua modelo. En el medio se sabía de su enfermedad y lucha constante por vivir, el verla ese día y en tan buen estado, era algo que mejoraba su imagen pública aún más. Rukia esperaba que la chusma se disipase un poco, para poder entregar sus pedidos. Finalmente, algunos la dejaron pasar. Rangiku tomo la fresa del pastel de Orihime y muy sensualmente se la llevó a su boca —ante una atónita mesera y unos muy libidinosos caballeros—, la degusto con tanto placer que más de uno deseo ser la baya.

—Por esto vengo a Ichigo no kēki —dijo ella.

Las pupilas de Rukia se dilataron y se formó un silencio sepulcral alrededor de la cafetería, que acabo en un grito descomunal por parte de los reunidos.

—¡Tenemos que venir más seguido! —ordenó alguien que no se atrevió a levantarse.

Siguieron varios comentarios más al igual que ese, hasta que por la insistencia de la mesera a cargo los demás comensales se retiraron.

—Gracias —masculló avergonzada Rukia.

—Veamos —picoteo Rangiku la mejilla de la joven de manera divertida—. ¿Cuánto te cobraré por esta publicidad?.

—¿Qué? —grito la mesera.

Orihime bebió de su leche y aguardo el momento oportuno para intervenir, si es que Rangiku exageraba con la situación.

—Acabo de hacerte la mejor publicidad de toda la calle —dijo con una seriedad inusual la despampanante modelo—. Creo que merezco una pequeña retribución, gracias a mí este lugar estará abarrotado desde mañana.

—¡Sólo de hombres! —espetó en voz baja Rukia.

A las modelos les sorprendió la rudeza de la mujer pequeña, así como el tosco gesto que adopto. Algo en su inusual naturaleza era único, un diamante en bruto que necesitaba ser pulido.

—Esta es mi cuota —Rangiku le entregó una de sus tarjetas de presentación que saco de su cartera, a la que poco antes le escribió una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

—¡No puedo pagar eso! —susurro aterrada y el color de su rostro desapareció—. ¡Esto es más de lo que he ganado en cinco años! —un ruido tras el vitral de fresas hizo que el trió de mujeres mirasen. El vago en cuestión fue descuidado y había sido descubierto por las féminas—. ¡Maldito —apretó la tarjeta entre sus mano izquierda y con la derecha le hizo un gesto asesino a Ichigo—, te mataré! —espetó en una voz apenas audible.

—Rangiku san —finalmente Orihime decidió intervenir y ambas la miraron—, Rukia chan no solicito ayuda alguna con la publicidad de Ichigo no kēki; así que me parece injusto que desees recibir un pago —a la joven le regresó el color—. Aún así —miro a la mesera—, por educación deberías de agradecerle de alguna manera —volteó hacia su amiga—. Podrían quedar a mano si ella te ayuda con el Kimu botan —sugirió.

Afonía.

—¡Maravilloso! —accedió a la idea—. ¡Por supuesto, porque no lo pensé antes! —se decía Matsumoto.

—¿Kimu botan? —repitió la joven mesera.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Rangiku le dijo que fuese hacia la zona Harajuku (12), no sabía realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pensó que tal vez tendría que fungir como asistente de la súper modelo. Más la pesadilla que se suscitaba en ese momento, no formaba parte de su primera impresión. Los focos que prácticamente le daban a su rostro la hacían sentirse sofocada, así como el ajetreo a su alrededor.

—Toma —llegó una verdadera asistente—, ¿son de tú número? —le entregó unas botas violetas.

Algo renuente, Rukia se la puso.

—Si —evitó mirarla.

—Asai san —le dijo a la maquillista—, ¿ya está lista? —se mostró impaciente, revisando una papeleta y dando rápidas instrucciones a través del radio.

—Dame cinco minutos más —pidió, mientras colocaba algo de rubor a las mejillas de Rukia.

—Tienes dos —le dijo y comenzó a replicar a través del radio—. Vamos —habló con Rukia—, te están esperando.

—Solo relájate y disfruta —Rangiku se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cuando llegaba al set de fotografía la joven—. Imagina que estás en la playa —Rukia avanzaba a empujones—. ¡Ya estamos listas, Shūhei! —chilló llena de emoción.

El hombre volteó hacia ellas y dio las últimas instrucciones a un sujeto a su lado. Con pasos diligentes se acerco hacia ellas, les dio una mirada confusa. La modelo que esperaba no estaba y en su lugar miraba a una chiquilla sin aparente gracia.

—¿Rangiku san? —se cruzó de brazos molesto el varón.

—Relájate, Shūhei —lo ánimo Matsumoto con una suave palmadita en el hombro.

—Señor estamos listos —llegó el fotógrafo.

La sola mirada de la modelo lo hizo ceder —o al menos por el momento—, si la joven no satisfacía sus necesidades, Rangiku tendría que posar —y gratis—. La cámara digital comenzó a mostrar en el monitor frente a Rangiku y Hisagi las fotografías tomadas a Rukia.

—Es buena —admitió impresionado de la calidad, fuerza y detalles de las tomas—. ¿Trabaja en alguna agencia? —la miro de soslayo el varón.

—Trabaja en una cafetería —sonrió ante la última imagen, de ella dando la espalda con una especie de caja que cargaba.

—Es muy pequeña —dijo él refiriéndose a su altura.

—Puede ser una modelo petit —aclaró—. ¡Cielos, es innata en esto! —dijo celosa—. A mí me tomo años aprender lo que ella hace con tanta naturalidad —en el lapso de tiempo que hablaron, Rukia tuvo que hacer un cambio más de ropa.

Sin embargo, antes de que le tomasen alguna con el nuevo atuendo —un blusón negro y short corto—; Shūhei se levantó y fue hacia el área de vestuario. Dio instrucciones claras de cómo la quería vestida. La sorpresa fue abrasadora, la ropa que deseaba que ella vistiese contrastaría demasiado con la primera publicación de la revista. El pequeño favor que estuvo dispuesto a realizar, se había transformado en una auténtica sesión profesional de fotos. Todo el día sábado fue usado por la agencia en Rukia, entre cambios de ropa, maquillaje, escenografías e iluminación, dieron las seis de la tarde y finalmente la joven podía considerarse libre. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no quiso ver una sola toma, pese a la insistencia del fotógrafo y demás miembros presentes.

Cuando salió de la agencia, arrastrando sus pies alguien le dio alcance.

—¡Espera! —se le acerco Hisagi con unos documentos en sus manos—, necesito que firmes esto —le mostró los papeles.

—¿Qué es? —dijo ella al tomarlos.

—Es tu concesión de derechos sobre las fotografías —Rukia le dio una mirada confundida—. Con esto me permitirás usar las imágenes de hoy con libertad en cualquier campaña que determine.

La joven se carcajeo y mientras hacía esto, accedió a poner su firma.

—Bueno —le entregó los papeles—, se que al salir de aquí tirarán esas fotografías —se encogió de hombros— así que no me importa —volvió a acomodarse la mochila.

Con el ceño fruncido, el dueño de la agencia revisó la firma expuesta.

—Kuchiki Rukia —leyó Shūhei al momento de dejar caer el escrito—. ¡Imposible! —se dijo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Miércoles, cuarta semana de agosto**

Se sentía incómoda, temerosa, relajada y feliz al mismo tiempo; y todo debido a ciertos individuos presentes en su cafetería. Tal como la súper modelo lo prometió —a los comensales aquel día—, se encontraba disfrutando de una rica ensalada; acompañada del dueño de la agencia de modelaje y marketing Hisagi Shūhei. En otro rincón, Shinji disfrutaba de su taza de café mientras leía un buen libro. Shunsui jugaba con el merengue de su pastel, entretanto contemplaba una pintura en la pared. Fuera del establecimiento —en la acera del frente— a plena luz del día, un sujeto miraba hacia el interior de Ichigo no kēki con un par de binoculares. Sin embargo, no contemplaba a la joven mesera, sino más bien a la bella mujer.

—Rangiku... —musito Gin.

—Este lugar —miro alrededor buscando una manera más clara de expresarse—, tiene algo peculiar —hablo Hisagi.

—¿Le pedirás que sea tu modelo? —Matsumoto se mostró curiosa.

Shūhei tomo su iPhone y en el aparato busco una imagen en particular, al tenerla se la mostró a la fémina frente a él. Se trataba de una fotografía de una mujer que cargaba a un bebé, junto a ella estaba un apuesto hombre. Sin lugar a duda, una toma familiar.

—¡No sabía que Rukia chan estuviese casada! —se mostró confundida.

—Mira bien, Rangiku san. Esa mujer no es ella —se molesto por no poder fumar.

Con más conciencia, la modelo contempló la imagen. Era cierto, al parecido era obvio, pero había sutiles diferencias marcadas entre ambas. El rostro frágil y enfermo no lo tenía Rukia. Ella denotaba fuerza y vitalidad. Lo miro enmarañada.

—Esa fotografía fue tomada hace veintidós años, Rangiku san —los ojos de sorpresa se evidenciaron en Matsumoto—. No es su madre si piensas eso —exhalo—. Mi nueva estrella es Kuchiki Rukia —señalo al único hombre de la fotografía—, es la hermana del magnate del acero Kuchiki Byakuya.

—No pedí postre, Rukia chan —Shinji emitió perplejo, pero gustoso de recibir las crepas.

—Son cortesía de la casa —aclaro ella.

—Gracias —replicó él—. Me alegro que la cafetería este llena, no hay una sola mesa vacía —constato al darle un vistazo rápido al local—. Lo mejor comienza ahora, no abandones tus sueños Rukia chan. Mantente lo más lejos que puedas del pasado —la reconfortó al acariciar amablemente su mano.

—¡Romeo! —replicó al teléfono—, tiene que haber otra manera —sobo su sien—, no puedes pedirle eso a ella —la miro—. No debemos obligarla a que abandone sus sueños.

Gin comenzó a caminar por la calle —alejándose de la cafetería—, su orden era mantener a Rukia lejos del Corporativo indefinidamente. Usando el recurso que fuese necesario. Le había dado a Unohana cuatro meses, antes de que el plan maestro fuese ejecutado a inicios del próximo año. La toma total de la enorme compañía.

Rukia fue hacia la cocina, por otro pedido y ahí se topo con un miserable vago. Su venganza contra Ichigo había sido completamente brutal, el pobre hombre limpiaba el suelo con un cepillo de dientes, también había tenido que lavar los baños —dos veces al día—, sacar la basura, picar la cebolla y muchas más cosas.

—_Cuídala mucho, Kurosaki _—_las palabras de Ryo volvieron a su mente, cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzo por un breve instante._

—¿Qué? —espetó ella.

—Nada —le siseó él.

—¡Llegamos para salvarte, Rukia chan! —se auto elogió la rubia al entrar a la cocina.

—¡Hiyori chan, Mashiro san! —pronunció feliz hacia las mujeres cuando las abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo miro al trió de féminas abandonar la cocina, algo incómodo de la espalda se sentó y exhalo. Se levantó y tomó una fresa del platón.

Finalmente un ángel había llegado para cuidar a la estrella en el cielo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VIII

Aquellos que llamo amigos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La canción tema de la historia es: " Just the way you are ", de Bruno Mars.

+ El zorro mentiroso es Gin.

+ La " estrella ", es el término que hace alusión a Rukia.

+ El uniforme de mesera, es de las últimas ilustraciones que Tite hizo de una colección de ellos vistiendo de esa manera.

+ Mizuho, es la hermana mayor de Keigo. Trabaja como la enfermera personal de Orihime.

+ Un poco en misterio sobre como Hisagi vistió a Rukia para la publicación de su revista. (Se dirá más adelante).

+ Ya falta poco para acicalar al vago y verlo como lo conocemos.

* * *

**Curiosidades:** (He decidido añadir unos nuevos comentarios que no tienen nada que ver con las notas de autora).

_+ En el boceto original de esta historia, Ichigo no era un vago, sino un cantante ambulante (me inspire en uno que vi un día que fue a comer Mole con mi familia); quien por azares del destino llegaba a la cafetería donde Rukia trabajaba y donde Urahara era el dueño de esta. De aquí nació Ichigo no kēki._

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Shinjuku, e_s el más importante centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio._

+ (2) Universidad de Tsukuba, _se encuentra en la ciudad de Tsukuba, prefectura de Ibaraki en la región de Kanto en Japón._

+ (3) Sapporo, _es la capital de la prefectura de Hokkaidō._

+ (4) Universidad de Seika, _una universidad privada japonesa fundada e 1968, dedicada a las áreas artísticas._

+ (5) Hospital Musashi, _Centro Nacional de Neurlolgía y Psiquiatría en Japón._

+ (6) Infarto agudo de miocardio_, frecuentemente_ _abreviado como IAM o IMA y conocido en el lenguaje coloquial como ataque al corazón, ataque cardíaco o infarto) hace referencia a un riego sanguíneo insuficiente, con daño tisular, en una parte del corazón_

+ (7) Infarto cerebral, _también llamada apoplejía__. E__l problema se puede deber a la presencia de tapones de coágulos o grasa en las arterias y venas cerebrales o a la ruptura de vasos sanguíneos que ocasionan derrames cerebrales._

+ (8) Château Lafitte, cosecha _1787__**,**__ cuyo valor es de 156, 450 dólares. Botella de vino más cara del mundo._

+ (9) GPS, _sistema de posicionamiento global) o NAVSTAR-GPS es un sistema global de navegación por satélite_

+ (10) El pensador, _es una de las más famosas esculturas en bronce de Auguste Rodin._

+ (11) Kimu botan, _literalmente " Botón de oro " en japonés. Es la flor que representa a la 9ª división._

+ (12) Harajuku, _es considerado uno de los lugares donde se generan diversas modas y tendencias (Decora, tribu Urbana japonesa) que después llegan al mercado occidental__**.**_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	8. Aquellos que llamo amigos

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo VIII**

**Aquellos que llamo amigos**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El amor es una bellísima flor, _

_pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio__"._

- Stendhal -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Empezó el día con la misma rutina aprendida desde hacía varios años. Antes siquiera que la alarma sonase, abrió sus ojos y observó el techo con la intención de acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la madrugada; justo cuando el despertador comenzó con su característico sonido el hombre se sentó sobre el futon y apagó la alarma.

―5 a.m. ―leyó.

Ni un minuto más permaneció en cama, con la misma calma aprendida dobló las sábanas e instantes después dobló el futon; para finalmente guardarlo en el armario de su habitación. Lo mismo hizo con su ropa para dormir. Cogió su vestimenta usual de trabajo ―un hakama (1) negro y un kimono del mismo color―, enrolló la faja blanca antes de salir de su recámara. Caminó por el largo pasillo a tientas, hasta llegar al sanitario. Lavó su rostro con abundante agua caliente y comenzó después con la ardua preparación de peculiar cabello. Cogió una copiosa cantidad de gel, misma que embarró sobre su melena y poco a poco los peligrosos picos que tanto lo caracterizaban comenzaban a tomar forma; por último colocó aquellos cascabeles que sonaban en su andar. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su aspecto, esbozó una altanera sonrisa a la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Se colocó también el innecesario parche en su ojo derecho.

Fue solo un momento, un breve instante, que su mirada se fijo en el único punto irregular de aquella habitación. Aquel cepillo de dientes azul añil, tan viejo como su rutina que vivía día a día. Alargó su mano para tomarlo y admirarlo una vez más, como lo hacía cada mañana ―desde aquella fecha―. Exactamente igual a como había sido abandonado, años atrás. Con su pulgar derecho recorrió lentamente el utensilio de higiene personal. Cuanto tomó el ímpetu y tuvo toda la intención de arrojarlo a la basura, desistió en el último momento, era incapaz de hacerlo. El coraje se desvaneció con la misma rapidez y al final término por colocarlo en el que había sido su hogar durante todo ese tiempo, junto al suyo.

―¡Estúpido! ―se dijo a sí mismo.

Con marcha fuerte caminó con una furia inexplicable en su ser, mientras sentía a su garganta secarse con cada paso que daba. Abrió de un portazo la sjoji, (2) del dōjō en donde ya le aguardaban sus alumnos puntuales como siempre a las seis de la mañana.

―¡Buenos días, Capitán! ―dijeron al unisonó los estudiantes.

De inmediato llegó un tipo calvo y le entregó un haori blanco en cuya retaguardia estaba grabado el número once.

Zaraki Kempachi, fungía como oficial y entrenador de una de las más estrictas y respetadas divisiones de la policía de Nagano. Cada mañana los nuevos reclutas debían de llegar puntuales para su arduo entrenamiento y se decía que "solo los mejores lograban aprobar". Por lo que sin lugar a duda los residentes del Seireitei sentían la plena confianza de fiarse en este hombre, que a primera instancia parecía peligroso.

―¡Bien, gusanos! ―se colocó el haori y así les saludo―. ¡Irán al Templo Zenkoji (3) y volverán antes de media hora, luego harán doscientas lagartijas, trescientas abdominales y entonces ya comenzaremos el entrenamiento! ―les ordenó―. ¿Qué están esperando?. ¡Muévanse mariquitas! ―les gritó.

Los recién "casi nuevos" reclutas ―con una semana dentro del cuerpo policial―, arrastraron sus pies. Lo dicho anteriormente por Zaraki, era solo el calentamiento y el entrenamiento como tal debía de finalizar antes de las ocho de la mañana. Para estar presentes en sus clasese matutinas.

―¡Corran, corran! ―insistía el hombre calvo que momentos antes entregó el haori del Capitán―. ¡Déjemelos a mí señor! ―replicó con una sonrisa boba.

―Muy bien Ikaku, no quiero que ninguno llegué chillando como ayer ―espetó.

A los pocos segundos, se quedo solo en el dōjō; se sentó y aguardó a su invitado. Por el tiempo que este debería de permanecer en su propiedad él debía de cumplir con una serie de estrictos requisitos. Hanatarō llegó con un hakozen (4) para darle su desayuno.

―Buenos días, Zaraki sempai ―colocó los alimentos frente a él―. Parece que lloverá ―intento entablar una conversación.

Kempachi no hizo el menor caso al comentario, en su defecto tomó la sopa de miso y la bebió rápidamente; fue lo mismo con el arroz y el pescado del desayuno. Sin embargo, apartó el vegetal encurtido. En menos de diez minutos, había acabado con sus alimentos. Hanatarō permaneció en silencio, de pronto, comenzó a lloviznar. Una brisa ligera capto la atención del joven.

―Prepara sekihan (5) para la comida ―le dijo Zaraki.

Yamada abrió su boca para preguntar, pero la cerró con presteza cuando alguien más llegó.

―Buenos días, Capitán Zaraki ―se quitaba parte de agua que mojaba su cabellera.

―Yumichika…

―¡Está mojando el piso! ―chilló el pequeño hombre que corrió rápidamente con el hakozen a la cocina―. ¡Aguarde ahí, le traeré una toalla! ―le ordenó al recién llegado.

―Que hombre tan cómico ―exclamo divertido―. Parece que no dejará de llover en todo el día ―miro hacia el jardín, y de pronto un sonoro relámpago se dejo escuchar―. ¿Pasa algo, Capitán Zaraki? ―dijo al notarlo más serio de lo usual.

―¿Qué día es hoy?.

La pregunta desconcertó a Yumichika.

―3 de septiembre ―informó―. ¿Ha olvidado algo, Capitán? ―expresó confuso.

―3 de septiembre ―repitió al momento de levantarse―. Que Ikaku termine con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas ―ordenó cuando se retiraba.

Unos minutos después, Yamada regresó con una toalla.

―¿Ha dicho algo fuera de lo común el Capitán Zaraki? ―escudriño al hombre, mientras se secaba.

―Solo me ha pedido que prepare sekihan ―le dijo.

―3 de septiembre… ―repitió y luego recordó―. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ―expresó para sí mismo.

―¿Qué olvido, oficial Yumichika? ―musito inquieto Hanatarō recibiendo el paño usado.

―Nada. Por favor, hay que traer más toallas para los reclutas, que llegarán en unos minutos más.

―¡No más suciedad! ―se quejo caminando por el interior de la casa.

Como parte del trato para vivir en la propiedad de Zaraki, el joven debía de cumplir con una serie de estrictas obligaciones, entre ellas estaba la preparación de los alimentos y parte de la limpieza de la casa. Ayasegawa fue hacia donde momentos antes estuvo sentado el Capitán y ahí espero a Ikaku. Kempachi caminó hacia la única habitación vacía de la propiedad. Las viejas sábanas seguían protegiendo aquellos muebles sin usar, llegó al centro de la recámara y encendió el foco. La luz titilo unos momentos, luego esta se encendió por completo, arrugó su frente pensando en el pasado y en…

Desde que era un niño, siempre fue un chico problemático; metido en líos con tipos más grandes y luego sujetos más fuertes que él. Provenía de una buena familia, cuyos padres siempre estaban fuera de casa. Por ello convirtió a los deportes en sus mejores amigos, el kendo y el judo fueron dos de sus disciplinas favoritas. De bajas notas académicas, no esperaba la suerte de ingresar a la Universidad. En su defecto se fijo otro tipo de meta, se convertiría en un oficial de la fuerza pública. Dejo el hogar paterno y nunca más volvió; para que, si después de todo sus padres decían que nada podría hacer con su vida, por no haberse esforzado en los estudios superiores.

Por aquellos días, poco después de graduarse conoció a una joven; ella tenía dieciséis y él era un recién titulado de veintidós. Sin el permiso de los padres de la fémina, ambos se casaron luego de un muy corto cortejo en el distrito del Seireitei. Los progenitores de su entonces esposa, rechazaron ante la sociedad a su única hija y negaron el volverla a ver. Mucha gente decía que ella era del tipo de chica que buscaba a un hombre malo para ir contra las estrictas reglas de sus padres. La joven en cuestión había sido criada en un escrupuloso hogar ―donde la palabra del padre lo era todo―, asistía un instituto privado cristiano ―solo para señoritas―, y al parecer ya le habían trazado toda su vida, con todo y un pretendiente de agrado de sus familiares. Luego de la dolorosa separación del hogar paterno, fue forzada a concluir el instituto en una escuela del gobierno, su esposo no podía costear la alta matricula de su viejo centro de enseñanza.

Con un futuro incierto, ambos decidieron correr el riesgo de una vida juntos. Vivían en un diminuto departamento, donde a penas y cabía algo más de lujo y comodidad. Un futon, un televisor, una mesa y el armario, era todo lo que tenían. Tuvieron que desistir de la idea de colocar un librero, para colocar en esa área una improvisada cocina. Zaraki trabajaba turnos dobles, y ella también tuvo que hacerlo con la esperanza de ingresar a una buena Universidad, después de todo, Tōdai (6) había quedado ya fuera de sus posibilidades ante la falta de oportunidad de pagar aquella costosa matricula.

Y así… las peleas comenzaron…

―_No me gusta esa ropa._

―_¿Pero si antes ni te quejabas de mis vestidos? ―frunció el ceño._

―_Has dicho antes ―se le acercó y la abrazó―. Ponte mejor un pantalón ―sugirió._

―_Kempachi… ¡me voy a vestir como yo quiera! ―se apartó de él―. ¡No como tú digas! ―chilló._

―_Bien… ―se dejo caer perezosamente en el suelo― Aquí nos quedamos entonces._

―_¡Es la despedida del instituto! ―se acercó a él enfadada―. ¡Me prometiste que iríamos!._

_Zaraki le dio una vista rápida a su vestido. Era de color rojo, descubierto de los hombros y un poco más alto de sus rodillas; a su gusto mostraba demasiada piel de su esposa, y no deseaba que los estúpidos de su clase se le acercaran. Si, era un hombre demasiado celoso y posesivo._

―_Iremos si te cambias ―le dijo._

―_¿Pe… pero? ―balbuceó llena de amarguera, era la primera vez que intentaba controlarla―. ¡Tu no puedes!… ―no fue capaz de mirarlo._

―_Entonces nos quedamos en casa ―sentenció._

_Tal como él lo pidió, Retsu cedió cambiándose de ropa. Y ella no sonrió en su celebración… De hecho después de aquel incidente, ella nunca más volvió a usar una falda o vestido.  
_

Para calmar su tensión, ella comenzó con la publicación de un blog (7). Referente a las artes ―su padre le había inculcado el amor por estas―, de aquella peculiar manera nació aquel pseudónimo que fascinaba a multitudes hoy en día, "Minazuki". La divulgación de su página se volvió tan exitosa, que al poco tiempo grandes periódicos y revistas competían entre sí para incluir en sus filas a tal exponente del tema. Después de una seria negociación Retsu debía entregar un escrito semanal, ir al día con sus estudios, con su trabajo de medio tiempo.

―_¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso? ―sugirió no de muy buen modo._

―_¡Haré el examen de admisión para la AGU! (8) ―suspiro de mala gana―. Kempachi, hago esto por mí ―susurro estudiando nuevamente sus apuntes._

―_¡Eso de la Universidad es una pérdida de tiempo! ―espetó sorbiendo más de su cerveza._

―_El que tú no entrases por tus bajas notas, no es motivo para desprestigiar un centro educativo ―él la miro con algo de interés―. Tengo el potencial para ingresar y lo haré, ¡con o sin tú permiso! ―soltó._

―_Te deseo suerte en eso entonces, Retsu ―él le dijo._

Gracias a las publicaciones, la pareja pudo hacerse de algo más de dinero; por lo cual se mudaron a otro apartamento más grande y con mejores comodidades. Con bastante esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de ella, logró su tan anhelado objetivo, ingresar a la prestigios AGU. Kempachi introdujo sus papeles, para un cambio de zona, así que poco antes de comenzar con los estudios ya se encontraban viviendo en Tokio. Y así, el tiempo transcurrió, así como la reputación de Minazuki crecía por todo el Japón. Influyente, letrada, locuaz entre otras cosas, había captado la imaginación de la alta esfera nipona con su increíble sagacidad para criticar el arte en vanguardia y traer de vuelta los elementos de pasado.

La vida en Tokio fue muy dura para la pareja, Zaraki comenzó a dar clases en el dōjō de un conocido de la ciudad; luego de acabar con su turno como oficial. Retsu estudiaba, escribía bajo el famoso pseudónimo y al mismo tiempo ―para ayudar en la economía de la casa―, tomo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería de cosplay. Año con año, se acercaba la tan anhelada fecha para volver a Nagano o al menos, eso creía él.

―_¿Cómo que aceptaste un trabajo aquí en Tokio? ―pronuncio áspero colocando su tazón de arroz sobre la mesa―. ¡Acordamos solo permanecer aquí mientras estudiabas y te graduaste a semana pasada!. ¿Entonces a que rayos viene esto, Retsu?._

―_No puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta ―intento hacerlo entrar en razón o mejor dicho en su pensar―. Trabajar como catedrática en la Universidad será un punto a favor en mi currículo ―suspiro―. ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderme?._

―_¡Pero, si te comprendo muy bien! ―se levanto―. ¡Ahora que la señorita acabo con sus estudios, ya no necesita a un tonto ignorante como yo! ―le siseó duramente―. ¡Con una carrera en una buena Universidad eres mejor que yo! ―expresó con una rudeza tal, que él mismo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho._

―_¡Piénsalo bien, Kempachi! ―se acercó a él completamente enardecida―. ¡Si te hubiera querido dejar lo habría hecho hace tiempo!. ¡No te olvides que yo también trabajo y pague por mí misma mi Universidad! ―fue ella la que tomo el coraje para abandonar el apartamento esa tarde._

Para él su enfado estaba sustentado, había hecho el papeleo para cambiar su zona hacia Nagano ―como lo habían planeado con anterioridad― mismo que fue aprobado el día de la graduación de Retsu; por lo cual ahora, él no podía hacer nada más que regresar solo a su ciudad de origen. Al final, luego de una fuerte discusión llegaron a un acuerdo, ella se quedaría en Tokio para impartir clases durante un ciclo escolar, para renunciar al término del mismo. Nada fuera de lo común sucedió en ese tiempo, se llamaban diariamente y Kempachi la visitaba semanalmente. Por un momento… todo pareció que volvería a la normalidad.

―_¿Es todo? ―dijo subiendo la última caja en el vehículo prestado._

―_Eso creo ―se mostró insegura, mirando hacia el edificio―. Los libros, están en aquella caja ―la señalaba―, la ropa en aquella y…_

_Zaraki sujeto su mano._

―_Si algo se te olvido, te compraré otro igual en Nagano ―le abrió la puerta del copiloto completamente feliz por alejarse de Tokio._

―_¿Y si es un diamante? ―jugo con él cuando este subió al automóvil._

―_Entonces tendrás que decirme el nombre del infeliz ―le siguió la broma―, ¡porque tendré que partirle su cara!._

Cuando Retsu regresó a Nagano a penas y había cumplido veinticuatro años, era joven, educada y graduada de una prestigiosa Universidad; sin embargo, luego de un año aún no había encontrado un trabajo ―además de las publicaciones en el blog―. Comenzó a notarla frustrada de la vida hogareña que al parecer le aguardaba, y le insistía con vehemencia que no "se había esforzado tanto para nada".

―_¿Para nada?. ¡Llamas a esto nada! ―señalo el apartamento que él pagaba―. ¡Discúlpame que esto no cumple con las expectativas de la niña mimada!._

―_¡Basta! ―le gritó―. ¡No me molesta esto que tenemos, sino en el hecho de que parece que mi esfuerzo es inútil!… ―exhalo―. Para que deje mi casa, para que me case, para que he estudiado tanto, ¿de que sirvió graduarme como la mejor de mi generación? ―silencio―. ¡Si voy a terminar como lo hizo mi madre! ―estaba muy tensa y ella sabía que él lo veía―. ¡Tiene que haber algo más para mí que ser solo una esposa!._

_Afonía._

―_¿Te arrepientes entonces de esta vida junto a mí? ―indagó seco, mal interpretando las palabras de ella._

―_¡No! ―chilló al darse cuenta de su error―. ¡Hablo de!…_

_Sin embargo, ahora fue Kempachi quien salió por la puerta de apartamento y por tres noches no regresó al hogar. _

Poco a poco iba viendo que los intereses ya no eran los mismos. Para él no tenía nada de malo que ella se quedase indefinidamente en casa, total él podía mantenerla holgadamente ―acababa de recibir un ascenso―, así como la familia que esperaba tener junto a ella. Cuando regresó a casa, listo para hacer las pases con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas se la encontró arreglada.

―_¿A dónde vas? ―cerró la puerta detrás de él._

―_A trabajar ―se arreglo el cabello en el espejo del pasillo._

―_Retsu… tenemos que hablar ―le entregó las flores y espero._

―_Se me hace tarde ―intentó pasar a su lado, no sin antes devolverle las flores―. Por favor ―le pidió._

―_¡Maldición, Retsu estoy tratando de razonar contigo! ―la sujeto con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, en el proceso las flores cayeron al suelo y entre ambos las pisaron._

_Por primera vez en todo el tiempo como pareja, él había usado la fuerza en ella. La mirada que Retsu le dio era algo de que se arrepentía aún hoy en día._

―_¡Te largas por tres días, no tengo noticias tuyas ―arrebato su brazo con fuerza― y ahora quieres hablar! ―lo miro como si fuese un loco―. ¡Bueno, hablaremos cuando yo quiera! ―paso a su lado sin mirar atrás._

Siempre pensó que su esposa exageraba, como cada mujer que conocía. Tardo dos semanas para que la comunicación fuese más amena entre ambos, y solo hasta entonces se enteró de donde estaba trabajando.

―_¿Soukyoku? (9) ―le pidió más arroz―. Es un lugar muy grande._

―_Lo es ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras llenaba nuevamente el tazón con más comida―. Es imponente cuando lo miras por dentro ―se lo entregó._

―_¿Estás segura?._

―_Es lo primero que encuentro luego de un año de estar buscando ―exhalo ella―. Esto es mejor a nada._

_El despacho para el cual ella trabajo, funcionaba como una importante filia de empresas multinacionales y era bien sabido la carga excesiva a la cual eran sometidos los trabajadores; llegando muchos al colapso nervioso._

―_Sabes no hay necesidad de eso, yo puedo mantenerte bien ―intentó ser cauto a hablar, para no dar hincapié a una nueva disputa._

―_¿Por qué no quieres que me esfuerzo en buscar un trabajo y ayudarte? ―lo miro herida._

_Silencio._

―_Solo creo que una mujer que trabaja y que tiene un marido que la puede mantener ―la observo seriamente―, no se tiene cariño…_

Las disputas se volvieron la rutina de casi cada día. Discutían por cuestiones tan mundanas y simples, que los vecinos no eran capaces de comprender como es que aún seguían viviendo juntos. En un intento por disminuir las peleas, Zaraki comenzó a dormir en el cuartel policial cinco noches por semana y los otro dos días llegaba de madrugada. Retsu y él comenzaron a tener cada vez menos platicas y la relación comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente.

―_Hey, Zaraki ¡felicidades! ―se le acercó un colega._

_El gran hombre arrugó su frente sin comprender aquellas palabras, que a él le resultaban vacías._

―_¿Por qué? ―espetó de mal humor._

―_¿Cómo que por qué? ―dijo este sorprendido―. ¡Pues por el asenso de tu esposa! ―rascó su cabeza con extrañeza―. Asumi ―la esposa de este hombre― me dijo que desde ayer ella fue trasladada al Corporativo Senbonzakura ―apartó la sonrisa de su rostro al ver el claro enfado en Zaraki―. ¿No te lo dijo tu mujer? ―se mostró sorprendido._

El pleito de aquella noche fue descomunal, nada más llegó y le armó una aparatosa escena con al casera ahí en el departamento. Pero claro, Zaraki olvido que la noche anterior no llegó a dormir; debido a un operativo que tenía que realizar, así que no había forma en que su esposa le pudiese informar _―_no le estaba permitido el usar el celular_―_. Los gritos, reproches y más no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos.

―_¡Renuncia! ―le exigió él._

―_¡No! ―gritó―. ¡Es el Corporativo Senbonzaskura, Kempachi! ―intentaba vanamente calmarse―. ¡Esta es posiblemente la mejor oportunidad de mi vida! ―le rogó._

_Silencio._

―_¿O renuncias mañana temprano o este matrimonio se acaba? ―enunció con una voz fría y cortante. _

_Retsu lo miro pasmada, luego muy lentamente se dejo caer en el sofá._

―_¿Hablas… en… serio? ―tartamudeó ella sin saber bien qué contestar._

_Afonía._

―_Ya me canse de todo esto Retsu, tienes que decidir ahora que es lo más importante para ti. Tu trabajo o yo ―agregó Zaraki sólo para hacerla sentir peor, que se diera cuenta que era culpa de ella que las cosas fueran así en ese momento._

Ambos habían sido tan egoístas el uno con el otro. Tal vez debieron conversar más sobre los intereses del otro, tratar de salvar la relación, el haber ido con algún terapeuta matrimonial, pudo haberlo cambiado todo… Más el orgullo en ambos, los supero en demasía.

Retsu dejo el apartamento esa misma noche, y a los poco días él recibió los papeles para el amargo kyogi rikon (10). Ella no pedía ni peleaba absolutamente nada, lo único que solicitaba era el mutuo acuerdo para una rápida separación. Después de poco más de una década juntos, ellos fueron los únicos testigos de cómo su relación se desmoronó frente a sus ojos, sin ser capaces de hacer nada para solucionarlo.

_Retsu llegó al juzgado con un hermoso vestido rojo ―el mismo que no la dejo usar en su graduación de instituto―, luego de no haberla visto por dos meses; lucía maravillosamente hermosa ante sus ojos. Aún la amaba, no iba a negarlo; pero la vida juntos era una tortura. Con paso firme, ella llegó acompañada de un hombre, seguramente su abogado y testigo._

―_Bien, en vista de que parece que resulta imposible una vida conyugal adecuada ―pronunció seco el juez―, aquí están los papeles para el kyogi rikon ―colocó el documento frente a la pareja―. Con la firma de cada uno y de sus testigos, la anulación será completa ―indicó._

_Sin un solo titubeo de su parte, Retsu firmó usando su apellido de soltera. Aquello era real, no había manera de negarlo. Una última mirada a ella, y a diferencia de la mujer, a él le tembló la mano. Luego sin mucha prisa, los testigos también refrendaron en el acta. Adiós a ese tiempo juntos… Se miraron brevemente y luego ella le sonrió tranquila._

―_Gracias ―dijo suavemente ella―. Se que no ha sido fácil._

_Silencio._

_En compañía de su testigo ―Yumichika―, abandono el juzgado._

El tiempo tras el divorcio no le fue nada fácil. En la precipitada salida de Unohana ella olvido su cepillo de dientes y desde entonces él no había sido capaz de tirarlo. Retsu se convirtió en una joven divorciada de veintisiete años y él en un hombre soltero de treinta y tres. A veces, se preguntaba si habría sido la diferencia entre sus edades un factor clave en su separación, después de todo ella no disfrutó de varios momentos de su juventud. Profesionalmente él tuvo otro ascenso en el trabajo, se desempeñaría como Capitán y un lejano tío abuelo lo incluyó en su testamento. Al final recibió una propiedad, un dōjō algo descuidado que usando su dinero ahorrado y esfuerzo físico logró rescatar aquella vieja estructura, devolviéndole su antigua gloría. Con el tiempo de sobra, comenzó a dar clases y al poco tiempo conoció a una peculiar chica de nombre Kuchiki Rukia…

―Feliz no aniversario, Retsu ―escribió y mandó un mensaje a esa persona en particular.

Aquel 3 de septiembre tenía un doble significado. Fue el día que se había casado y al mismo tiempo… cuando firmo su divorcio.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Gracias Ikari san por la nota sobre el parlamento. Ahora pasemos con Sato san, a las noticias de Economía ―pidió el titular del noticiero de las ocho de la mañana del canal NHK. (11)

La atención se centró en el comentarista en turno. Luego de algunos minutos de mostrar las gráficas, y anuncios sobre la compra venta del dólar y el euro, se llegó a una nota que en particular capto la atención de quien miraba el televisor en aquella habitación.

―Y bueno… ―se paso por la pantalla azul― luego de varios días finalmente el vocero oficial del Corporativo Senbonzakura nos permitió una breve entrevista con Kuchiki Byakuya. Que como sabrán desde hace varios días ya no es el director de su propia empresa, hecho que suscito una infinidad de rumores y hasta se especulo su muerte. Circunstancia que por supuesto, no fue muy bien recibido por los miembros de su familia, que no tardaron en refutar lo que se comentaba a voces―comenzaron a desplegarse varias imágenes sobre él―. Y es que Aizen Sōsuke, fue quien tomó la gerencia, además de ser uno de los accionistas mayoritarios se sabe ahora estará en el cargo cuando menos el siguiente año. Esto generó en días pasados una fuerte caída de sus puntos, afortunadamente las acciones han vuelto a subir ―se volvió la imagen hacia el presentador―. Sin más aquí vamos con la entrevista grabada el día de ayer ―pidió.

―Lamentablemente tengo que desmentir aquella noticia que corre sobre mi persona en los diferentes medios de comunicación ―hablaba, a través de un teléfono. La imagen mostrada en el televisor a nivel nacional eran varios videos sobre Byakuya―. He decidió enfocar toda mi atención hacia otros proyectos que desgraciadamente el Corporativo no me daba tiempo, pero ahora que Aizen san ha tomado la dirección puedo permitirme enfocarme en estos.

―¿Y por qué su hermana?... ―quiso indagar el entrevistador, desafortunadamente fue rápidamente interrumpido.

―Mi hermana está en otra ocupación por el momento, es todo lo que necesita saber ―término contante la conversación.

Luego de aquel comentario regresó la atención al estudio de grabación. Takahashi Akihito ―el titular del noticiero―, acaparó la ojo de la cámara.

―¿Esa fue toda la entrevista? ―arrugó su frente el titular.

―Así es ―la cámara volvió al comentarista de finanzas―. Bueno, sabemos que Kuchiki Byakuya es un hombre muy directo ―musito por lo bajo―. Dijo todo lo que se necesitaba saber en pocas palabras. Y ahora las apuestas sobre donde se encuentra no se han dejado esperar ―exclamó con una risita―. Hay una pagina en Internet que esta recapitulando las mejores respuestas ―comenzó una inocente broma con el titular del noticiero, saco su iPad y leyó algunas réplicas―. Por ejemplo Matsuzawa kun escribió que "tal vez está en alguna playa con una hermosa modelo" ―disfruto al dar aquel punto de vista― y hay varios más como este que te leí ―deslizaba sus dedos, leyendo con rapidez antes de que se acabase el tiempo de su sección.

―Bueno, Sato san ―replicó no muy convencido el titular―. Eso es lo que tal vez Matsuzawa kun quisiera ―ambos hombres se rieron disimuladamente―. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que hasta este momento ninguna mujer se ha relacionado sentimentalmente con él y tampoco se sabe si Kuchiki Byakuya guste del clima tropical. Yo más bien me lo imagino cerrando alguna negociación en el extranjero, esa es su manera de disfrutar de su dinero…

Con mucha más tranquilidad apago el televisor. Llegó ella misma a creerse semejante mentira, la voz, la entonación y hasta la locución le resultó tan perfecta que no dudaba que habían logrado engañar a la mayoría. Habían solicitado la ayuda de una agencia ―la de Hisagi― a fin de buscar a un actor que fingiese ser el ejecutivo. El resultado, superó en creces la petición inicial. Había pedido sus vacaciones ―nunca antes tomadas― a fin de esta ahí por varios días, o al menos hasta que mejorase un poco más la situació después de haber llegado al Hospital Musashi (12) fue que finalmente Byakuya despertó. De inmediato bajo el mando de Ishida Sōken comenzaron los estudios para determinar el daño real por el coagulo alojado en su cerebro.

De pronto un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, extrañada ante la hora comprobó de quien era.

―Feliz no aniversario, Retsu ―leyó.

―¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ―llevó su mano izquierda con sorpresa a sus labios.

_La entrega final del acta de divorcio, llegó luego de que el registro en el koseki (13) fue puesto al día. Tres meses después de haber firmado en Septiembre._

―_Gracias ―expresó incómoda a su abogado._

―_Sigo pensando ―se mostró curioso―, porque le pediste asesoramiento a un abogado con especialidad en Derecho Mercantil y no a uno familiar ―exclamo con una gran sonrisa―. No me mal interpretes querida, ambos sabemos de leyes, pero no es mi especialidad ―comentó mientras jugaba con sus manos._

―_Buscaba algo de discreción en el asunto ―dijo bastante seria._

―_¿Se avergüenza de haberse casado con él? ―cotilleo con franca diversión._

―_No ―reafirmo con un suave movimiento de su cabeza―. Me arrepiento de los motivos que nos llevaron a este divorcio._

―_Considérelo un error de juventud, después de todo era casi una niña cuando se caso con él ―recibió gustoso su declaración final, lista para entregar en el último día―. Ahora es una mujer libre._

―_¿Qué insinúa, Ichimaru? ―espetó tajante._

―_Nada ―se defendió de aquella agresividad―. Solo digo que a partir de ahora cada opción que tome será cosa suya ―dijo él._

Gin había tenido razón. Trabajar para el Corporativo los primeros años le resulto toda una faena, largas horas en la oficina, poco tiempo para descansar y nada de vida personal. Pero, después de todo, nadie la esperaba en aquel solitario apartamento. Había noches en que llegaba y tenía la ilusión efímera de encontrarse a Kempachi bebiendo cerveza y mirando algún deporte en el televisor. Que gran contraste era regresar y saber que estaría sola, una vez más. Durante año y medio vivió únicamente para el corporativo, entregándose intrínsecamente a sus labores, escaló rápidamente entre sus colegas del departamento de contabilidad del vigésimo noveno piso del imponente edificio. Su gran oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades llegó un día de Julio, cuando el contralor del Corporativo fue despedido. Fue un momento muy tenso, especialmente para el área de finanzas y aquella fue la primera vez que estuvo cerca de Byakuya.

_Antes siquiera que fuese noticia de primera plana y tema de los noticiarios, cada uno de los empleados de aquella delicada y crucial área fueron llamados al Corporativo en la madrugada. Más de uno estaba desconcertado y abrumado ante la exigencia. Se sabía que Byakuya era intolerante, no obstante aquello superaba los límites entre el patrón y los subordinados._

―_Buenas noches, señores, damas ―rodeó rápidamente las sillas ocupadas por los empleados, llegó a su asiento y los miro muy seriamente―. Abe Takuma fue arrestado el día de hoy por las autoridades ―el desconcierto entre los reunidos se dejo escuchar, Byakuya alzó su mano para pedirles silencio―. El Corporativo ha sido desfalcado por él y otros más en las diferentes filiales en el extranjero ―informó._

_El estupor y la sorpresa, así como el terror se apoderó de más de uno._

―_¿Pe… pero? ―balbuceó uno de los presentes._

―_Este fue un movimiento de los altos ejecutivos, aún así se realizará la investigación pertinente entre el resto de los empleados ―comenzaron los murmullos de preocupación―. ¡Basta! ―alzó su voz―, aquellos bajo el mando directo de Abe Tokume acompañen a __Kotsubaki a otra sala __―alrededor de una veintena de personas salieron―. Necesito tener los reportes fidedignos de cada una de las filiales del Corporativo, de los últimos trece años __―_dijo a los pocos que se habían quedado.

_De inmediato la agitación se apoderó de los pocos reunidos, ciertamente lo que el ejecutivo pedía se escapaba por mucho de las habilidades de los agrupados o al menos, eso pensaba la mayoría. Hasta que alguien alzó su mano._

―_Yo puedo hacerlo ―expresó con firmeza―, Kuchiki sama._

_Aquella voz capturó la atención de los reunidos._

―_¿Su nombre? ―pidió el ejecutivo._

―_Unohana Retsu._

―_¿Cuánto tiempo?._

―_Una semana ―respondió segura ella._

Tal como lo había prometido, la sagacidad, agilidad y eficiencia de su persona lograron grandes frutos en el Corporativo. Mientras ella volvía a revisar los libros e información, la policía realizaba su pesquisa contra los involucrados. Retsu mostró su inigualable habilidad laboral, al mantener al día a los pocos empleados libres de sospecha que en ese momento fueron puestos bajo su mando.

_En una reunión a puertas cerradas, ella entregaba el reporte final en exactamente una semana._

―_Es una cantidad considerable, Kuchiki sama ―comentó al verlo revisar minuciosamente los números._

―_¿No hay error? ― preguntó él como quien no quiere la cosa bastante preocupado._

―_No, no hay error ―la firmeza de su respuesta obligó a que él la mirase con una fascinación tal que ella no pudo interpretar._

―_Creí incondicionalmente en Abe Tokume y en el resto de los Gerentes ―apartó los números, luego muy lentamente entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla―, durante años pensé que eran honestos. Especialmente Abe san, estuvo ahí cuando perdí a parte de mi familia ―le explicaba a ella―. Pero… todo este tiempo únicamente estubo él y el resto utilizándome para su propio beneficio._

―_Kuchiki sama… ―interrumpió ella._

―_Por favor ―la detuvo―, no he terminado de hablar ―silencio―. Una organización de este tamaño necesita de gente confiable ―la miro seriamente―, usted fue la única dispuesta a correr el riesgo de entregarme estos datos a pesar de saber que podía no cumplir con sus propias palabras―señalo el documento―. Para serle honesto, no creí que fuese capaz de lograrlo ―permaneció callado un largo tiempo―. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ―indago muy discreto._

―_Veintinueve ―musito desconcertada._

―_Felicidades, Unohana Retsu ―se levantó y le extendió su mano―. Ahora es la ejecutiva más joven del Corporativo Senbonzakura, acabo de promoverla a Contralora General ―ella abrió su boca para decir algo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna la cerró y luego muy rápidamente tomó la mano de Byakuya―. Necesito alguien en quien confiar y por alguna extraña razón se que usted es la persona idónea para ello ―la miro._

El vaso de plástico se precipitó duramente contra el suelo, derramando la totalidad de su contenido. La temblorosa mano del hombre no pudo sujetar con firmeza aquel frágil recipiente. Unohana llegó rápidamente a su lado y con una tranquilizadora mirada intento calmarlo en su franca desesperación, ante una acción tan simple que ya no podía controlar. Una enfermera que realizaba su rondín por el pasillo, escuchó el ajetreo e ingresó a la habitación. Observo a Retsu secando el suelo, fue hacia ella para ayudarla.

―No se preocupe, yo limpiaré por usted _―_le retiro el papel de sus manos.

Byakuya miraba perturbado la acción que instantes antes provocó, le dio una rápida mirada adusta a la mujer que lo acompañaba; para luego bajar su rostro avergonzado y diezmado.

_Las pruebas para saber la gravedad de la situación, comenzaron en cuanto Byakuya recobró la conciencia. Muestras de sangre y orina fueron las primeras en la lista. Tuvo que aguardar en la sala de espera, mientras los estudios eran llevados a cabo. Rondaba ya una nueva taza de café, estaba muy nerviosa puesto que desde que él fue ingresado, no se había separado de su lado._

_Sōken llegó con los resultados, abrumada ante la seria mirada observo a galeno sentarse junto a ella. El anciano, exhalo con pesimismo antes de hablar._

―_Me temo que la situación no es nada favorable ―se mostró abatido al sujetar la mano de ella―. Tiene paralizada la mitad izquierda del cuerpo, presenta un severo cuadro de afasia (14) global ―exhalo―. Por el momento esta incapacitado para hablar, por lo tanto desconocemos si hay más afecciones ―se apartó gentilmente de ella._

_Retsu llevó sus manos a su rostro y con estás intentó ocultar sus sentimientos, demasiados visibles en su rostro._

―_¿Qué más puede haber? ―musito turbada._

―_Podrían haber problemas de memoria y algunas perturbaciones emocionales ―indico el galeno._

_Silencio._

―_Quería que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien ―apartó sus manos de su rostro y mostró una triste sonrisa._

―_Es un hombre joven, no tiene ni cuarenta años. Así que no veo motivo alguno para que no pueda recuperarse ―se levantó―. Eso hay que dejarlo para un viejo como yo. Puede pasar a verlo ―susurro suavemente._

_Desde el día que ella lo conoció ―antes solo de vista―, siempre le pareció un hombre fuerte, tal vez algo arrogante. Pero, en cuanto ingresó en aquella fría habitación no había rastro alguno de aquel individuo. Byakuya estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, tenía el suero conectado a su brazo derecho, vestía además, la característica ropa azul de los enfermos ―no obstante, le habían puesto una bata de color guinda― por el frío de aquella mañana. Retsu comprobó la veracidad de las palabras del médico, la parte izquierda de su cuerpo se le miraba rígida, tiesa, como si estuviera muerta. Su flanco derecho contrastaba drásticamente. Observó como él intentaba inútilmente mover su mano izquierda, con el nudo en su propia garganta haciéndose cada vez más intenso. _

Byakuya siempre se mostró duro y frío, pero habían cosas que estaban más allá de su control. Una acción tan simple, ahora le resultaba imposible. Tal vez no podía hablar, o moverse, pero aquellas silenciosas lágrimas lo decían todo. Retsu se acercó a él y lo reconfortó un poco al abrazarlo, era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento. Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales ella permaneció ahí silenciosamente a su lado, secando aquel triste lamento.

―Debo llamar a Rukia chan ―susurro apartándose un poco de él, acariciando su mejilla izquierda. Sabiendo bien que él tal vez no podría percibir aquel gentil acto de su persona―. Esto es demasiado para que lo soportes tú solo ―le dijo y antes siquiera de que pudiese alejarse un poco más, su pantalón fue sujetado con algo de fuerza.

―N… n… no… ―expresó tras sus resecos labios.

Las pupilas de Retsu se dilataron con asombro, Byakuya había usado su mano izquierda ―supuestamente paralizada― y le había hablado.

―¿No quieres que llame a tu hermana? ―se hinco, para que él no tuviese que esforzarse en mirarla.

Byakuya hacía desesperados intentos por volverse a explicar, más el ímpetu de antes se desvaneció. La consternación en los ojos del hombre, fue algo que ella perfectamente pudo interpretar. Colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de él y así lo tranquilizó.

_Tras un año trabajando como su Contralora, muchas cosas comenzó a percibir detrás del hombre de fría mirada, temido por más de uno. Ella descubrió que si se era eficiente y proactivo no había nada que temer. Retsu llevaba una vez a la semana los reportes de contabilidad de las filiales del Corporativo; hasta que aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la mañana se transformaron en un habito._

―_Perfecto ―exclamó satisfecho de los números―. ¿Qué hay del balance de la empresa que compraremos que Portugal?._

―_La contabilidad de la empresa aún no ha sido enviada, y Kuno san continúa con las negociaciones ―se cruzó de brazos, no muy segura de cómo continuar―. Escuche que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hermana el día de ayer ―Byakuya se recargó en su asiento―. ¿Puedo saber porqué esta tan preocupado?._

_Antes de que él pudiese hablar, el intercomunicador transmitió un mensaje._

―_Kuchiki sama, alguien ha venido hablar con usted sin una cita ―informó su asistente de entonces._

―_¿Quién?._

―_Aizen__ Sōsuke __―contestó la mujer._

―_Hazlo pasar ―sobo su sien―. Permanece aquí ―le dijo a Unohana._

_El antes mencionado ingresó en aquella amplia oficina, con su refinado traje negro. Junto a él, un hombre de blanquecina cabellera le acompañaba._

―_No lo esperaba, Aizen san ―Byakuya le ofreció asiento al par de hombres―. Mi Contralora, Unohana Retsu ―la presentó―. __Aizen__ Sōsuke es nuestro accionista mayoritario y…_

―_Lo conozco ―interrumpió ella, haciendo que la sorpresa fuese evidente en cuando menos dos hombres―. Ichimaru Gin, legista en Derecho Mercantil._

_Silencio._

―_Estoy un poco sorprendido ―hablo Aizen ofuscado._

―_El señor ―señalo a Gin―, llevó el proceso de mi divorcio hace unos años ―explicó._

_Sōsuke miro a Ichimaru con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más._

Retsu retiro sus manos, acarició poco después su cabellera mientras le sonría. En último lugar, se acercó muy lentamente a él y luego lo beso con una infinita ternura incapaz de explicar o comprender. Amaba a ese frágil hombre, más quizás de lo que alguna vez quiso a Kempachi.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Días después…**

Era oficial, estaba en un sitio de locos…

Y es que cada día en Ichigo no kēki, era toda una aventura, al menos para el vago hay que aclarar.

A dos semanas de haber iniciado el segundo cuatrimestre del ciclo escolar, en la cafetería y en las calles se desarrollaban batallas campales. Existía una competición tal, que poco faltaba para que las agresiones verbales fuesen físicas también. Con el verano en su máximo punto y las altas temperaturas registradas el estar dentro de una botarga no era la mejor opción, sobre todo cuando más de uno buscaba el resguardo del aire acondicionado. Entregó unos panfletos más a los transeúntes que pasaban y también repartió globos con forma de fresa los niños del preescolar.

Entonces, ¿por qué él de entre todos?.

―_¿Estrategia de publicidad? ―preguntaron casi todos, menos Ichigo._

―_Así es, según tengo entendido en el regresó a clases hay mucho dinero en las calles ―revisaba su diminuta libreta verde―. Y por lo que vi en algunos sitios de Internet, es cuando los negocios publicitan más sus servicios ―explicó Nell._

_Una chica rubia de malos modales alzó su mano._

―_¡Eso es en el barrio de Akihabara! ―replicó hurgándose la oreja―. ¡Ni de coña me vestiré con un cosplay! ―espetó mirando fieramente a Rukia._

―_Por supuesto, Hiyori. Si te vistieras así, la clientela seguramente se asustaría ―explicó burlesco un rubio que nada tenía que hacer ahí._

―_¡Shinji, estúpido!. ¿Estás diciendo que no soy bonita? ―arremetió con una fuerte patada en su rostro―. ¡Habla tú! ―lo zarandeaba violentamente._

_Ichigo llegó para separarlos._

―_¿Tú quién eres y por qué estás aquí? ―le dijo al rubio de sonrisa boba._

―_Soy el jefe de Rukia chan ―se colocó detrás de ella, mientras picoteaba juguetonamente su mejilla. Después de unos segundos, miro a Hiyori―. Comparada con el resto de las bellas damas… ―guardo silencio cuando la vio alzar un cuchillo de manera muy peligrosa― sería un desperdicio que no te pidieran ser la modelo de la cafetería ―comentó con la intención de menguar su ira.  
_

―_¡Lárgate de aquí, gusano! ―chilló Hiyori._

―_Es verdad, Hirako san ¿por qué estás aquí? ―Rukia se apartó de él._

―_Solo estaba aburrido ―exclamo quitado de la pena, sin hacer caso a la cara de sorpresa de los empleados―. Y también estoy interesado en averiguar algo ―miro de soslayo a Nell―. ¿Cuál es su estrategia, vestimenta de cosplay? ―volvió al tema._

―_Una botarga chistosa ―expresó muy divertida la europea._

―¡Malditos! ―espetó el vago contra todos aquellos dentro de la cafetería.

El famoso disfraz resulto ser una fresa enorme con ojos saltones, muy al estilo de las caricaturas para niños. Por supuesto que nadie estuvo dispuesto a salir a la calle usando ese desperfecto, así que votaron. Resultó ser que Ichigo ganó tal contienda, de nada le sirvió quejarse porque al final Rukia lo obligo usar la botarga. "Si son como hermanos, y hasta tienen el mismo nombre" le había dicho.

―¡Oh, pero que terrible desgracia! ―expresó alguien al bajarse de una camioneta blanca―. ¡Me he quedado sin batería! ―entonó como un verdadero mal actor, y ni que decir de su extraña vestimenta―. ¿Cómo pude olvidar cargar este vehículo eléctrico? ―no paraba de lamentarse.

Desde el interior del disfraz le crispo un ojo de pura estrupefacción.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ―Rukia llegó al rescate, con todo y escoba en mano.

―¡Oh, muchas gracias amable señorita! ―ahora un tipo gordo y vestido como si estuviese en un carnaval descendió―. ¡Cielos, somos tan torpes! ―se dijo.

―¿Torpes?... yo más bien diría estúpidos ―pensó Ichigo a lo lejos.

―Será mejor que llamen al servicio de grúas ―sugirió Rukia―, si no tienen un teléfono con gusto les ofrezco el nuestro.

―¿Desde cuándo es tan amable con los desconocidos? ―se pregunto el vago.

―¡Eso es lo de menos querida!, el detalle es que hago con mi mercancía ―adopto un gesto excesivamente amanerado el primer sujeto―. ¡No puedo confiar en su seguridad!.

―Le aseguro la gente de este distrito es muy honrada ―aseveró francamente la joven.

―¿Qué sucede, Rukia chan? ―Momo llegó a su lado―. ¿Necesitan ayuda?.

―Se han quedado sin batería y les he ofrecido nuestro teléfono para llamar a una grúa, pero me dicen que temen por su mercancía ―le explicó Rukia a Hinamori.

―¡Pero que extraña coincidencia! ―soltó el gordo señalando el letrero del establecimiento―. ¡Mira una cafetería! ―abrazó feliz a su compañero.

―¿Necesitan algo? ―susurro insegura Momo.

―Sucede que nuestra camioneta está llena de granos de café de primera ―el tipo obeso sujeto las manos del par de mujeres y las llevó hacia la puerta trasera de la camioneta―. ¡Miren! ―mostró orgulloso su contenido.

―¡Es verdad que coincidencia tan buena! ―los miro maravillada―. ¿Están a la venta?.

―Rukia chan… ―Hinamori la llamo inquieta de aquella supuesta buena suerte.

Tras una explicación muy tonta de ellos sobre su posesión de tantas bolsas con granos de café de primera, Rukia cerró el trato.

―A veces, no se si pensar que es demasiado inocente o una tonta ―hablo el vago.

―Un poco de ambas, diría yo ―Nell llegó a su lado, para observar el resto de la cómica escena.

―Creo que un par de locos pudieron hacerlo mejor que esos dos ―espetó incrédulo, cuando ambos metían los costales de café a la cafetería por la puerta de servicio, con una muy animada Rukia que no paraba de parlotear―. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a ese par de idiotas? ―señalo a los hombres.

―Que fingiesen ser un par de vendedores de café ―exhalo―. Voy a tener que mandarlos a clases de actuación cuando regresen a Italia ―el hombre delgado extendió su pulgar derecho de manera victoriosa hacia Nell e Ichigo―. Pesche y Dondochakka no son nada buenos en esto, apestan ―lo reconoció.

―Bueno, al menos resultaron lo suficientemente convincentes para engañar a Rukia.

Una semana atrás la cafetería se había enfrentado a un serio problema. Su proveedor de café les había informado que ya no les vendería más, ya que acababa de comprometerse con otros establecimientos ―recibiendo una mayor ganancia― a ser su distribuidor principal. Rukia reclamo violentamente, ella había sido su clienta por años y nunca antes había tenido un problema igual. Nell le explico que esa era una estrategia muy común de las empresas, sin la materia prima para producir no había producto que ofrecer. Luego de buscar infructuosamente a más distribuidores se topo con una gran pared. No había nadie en todo Nagano que pudiese suministrarle el material y traerlo desde Tokio incrementaría demasiado los precios que pocos lo podrían costear.

―¿No te cansas de esto Nell? ―le entregó un globo a un niño que pasaba.

―¿De ayudarla o de que?.

―De meterte en su vida…

Silencio.

―Más bien intento arreglar el asco que es su vida ―respondió la extranjera.

Un magnifico deportivo europeo en color verde esmerada, hizo una muy visible entrada. Aparcó justo delante de la camioneta blanca, desde ahí el hombre que lo conducía le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Nell, quien captó el mensaje con rapidez. En cuestión de segundos abordó el vehículo, ante la desconcertada visión de los presentes.

―¡Oye!. ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―rugió Rukia al ver a la extranjera alejándose.

Ichigo arrugo su frente ―desde el interior del traje―, estaba más que seguro que Nell planeaba algo y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Su extraña actitud comenzó cuando apagó el televisor de la cocina días atrás, la noto más seria de lo usual y hasta su acoso cesó por completo. Sin embargo, él no prestó atención real sobre aquella noticia, y comenzó a preguntarse si aquello que tanto le preocupaba sería una cuestión financiera.

El hermoso Lancia Aurelia (15) convertible aparcó a las puertas de un gran dōjō ubicado en el ala este del distrito del Seretei. Nell y aquel hombre al volante descendieron para poder ingresar al inmueble, donde ya seguramente eran esperados. Luego de caminar llegaron a la sala principal, donde varios individuos aguardaban ―haciendo un medio círculo ya sentados―, en cuanto ingresaron fueron examinados minuciosamente por los reunidos.

―Muchas gracias por haber aceptado esta rápida invitación ―agradeció ella al momento de sentarse en el zabuton. (16)

―Dijo que era muy importante lo que tenía que decirnos ―hablo Rose muy calmado―, por esa razón Hirako san nos buscó.

―Por supuesto ―exhalo incómoda, le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que se sentase junto a ella y de esta manera transmitirle algo de seguridad―. Bien, no me andaré con rodeos ―los miró y reparó en un detalle―. ¿No falta?... ―masculló.

―No he solicitado su presencia ―interrumpió Hirako―, porque no estoy seguro de donde esta su lealtad ―dijo refiriéndose a Shunsui.

―Veo… ―aclaró su garganta incómoda― Se que cada uno de los reunidos conocen bien al verdadera identidad de Kuchiki Rukia y lo que hay detrás de su apellido y, también creo que vieron las noticias sobre el cambio de gerencia en el Corporativo.

Silencio.

―Lo vimos, pero, Rukia chan no se muestra muy preocupada que digamos ―expresó indiferente Shinji.

―¡Lo está!, aunque lo diga ―lo refutó―. Casi no duerme desde ese día y se muy bien que no se ha podido comunicar con su hermano. Y nadie en el Corporativo le ha dado razón de él.

Afonía.

―¿Y entonces? ―dijo un hombre de anteojos graciosos, apodado Love.

―Yo se donde y con quien se encuentra Kuchiki Byakuya ―le pidió unos papeles al hombre que la acompañaba, de ahí ella extrajo un fotografía en especial―, gracias Grimmjow.

―¡Espera! ―Zaraki detuvo sus acciones―. ¿A todo esto que ganas al inmiscuirte mujer? ―espetó.

―Nada ―fue sincera al responder―. Pare serles franca al inicio hacia esto para redimirme sobre algo de mi pasado. Pero… ―medito― creo que lo que hago ahora es porque en verdad quiero ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio ―exhalo―. Tal vez no puedan comprenderme o entender mis complicadas acciones, ni yo mismo las se… solo quiero ayudar a Rukia chan.

Nell colocó una fotografía en el centro de círculo que los presentes hacían. Se trataba de una imagen de Byakuya en el hospital, tomada días después de que había recuperado la conciencia y en ella él no estaba solo. De hecho, cuando una persona en particular la vio, la tomo y la apretó entre sus manos.

―¿Es un fotomontaje? ―susurro Rose observando de reojo la impetuosa acción de Zaraki.

―No lo es Rose san, hace dos semanas que Kuchiki Byakuya sufrió de una… podría decirse… apoplejía ―uso el término médico más sencillo de comprender― y el cuadro clínico no es muy favorable ―colocó una copia de dicho documento―. No ceo que se recupere por completo o que pueda volver al Corporativo pronto.

―¿De dónde saco esto? ―espetó furioso Kempachi.

Más de uno en aquella habitación permaneció ofuscado ante la naciente agresividad que aquel hombre mostraba. Una furia más allá de lo razonable o al menos eso creían.

―El ¿cómo, dónde o cuándo?. Es algo que no necesitan saber ―hablo ella―. Sino más bien lo que conlleva ―explicó seria.

―¡Explícate! ―exigió bastante alterado Zaraki.

―Aizen Sōsuke es un hombre muy peligroso. Un empresario dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

―¿Parece conocerlo bastante bien? ―inquirió sarcásticamente Rose.

―Lo conozco ―volteó hacia él―, bueno al menos por medio de un intermediario ―explico rápidamente―, nunca nos hemos visto frente a frente y dudo mucho que él sepa quien soy yo.

―¿Insinúa acaso que él es responsable de la situación actual de Kuchiki Byakuya? ―preguntó Shinji suspicaz .

―No el responsable, pero sí el que tomará ventaja en esto. En este momento está controlando el 35% de los activos fijos del Corporativo y las acciones de Rukia chan y su hermano están congeladas ―mostró ahora una copia de la concesión de derechos firmada por los socios minoritarios y el resto de la familia Kuchiki―. Está arriba en un 5% si se toma el porcentaje individual de cada uno―explicó sumamente seria.

―Y si Rukia chan volviera ella tomaría su porcentaje de la empresa y el de su hermano, con esto controlaría el 60% ―la miro Rose―. ¿Lo que dice es que debemos ayudarla para que Rukia chan vuelva a Corporativo?.

―Usted lo ha dicho, ¡si volviera! ―puntualizó de inmediato su idea y las miradas acusadoras recayeron en su persona―. Alguien como Aizen no desperdiciará esta oportunidad, estoy segura que hará hasta lo imposible para mantener a Rukia chan lejos. Se valdrá de cualquier situación en la que tenga oportunidad de tomar el control.

Silencio.

―En ese caso de ¿qué nos sirve esa fotografía que nos mostró? ―Zaraki comentó poniéndose de pie y rodeando el círculo hasta detenerse detrás de Nell―. ¡Señorita! ―espetó arrojando la imagen a las piernas de ella.

―A nosotros de nada por el momento ―cogió la imagen e intento alizar las arrugas lo más que pudo―. Pero creo que podemos ayudar mucho a esta mujer ―la señalo en la imagen que colocó ahora en el piso de madera del dōjō―. ¿No le parece? ―ladeó su cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar al hombre detrás de ella.

―¿Qué hay de Rukia chan? ―interrumpió el tenso momento Love.

―Ella debe tomar su propia decisión con respecto a lo que hará ―expresó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Zaraki―. Ya sea quedarse en la cafetería, renunciando a todo lo que ha logrado por sí misma. O regresar al Corporativo y reclamar lo que es suyo ―susurro―. Me parece que es momento para dejarla actuar por su propia cuenta y permitirle cometer aquellos errores de los que aprenderá ―se levantó.

―¡Esa mujer que está con él! ―pronunció Kempachi con la boca seca, señalando la fotografía en el suelo con su mano temblorosa.

Afonía.

―Si, es su ex esposa ―pronunció ella.

A los demás reunidos casi se les detiene el corazón ante aquella reveladora circunstancia. Zaraki comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, pero no era una risa agradable, sino más bien lastimera. Había perdido toda oportunidad de volver con ella.

―_Ha pasado tiempo, Retsu ―le ofreció asiento en el zabuton―. Poco más de un año desde que nos vimos por última vez en el juzgado ―pronunció tosco._

―_No esperaste para que te hablara ―reclamo._

―_¿Había algo que decirnos? ―frunció el ceño desconcertado._

―_Creo que tienes razón… ―exhalo― Quiero pedirte un favor ―pidió con una suplica silenciosa en su mirada._

―_Dime ―término cediendo ante ella._

―_Quisiera que ofertaras por un edificio que será puesto en subasta pasado mañana. Ya tengo el dinero necesario para ello ―se adelanto a responder algo que él nunca tuvo intención de preguntar―. Esta en la avenida comercial, es el inmueble extranjero._

―_¿Por qué simplemente no lo compras tú? ―se cruzó de brazos―. Tienes el dinero, no necesitas mi ayuda._

―_No puede saber que estoy interfiriendo._

―_¿Quién no puede saber? ―exigió molesto._

―_Kuchiki Byakuya…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tenía varios días que amanecía inusualmente cansada y con más pereza de la habitual, aún era de madrugada y ella no podía conciliar el sueño. El hombre su lado, por el contrario roncaba con parsimonia lo que le arrancó una jovial sonrisa en sus labios. Por extraño que parezca, ese sonido la tranquilizaba. Salió de la cama y fue al baño a mojarse la cara, tenía demasiado calor.

El agua estaba fría.

Con una toalla secó la humedad de su rostro, la inercia del acto la hizo mirarse al espejo. Estaba muy pálida, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras que el maquillaje ya no podía ocultar, por ello intentaba estar en cama antes que su marido llegase ―fingiendo que dormía―. Tocó su reflejo en el espejo, después dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Cada día también se sentía mucho más débil, a veces se preguntaba si la diálisis estaría funcionando.

―¡Me has dado un susto horrible! ―llevó sus manos a su pecho, luego de salir del baño.

―Discúlpame, pero como tardabas demasiado yo…

Orihime sonrió con ternura, fue hacia Ulquiorra y lo abrazo.

―Gracias ―susurro contra su pecho―, gracias ―repitió.

―Tranquila, todo va estar bien ―comentó con la esperanza de sus palabras fuesen ciertas.

Permanecieron despiertos el resto de la noche conversando sobre asuntos banales, nada en concreto, siempre alejándose de tema de su enfermedad, el tratamiento y posibles consecuencias. Solo un momento para ellos y nadie más. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas de la habitación, hacia las seis de la mañana ya era momento de iniciar un nuevo día. Orihime lo observo vestirse en total silencio, minutos después se acercó a ella y deposito un casto beso en sus labios. Ella observo lo afligida de su mirada.

―Voy a estar bien ―lo animo―, Mizuho san se quedará conmigo ―le sonrió.

―Aún así, hablare para…

Ella lo silencio.

―Ve a trabajar ―suspiro cansada―. Toda va esta bien, cariño ―volvió a sonreírle con la intención de brindarle seguridad―. Por cierto, lo pensé mejor y si quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños.

―Creí que habías dicho que no había nada que celebrar ―se extraño ante el cambio de planes.

―Tengo que festejar que viví un año más.

―Orihime… ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?.

―El último sábado del mes. Arreglaré las cosas y todo estará listo para cuando vuelvas de tu viaje.

―De acuerdo ―le dio un último de beso antes de salir de viaje.

―_¿Me mando llamar, señor? ―dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina._

―_Por favor ―el aludido con presteza le pidió que ocupase el asiento vacio frente a su escritorio._

_El abogado obedeció, justo entonces percibió a otro hombre ―que él nunca antes había visto― sentado muy plácidamente bebiendo café._

―_¿Cómo sigue su esposa? ―indago animado Stark._

―_Bien… ―respondió Ulquiorra mostrándose confundido―. ¿Pasa algo? ―miro de soslayo al sujeto junto a él._

―_Quiero presentarte a __Grimmjow_ _Jaegerjaques. Ha venido con cierta información perturbadora __―entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla, para luego ponerse sumamente serio._

―_¿Referente a qué, señor? ―se puso extrañamente a la defensiva._

―_Sobre nuestro principal cliente, Kuchiki Byakuya ―susurro Stark._

―_Nadie sabe donde está él ―debatió con prisa Ulquiorra._

―_Aquí el caballero ―señalo parcialmente a Grimmjow―, lo sabe ―exhalo―. Y me temo que es cosa de tiempo, antes de que la información se filtre entre los medios y se devele que la entrevista vía telefónica fue un fraude. _

―_¿Ha venido con la intención de chantajear al Corporativo? ―espetó desosegado Ulquiorra._

―_¡Hombre, todavía que vengo ayudar! ―se encendió un cigarro―. ¡No tengo ningún interés en ese sujeto, ni en su empresa!. Hago lo que me han pedido ―aclaró exhalando humo._

―_¿Ahora podría decirme, para quién trabaja? ―cuestiono Stark._

_Grimmjow dio una arisca mirada a los hombres reunidos._

―_Vengo a proponer un trato por parte de mi hacedor de cheques ―anunció apagando el cigarro―. Y antes de que me pregunten señores ―sonrió con superioridad, ufanándose de tener la ventaja en el momento―, no les puedo decir su nombre. Comprenden, ¿cierto?._

_Silencio._

―_No lo entiendo ―Ulquiorra miro a Stark―, a penas he trabajado con un problema en el Corporativo. ¿No debería ser __Szayel el principal involucrado?. _

_Afonía._

―_El caballero aquí ha pedido tu completa ayuda y de nadie más ―respondió Stark._

―Permítame ―cogió la maleta y la guardo en la cajuela.

―Gracias.

―Seré el chofer asignado para su viaje, señor…

―Ulquiorra Cifer.

―Señor Ulquiorra, mi nombre es Hachigen Ushōda y le llevaré a donde me han indicado.

―¿Y? ―dijo al no ver a ese misterioso sujeto.

―El señor Grimmjow se ha adelantado ―informó el chofer―. Según tengo entendido está ganando tiempo.

Orihime veía desde la ventana a su marido subiendo al automóvil negro. Suspiro y parte de su transpiración humeo el cristal, ahí dibujo un corazón partido.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Miércoles, tercera semana Septiembre**

Arrojo una hoja mas al suelo, el cual se sumaba a su basta colección de ideas desechas. Cuando propuso el tema pensó que sería muy sencillo para desarrollar, pero ahora con escasos días para la presentación del proyecto final tenía sus dudas. Por lo que escuchaba, sus demás compañeros estaban en la recta final y sin problema alguno expondrían en la fecha indicada. Y ella… ni siquiera había comenzado. Cada pensamiento que intentaba colocar en la Universidad, invariablemente por alguna razón desconocida se filtraba hacia su hermano y su misterioso periodo de retiro voluntario. Las ansias la hicieron morder la goma del lápiz.

_Luego de aquella noticia a finales de Agosto le dio una mirada cómplice al rubio a su lado, quien al igual que ella fue incapaz de comprender. Abandono la cocina y fue rápidamente hacia su habitación, cogió su celular y marcó aquel número que se sabía tan bien de memoria._

―_Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó está fuera de área de servicio ―dijo la voz de la operadora._

_Irritada colgó. Si bien, no se habían comunicado en cinco años cuando menos esperaba que su hermano le contestase. Al cabo de una hora más e infinidad de intentos fallidos, no le quedo más remedio que llamar al Corporativo._

―_Buenas tardes, habla al Corporativo Senbonzakura con sede en Nagano Japón. Le atiende Fujimori Akane, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ―terminó su larga presentación una de las tantas recepcionistas._

―_Comuníqueme con Kuchiki Byakuya, por favor ―intentó sonar calmada._

―_Disculpe, pero no estoy autorizada para transferirle llamadas a Kuchiki sama sin su consentimiento. Dígame su nombre, teléfono y motivo de la llamada ―solicito―. ¿Señorita? ―dijo al no recibir respuesta alguna._

―_Habla Kuchiki Rukia._

―_¿Perdón?..._

―_¡Dije, que habla Kuchiki Rukia! ―musito irritada._

―_Lo… lamento ―balbuceo incómoda―. Pero… ¿cómo se que es quien dice ser?._

_La pregunta por supuesto, era valida y obvia._

―_Entonces por favor con Ukitake sama ―ordenó Rukia._

―_¡Permítame un momento! ―la asustada secretaria replico._

_El clásico sonido de espera tras la línea comenzó y aquellos escasos segundos le parecieron eternos._

―_¿Rukia chan? ―expresó cauto un hombre tras la línea._

_Con mucha más tranquilidad la joven suspiro aliviada._

―_Ukitake sama ha pasado tiempo ―exclamo avergonzada―. Vera yo… ―afonía―. Quiero hablar con mi hermano ―exigió._

―_Rukia chan, ha pedido explícitamente no ser molestado por ninguna circunstancia._

_Silencio._

―_Conozco a mi hermano, bueno… ―dudo de poco tiempo compartido como familia― No es del tipo de personas que dejaría su compañía en las manos de un extraño._

―_Rukia chan, Aizen san no es un extraño ―la contradijo―. Ha sido socio del Corporativo desde antes de que tú nacieras._

_Mutismo._

―_¿Mi hermano esta bien? ―indago con una autentica preocupación en su voz, que __Jūshirō percibió aquel miedo latente en su pregunta._

―_Por supuesto que todo esta bien._

Algo muy dentro de ella ―tal vez el sexto sentido―, le decía que aquella conversación fue una mentira. Su hermano era un hombre orgulloso y nunca en todos sus años como director del Corporativo había dejado que alguien más hiciese lo que él consideraba su trabajo. Mordió su pulgar izquierdo.

―¡Diablos! ―espetó.

Estaba muy preocupada y tan desesperada que no había podido dormir por días, sin embargo, en el fondo aquello no le importaba. Solo el saber, ¿en donde podría estar su hermano?.

―Kuchiki san ―Kira asomó su rostro tras la puerta―, ¿puedo pasar?.

―Claro.

―Hable con mi abuelo y él tampoco sabe donde esta tu hermano ―se acercó junto a ella para reconfortarla―. De hecho al parecer nadie sabe donde se encuentra, ni siquiera Aizen sama. ¡No te preocupes! ―intentó tranquilizara―, si estuviera en algún problema tú serías la primera en saberlo. Después de todo eras su hermana ―silencio―. ¿Has hablado con Abarai kun?.

―¡Cierto, esa cabeza de piña! ―soltó de pronto, lo había olvidado por completo. Golpeó su frente buscando su celular.

Nell exhalo tras la puerta del dormitorio de Rukia, no iba a ser ella quien le dijera sobre la delicada salud de su hermano, hasta que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra lo hubiese puesto a salvo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lunes, cuarta semana Septiembre**

Los días transcurrieron sin muchos cambios con respecto a la cafetería, las ventas se habían incrementado, habían cambiado de proveedor de café y todo lo relacionado con Ichigo no kēki iba viento en popa. Cuando Rukia hablo con Renji, este le aseguro que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Y que de hecho Byakuya estaba tratando personalmente el tema del puerto y que requería de todo su tiempo _―_por tratarse de un asunto que involucraba a la casa real_―_, así que se había visto forzado a recurrir al socio Aizen. Renuente de creer todo, ella volvió a exigir hablar con su hermano, desafortunadamente el bermejo le dijo que era imposible. Aún él no tenía manera de contactarlo, pero cuando lo hiciera le pediría que se comunicara con ella para calmarla.

―_Tranquila._

―_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?. ¡Mi hermano nunca ha tomado vacaciones! ―gritó tras la línea._

―_¿Escuchaste la entrevista del noticiero?._

―_¡Claro!._

―_¿Entonces por qué te preocupas? ―debatió de manera inteligente―. Él esta bien, Rukia ―suspiro._

_Silencio._

―_¿No me mientes, verdad Renji?._

_Afonía._

―_Por supuesto, Rukia._

"Entonces"… ¿por qué esa espinita no la dejaba en paz?…

―¿Kuchiki estás bien?.

Soltó un grito al ver el rostro de la catedrática muy cerca del suyo, por consiguiente las risas bobas a su alrededor se dejaron escuchar.

―Lo siento ―exclamo sumamente avergonzada y roja de la cara.

―Bien ―se alejo y prosiguió con su tema―. El pronóstico del clima para ese día es favorable, así que el jardín es todo suyo ―un chillido de felicidad se escuchó muy claramente―. Les quedan ocho días para su última exposición ―los miro con severidad―. Varias personas muy importantes estarán presentes.

―¿Cómo quiénes? ―irrumpió una joven al final final de la segunda línea.

―El crítico de arte Urahara Kisuke, el famoso curador de arte Yasutora Sado ―comenzó a anunciarlos― y probablemente una de las más duras críticas actuales Lisa ―no dijo su apellido, ya que nadie lo conocía.

El júbilo, la exaltación, la preocupación entre otras cosas impregnó con rapidez el aire. Nanao acaba de pronunciar tres de los nombres más temidos y respetados en la actualidad.

―¿Juzgaran nuestros proyectos? ―indago nerviosa una rubia artificial.

―Son los invitados honoríficos del Rector para el aniversario de la Universidad ―ajusto sus anteojos―. Y los responsables de su calificación final del proyecto ―el pánico se apodero de los estudiantes―, también determinarán su aprobación de la carrera.

Arrastraba los pies en su andar. Era oficial, reprobaría estrepitosamente y adiós a casi cinco años de carrera. Hacia una hora finalizó la última junta del grupo, en la que se determinó la ubicación de cada isla para la exhibición. Le había tocado la peor de las colocaciones ―a su entender―, cerca de las hermosas fuentes de temática japonesa tradicional. Todo porque según las mujeres de la clase, "había influido de manera negativa en Kira sempai". Llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche, unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas, ningún rostro conocido así que fue directamente a la cocina.

―¿Cómo estuvo a junta? ―Momo le entregó un vaso de leche.

―Mas o menos ―fue honesta.

―¿Por qué? ―mascullo brusco Ichigo dejando de pelar los guisantes, que acababa de términar.

Rukia no tenía humor para discutir con su vago favorito.

―Ya se han repartido las ubicaciones para la exposición ―suspiro de mala gana.

―¿Y? ―dijo él impaciente.

―¡Me ha tocado junto a las fuentes! ―exclamo desanimada.

―Te ha tocado en el mejor lugar de todos ―mascullo confundido, para él no había mejor sito que ese. Podría usar la naturaleza a su alrededor para enaltecer su exposición.

―¡El mejor ―chillo de mal genio―, estoy junto al agua! ―salpico algo de eche en la cara del vago―. ¿Cómo rayos podría estar bien?. ¡Ahora, además de preocuparme por el agua, tengo que hacerlo por el papel!.

―¿Basaste tu tema en el papel? ―expreso confundido, según él tenía entendido era otro.

―¡No! ―espetó furiosa―. ¡Bueno!... ¡Es decir!... ―balbuceaba―. ¡Voy a presentar el trabajo final en papel! ―finalmente se dio a entender.

Y luego todos los presentes la miraron.

―Por cierto, yo no he visto ningún material terminado ―bajaba por las escaleras con su cartera en mano, seguramente volvería a salir―. De hecho, estoy segura que ni siquiera has comenzado. ¿Tienes tu proyecto ya en la Universidad?.

Silencio.

―¡No tengo nada hecho, de acuerdo! ―bramo al sentirse atacada, aunque claro nadie le reclamaba absolutamente nada.

―¿Y en una semana tendrás el tema que debiste de haber hecho desde hace tiempo? ―Mashiro se paseo con la bandeja de platos sucios y los colocó en el fregadero.

―¡No tuve tanto tiempo para el tema! ―sintió la extraña necesidad de justificar su falta de trabajo.

―El punto, es ¿qué vas hacer Rukia? ―exhalo Ichigo―. El Suiboku (18) no es un tema tan fácil de realizar o interpretar.

―¡Desde cuando sabes eso! ―le espetó duramente, señalándolo mal educadamente con su índice derecho―. ¡Hace unos días creías que te hablaba de comida!.

Omitiendo aquel fiero acoso el vago prosiguió.

―El Suiboku… ―cada vez bajaba más el tono de su voz al percibir lo azorada que Rukia estaba, un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas, que lo dejaron sin habla.

―¡Nunca me voy a titular! ―se dejo caer al suelo, sujetando fuertemente su cabellera―. ¡Tanto para nada!.

Que había sido aquella sensación que Ichigo experimento, ¿desde cuándo la miraba de aquella forma?… Intentando apartar sus pensamientos desvió su mirada hacia Nell que movió mímicamente sus labios para pronunciar un suave "ayudarla".

―El Suiboku es algo tradicional chino ―Ichigo llegó junto a ella y de pronto se dio cuenta que sus manos le sudaban más de lo normal―. ¿Qué puedes decir que es autóctono japonés?.

―¡El sushi! ―Hiyori pronunció ingresando en la cocina―. También los cerezos ―acababa de cerrar la cafetería.

―El festival de la primavera ―Hanatarō comentó.

―El sake ―dijo Kira.

―El anime, el manga y el cosplay ―Mashiro aportaba sus ideas, feliz de intervenir.

―También está el origami ―Momo llegó junto al par extendió su mano e invito a su mejor amiga a levantarse―. ¿Tu cuál dirías, Rukia chan?.

―El kimono… ―miro a Ichigo que ya se había puesto de pie y que de manera extraña evitaba mirarla―. ¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta tan estúpida? ―arrugó su frente confundida.

―El Suiboku de china ―hizo con su mano izquierda un ademán de peso en una balanza―, el kimono de Japón ―repitió el gesto con la derecha y luego fingió equilibrar un peso inexistente―. Es arte es el capricho de crear algo sin una justificante ―explicó Ichigo.

―¡Si, pero lo vamos debe tener una aplicación comercial! ―comentó sin paciencia entrecerrando sus ojos y mostrándose petulante hacia él―. ¡Eso de que rayos me sirve! ―soltó.

―¡Tonta! ―masculló entre diente el vago propinándole un fuerte coscorrón.

―¡Hey! ―chilló ofendida, con tenues lágrimas porque sí le había dolido.

―Te aseguro que todos tus compañeros eligieron el área más alejada de las fuentes, porque no son capaces de interactuar sus proyectos. Un artista de verdad debe ser capaz de convertir el espacio que sea en algo funcional y que resalte aquello que se muestra ―la mirada de ella le decía que no lo había comprendido―. ¿Qué originalidad puede haber en presentar algo solo enmarcado y colgado en las paredes? ―terminó el vago su explicación.

―¡No te entiendo!.

Ichigo rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

―¡Rukia! ―pronuncio su nombre ya enfadado.

―¡Entiendo lo de la originalidad en la exposición! ―interrumpió―. ¡Pero entiende, que no tengo nada hecho!.

―Fusiona ―junto él sus manos―. ¡Haz de lo imposible algo posible! ―acabó su explicación.

Afonía.

Momo, Hanatarō, Hiyori, Kira y Mashiro observaron a Ichigo como si a este le faltase un tornillo. Ninguno había comprendió aquella por lo visto letrada explicación.

―Capricho… ―susurro Rukia meditando, de pronto una jovial sonrisa ilumino su rostro―. ¡Si no fueras un vago bueno para nada, te besaría ahora mismo! ―le dijo―. ¡No me interrumpan ―soltó a sus empleados―, trabajaré toda la noche! ―subió a su recámara.

Cada uno volvió a sus labores.

―Eso fue muy tierno ―expresó Nell con la clara intención de fastidiarlo.

―¡Cállate! ―gruño por lo bajo, lavando ahora los trastos.

―¿Crees que comprendió bien tus palabras? ―colocó un dedo bajo su mentón, mientras miraba las escaleras―. ¿O qué consiga tener lista su exposición a tiempo? ―lo miro de reojo―. Es decir, Urahara san es un verdadero desgraciado y Sado kun no es muy bueno que digamos… Podrías decirles que sean condescendientes con ella, dos de tres jueces no estaría mal ―sugirió―. ¿No crees?.

―Rukia nunca perdonaría si alguien le facilitará las cosas ―tallaba con fuerza aquella mancha de queso fundido de un sartén―. Debe lograr lo que quiere por sí misma ―exclamó firme.

―Tienes razón… ―dijo ella.

―¿A dónde vas?.

―¡Estás preocupado por mí? ―le saltó encima con una gran sonrisa infantil―. ¡Que lindo! ―apretujaba sus pechos en su rostro.

―¡Quítate! ―gritó Ichigo intentando apartarla, poco después recibió un golpe en su espalda baja.

Nell se apartó e Ichigo miro detrás de él, difamando floridamente en silencio contra su agresor. Aunque, ya tenía una idea de quien había sido.

―Olvide mi mochila ―mascullo entre dientes Rukia.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, cuarta semana Septiembre**

La última semana dentro del campus, era relativamente un tiempo para relajarse, aunque ciertamente no para Rukia. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que nadie en la cafetería la había visto, de hecho Momo y Nell le llevaban sus alimentos.

―¿Cómo va? ―se acercó preocupado y todavía adolorido Ichigo.

―Pues…

Un grito lleno de desesperación se dejo escuchar, Rukia estaba demasiado frustrada, sin más ideas que la que Ichigo le dio.

―Nada bien ―hablo el vago.

―Nada bien ―repitió Nell con una bandeja sin probar en sus manos―. El pánico se esta apoderando de ella, mira ―mostró el recipiente―, no quiere comer.

Ichigo subió, Rukia estaba a destiempo. Sabía bien que tanto Sado como Urahara serían muy estrictos con los estudiantes, y el segundo posiblemente se luciría reprobando a más de uno. El primero era su socio en la galería de arte, un famoso curador de obras prestigiadas y posiblemente en mejor vendedor de arte en todo Japón. Al contrario, el rubio era un verdadero erudito en el Suiboku y otras artes antiguas, ella no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Con la nueva remodelación, Nell le había explicado ―días antes― que había pedido la construcción de un estudio de trabajo independiente para Rukia, el cual estaba ubicado en el techo del edificio, subiendo por aquella escalera de caracol. En cuanto abrió la puertecilla, el vago ingresó en el íntimo mundo de la artista. Se la encontró de frente a un bastidor en blanco.

―¿Rukia? ―la llamo con sigilo.

Había una gran cantidad de hojas esparcidas por el suelo, tizas de colores, carboncillos y demás elementos para dibujar, colocados desordenadamente por todas partes ―seguramente producto de su ira―. Acongojada le dio una mirada rápida a él, para luego volver su atención al lienzo en blanco.

―Acabo de tirar la toalla ―le dijo avergonzada con la cabeza gacha―. No tengo una sola idea clara para esto ―exhalo desanimada― intente… intente… ―repitió señalando un kimono arrumbado―. ¡Soy tan estúpida! ―se dijo―. ¡Siempre he sabido que no nací para hacer esto!.

Ichigo camino en silencio hacia el rincón donde estaba aventado el trozo de tela, el cual alzó. Había un burdo intento de Suiboku sobre el kimono.

―¿Qué es el Suiboku?.

―¡Ichigo ―se alteró― ya no quiero hablar de!…

―¿Qué es el Suiboku? ―la interrumpió avanzando hacia ella con la tela en sus manos.

―¡Tinta, agua y papel! ―espetó enardecida con los ojos rojos, seguramente de llanto.

―Tinta, agua y papel ―repitió el vago―. ¿Y por ello haces tanto berrinche? ―se sentó frente a ella―. ¡Te lo dije el otro día, el arte es un capricho del artista!.

―¡Si, pero el tema dice que tiene que tener un fin comercial! ―bramo colérica.

―¡El fin del arte es venderse!. Llámalo como una prostituta cara, no es para todos, no todos la comprenden y pocos pagarían esos precios.

Silencio.

―¡El arte no se prostituye! ―azotó ofendida de tal comparación.

―¡Claro que lo hace! ―la contradijo tajantemente―. ¿Entonces, cómo explicas esos precios?.

―¡Porque es arte! ―grito―. ¡Fino, pulcro, educado y único!.

―Lo que define al arte es el artista y no su obra. Picasso pasó de varios estilos y al final sus obras valían por él. Podía firma una servilleta en blanco y por el solo hecho de estar su firma ahí ese papel ya valdría.

―¡Espera! ―lo interrumpió―. ¿Quieres decir que no haga Suiboku? ―él le afirmo silenciosamente―. ¡Eres un vago, no puedes saber de arte!. Y además, ¿quieres que repruebe? ―espetó.

―Que más da ―hablo él con indiferencia―. Usa eso que solo tu sabes ―le entregó su libreta de dibujos, aquella de la que la gente solía burlarse―. El arte rompe reglas, no las sigue… impone, crea y…

―Vende ―acabo ella―. El suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial ―repitió el tema de la exposición de ese año y se levanto mucho más animada con la libreta de sus dibujos en sus manos―. ¡Su evolución, transformación y adaptación en el ámbito contemporáneo en nuestra sociedad actual! ―llevó sus manos a su boca llena de sorpresa, finalmente había comprendido las palabras de Ichigo.

―Acabas de garaduarte de tu carrera ―también él se levanto―. Si le dices eso a los jueces, pasaras ―le sonrió.

―¡Gracias, estúpida fresa! ―clamo radiante revisando las viejas hojas de su libreta.

Ichigo sujeto su mano, acarició lentamente la palma de su mano izquierda con su pulgar. Un temblor recorrió la piel de ambos. Los labios de ella comenzaron a temblar y aquel sonrojo que antes vio, le parecía más que adorable.

―Sabes, ni nombre no significa fresa ―dijo muy serio―. Sino ángel guardián ―la soltó muy suavemente―. Por eso estoy aquí, para protegerte ―se acercó a ella con la clara intención de besarla, de pronto un balde de agua fría le cayó literalmente hablando―. Lo siento… ―masculló contra su oreja.

Se apartó de ella.

Estaba consternado, extrañado, estupefacto por decir algunas cosas, eso de hace un momento no lo tenía previsto. Porque esa necesidad de expresar un cariño tan personal para alguien que continuamente lo maltrataba, y a quien él consideraba solo una… ¡ni siquiera amiga cercana!… Su cuerpo se movió por si solo, llegó a la cocina se puso su sombrero así como la roída gabardina ―necesitaba aire, debía de salir de ahí lo antes posible―, cogió el estuche de su guitarra y buscó la salida. Hanatarō recibía algunos alimentos por la puerta trasera, por ahí no podría escabullirse.

―¿Ichigo? ―Nell llegó preocupada a su lado, no eran ni las seis de la tarde y él ya tenía intención de irse―. ¿Pasó algo?.

―Tengo que irme ―murmuro.

―Pero… ―intentó replicar ella.

Se apartó bruscamente de la europea y de todo aquel infortunado en su paso, Momo, Kira e incluso Mashiro corrieron con esa desafortunada suerte. Más de uno replico. La instrucción era usar la puerta trasera, sin embargo, en ese instante no podía seguir las reglas. No con el corazón latiéndole como el de un adolescente lleno de hormonas. En ese momento, la cafetería estaba llena de clientes que no daban crédito de ver al vago andando por el área principal del establecimiento.

―¡Ichigo! ―grito Rukia sujetando su gabardina.

La única voz que en ese preciso momento no estaba preparado para escuchar o enfrentar. Se volteó, esperando algún insulto un golpe para variar.

―Yo… ―intentó disculparse.

Nadie se espero lo que sucedió después…

Tal vez fue un impulso, o una necesidad, quizás un anhelo reprimido…

Rukia tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello de aquella rota y sucia gabardina, lo miro con algo más de afán y… lo beso… ante el impresionado público que los miraba. Dulce, largo, tierno, cariñoso fue en sí aquel acto. El estuche de la guitarra se estrelló llano en el suelo, Ichigo se aferro a ella no con desesperación, sino con una necesidad extrema de protegerla y brindarle aquella seguridad que él sabía que le faltaba. El aire se necesito, así que torpemente se apartaron el uno del otro, mirándose fijamente como si no existiera nadie más que ellos en el universo. Los ojos de ella resplandecían como nunca antes el vago los había visto, llenos de seguridad. Sus pómulos estaban sonrojados y tenía los labios hinchados.

Silencio.

―¿Kuchiki san?…

Rukia volteó hacia el llamado, justo en la mesa a lado de ella estaba Tōshirō junto con un hombre desconocido. El joven aún tenía la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios, mientras la miraba estupefacto.

―Yo… ―balbuceó ella.

Ichigo colocó el pulgar sobre sus labios.

―Yo estoy aquí Rukia ―le dijo y ella supo que ya no estaba sola.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IX

Una luz al final del túnel

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La edad mínima para casarse sin el permiso de los padres en Japón es de 16 para ellas y 18 para ellos.

+ Retsu nunca le fue infiel a Zaraki durante el tiempo que duró su matrimonio.

+ Los síntomas explicados para la convalecencia de Byakuya es información que obtuve de Internet, así que espero que este bien. En caso de no ser así y alguien quiere hacer la modificación, siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

+ Es importante explicar el triángulo ente Kempachi, Retsu y Byakuya; para comprender el actuar de estos personajes con Rukia.

+ La escena donde llegan Pesche y Dondochakka fue escrita con la intención de ser completamente absurda e inverosímil. Sin embargo, usaré la inocencia de Rukia (en el mundo humano de la serie original) para hacer creíble esta circunstancia.

+ Mi percepción de Aizen, es como una versión de Donald Trump.

+ Orihime va a enfermarse mucho más en los siguientes capítulos.

+ Bien, pensé que luego de tanto tiempo de espera y sus comentarios tan amables, ya se mercía la escena del beso. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Hakama, _es esa pollera-pantalón que algunos aikidokas usan. Es una pieza tradicional de la indumentaria __samurai__._

+ (2) Sjoji, _un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera_.

+ (3) Templo Zenkoji, _uno de los más importantes de Japón y centro de peregrinación, datado del siglo VII_

+ (4) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

+ (5) Sekihan, _es un plato tradicional japonés consistente en arroz glutinoso cocido al vapor con judías azuki. Se sirve a menudo en ocasiones especiales durante todo el año en Japón._

+ (6) Tōdai, _es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón._

+ (7) Blog, _en español también __bitácora digital__ o simplemente bitácora, es un sitio web periódicamente actualizado que recopila cronológicamente textos o artículos de uno o varios autores, apareciendo primero el más reciente, donde el autor conserva siempre la libertad de dejar publicado lo que crea pertinente._

+ (8) AGU ó Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin,_ abreviado a AGU ubicada en Shibuya , cerca de Omotesando , Tokio , Japón . Entre sus estudios se incluyen: "la gestión internacional", "la escuela de leyes", y "profesionales de la contabilidad"._

+ (9) Altar de Sacrificios del Soukyoku, _sitio donde Rukia iba a morir en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas._

+ (10) Kyogi rikon, e_l divorcio por consentimiento en Japón está previsto en el artículo 763 del Código Civil de Japón._

+ (11) NHK_, corporación Emisora de Japón__ o __Asociación de Radiodifusión de Japón__ es una emisora pública japonesa._

+ (12) Hospital Musashi, _Centro Nacional de Neurlolgía y Psiquiatría en Japón._

+ (13) Koseki, _o Registro Familiar__ es el registro más antiguo del mundo; durante más de un milenio, el gobierno japonés ha registrado los momentos más importantes en las vidas de todas las familias del Japón_

+ (14) Afasía, _es la pérdida de capacidad de producir o comprender el lenguaje, debido a lesiones en áreas cerebrales especializadas en estas tareas._

+ (15) Lancia Aurelia, _es un automóvil de turismo diseñado por Vittorio Jano y fabricado por la marca italiana Lancia entre los años 1950 y 1958._

+ (16) Zabutón, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (17) Suiboku, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	9. Una luz al final del túnel

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Ichigo no kēki –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo IX**

**Una luz al final del túnel**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Un perdedor es el que tiene tanto miedo de no ganar, que ni siquiera lo intenta"_

- Little Miss Sunshine -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Una larga pausa se formó tras la presentación informal entre los reunidos. Sin dejar de lado el serio escrutinio de por lo menos uno de los implicados, unos quisquillosos ojos que examinaban con frialdad a la hermosa dama de traje fino ante él, una mujer que mostraba una cálida sonrisa, y una mirada pasiva que le turbaba. Arrugó su frente incómodo, de quien decía ser ella. Claro, si él, lo creía._

―_No la comprendo, señora…_

―_Le repito, joven __Hitsugaya__ ―declaró con voz neutra― me llamo Nelliel. Por favor, no le diga por el momento a Rukia-chan sobre la situación de su hermano ―le suplicó._

_Los otros dos hombres reunidos mantuvieron un sepulcral silencio, tras esas puertas cerradas en la lujosa habitación del joven en el hotel en Nagano. __Hyōrinmaru mostró franca sorpresa ante tal firme petición. Grimmjow por otra parte, solo jugueteaba nervioso en su asiento con la colilla del cigarro que acababa de fumarse, comenzaba a tener muchas dudas sobre el actuar de su hacedora de cheques._

―_¡Incomprensible! ―se levantó el joven que caminó en círculos alrededor de los sillones ocupados en aquella improvisada reunión―. ¡Rukia-san debe de ser informada, la conozco mejor que usted señora Nelliel! ―indicó con la aspereza que tanto lo caracterizaba―. ¡Ella jamás podrá perdonar la falta de información sobre la gravedad de la situación de su hermano! ―espetó―. Más allá de bien económico, esta su bienestar emocional._

_Silencio._

―_Precisamente, por eso se lo pido joven Hitsugaya ―se levantó y caminó directamente hacia él―. Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarle a ella lo que ha logrado, ni siquiera su hermano… ―pronunció con voz débil― Kuchiki Byakuya sabía de su enfermedad, pero guardó el secreto… ―le informó a __Tōshirō y al abogado, ante la sorpresa de estos__―. Estoy segura, que él no desea que su pequeña hermana vuelva al Corporativo._

_Afonía._

―_¡Usted no sabe lo que Kuchiki-sama desea! ―respondió con total apatía―. ¡No le conoce, así que no puede afirmar nada!_

―_Es verdad. No le conozco personalmente ―admitió ella―. Pero, en este tiempo he conocido a Rukia-chan ―se escuchó su voz suave y acompasada― y se… que ella finalmente ha encontrado lo que quiere._

Luego de lo que para Rukia fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, vino la aceptación de lo que había hecho. Sujeto la mano del vago y salió con él de Ichigo no kēki ―ante la atenta mirada de los reunidos―, fuera de la cafetería habló un poco con él. No con discusiones o golpes, sino concienzudamente diciéndole poco después "adiós" con sus manos. Tōshirō observó impaciente hacia el vitral con la figura de una fresa, y ahí observó a esa misma mujer con la que había conversado días antes. Nelliel le dio un rápido vistazo, casi con indiferencia. Él sabía bien a lo que la extranjera prestaba tanta atención, a la pareja que se despedía. Tras unos minutos el establecimiento volvió a su actividad normal. Los comensales parecieron obviar aquella muestra profunda de emociones, y el personal también, así que una vez más retornaron a sus actividades. Rukia reapareció muy abochornada ―enredando una y otra vez sus dedos en el blanco delantal―, ocupó la silla vacía en la mesa del joven de cabellera blanca, y les sonrió muy cordialmente a los dos.

―¡Hey! ―tomó la iniciativa de comenzar con la plática, mientras sus mejillas continuaban teñidas de rosa―. Qué calor hace este otoño, ¿verdad? ―ella dijo.

Cuando Rukia lo miro, Hitsugaya se quedo mudo. Había un brillo intenso en su mirada, más allá de lo que había visto en aquellos tristes cristalinos casi marchitos el día que la había conocido.

―_Ella finalmente ha encontrado lo que quiere… ―memoró las palabras de Nelliel._

El joven se puso de pie, la contempló algunos minutos más antes de suspirar rendido. Justo ahora, no tenía el corazón para hablarle sobre la gravedad de su hermano, no con esa hermosa mirada en sus orbes violetas, no con aquella esperanza firme, segura y dichosa que tenía. No con su sueño realizado.

―Solo vine para saber como estabas ―sonrió con una fingida sonrisa que sorprendió a su abogado―. Veo que estás muy bien ― respondió, podía mentirle, pero prefería no hacerlo y ahora no tenía más opción que hacerlo―, y tu cafetería luce esplendida ―reconoció luego de admirarla.

Ella también se levantó, dándole una mirada confusa por su previo actuar. Rukia lo conocía tan bien, como para entender la mentira reflejada en sus ojos. Estiró su mano para acariciar son sutileza el lado izquierdo de su cara.

―¿Qué pasa Tōshirō?, puedes decirme lo que te inquieta ―susurro.

―Estaba… preocupado por ti ―sujeto su mano, retirándola con delicadeza―. No supe de ti en mucho tiempo, y tampoco contestabas mis llamadas.

―¡Oh! ―se avergonzó, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos―. Han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que… ―le hizo una reverencia muy formal para disculparse.

―_¡Hola ―se sentó junto a él en la larga mesa de la biblioteca―, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia!_

_El pequeño niño se quedó impactado ante la hermosa joven de cabello azabache a su lado, que le había tratado como si fuese un conocido y buen amigo._

―_¿Hablas… japonés? ―balbuceo sorprendido._

―_Por supuesto ―se rió de la inocencia del chico―, ahora estamos hablando en japonés ¿no?_

_Mutismo._

―_Si ―murmuro cohibido._

―_Escuché que había un niño prodigio japonés estudiando la misma maestría que la mía, pero un año más abajo ―dio a conocer su buena fuente de información―. Yo también estoy haciendo la misma especialización, así que soy tu sempai (1) ―se jactó con autosuficiencia._

―_¿Eres muy joven? ―dijo él, y ella soltó una fuerte carcajada, tanto que el resto de los estudiantes los miraron. Incluso, el encargado de la biblioteca los reprendió al expulsarlos por aquel día. Terminaron vagando por los jardines._

―_Tú eres más joven que yo ―fue la primera en romper el silencio, en su "exilio" ―. Lo siento… mira yo tengo dieciséis años. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

―_Hitsugaya__ Tōshirō… tengo doce años._

―_¿Doce?... ¡Impresionante! ―mostró genuina sorpresa a través de sus ojos― ¡A esa edad yo estaba apenas en la Universidad! ―reconoció humilde― Hitsugaya… ―adopto una postura muy pensativa por algunos minutos― ¿tu familia no es dueña de una cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas… __Daiguren__? ―tanteó el nombre de la empresa._

―_Si ―respondió y ahora era su momento de hacer preguntas― ¿Kuchiki?, estoy seguro que eres la hermana del magnate del acero Kuchiki Byakuya._

―_¡Aja! ―expresó con fastidio―. ¿No te parece humillante que seamos reconocidos por los logros de nuestros parientes y no por los nuestros? ―dijo desanimada, sentándose en una banca._

_Silencio._

―_¡No hemos hecho nada! ―se sentó a su lado._

―_¿Nada? ―lo miro con suspicacia―. Yo creo que es un logro muy grande el estar en Oxrford antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, ¿no lo crees? ―le sonrió._

―_¡Tienes razón! ―le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Pero entonces, __Tōshirō vio algo más. A través de aquella supuesta alegría de sus palabras o gestos, su mirada parecía perdida, solitaria y muy fría. Como si aquella jovencita llevase años, sin ser feliz._

―_Seamos amigos __Tōshirō __―le pidió, mientras observaba el cielo._

―Me retiro entonces, Rukia-san ―dijo cuando ella acababa con la reverencia―. Si me lo permites, vendré otro día para que hablemos con más calma sobre lo que ha sucedido en estos años.

―¿Estás seguro que todo esta bien, Tōshirō?

―Por supuesto.

Un sonido grosero salió de la boca de una rubia que miraba interesada la escena tan "melosa" desarrollada ante ella.

―¿Y quién carajos se supone que es ese calvo? ―volteó hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

―Es un chico muy lindo, ¿no creen? ―Momo exclamó sonrojándose en demasía.

―¡Qué estupidez dices, tonta! ―soltó de mal genio la rubia, señalando groseramente hacia el frente. Nell pasivamente, y sin intervenir le bajo su mano―. ¡Es más chico que tú! ―chilló furiosa contra Hinamori, y Hiyori pareció no darle importancia a las acciones de la extranjera―. ¡Podrías ser su abuela! ―espetó de manera brusca.

Su último comentario fue más bien una exageración, eso lo sabían. Era evidente que Momo era mayor, más no como la rubia lo afirmaba.

―No te preocupes Hiyori-chan, estoy segura que Momo-chan no te lo arrebatará, ¿verdad? ―Mashiro volteó hacia la joven de cabellera negra, inquiriendo de manera muy inocente―. Aunque, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

―¡Estúpida! ―arremetió de lleno, con pedantería―. ¿Quién podría querer algo con ese calvo? ―gritó la blonda.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Te he hecho una serie de entrevistas para mañana ―le informaba el abogado en el automóvil de vuelta al hotel―. Es un agente de bienes y raíces, su nombre es Yukio Hans… ―detuvo su explicación, ante la completa falta de interés en su conversación― ¿Sucede algo?

Hitsugaya rascó sus ojos unos segundos antes de hablar.

―Fui… con toda la intención de hablar con ella. Pero… ―apretó con fuerza sus puños ante la impotencia que sentía― no tuve el valor ―exhaló rendido―. No luego de verla tan feliz… ―murmuro completamente turbado.

Mutismo.

―Si me permites, te daré mi opinión ―pronunció con toda la tranquilidad del mundo―. Independientemente de tus deseos, los del Corporativo o los de esa mujer ―Nell― que habló contigo el otro día, Rukia-san debe saber la delicada situación de su hermano ―aclaró serio―. La decisión final, es sólo de ella ―extendió su mano hacia su cliente y la colocó sobre su hombro―. Sin embargo, si pretendes hablar con tu amiga, hazlo luego de su presentación final en la Universidad ―retiró su mano y cogió su maletín―. Podrías turbarla demasiado, y al final todo su esfuerzo sería infructuoso.

―¿Le has encontrado? ―habló esperanzado refiriéndose a Byakuya.

―No. Mucho me temo que esa mujer ―Nell― tiene algo que ver. No hay movimiento alguno en sus cuentas bancarias ―extrajó una serie de papeles, mismos que le entregó al joven.

―¡Detén el auto! ―le ordenó a su chofer a través del intercomunicador de la limosina.

El vehículo se detuvo, por lo que Hyōrinmaru encendió las luces de la parte trasera en donde se encontraban. La noche finalmente llegaba a la ciudad de Nagano.

―Nada… ―dijo el joven, susurrando con pesimismo― ¿Qué hay de la cuenta personal de Unohana-sama? ―pidió incómodo por investigar a la mujer.

―Sus estados financieros no tiene ningún movimiento relevante. Estoy seguro que todos los pagos se han hecho en efectivo ―exclamó casi arrastrando las palabras―, y esa mujer está ayudando a mantenerlo en un sitio lejos de todos.

Afonía.

―Sigo sin comprender… ¿qué gana ella en esto? ―expresó desanimado.

Tōshirō terminó de revisar el documento que le había sido entregado. Gracias a su conexión con el Grupo Financiero Mizuho, (2) Hyōrinmaru pudo obtener ―no de forma legítima― el acceso a la información bancaría de Byakuya y Unohana. Sin embargo, en aquel largo informe, no había nada que les fuese de alguna utilidad.

―Investiga "todo" sobre Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ―ordenó, pensando que dos personas podían jugar a lo mismo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, cuarta semana Septiembre, 8 p.m.**

―Su estado de salud es perfecto ―dijo al mirarlo luego de terminar de leer el informe―, Aizen-sama.

―Me alegro de oír eso ―musitó con una sarcástica sonrisa―, doctor Ishida.

Ryūken apartó el informe.

―Me extraña su exacerbada insistencia, Aizen sama. Se por experiencia que usted no desconoce en lo absoluto su estado de salud ―comenzó a pronunciar con cautela―. ¿Puedo saber el por qué tanta obstinación?

Mutismo.

El empresario ladeo un poco su rostro, para recargar el peso sobre una de sus manos.

―Los accionistas están preocupados por mi estado de salud, luego de lo de Byakuya-kun ―explicó bastante arrogante, tuteando al hombre enfermo―. Les aseguré que mi salud es impecable, sin embargo, insistieron en unas pruebas médicas ―ahí fue cuando mostró una altiva sonrisa―. Y pensé… que no habría mejor médico que el hombre que trata a Byakuya-kun para la revisión ―silencio―. ¿Me equivoco?

―Se equivoca, Aizen-sama.

Ryūken volvió su atención una vez más hacia los papeles sobre su escritorio, cogió una copia ―previamente solicitada― y se la entregó al hombre ante él.

―El médico tratante del señor Byakuya no soy yo ―expresó serio―. Espero que comprenda el intrínseco privilegio entre médico-paciente ―acomodó sus anteojos―. No estoy autorizado para prever ninguna información referente a su persona ―entrelazó sus dedos.

―Por supuesto ―habló mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su barbilla―. No puede culparme por intentarlo.

―Creo que no.

―Pero… me pregunto ¿por qué no es capaz de indicar el paradero de Byakuya-kun, cuando claramente él no está en condiciones de opinar? ―inquirió en un tono confidente colocando sus manos bajo el escritorio.

Afonía.

―Por una casualidad extraña en el destino, horas antes de su lamentable aflicción me encontré con él, y me entregó esto… ―busco en su cajón para tomar una copia de un documento sumamente importante― la cesión de su estado de salud a Unohana-sama ―Aizen le dio un vistazo rápido a la hoja, su quijada se endureció, y en un solo instante su mirada se tornó fría―. Además… ―el galeno le entregó un cheque al empresario que sacó también del gabinete de su escritorio― este sitio no necesita donaciones exuberantes… ―silencio― Afortunadamente puede proveerse por sí solo.

Sōsuke permaneció mudo por varios minutos, apretando fuertemente sus puños ocultos de la visión del médico. Luego, se acercó lo suficiente para tomar el cheque y término por romperlo en cuatro grandes trozos que tiró impaciente al suelo.

―Es un hombre difícil de complacer, doctor Ishida ―anunció fríamente humillado.

Pese a la clara amenaza, Ryūken se mantuvo inmutable.

―En realidad, no, Aizen-sama ―aclaró su garganta―. Pero le doy un consejo sobre mi persona… no me gusta el dinero fácil ―le advirtió peligrosamente con su mirada, no se dejaría intimidar por él.

De pronto, el intercomunicador irrumpió la tensión en la oficina del galeno.

―Doctor Ishida, su cita de las 8:30 ha llegado ―anunció su asistente.

―Por favor, Aizen-sama ―dijo al momento de levantarse―, no es que le corra, pero como ha escuchado tengo otra cita ―caminaba hacia la puerta.

―Por supuesto ―se puso de pie―. Espero que mis previas acciones no ocasionen un problema entre nuestro trato de médico-paciente.

Ishida lo miro con algo de estupefacción.

―En lo absoluto, Aizen-sama.

Ryūken suspiro antes de hablar a través del intercomunicador. Sabía que debía de tener cuidado con aquel hombre de gafas y "supuesta" amigable cara. Era un conocedor, que detrás de esa máscara complaciente estaba un hombre de negocios inescrupuloso que había destruido a varios en su camino al ascenso económico; y sino se andaba con cuidado, él podría convertirse en el próximo.

―Hazle pasar ―indicó― y ya puedes retirarte Naoki.

Un hombre ingresó por cuenta propia en la oficina del director del Hospital Quincy, a una hora nada habitual.

―Sabes, normalmente me gusta recibir noticias tuyas ―ocupó un asiento―. Pero no cuando prácticamente me exiges el verte en un día, y a una hora inapropiada. Hoy es el único día que ceno con mis hijas ―reprochó indignado.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó ante la sorpresa del invitado, poco después se encendió un cigarro.

―Eres una ironía… Ishida… ―exhaló― Como médico deberías saber que el cigarro te está matando lentamente.

―Como médicos, somos los últimos que deberíamos de aconsejar ciertas cosas ―depositó la ceniza en un cenicero, en cuestión de un segundo su rostro adoptó una seriedad muy marcada, gesto que por supuesto asombró nuevamente a la visita―. Hay un favor que tengo que pedirte, Kurosaki ―apagó el cigarro―, por esa razón me atreví a pedirte que vinieras.

―¡Shoot! ―soltó en ingles.

―¿Tus hijas, ya han comenzado con sus practicas en el hospital? ―inquirió cauto a la espera de la reacción de Isshin.

El padre pareció medita antes de hablar.

―Ambas han presentado su solicitud al hospital público de Nagano ―frunció incómodo el ceño―. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―Eres el único en quien puedo confiar, Isshin… ―la preocupación de su rostro, así como ese marcado sobrecejo en su frente y sin contar que le llamaba ahora por su primer nombre, le decía que lo que fuese a solicitar era algo de suma importancia―. Quiero pedirte que una de tus hijas cuide a un paciente ―solicitó con mucha amabilidad.

―¿Disculpa…? ―aquello no lo esperaba.

―Hay un paciente que necesita ser atendido ―dijo.

―¡Espera! ―alzó sus manos para silenciarlo un momento, en lo que recapitulaba la información―. ¡Tú tienes muchas enfermeras aquí, además porque precisamente tendría que ser una de mis hijas! ―su voz se alteraba.

Ryūken exhaló hondo, y aquella exagerada seriedad fue suficiente para calmar los celos del padre.

―¿Viste al hombre que salió de aquí hace unos minutos?

―Si ―dijo mucho más tranquilo.

―El hombre al que pido que una de tus hijas trate, es alguien que necesita mucha ayuda ―de aquel cajón de donde antes tomó lo documentos, extrajó el cuadro clínico del misterioso varón centro de la discordia, y se lo entregó a Isshin―. Es a Kuchiki Byakuya a quien me gustaría que atendiera ―explicó.

―¿Kuchiki Byakuya? ―repitió asombrado, entonces procedió a revisar el documento―, escuché en la noticias que se está tomando un tiempo para descansar ―alzó un poco la vista para mirar la reacción de su colega médico.

―Es una mentira ―le reveló y el invitado no dijo nada más.

―Es complicado… ―habló Isshin luego de leer algunas hojas― No comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el hombre que salió? ―dejo de leer, para centrar su atención en su viejo amigo.

―Aizen-sama, como ya debes saber es el nuevo director del Corporativo Senbonzakura ―entrelazó sus dedos―. ¿Tienes idea lo que sucedería si se supiese la verdad sobre su estado? ―inquirió.

―Lo desconozco ―habló con honestidad, para él no había nada más importante que la salud del enfermo―, no se de cuestiones financieras. Podría ser… ¿el quiebre de su compañía? ―dudo al preguntar.

―Un Corporativo de tal magnitud es poco probable que se vaya a la ruina ―explicó―. Más bien, un espectáculo masivo en los medios de comunicación.

―¿Un espectáculo masivo…? ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa? ―soltó confundido Isshin―. No veo en que te perjudique. ¿Eres accionista del Corporativo?

Afonía.

―¡Mi única preocupación es la salud de mis pacientes! ―espetó furioso―. ¡Me da asco cuando se publicita en base a la covalencia de un enfermo, y ver como hay gente dispuesta a mirar la desdicha ajena! ―aclaró con aspereza.

Silencio.

Isshin supo que había exagerado con sus preguntas, recordaba bien que cualquier medio de comunicación tenía el acceso restringido en el hospital, y que si alguien era descubierto tomando alguna fotografía o video de un internado ―sin ser alguien previamente autorizado por la familia― corría el riesgo de ser detenido por la policía. Todo ello a raíz de lo suscitado con la esposa de su amigo.

―Sigo sin comprender, ¿por qué quieres a una de mis hijas? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―En estos momentos, no puedo confiar en mi personal ―soltó un bufido―. Mira el piso, por favor.

Isshin se agacho, sólo para terminar de recoger los restos del cheque, cuando los unió ―sobre el escritorio― observó un nombre y una suma monetaria impresionante.

―¿Ishida…? ―lo miro abrumado.

―¡Mi hospital y la salud de mis pacientes no están a la venta!. Si a mí me ha ofrecido tal cantidad ―sobo su sien―, no dudo que lo haga con alguno de mis empleados, con el fin de obtener el paradero de Kuchiki-sama ―murmuró por lo bajo.

―¿Ese hombre, que ganaría mostrándolo así?

Ryūken soltó una carcajada irónica antes de responder la duda de su amigo.

―Divertirse ―fue lo único que dijo.

Isshin rascó su barbilla.

―¿No confías en tu propia gente? ―él dijo.

―No, mi padre me llamó hace unos días. Uno de los hombres de Aizen-sama llegó al hospital ―antes de ser interrumpido continuó hablando―, transferí a Kuchiki-sama a su hospital. Afortunadamente, unas horas antes lo trasladaron fuera, pero algunos miembros del personal le corroboraron al investigador que él estuvo ahí, y también le hablaron sobre la gravedad de su situación.

―¿A dónde le llevaron?

―Deberías de preguntárselo a la patrocinadora de tu hijo ―explicó, y un aterrador silencio se formó―. ¿Por qué le has permitido a esa mujer el estar cerca de tu familia? ―dijo sin comprenderlo.

―Hace unas semanas tuve noticias de mi hijo ―pronunció en voz baja―, justo el día que ella llegó a mi casa… ―suspiro― Se que es una mujer muy rica, y quizás peligrosa ―lo miro afligido―, pero ahora es la única que me brinda información de Ichigo todos los días ―comentó con pena de la lamentable situación de su familia―. ¿No tiene Kuchiki una hermana?

―Si, una hermana menor, se llama Rukia.

―¿Rukia? ―soltó casi con desesperación―. ¿Has dicho Rukia? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Si… ―ahora, él era el intrigado por la reacción tan abrupta de su colega― Hay una fotografía de ella en el cuadro clínico que entregué ―Isshin de inmediato comenzó a revisar―, en la última hoja. Es una imagen impresa.

Era la misma joven que él conoció y a quien su hijo le pidió que tratase, el día de su cumpleaños. Aquel encuentro no había sido una coincidencia del destino.

―Te ayudaré.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viernes, cuarta semana, Septiembre.**

―Bien, ahora háblenos sobre esto que tengo en mis manos ―mostraba a la cámara la portada de una revista― Hisagi-san.

El hombre se encontraba en una entrevista en el canal NKH, (3) a las 7 de la mañana ―repetición de la nota del día anterior―. En el estudio se encontraba el director de la agencia, y virtual responsable de la publicidad mostrada.

―Eso Riruka, es mi primera revista, Kimu botan (4) ―anunció orgulloso cuando la toma enfocó la portada.

―Bueno, eso lo veo muy bien ―mostró una vez más la publicación a la cámara, pero esta vez las hojas internas.

En ese momento, comenzó a hojearla mientras hablaban mostrando las tantas fotografías que le fueron tomadas a Rukia, durante un domingo, hacia algunas semanas. Y aquella que acaparaba la portada, era la favorita de Hisagi. En la imagen se podía admirar a la joven con un atuendo completamente japonés del periodo Edo, mientras estaba rodeada de crisantemos y con una mirada casi sublime en sus ojos.

―¿Pretendes acaso competir contra Vouge o Elle? ―indagó la compañera de la entrevistadora, una mujer morena.

―Aclaremos, "competir" contra esas revistas internacionales es algo difícil ―reconoció sumamente honesto e incómodo―, Jackie. Lo que intento más bien, es mostrarle al público japonés la belleza de nuestro país ―contestó Hisagi con una sonrisa―. Recordemos que el arquetipo de la mujer nipona dista mucho de la mujer europea o latina.

―Es muy cierto ―dijo la morena.

―¿Quién es tu modelo de la portada? ―Riruka habló―, no logró reconocer su rostro ―lo miro―. Casi me parece que estoy viendo a una princesa ―reconoció desconcertada―, y las fotografías internas también son asombrosas. Y bueno… ―comenzó a entonar con un tono de voz chismoso y quejumbroso― antes había escuchado que buscabas como modelo a Orihime-chan.

Hisagi soltó una risita.

―Me han descubierto ―alzó sus manos en una fingida muestra de defensa―, como sabemos, Orihime-san continua delicada de salud, entonces le pedí a una amiga Matsumoto-san ―aclaró― que fuese mi modelo.

―Pero, ella no está en ninguna fotografía ―contradijo Jackie.

―Lo se ―exhaló―, al final Matsumoto-san llegó con ella el día de las tomas.

―¿Su nombre? ―pidió Riruka.

―Me gustaría dejar su nombre en secreto por un momento ―dijo con una voz llena de misterio.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―chilló la joven― ¿No estamos algo grandes para ese tipo de juegos tontos? ―soltó impaciente.

―Al menos, una pista sobre tu modelo ―solicitó Jackie.

―Te diré algo mucho mejor, ella no es una modelo profesional.

―¡No es modelo! ―dijeron al unisonó.

La toma de la escena cambió, en su defecto comenzó a mostrarse el interior de Kimu botan ―aquella donde Rukia aparecía con varios cambios de ropa―, y algunos artículos de la esperada primera revista de modas japonesa.

―¿Realmente? ―continuaban desplegándose imágenes de la publicación― Me he quedado con la boca abierta, esto es alta costura.

―Estás en lo cierto, Jackie ―él dijo.

―El fotógrafo también ayuda ―la toma volvió a ellos y enfocó a Riruka que era la que preguntaba―, ¿quién fue?

―Su buen amigo, Kūgo Ginjō.

―¿Ginjō? ―habló la morena con sorpresa―. Un saludo donde estés ―dijo a la cámara―. ¿Algo más Riruka, antes de que se acabe el segmento? ―inquirió a su compañera.

―Mmm… de alguna manera su rostro me parece familiar… ―luego suspiro al ser incapaz de pensar en un nombre de referencia―, nada Jackie. Hisagi-sama, el canal NHK y su programa Xcution te deseamos buena suerte con la revista, y estimados televidentes ―la cámara hizo una alejamiento, enfocando a los tres―, no se olviden de buscar en sus puestos de revista mañana ―es decir hoy― a Kimu botan. Se despiden sus anfitrionas Riruka Dokugamine.

―Y Jackie Tristan, buenas noches.

Kira apagó el televisor, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de mirar. Aquella nota era del segmento de espectáculos a nivel nacional, no había manera en que los compañeros de la carrea de Rukia, o ella misma no hubiesen visto la nota.

―Pareces un muerto ―dijo a modo de broma Ichigo.

Izuru volteó hacia él con los ojos como platos, estaba sudando frío y temblaba. El vago apartó sus vegetales del desayuno y lo miro algo preocupado.

―Ku… Kurosaki-san ―balbuceó ronco.

―¿Te sientes mal?

―¡Es que no viste el televisor! ―estalló presa del pánico―. ¡Esto es lo peor que pudo haber pasado! ―recargó sus antebrazos en la diminuta mesa donde estaban colocados sus alimentos de la mañana―. ¡En cuanto Kuchiki-san se entere…!

El vago lo dejo continuar con su espectáculo, decidió acabar con sus alimentos antes de preguntar ¿cuál era el gran problema? Él no veía nada malo en el hecho de que Rukia apareciese en una revista de modas, claro que el medio era bastante déspota y mal intencionado, pero dado el carácter de Rukia no dudaba que ella pudiese hacerle frente con la cabeza en alto.

Desde que Ichigo y Kira compartían el pequeño departamento del rubio, bien o mal ambos eran buenos compañeros el uno con el otro. Al vago le impresionó el saber que Izuru era nieto del copropietario del Grupo Financiero Mizuho, aquello en alusión al diminuto sitio donde vivían. Ahora, Ichigo residía en una posada muy económica ―que entre ambos pagaban―, propiedad de un tal _Tsukishima._ Tipo que por cierto solía incomodar al vago son sus insulsas conversaciones. El sitio tenía a penas dos habitaciones, una de las cuales era usada como cocina, estudio y área de recreación. La otra era la recámara, no muy grande, y a duras penas cabían dos futones. No era muy espacioso, sin embargo extrañamente era acogedor y era el primer sitio decente que tenía en poco más de tres años. Sus mañanas se habían vuelto una curiosa rutina. A penas la alarma sonaba, Kira se dirigía al baño en común, mientras el vago se daba a la tarea de calentar los alimentos que serían ingeridos ―se traían algunas sobras de la cafetería―. Servía la comida, a un ajetreado estudiante universitario que se marchaba apresurado al transporte público que debía abordar. Al final, se encargaba de limpiar, y acomodar por cuenta propia. El rubio realmente no podría hacerlo, le había visto haciendo sus tareas. Sobra decir que dormía mucho menos que Ichigo.

―¿Cuál sería el problema? ―expresó colocando sus palillos sobre el tazón― Luce muy bien ―lo admitió.

―¡Mira, el que este obviando lo que sucedió en al cafetería ayer ―dijo muy serio― no da pie a otras cosas! ―reprochó.

―¿Hablas del beso? ―dijo muy quitado de la pena cuando el rubio enrojeció―. Eres demasiado infantil ―habló desanimado―. ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ―volvió a decir.

―A Kuchiki-san no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

―Sino quiere modelar, nadie la obligara. En el mundo de la moda, nadie puede forzarte a una situación que no quieras ―espetó realmente molesto levantándose.

―Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es que un vago como tú conoce a Matsumoto-san o a…? ―paró abruptamente de preguntar cuando percibió la casi agónica mirada de Ichigo.

―Un día… ―rascó su mejilla, intentando inventar una mentira creíble― les pedí limosna ―aclaró su garganta.

Aquello había sonado tan estúpido.

―¡Mientes! ―chilló furioso señalándolo con el dedo.

El vago exhaló.

―Tengo derecho a mis propios secretos, Izuru ―habló seco―. Dices que a Rukia no le gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? ―arrugó su frente, indagando muy seriamente y luego volvió a sentarse sobre el zabuton (5) ―. Hay algo más que el maltrato que sufre en la Universidad, ¿cierto…?

Silencio.

―Ya sabes de antemano que Kuchiki-san no es una persona muy "querida" en su facultad, o en la Universidad ―decía incómodo no dándole la cara, mostrando claramente que le costaba hablar sobre aquel tema.

¿Qué si lo sabía? ¿Cuántas veces la había visto llegar con las libretas sucias, llenas de marcador indeleble, hojas rotas o quemadas? ¿Con la ropa llena de tiza, refresco o café? ¿Con esos ofensivos carteles? Y con lágrimas en sus ojos…

―¡Dime! ―exigió la verdad tras aquellos tristes orbes violetas.

―Ella… siempre ha estado sola…

―¿Sola?

―Al igual que tú, Kuchiki-san tiene derecho a sus propios secretos ―suspiro―. Todo comenzó durante la primera semana en la Universidad ―su mente memoró y no hablo más…

―_¿Kuchiki-san? ―inquirió abrumado, término por abrazarla con tanto gusto que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo― ¿Eres catedrática? ―le hablaba en el medio del tumulto de los estudiantes._

―_No ―comentó con una gran sonrisa―, me he inscrito a la Universidad ―dijo muy orgullosa._

―_¿Realmente? ―hablo con sorpresa― Kuchiki-san. ¿Pero…? si ya has completado tus estudios Universitarios ―susurro contra su oreja, gesto que le causo cosquillas a ella y se rió un poco, terminó cuando le dio un beso en su mejilla._

―_Gracias, por lo que hicieron por mí, durante tanto tiempo ―acomodó la correa de su mochila―. Sin su ayuda, probablemente habría dormido en la calle ―musito avergonzada―. Solo espero… que mi hermano… no utilice sus influencias de algún modo contra ustedes ―exclamó preocupada._

―_No te preocupes por nosotros ―comentó mientras sujetaba amablemente sus manos―, hazlo por ti…_

―¿Izuru? ―Ichigo lo llamó luego de que pasaron algunos minutos en total silencio.

―Disculpa ―soltó avergonzado―, las chicas de su carrera comenzaron a circular rumores desagradables sobre ella, y al poco tiempo les siguió el resto de la Universidad. "Que era una chica fácil, y que se acostaba conmigo" ―dijo incómodo con las mejillas rojas.

―¿Perdón?

Kira suspiro pesadamente.

―Desde niño he mantenido una larga amistad con Kuchiki-san y durante el tiempo de la Universidad he estado muy al pendiente de ella. Algunas personas han visto cosas, donde no existen ―el silencio del vago le decía que continuase―. No me relaciono con ninguna persona de la facultad o la Universidad, a excepción de Kuchiki-san. Así, que intuyeron que alguien como yo por la única razón que la buscaría, es por el sexo.

La quijada de Ichigo se endureció a la par de sus facciones.

―¿Y…? ―externó impaciente.

―¡Claro que eso es mentira! ―terció impactado―. ¡Ella es como una hermana para mí! ¿Acaso lo dudas? ―siseó.

―¡No hablaba de eso! ―soltó malhumorado―. ¿Cómo es que ambos se conocen?. Eres un chico rico y…

Guardo silencio abruptamente, Ichigo comenzó a tener varias ideas sobre el par de viejos amigos, y no precisamente en un plan romántico, sino en tal vez quien podría ser precisamente Rukia. Recapitulando hechos, acciones y palabras, desde hacía un buen tiempo había notado sus excelentes modales en la mesa ―salvo cuando lo golpeaba―. Ella era bastante letrada y culta, además que su apellido por alguna razón le sonaba, más no sabía precisamente de donde ―y nunca se dio a la tarea de investigar.

―Ella también tiene derecho a sus secretos, Kurosaki-san. Después de todo ―hablaba desanimado―, cuando ella se entere de la revista estoy seguro que no irá a la Universidad ―se levantó.

―¡Espera ―lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa poco después de levantarse de manera abrupta― la exposición final es en dos días!

―¡No ira! ―dijo firme, retirándose las manos del vago―. Tiene que ser cauta ―murmuro más para él que para Ichigo.

―¿Cauta? ―inquirió con voz temblorosa.

―Ya te lo dije, Kurosaki-san. Yo no puedo decirte sus secretos, al igual que tú no puedes decirme los tuyos ―arqueó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos―. Se bien que no eres un vago bueno para nada ―repitió muy serio―, eres formal y tu lingüística sugiere que eres un hombre conciso, no muy hablador, pero si letrado. Tus movimientos corporales no son toscos o burdos, eres educado y respetuoso ―mutismo― y sabes mucho de arte.

Ichigo retrocedió un poco, creyendo haber sido descubierto.

―¿Por eso me abriste las puertas de tu casa?

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo entre ambos, y solo el ruido del gran camión fuera era lo único que se escuchaba.

―Te lo dije ese día ―resopló con molestia―, no quiero ver sufrir más a Kuchiki-san… de alguna manera que no logro comprender, ella te necesita, ¡se necesitan! ―corrigió―. No he dicho nada sobre lo que sucedió el día de ayer ―el beso―, porque no me concierne juzgar de ninguna manera. Lo único que puedo decirte con total seguridad, es que no había visto esa sonrisa en sus labios desde hacia mucho tiempo, ni tampoco aquel brillo en sus ojos… Ella ha cambiado… tú has cambiado… yo he cambiado… todos en Ichigo no kēki hemos cambiado…

―¿Izuru…?

―No diré más, Kurosaki-san. Estoy retrasado para entregar mi reporte final en la facultad ―comentaba apresurado buscando su trabajo―. Si me disculpas, debo irme ―le dio la espalda.

―¡Aguarda! ―gritó colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio―. ¡No le digas nada a Rukia sobre la revista! ―Kira lo observó estupefacto, ¿esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta? ¡Absurdo!― diles a los demás, en Ichigo no kēki que guarden el secreto.

―¡Estás loco, no se le puede ocultar algo así! ―soltó con pánico.

―¿Por qué, su vida peligra?

―Bueno… no…

―Entonces, has lo que te he dicho ―ordenó retirando su mano.

―¡No me importa sin son amigos, novios o amantes ―el vago le miro―, pero no me voy a quedar callado! ―chistó el rubio.

―¡Hazlo! ―repitió con la cara más amenazante que él podía dar, gesto que hizo temblar de puro miedo al blondo―. Mira ―dijo un poco más tranquilo―, Rukia es fuerte. No se porque se esconde detrás de la gente, tiene que enfrentarse a esos de su facultad y a los de la Universidad ―le sonrió, aquello solo asusto más a Kira, sus rápidos cambios de humor―. Lo que quiero, es que ella no se rinda por las palabras. No podemos dejar que ellas nos destruyan, cuando no son ciertas ―ahora él le dio la espalda, ya estaba en la puerta cuando volvió a hablar―. Dile a Rukia que hoy no iré a la cafetería.

―¡Que! ―objetó Kira.

El vago le miro con el ceño fruncido durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que sus músculos faciales se relajaron formando algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

―Tengo que ver a alguien ―cerró la puerta.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Ver a alguien?

―Eso fue lo que me dijo.

Rukia y Kira se encontraban en la habitación de la joven hacia hacía el medio día. Y tal como la petición ―advertencia, más bien dicha―, el rubio transmitió los deseos del vago. Para la europea fue un asunto de gracia, no así para el resto, sin embargo la persuasión de Nell rindió sus frutos. Y al final, todos en Ichigo no kēki accedieron.

―De acuerdo ―dijo muy quitada de la pena.

―¡Que, no te importa que tu novio no venga! ―bombardeó él.

―¡No es mi novio! ―le arrojó una almohada, cuando el rubio se la quitó de la cara percibió muy claramente el rojo de su rostro.

―Eso es lo que él dijo ―susurró.

Sin embargo, Rukia lo escuchó.

―¡Él maldito dijo eso! ―le miro amenazante, dispuesta a saltar y matarlo.

―Kuchiki-san… ―tomó una silla desplegable y se aceró más a ella― no te has preguntado, ¿cómo es que Kurosaki-san conoce a Matsumoto-san o…?

Rukia le dio una cara de pocos amigos.

―¡Búscate a alguien más a quien pedirle que te lleve a ver a Matsumoto-san! ―dijo.

―¡No, Kuchiki-san…!

―¡Kira! ―alzó su voz―. Lo he hecho varias veces, pero… ―mordió su labio inferior― tengo miedo de preguntarle y saber ―se sentó al borde de su cama y desde ahí miraba a su amigo― que puedo perderlo ―silencio―. Hay muchas cosas alrededor de Ichigo, Nell, Matsumoto-san, Orihime-san… Ellas llegaron luego de que lo hizo Ichigo ―se percibía la desesperación en su voz― No puedo preguntarle algo que tal vez él no este listo para compartir conmigo ―colocó su mano a la altura de su corazón―, algo que tal vez ahora no pueda comprender ―afonía―. Él… me dijo que esperaría hasta que yo estuviese dispuesta a contarle mis secretos ―ahora lo miro―, ¡así que yo también esperaré, hasta que él me diga los suyos!

―Discúlpame ―sujeto su mano, él no tenía derecho a querer saber algo que no le competía.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El timbre, timbró dos ocasiones antes de ser atendido. Una mujer vestida de blando le abrió la puerta, no sin antes juzgarlo severamente con su mirada.

―¡Kurosaki!, mira nada más el lío que estás hecho ―lo dejo pasar―. ¿Orihime sabía que vendrías?

―No, Mizuho-san ―aclaró incómodo.

La hermana de Keigo por alguna extraña razón, siempre le había causado cierto temor y respeto ―en alusión a la terrible mujer descrita por Asano― y verla ahí luego de tantos años, tan seria y seca con él, sabía que su viejo amigo le hizo justicia a sus palabras.

―Eso explica el porque ella continua dormida ―se cruzo de brazos―. ¿Te urge?

―Puedo esperar, ¿puedo? ―habló con prisa mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

―No veo porque no. Ponte cómodo, ¿te ofrezco algo?

―Leche por favor.

Mizuho volvió con un vaso de leche fría.

―Es bueno verte tan animado, Kurosaki ―él la miro abrumado―. Keigo me dijo que la última vez que te vio en ese bar, antes de que desaparecieras de la vida publica ya no había visto ningún brillo en tus ojos ―afonía―. Le dará gusto saber que su viejo amigo ha vuelto.

No hubo oportunidad alguna por parte del vago por hablar, ya que la enfermera tuvo que contestar el teléfono y luego se marchó a la cocina a preparar la comida de Orihime. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, antes de que ella dejase la cama ―todavía usaba su ropa de dormir―. Fue casi épico el momento en que ella pegó un chillido aterrada por la vergüenza.

―¡Ichigo! ―ocultó su rostro tras sus manos―. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? ―dijo ya sentada frente a él.

―Un poco ―suspiro―, después de todo, llegué sin avisar.

Orihime le sonrió.

―Tengo que decirte que desde hace días estoy muy bien. Duermo bien, como bien y hasta tengo energía.

Hablaba muy animada, acción que por supuesto arrancó una enorme tranquilidad en Ichigo, casi le pareció estar viendo una vez más a esa pícara jovencita del instituto.

―Me alegro.

―La diálisis esta funcionando maravillosamente ―ella anunció.

―Oye… ―rascó su cabeza y parecía incómodo― quiero pedirte un favor, Orihime.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Ulquiorra llegaba a casa, con una caja de pizza.

―Kurosaki, como sigas viniendo sin anunciarte pensaré que quieres algo con mi esposa ―dijo solo por molestarlo, entregando el alimento a la enfermera.

―¡Imbécil! ―profirió él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pronto Orihime se carcajeó durante un muy largo rato, ante el deleite de los reunidos. Secó sus lágrimas antes de hablar.

―Cariño, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti ―le mandó un tierno beso―. Además, llegaste justo a tiempo para ver a Ichigo pidiéndome un favor.

―¿Realmente? ―se sentó a su lado.

El matrimonio lo miraba expectante, Mizuho también se quedo ahí, solo para fastidiarlo un poco más.

―¿Tienen planes para este domingo? ―ambos le negaron―. Me… gustaría… ―comentaba penoso de la situación― si pudieran ir a un sitio en particular.

Mutismo.

―¿Qué sitio? ―inquirió Ulquiorra.

―A la Universidad de Sinshu (6)

―¿Para qué? ―pidió el abogado.

Ichigo aclaró su garganta antes de explicar su extraña petición.

―Rukia expondrá su trabajo final el domingo, y me gustaría que fueran ―pronunció sin duda alguna.

Silencio.

―Por mí encantada de hacerte el favor. Pero francamente no la hemos tratado lo suficiente como para permitirnos ese grado de confianza ―carraspeó Orihime―. Es decir… a penas y nos conocemos, Ichigo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el vago expresó el trato mezquino con Rukia, los insultos y el llanto.

―Se que casi no se conocen, pero quiero demostrarle a toda esa gente que Rukia no está sola ―hablaba con un entusiasmo inusual y un brillo recuperado en sus ojos―. ¡Quiero que esos estúpidos se queden con la boca abierta, pero esta vez que no puedan decir o hacer nada! ―soltó con enjundia.

Orihime se levantó y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios, antes de ir en rumbo a su habitación. Por un momento Ichigo pensó que tal vez su entusiasmo fue exacerbado, no obstante no fue esa la razón. Regresó con la misma revista que él miro en el televisor horas antes. Recorrió con delicadeza el fino perfil del rostro de Rukia en la portada de la Kimu botan, junto con una sonrisa tonta que lo delataba por sí sola.

―Rangiku-san me entregó una de las revistas antes de su venta oficial ―se abrazó de uno de los brazos de su marido―. Rukia-chan es más que tu amiga, ¿cierto?

―Si ―dijo al mirarlos.

―Te prometo que si mi salud me lo permite, ahí estaremos ―habló ella― ¿A qué hora?

―A medio día.

―Iremos ―término el abogado.

Hacía las seis de la tarde, fue que Ichigo finamente dejó el apartamento del matrimonio Ulquiorra. Un día muy placentero en compañía de ellos y Mizuho, había tenido. Luego de eso, hizo una no muy larga llamada telefónica ―gracias a una tarjeta obsequiada por el litigante― a Ryo.

Caminó una hora más, antes de llegar al famoso dōjō de Zaraki sempai y su principal proveedor de su ropa. Por sus conversaciones previas con Hanatarō ―el chef hablaba de aquel gran hombre como si fuese un líder de la Yakuza―, y ahora comprendía bien el temor que sentía el hombre. El cual lloraba desconsoladamente cuando llegaba la hora de ir a casa. Dejó al oficial con la promesa de presentarse el domingo al medio día.

De ahí fue a una pequeña tienda de regalos, para tener la misma conversación con un pintoresco sujeto con la facha de un boxeador amateur. Dijo llamarse Kensei e igualmente prometió estar presente.

Después de una larga búsqueda, no pudo encontrarse a ese rubio "raro" de ancha sonrisa, que de vez en cuando pasaba sus tardes en la cafetería. Así que decidió posponer esa visita, estuvo recorriendo una larga avenida en busca del puesto de anguilas llamado "Vizard". Ahí, fue donde finalmente se encontró al sujeto que estuvo buscando con tanto ahincó.

―Lo lamento, ya estamos cerrando ―masculló un tipo de gafas acercándose.

―Déjalo sentarse, Love ―pidió otra orden extra de unagi (7) al otro rubio―, es conocido de Rukia-chan ―dijo mirándolo de soslayo― ¿Verdad, Ichigo? ―recibió su plato de alimentos.

El vago ocupó el banquillo junto a Shinji, colocó su estuche a un costado y recibió una orden de kabayaki-don (8)

―No creo tener suficiente para pagar ―intentó devolver la comida.

―Eres amigo de Rukia-chan, eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber ―le sonrió Rose―, le pasaremos la factura a ella.

―¡No! ―dijo alarmado, alzandó su voz y captando por completo la atención― ¡Yo pagaré…! ―comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos por algunas monedas sueltas que sabía que ahí estaban―. ¡Ella no debe enterarse que he venido! ―entregó un montón de monedas a Love― ¡Listo! ―dijo mucho más tranquilo.

Hirako relamió con su dedo un poco de la salsa su unagi.

―¿Cuál sería el problema que ella supiese? ―Shinji exclamó excesivamente serio al mirarlo―. Luego de lo de ayer, no me espero secretos entre ustedes… ¿O es que tienes una reunión con otra chica?

―¿Lo que sucedió ayer? ―repitió Rose, mirando primero al comensal y luego al vago― ¿Qué sucedió?

―¡Eso, no es asunto suyo! ―frunció el ceño al responder, adoptando una postura claramente defensiva―. Sino quiero que Rukia sepa que estuve aquí es porque tengo un favor que pedirles ―apartó un momento su plato.

―¿Favor? ―dijeron los tres.

―Su presencia en la exposición del día domingo, a medio día.

Silencio.

―Rukia-chan no tiene idea de lo que intentas hacer, ¿verdad? ―acotó Shinji, solo para confirmar. Luego decidió que era lo mejor explicarle algunas cosas― ¿Eres consciente de que ella siempre ha sido firme en impedirle a cualquiera el acompañarla en los días que la Universidad abre sus puertas al público? ―lo miro con curiosidad.

Mutismo.

―Bue… ―comenzó a balbucear avergonzado, por desconocer aquel hecho― Yo… ―él creía que nadie estaba dispuesto a acompañarla― Creí…

―¡Cuenta con nosotros, Ichigo! ―Shinji le dio una fuerte palmada en su hombro, que lo tambaleó sobre el banquillo.

―¡Hira…ko! ―dijo el vago.

―Ya era hora que alguien tuviese los pantalones para plantearnos el romper esa estúpida regla ―habló muy alegre con aquella pícara sonrisa―. Eres el tipo de hombre que Rukia-chan necesita ―lo piropeo.

Su única respuesta fue aquella media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se quedó charlando, bebiendo y comiendo en el puesto, hasta muy entrada la noche. Ideando un buen plan con aquellos hombres que Rukia tanto admiraba. Mañana hablaría con Nell, para terminar de ultimar los detalles en su plan, y sería más conciso con el resto de los trabajadores en Ichigo no kēki. Aquella calidez… aquella alegría… aquel compañerismo… era algo que ambos necesitaban, más que quizás ninguno de aquellos grandes amigos que los rodeaban.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Sábado, cuarta semana Septiembre.**

Era de madrugada, cuando el BMW propiedad del galeno abandonaba la carretera principal y tomaba la ruta aledaña hacia el sitió donde prestaría sus servicios como enfermera. Su padre y el doctor Ishida habían hablado muy seriamente con ella, sobre la exagerada discreción que debía tener en los siguientes días con el paciente que atendería. Un hombre llamado… Kuchiki Byakuya. Su hermana también estuvo presente, y se alteró demasiado al escuchar el apellido, tanto así que su progenitor se vio obligado a reprenderla en presencia de la visita, y al final le exigió que se retirase. Incluso cuando se marcho, era casi palpable el enfado de su melliza. Sin embargo, para Yuzu aquel reproche, le era incomprensible.

―No se hubiera molestado, doctor Ishida ―expresó avergonzada.

Sōken sonrió.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer, señorita Kurosaki ―entró en la propiedad― ¿Cómo iba a permitir que viajase en un vehículo extraño? Su padre se hubiese enfadado.

―Si tiene razón ―suspiro.

―Bien, sabe exactamente como atender a este hombre ―detuvo el automóvil―. Solo tengo que advertirle que es muy quisquilloso.

―¡Pero, si me ha dicho que no se puede mover y continuar incomunicado! ―exclamó sorprendida.

―Créame, este tipo de hombres saben como sacar de quicio.

Yuzu oculto su risa tras sus manos colocadas sobre sus labios.

Era una casa de amplio tamaño ―aún sin ser una mansión propiamente―, un extenso jardín tres veces más grande que la casa. Una construcción moderna de estilo occidental, de tres pisos con amplios ventanales y una muy impresionante iluminación. En cuanto ingresó, pudo ver que la opulencia no se encontraba en el sencillo exterior, sino en el interior. Muebles de diseñador, artículos y la decoración también le decía eso. De hecho, el piso inferior parecía estar adornado únicamente con obras de su hermano, de Zangetsu. Se acercó lentamente hacia una de las pinturas colocadas sobre una chimenea.

―¿Eres la enfermera? ―una voz dijo a su espalda.

Soltó un grito, al ver al hombre de cabellera azulada.

―Si.

―Sígueme ―le ordenó―, tus cosas han sido puestas ya en la habitación que se te ha brindado. El doctor Ishida te estaba buscando ―rechistó de mal humor.

En cuanto Yuzu bajo de vehículo, ingresó directa hacia la casa impactada por mirarla desde el interior. Tanto fue su estupor, que se olvido por completo del porque había sido contratada en primer lugar. Ahora, solo seguía a ese sujeto por los pasillos y al siguiente piso.

―¿Mis cosas…?

―Ya se lo dije ―reitero―, ya están en su habitación ―abrió una puerta al final del corredor, se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

―Veo que ya has conocido a Grimmjow ―dijo el galeno―, no le hagas caso, siempre esta de mal humor ―terminaba de examinar los ojos del paciente―. Byakuya-san, Unohana-san, esta señorita será la enfermera ―sonrió cándido al presentarla―. Se que ambos estarán satisfechos con el trabajo de ella y… usted ―le habló a Retsu― estará más tranquila una vez que vuelva a Nagano. Es hija de un colega de mi hijo, ¡vamos niña, preséntate! ―la animó.

La joven se acercó al centro de la habitación del enfermo.

―Kurosaki Yuzu, es un placer conocerlos ―hizo una reverencia.

―¿Kurosaki…? ―masculló en su mente Unohana.

―¿Sucede algo? ―indagó Yuzu al ver como ella palidecía rápidamente― ¿Se siente bien?

―Disculpa ―sonrió falsamente la mujer―, es que me pareces adorable ―mintió.

Sōken se marchó al cabo de muy poco tiempo, mientras más rápido se adaptase Yuzu a la rutina de Byakuya, Retsu estaría mucho más tranquila. Sin embargo… la curiosidad fue despertada con la simple mención del apellido.

―¿Tienes hermanos? ―preguntó poco después de mostrarle su habitación.

―Dos hermanos. Mi hermana melliza Karin y no es por presumir ―su rostro adopto una mueca casi engreída―, pero estoy casi segura que conoce a mi hermano, bueno quizás su trabajo.

Silencio.

―¿Su trabajo?

―Hay algunas pinturas suyas en el piso de abajo ―luego apareció una gran sonrisa―, pinta bajo el seudónimo de Zangetsu, habló de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mutismo.

―¿El famoso pintor del suiboku (9)? ―inquirió cauta, sopesando ahora la posibilidad de dos hombres con el mismo nombre.

―Así es, mire… ―buscaba entre sus maletas aquel viejo álbum de fotografías― ¿dónde lo puse…? ―de una pequeña mochila lo tomó, y ahora buscaba una fotografía que mostrarle― Es él ―señaló al joven al que ella abrazaba tan cariñosamente, una imagen de hacía más de tres años.

Era él… el vago de Rukia… no había la menor duda. A pesar del aspecto desaliñado de ahora, aquellos ojos solo podrían ser de una sola persona.

―Había… escuchado que desapareció luego de… ―miro como las facciones de Yuzu se endurecían.

―Misato-chan ―expresó con amargura, al final exhaló― a decir verdad, mi hermano… ha estado en un retiro espiritual en Italia ―mintió―. Vive actualmente bajo la protección de su mecenas (10) ―se dio un leve coscorrón al terminar de pronunciar la palabra italiana―, es decir, su patrocinadora Nelliel.

Afonía.

―¿Nelliel…?

―Ella no es muy conocida aquí en Japón, es dueña de muchas empresas a nivel internacional ―se sentó en la cama―. Si no mal recuerdo… es algo así de "hermanos secos" "hermanos hambrientos" ―comenzó a pronunciar varias propuestas, entonces miro a Unohana―. Le agradecería mucho si esto no lo menciona con alguien, por favor.

Mutismo.

Retsu caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta, tenía la boca seca. Ella pudo terminar de armar el rompecabezas, "Los Increíbles Hermanos del Desierto", el mismo grupo inversor que pagó por la remodelación en Ichigo no kēki, cuya dueña se sabía que se llamaba Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck la misma mujer que los había alertado sobre las intenciones de Aizen, la misma persona que les facilito el rápido escape y la casa donde ahora se encontraban. Volteó por un momento hacia Yuzu, ¿qué es lo que ella lograría con todo eso?. No parecía interesada en el Corporativo ―sus cuentas económicas fácilmente podrían equiparar a los de la familia Kuchiki― Entonces, ¿qué podría ella querer de ellos?

―Buenas noches, Kurosaki-san ―caminó por el oscuro pasillo, hasta la recámara donde estaba Byakuya e ingresó. No le fue sorpresa el encontrárselo dormido, luego de su medicación. Llegó a su lado y sujeto su mano―. Creo que ni siquiera tu pudiste prever las cosas, ¿cierto? ―suspiro con cansancio―. Tanto tiempo planeando que tu hermana conociese a Renji, hasta pagaste sus estudios en el extranjero, porque su mirada te impresionó… pero, a pesar de la atracción física Rukia-chan nunca pudo amarlo… ―beso la palma de su mano― Si, lo he sabido todo este tiempo ―hablo a la nada, no obstante fingía tener una conversación con el convaleciente―, no olvides quien lleva tu contabilidad ―le sonrió con dulzura―. No te preocupes, Byakuya, hasta que estés listo para volver, te prometo que voy a cuidar de tu hermana.

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue ese ligero apretón en su mano, él había despertado.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Sábado, cuarta semana, Septiembre, 11:45 p.m.**

―Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio. Le sugerimos llamar más tarde.

Irritada azotó su destartalado teléfono contra la pared, sobra decir, que este se rompió en varios pedacitos. Suspiro… ahora no le quedaría más remedio que comprar uno nuevo. Sin embargo, aquello no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Sino la cuestión de que nuevamente le marcaba a su hermano y recibía la misma angustiosa respuesta de hacía días, nada. Y esa cabeza de piña poca ayuda ofrecía. Había tenido un sinfín de conversaciones con este, sobre el paradero de su pariente y la misma respuesta: "no te preocupes, todo está bien". Ella solo deseaba escuchar su voz, y apaciguar la duda que aquejaba a su corazón.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, de modo que su cabeza quedó colgando de manera invertida en el borde de la cama y recargó sus pies contra la pared. Faltaban escasos minutos para el domingo, el día que estuvo esperando con tantas ansías desde el inicio de su carrera, la oportunidad de demostrarse que era capaz de lograr aquello que la gente no creía.

Sonrió al recordar que en la mañana, Ichigo quiso ayudarla, no obstante ella se lo impidió ―quería hacerlo por sí misma―. No así, acepto gustosa aquel casto beso que él le obsequiaba. Cerró sus ojos, pensando que aquellos sentimientos por su vago eran algo que jamás en su vida se imagino posible, ella una niña rica "enamorada de un hombre sin futuro", casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Tocaron a su puerta.

―Adelante.

Solo una persona entraría a su recámara a tan altas horas, y con la cafetería cerrada. Era Nell que llegó a ocupar el diminuto sillón de la habitación, acto que ocasionó que la joven tomase una buena postura en su cama.

―¿Nerviosa? ―pregunto seria.

―Un poco ―murmuro.

―Lo harás bien ―la animo―, Ichigo dice que pasarás sin ningún problema la replica con esos monstruos que estas por enfrentar ―silencio― Quieres preguntarme algo, ¿cierto? ―se cruzó de piernas.

―¿Quién es Ichigo?

Sus ojos chispearon con cautela.

―Eso, no te lo puedo decir yo, Rukia-chan ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ichigo?

―Tengo miedo ―mordió su labio inferior de manera casi imperceptible.

―¿De qué?

―De que se vaya.

Nell sonrió.

―Él no lo hará, a menos que tú se lo pidas, Rukia-chan… ―se levantó sintiendo un pesado nudo en su garganta― Buenas noches.

―¿Por qué me has ayudado? ―soltó de manera apresurada.

La extranjera se detuvo a medio camino, dándole la espalda le respondió.

―Porque estás ayudando a redimirme ―le reveló―, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en paz conmigo misma ―llevó sus manos a su pecho.

―¿Redimirte?

―No soy una persona tan buena como lo eres tú, Rukia-chan ―expresó con amargura―. Me enamoré de un hombre que nunca me querrá, el que me ama le he herido y el que ahora comparte mi cama juega conmigo ―llegó a la puerta y giró el pasamanos―. Rukia-chan… esfuérzate mucho mañana ―dejó la habitación―. ¡Soy tan patética! ―susurró en el corredor vacío.

―_¿Tú eres el artista? ―expresó atónita en el recién abierto restaurante de __Dolce & Gabbana (11)_

―_Si, ¿hay algún problema? ―terció molesto con las manos guardadas en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_Había pasado menos de un día luego de que contemplase aquella pintura que admiró embelesada, y la que por sus influencias pudo adquirir ―aún cuando no estaba a la venta―. Por lo que luego de entregar aquella irrisoria cantidad de dinero, obligó al dueño de la galería a enviar al artista a tener un almuerzo con ella. Quería conocer al responsable tan magnifica obra. Por lo que aquel jovencito ante ella, rompía por completo de la imagen que esperaba._

―_Disculpa ―señalo la silla vacía―, es solo que no me esperaba a una persona tan joven ―recibió gustosa su mouse de vainilla._

_Sin embargo, el joven no quitaba la cara de pocos amigos, así como aquel ceño fruncido._

―_¿Qué esperaba de una exposición de estudiantes? ―un mesero le entregó un mouse igual que el de la mujer._

―_Bueno… ―reconoció divertida― la mayoría de los que exponen en la galería, aunque sean estudiantes por lo menos te doblan la edad ―llevó un bocado de manera risueña a su boca―. Debes de ser considerado alguien sumamente… ―buscaba una palabra que pudiese definirlo completamente― "único", como para tener el privilegio de exponer._

―_Los profesores dicen que tengo talento ―reconoció modesto._

_Nell lo contemplo seriamente._

―_Me gustaría convertirme en tu mecenas o promotora ―entrelazó sus dedos y espero la reacción del joven, quien dejo caer su cuchara que produjo un ruido estrepitoso contra la fina porcelana―. ¿Qué opinas? ―Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al no encontrar alguna palabra que decir―. Los artistas necesitan recursos, contactos, y sitios adecuados para darse a conocer y yo puedo proveerte de los medios necesarios para hacerte de un nombre._

―_¿A cambio de qué? ―arrugó la frente, había escuchado algunas historias indecorosas, y él no planeaba ser parte de ellas._

―_De ser siempre la primera compradora potencial ―soltó una risita―. ¿Qué se imaginaba esa cabeza tuya? _

_Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron rojas, había caído como un tonto ante ella y quiso recuperar algo de su decencia._

―_¿Negocios…?_

―_Negocios, tratos, compras, ventas ―exhaló― llámalo como quieras. Pero ―le mostró su cuchara―, sin alguien con dinero que te apoye, por muy bueno que seas no llegarás más lejos que las puertas de la Universidad. Se un niño bueno y acepta este trato ―lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió satisfecha, él no podría negarse._

―_Tendría… ―masculló avergonzado― que pensarlo._

Abrió la puerta de su recámara y sin más, se dejo caer boca abajo sobre su cama. Aquellas viejas pesadillas regresaban, para atormentarla como lo habían hecho por años.

_Sólo tres años después de aquel encuentro, el nombre de Zangetsu estaba en boca de los eruditos e ilustrados del arte. Había quienes amaban su radical arte tan novedoso y contemporáneo "una necesidad en el mundo cambiante, a una corriente casi perdida en el mundo oriental" decía el gran __Giulio Carlo Argan*. Por otro lado, estaban los clásicos, aquellos que desprestigiaban a los cuatro vientos la azorada destrucción de aquel speudo artista que atentaba contra aquel milenario arte, llamado suiboku. Sin embargo, para ella, aquello era lo de menos, su nuevo protegido le había elevado __―aún más― su estatus social dentro de la sociedad europea y…_

―_¡Prometiste llevarme! ―chilló furiosa, azotando su pie contra la baldosa―. ¡Hace meses que espero este día!_

_Pasaron algunos minutos más, hasta que finalmente ella colgó haciendo un mohín desagradable con su cara. Nell detestaba los pucheros infantiles de su asistente, pero conservarla cerca de ella era lo que mejor podía hacer si…_

―_¿Y ahora que sucedió? ―inquirió fingiendo despreocupación revisando unos números en el computador._

―_¡Ichigo ha dicho que no puede llevarme al desfile! ―dijo con la cara roja llena de ira―. ¡Él ya sabía como había estado planeado nuestra entrada en el desfile de __Alberta Ferretti!__ ―comenzó a caminar por el despacho arrastrando su pies―. ¡El muy cínico me dijo que llegase sola y que él me alcanzaría a la mitad del evento!_

_Nell dejó de mirar la pantalla por un momento, admirándola de arriba abajo con total disimulo, sin ser capaz de comprender que era lo que Ichigo veía tan fascínate en ella. Mujer que por supuesto había logrado ganar el corazón del joven artista, y por quien soportaba las humillaciones, el trato y los caprichos de su novia. Y en todo ese largo tiempo, ella no había descubierto una sola virtud en Misato. _

―_Tiene que hacer acto de presencia por un tiempo en su exposición ―le explicó fríamente―. Es el único artista que se presenta en la Galería de Primo**, no puede apartar sus obligaciones por tus caprichos._

―_¡Pero no quiero que vaya, quiero que vean llegar al desfile en su brazo, luciendo mi hermoso vestido de Cavalli! ―soltó cual si fuera una niña de cinco años._

―_Pues… ―retornó una vez más a sus ocupaciones― sino va, no gana dinero ―tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó los primeros tres números―. ¿Cómo pagará entonces, tus caros caprichos? ―silencio―. Por ejemplo, tus vestidos, tus joyas, tus bolsas, tus zapatos ―la miro con ironía― ¿Continuo…? ―pidió sarcástica terminando de teclear los números― ¡Ve y arréglate!_

Tenía tanto calor ―aunque no era una noche precisamente acalorada―, pero aquellos recuerdos que la bombardeaban justo en ese momento, a horas de la exposición de Rukia, le hacían un fuerte hincapié a su mal actuar de años atrás.

―_¿No es divino? ―mostraba por quincuagésima vez el hermoso diamante rosa― Ichigo me dijo que lo mando hacer pensando en mí, y en mi maravillosa forma de ser ―lo admiraba tan embelesada que no percibió la cara de asco que Nell mostraba._

_Esa era la alianza de compromiso que su protegido le entregaba a su asistente, el que le producía un gran malestar en la imponente empresaria aquella mañana de mayo. Misato estaba radiante y feliz… como la envidiaba… como deseaba ser ella la que presumiese el anillo._

―_¿Estás segura del compromiso? ―habló muy calmada en el restaurante―, es decir… él es muy joven y tú también. No crees que estén tomando una decisión muy precipitada._

_Mutismo._

―_Kurosaki Misato… ―recitó con sorna― Es justo como dicen, nada más te comprometes y te salen pretendientes hasta por debajo de las piedras ―comentó desanimada, exhalando profundamente._

―_Ten cuidado Misato ―la joven la miro―, puede que Ichigo te ame mucho… pero no es tan tonto como para perdonarte alguna infidelidad ―su tono de voz destilaba veneno._

―_¿Le gustaría apostar?_

―_No me tientes, niña tonta ―terció con desprecio―. Te recuerdo aquel viejo cuento de los niños… no juegues o te puedes quedar como el perro de las dos tortas._

_En ese momento, casi por obra del destino llegó la cita de ese día para Nell; se trataba de un joven apuesto asiático que había insistido en demasía en conocerla con el único afán de lograrla convencer para realizar una inversión en un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente._

―_Signora __Odelschwanck __―citó en un perfecto acento italiano con voz melosa._

―_Por favor, llámeme Nell, no hay necesidad de formalismos asiáticos en esta parte del mundo señor Takeru ―solicitó._

―_Discúlpeme ―expresó abochornado, antes de sentarse fijo su vista en Misato._

―_Ella es mi asistente, Misato Takeshi._

―_¿Es japonesa?_

―_Sola la mitad ―rió tontamente―, mi padre es japonés y mi madre alemana ―explicó coqueteando abiertamente con el hombre en presencia de su jefa―. Llámame Misato-chan ―pidió con voz dulce._

―_Misato-chan… __―_dijo el apuesto hombre.  


Pudo haberle advertido a Misato con mucha más insistencia, pudo haber hecho tantas cosas para detenerla, pero no lo hizo… Prefirió guardar silencio, ante la posible esperanza, de que él fuese suyo. Aquello, no fue más que un sueño perdido, cuando el famoso Zangetsu desapareció y luego ella recibió aquella devastadora noticia por parte de Sado, el hombre que ella amaba se había ido y en su lugar solo un vago se mostraba. Andrajoso, sucio, y perdido… sin deseos de continuar viviendo porque la mujer que él amo lo había abandonado. Cuando finalmente, ella se armó de valor, por el remordimiento y con la intención de explicarle aquello que ella obvio por su propia conveniencia, lo miro recogiendo las sobras de una comida de la basura. Contrastaba tanto con el hombre que idealizaba, tristemente Nnoitra tenía razón cuando le había dicho: "ese hombre nunca te amará, mujer". Se prometió luego de ese día que haría todo lo necesario para redimirse ante Ichigo… aún si eso fuese renunciar a él en pos de otra persona.

Sonrió con un gran dolor en su corazón, había perdido contra Kuchiki Rukia y esa ocasión iba a aceptarlo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Se puso el gorro tejido y nuevamente se examinó a través del espejo de cuerpo completo. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta azul cielo, antes de bajar las escaleras. Definitivamente él día había llegado, el momento por el que estuvo luchado durante tanto tiempo, estaba impaciente, nerviosa y no había pegado sus ojos durante toda la noche ―porque no había terminado su redacción, del texto que expondría―, y cuando lo estaba logrando; la alarma del despertador irrumpió. Tenía ojeras ―ocultas por el maquillaje de Nell― y hambre… pero nada tenía sabor en su boca. Suspiro profundamente antes de ir al piso inferior y despedirse de sus empleados, así como de Ichigo, para ir luego a la Universidad. Abrazos, palabras de aliento, un abundante desayuno y la cálida mirada de su vago favorito ―su obsequio preferido de esa mañana―, eran las armas que tomaba antes de ir a enfrentarse a los invitados del Rector.

―¿Lista, Kuchiki-san? ―habló Kira cargando un gran lienzo cubierto.

―Claro ―le sonrió nerviosa como despedida a Ichigo―, nos vemos ―le dijo.

Solo por ese día, Izuru había ido por su automóvil a casa de su abuelo con el único propósito de llevar el trabajo de Rukia. El rubio le dio una rápida mirada de incomodidad al vago, pero este solo lo ignoró como él solo sabía hacerlo. Si bien, nadie en Ichigo no kēki le había dicho una palabra a Rukia sobre la revista otra historia sería una vez que entrasen en la Universidad, temía el como ella fuese a reaccionar.

―¿Seguro de lo que planeas? ―Nell se le acercó y le habló en italiano―. Puede que te falle el plan.

―Nunca es tarde para hacerle frente a los que te han herido, hoy es la perfecta oportunidad para que Rukia les demuestre de lo que esta hecha ―respondió en la misma lengua extranjera y susurrando en voz muy baja, tanto que solo Nell fuese capaz de escuchar el cuchicheo―. ¿Pudiste conseguir el vehículo? ―la observo tenso, la europea le regalo una media sonrisa.

―¿Dudas de mí? ―dijo a modo de juego―. ¿Irás como este vago o como…?

Ichigo alzó su mano y le pidió silencio.

―Iré como yo ―gritó el nombre de Rukia con fuerza en el medio de la cocina―. ¡Bien ―le dijo al resto―, necesito que me escuchen todos ustedes!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tenían cuando menos cinco minutos en el estacionamiento, y Kira se aferraba fuertemente al volante, sudaba en demasía y término por llevar de manera desesperada sus manos a su rubia cabellera; antes de soltar un suspiro desanimado y cansado.

―Quiero que sepas ―murmuraba―, que nada de esto fue idea mía ―le aclaró al mirarla fijamente―. Yo quise decírtelo, pero…

―¿Qué cosa? ―la asustaba.

―Vamos ―salió del auto, ahí dentro no podría enfrentarla.

―¡Kira! ―chilló.

Bien… era razonable la tensión en el día de las exposiciones de todas las carreras de la Universidad, sin embargo, nada más entró y sintió como todas las miradas se fijaban con insistencia en ella. Cotilleaban entre sí cuando ambos pasaban, y la miraban de arriba abajo con sumo descaro. Y en cima de todo, el blondo no quiso darle explicación alguna a sus palabras "raras" en el estacionamiento.

―Llegamos ―él dijo.

Se leía en un elegante letrero el tema de aquel año, justo a la entrada del jardín "El suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial"

―¡Kira! ―dijo una vez que estuvieron en su sitio de exposición― ¿dime que esta pasando? ―lo sujeto de su antebrazo con fuerza, no le dejaría ir hasta que le explicase.

―¿Qué sucede Kuchiki, no te bastaba con tener a Kira-sempai, sino que también hiciste uso de tus sucias artimañas con Hisagi-sama? ―le arrojó a sus pies una revista, que cayó de la parte de la contraportada.

Rukia arrugó su frente, le dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo de la infancia, más este le rehuyó temeroso. Frunció sus labios y tomó la revista para ver la portada. De la impresión azotó su trasero con fuerza en el frío suelo. Era ella, a la persona que contemplaba en Kimu botan, donde usaba un hermoso quimono y estaba rodeada de crisantemos. Recorrió fascinada el contorno de su cara con su temblorosa mano, no creyendo posible que pudiese verse tan hermosa.

―¿Pasa algo?

Los alumnos miraron el severo rostro de Nanao, la chica de la querella se fugó despavorida cual perro con la cola entre las patas. La catedrática le extendió una mano hacia Rukia ―quién continuaba pasmada―, incluso tardó unos segundos antes de percibir la ayuda. Cogió la mano y sujeto la publicación contra su pecho.

―Yo… ―decía Rukia.

―Esta es mi favorita ―le quitó la revista y comenzó a hojearla, hasta que encontró una imagen de ella con un coqueto vestido violeta―. Pareces una persona distinta Kuchiki-san ―le sonrió―. He de admitirte que cuando vi la revista en el puesto de periódico me quede pasmada ―se la devolvió― ¿No vas a decir nada?

―¡Y dices que eres mi amigo! ―gruñó ofendida contra el rubio detrás de ella―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Izuru solo por precaución retrocedió un poco.

―Kurosaki ―suspiro, intentando ganar tiempo para explicarse a una enardecida chica de cinta negra de quinto dan― dijo que tú eres la persona más fuerte que había conocido y… ―aclaró su garganta― "Lo que quiero es que ella no se rinda por las palabras. No podemos dejar que ellas nos destruyan, cuando no son ciertas…" ―repitió con ahínco las palabras del vago―. Se que tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada conmigo, pero también se que él tiene razón ―le temblaban sus puños por la ira―. Ha sido mucho tiempo el que has tenido que soportar los insultos, los perjurios, hechos, palabras, miradas… ¡restriégales en su cara tú éxito! ―se exaltó con las orejas rojas― Pero, no con la misma bajeza con la que ellos te han tratado. ¡Hazlo con el orgullo de ser una Kuchiki! ―silencio―. ¡De ser Kuchiki Rukia, mi mejor amiga!

Afonía.

―¡Dios…! ―repitió avergonzada de ser el centro de atención de todos en el jardín―. ¡No puedo creer que ustedes los hombres puedan ser capaces de tanta cursilería! ―aunque intentó sonar indiferente y fría, aquella sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro era todo lo que Kira necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien― Ichigo cree en mí… ―murmuro.

―Hay mucha gente que cree en ti, Kuchiki-san ―Nanao habló y los jóvenes la miraron―, solo hacía falta que tú lo creyeras ―la animó―. ¡Date prisa, dentro de poco comenzará el examen final! ―palmeó un par de veces― ¿Has invitado a alguien?

Mutismo.

Una yerra sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rukia cuando movió su cabeza negativamente.

―Pues… esperaba contar con su comentario… el de Kira y el de su familia ―murmuro en voz baja con la cabeza gacha.

La catedrática se retiró.

―Me tengo que ir ―exclamó en voz baja, viendo la desilusión de rostro de su amiga―, mi exposición será dentro de poco ―la abrazó―. Vendré más tarde, intentaré estar aquí antes de que cierren las puertas ―murmuraba con prisa―. ¿Te ayudo a quitar la tela del lienzo?

Ambos observaron la tela roja que aún cubría su trabajo final, y ella negó.

―La quitaré cuando comience la replica ―aclaró―. Buena suerte a ti también.

―Escribiré en tu libro ―él comentó y redactó con prisa calurosas palabras.

Antes de que la replica oral iniciase, se acostumbraba a un periodo de exhibición de dos horas en las cuales las visitas familiares y amigos, redactaban sus puntos de vista en un libro ―que la Universidad obsequiaba a cada uno de los alumnos de la facultada de arte―, y que luego con sumo orgullo los estudiantes compartían entre sí. No obstante, desde su año de arribo Rukia siempre había sido ignorada categóricamente por el resto.

Rukia pasó las hojas escritas por Kira, para dejarlas en una hoja en blanco… y como cada años, pasaban a su lado sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta. Sin embargo, ella se quedó junto a su libro, sonriendo con aquella entereza que tanto la caracterizaba, fingiendo que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto.

―¿Por qué no vas y escribes? ―sugirió su esposo.

―Stark… no quiero que piensen que tengo un favoritismo con ella ―expresó con pena al ver como una familia entera pasaba frente a Rukia, e inclusive golpearon contra ella con total descaro en más de una ocasión―. Será mejor que le diga que quite la tela ―su marido la detuvo.

―Déjala ―susurro―, ella tendrá sus razones y además… así generará un poco más de misterio. Lilinette, ve y salúdala.

La niña corrió hacia Rukia, y comenzó a llenar hoja tras hoja de grandes letras sobre cuanto la admiraba. La joven observó a la pareja, pronunciando con sus labios un sordo "gracias"

A las 11:30 en punto, la catedrática llamó a los estudiantes hacia el pulpito ―el lugar donde ser llevaría a cabo la replica oral, dentro de jardín―, con una caja de madera en sus manos. Uno a uno, los jóvenes tomaron un papel y de igual manera pronunciaron el número escrito. Ese sería el orden de su presentación

―¿Quién tiene el número uno? ―repetía por tercera vez Nanao.

Una nerviosa mano se alzó.

―Kuchiki ―escribió y así siguió con el resto.

Cinco minutos después era auxiliada por Stark para colocar sobre el caballete ―junto al pulpito en lo alto― su trabajo final, y delante de está habían innumerables sillas para los invitados. El resto de las exposiciones, rodeaban la plataforma a la altura del piso.

―Gracias ―dijo al terminar de colocarlo―, Stark-sama.

―¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarle la tela? ―sujetó un extremo listo para tirar de este.

―No gracias ―lo detuvo―, lo haré cuando comience.

―¡Ah, más tensión! ―le sonrió con gracia―. Eres malvada ―le jugueteo de forma pícara―. Mantén tu cabeza bien en alto, Kuchiki-san ―expresó muy serio― ¡Demuéstrales de lo que estás hecha!

Rukia llegó al pulpito, colocó ahí su ensayo ―el que realizó durante la madrugada― así como la revista, que de alguna manera le transmitía una extraña fuerza. Observó hacia el frente, la mayoría ya estaban ocupando sus asientos y en el medio estaban sus sillas vacías. Como cada año, estaría sola durante la exposición. No había invitado a nadie, ni siquiera a él… pero aquel año… hubiera deseado… ver en alguna de esas sillas a su vago.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando el rector Kutsuzawa Giriko entró en compañía de tres ilustres personas del ámbito artístico. El primero de ellos, era el célebre curador de arte Yasutora Sado copropietario de la Galería Kenji Taki (12). El siguiente, era un hombre rubio que ocultaba parte de sus facciones tras ese curioso sombrero de vendedor que tanto lo caracterizaba, el crítico Urahara Kisuke. La última ―no la menos importante― una crítica de arte periodístico, mujer intransigente de poca paciencia, y de quien se sabía que sino le agradabas posiblemente leerías algo terrible sobre ti en su publicación constante en Haguro Tonbo (13). Se quedo como piedra ―Rukia―, ¿cómo nunca antes la relaciono con esa persona?. La dura mirada de ella, prácticamente le decía "finge que no me conoces". Nanao se les acercó y se saludaron entre sí, antes de sentarse en la mesa especial de ellos.

Veinte minutos para el medio día…

Otra vez murmullos, pero esta vez provenían de más allá del jardín. Curiosos ante tal despliegue de euforia, lo reunidos voltearon hacia las puertas del jardín a la espera de ver que causaba tanto alboroto, ya que al parecer este se incrementaba cada vez más. Y la razón era más que obvia, cuando la supermodelo Rangiku llegaba de la mano de Hisagi, quienes intercambiaron algunas palabras con el hombre que estaba junto a la puerta. En un par de segundos más, se apareció la grácil y elegante figura de Orihime que llegaba en compañía de su esposo. Los cuatro fueron hacia los asientos asignados a Rukia.

Sado y Urahara tenían las pupilas dilatadas, al ver a Orihime ahí. Uno de ellos preguntándose la razón de su presencia ahí ―es decir el rubio.

―_Ichigo ha vuelto ―recordó el moreno la animosa charla telefónica con ella el día anterior ya entrada la noche._

Yasutora volteó muy lentamente hacia Rukia, que saludaba con vergüenza a los recién llegados, preguntándose si estarían ahí por ella.

Quince minutos…

Nuevamente, el ruido se dejo escuchar con claridad. Un tumulto de gente se apareció de prisa, y los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas. Zaraki ―con su uniforme de Capitán de la policía― emergió, y llegaba de la mano de su pequeña sobrina Yachiru. También Ikkaku y Ayasegawa ―compañeros de su clase de defensa personal―, el primero Teniente y el segundo sargento ocuparon sus sillas. Rose, Love y Shinji ―que dejaba sus ocupaciones laborales― y hasta el escurridizo Kensei llegaba. Michiru en compañía de sus padres, la saludaba desde la distancia con una enorme sonrisa. Y también llegó su antigua administradora, Ryo mostró cortesía con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Cerrando aquella sorpresiva entrada, estaba Isane, siempre temerosa de su altura.

Diez minutos…

Momo, Tetsuzaemon ―el padre de su mejor amiga―, Hiyori, Mashiro, Hanatarō, Iemura y Nell, también hacían acto de presencia. De pronto, una enorme manta se mostró orgullosa ―expuesta por las jóvenes―, tenía escrita en letras grandes el nombre de Rukia en un color violeta brillante y comenzaron a ovacionarla con insistencia. A esto Michiru se unió al grupo coreando su nombre con insistencia. Kira llegó con prisa, y no pareció sorprendido en lo absoluto, se sentó junto a Hinamori.

La mezcla de emociones fue muy intensa en Rukia, Nanao tuvo que obsequiarle varios pañuelos y la reconfortó con palabras gratas. No había ningún dolor o malestar en su ser, sino una infinita alegría que no había sentido por años.

Cinco minutos…

Shunsui caminaba muy quitado de la pena, con su coqueto haori rosado; así como un viejo amigo de Rukia… Renji caminó con paso firme hacia el pulpito, sin hacer caso al reclamó de la Catedrática y le entregó un nota y una carta dirigidas a ella. Nanao con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarlo a un lado de Kira.

Con una temblorosa mano, ella desdobló el papel. Era la letra de Unohana "Da tu máximo esfuerzo, este día y cada día de tu vida, pequeña". La carta por otro lado tenía escrita solo una palabra en el frente "Rukia", era de su hermano… llevo amorosamente el papel a su pecho y sonrió, la leería más tarde. Ese sería su premio.

Medio día…

Alisó ―nuevamente― arrugas inexistentes en su rosada falda. El portero comenzaba a cerrar las puertas del jardín, cuando él llegó. Su vago… su amigo… la persona a la que más quería. Y fue al único al que le sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Ahora, no dudaba en lo absoluto que lo que había sucedido en esos minutos era obra suya, ya se encargaría de darle su merecido más tarde.

―¿Quién es Kira? ―dijo al volver su atención hacia el pulpito, luego de haber examinado al hombre que él consideraba un indigente.

―Kurosaki-san ―explicó―, él hizo que todas la personas importantes para Rukia estuviesen aquí hoy.

―¿Son algo? ―inquirió muy serio.

―Creo que por ahora son… más que amigos, menos que amantes.

―Por favor ―Kisuke exclamó con voz ronca, al momento de levantarse y mirar a las visitas. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a Ichigo parado frente a las puertas―, les pido silencio ―él mismo se quedó callado un largo tiempo, terminó aclarando su garganta―. Comen… cemos ―balbuceó mientras se sentaba, y tomaba la hoja con los nombres de los estudiantes. Pero antes miro a Sado, el moreno estaba tan sorprendido como él― Kuchiki ―leyó.

Suspiro profundamente, sujetando un extremo de la tela y de un solo movimiento dejo ver su obra. Una sonora exclamación de sorpresa se dejo escuchar por parte de los presentes, luego un silencio abrasador, una estupefacción total, una incomprensión visual ante lo que admiraban. Una gama tal de colores, formas geométricas, figuras creadas, un jardín de color sensual se presentaba ante el aturdido público. Una exposición se mostraba orgullosa, digna, e imponente antes los ojos expertos, y los demás reunidos que contuvieron la respiración.

Solo el aplauso de satisfacción de Ichigo se percibió en aquel jardín.

―El suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial ―recitó elegantemente el tema de exposición de aquel año.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Qué sucede? ―dijo ocupando el asiento―. No es normal que pidas mi presencia.

―Han llegado los últimos estudios de Orihime ―Ryūken mostró una verdadera aflicción.

Uryū no quiso mirar los resultados, apartó preocupado los papeles, mientras fruncía sus labios con temor. Por el rostro de su padre, su urgencia de verlo y la seriedad de la situación, le decía que aquello que estuviese escrito no era nada bueno.

―Dime ―murmuro.

―La diálisis no muestra mejoría alguna. No podemos hacer nada más por ella ―suspiro―, lamentablemente ha llegado el momento… de desahuciarla Uryū… no puedo salvarla.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo X

No existe lo finito, todo es infinito

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Aizen es sádico como sabemos, así que pienso que personalmente disfrutaría mucho mostrando a Byakuya en su estado más lamentable. Y pensándolo bien, si creo que algunas personas usan sus "influencias" para ocultar cosas de ellos.

+ La imagen de la portada de la revista, es aquella del calendario donde Rukia aparece rodeada de flores. Para el resto pueden elegir sus favoritas personales.

+ Ya que se va a terminar la saga de Xcution en el anime, me ha parecido bueno hacerles un pequeño homenaje en mi historia.

+ Sobre el poder de convencimiento de Nell, no quise redactarlo (habría abarcado un texto largo), pero en resumidas cuentas "amenazó" a todos en la cafetería.

( * ) Giulio Carlo Argan, fue un historiador y crítico de arte italiano, fue uno de los mayores eruditos y pensadores del siglo XX.

( ** ) Primo Piano Arte Studio Di Graziella Zardo, galería de arte italiana.

+ Bien rápida explicación de porque Rukia no se enteró de la revista. Dado que estaba demasiado atrasada con su trabajo final, simplemente no tuvo tiempo de mirar el televisor y tampoco abandono la cafetería esos dos días. Trabajó intrínsecamente para acabar. También, ella no le mostró a nadie su trabajo final hasta el momento de la exposición.

+ La ropa descrita para le exposición de Rukia, es la que aparece en uno de los calendarios donde está ella, Ichigo y Renji lanzando unos discos voladores.

+ La carta la escribió Byakuya antes de enfermarse. Es incapaz de hablar por el momento, la recuperación es lenta. Tanto Renji, como Shunsui llegan porque Kira les habló.

+ Esta cerca el final… tal como en el manga.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Sempai, _es_ _un término japonés que se utiliza al dirigirse a compañeros de estudios, o artes marciales._

+ (2) Grupo Financiero Mizuho_, (Mizuho Financial Group), Abreviado como MHFG, o simplemente llamada Mizuho. Tiene activos por más de $ 1.44 billones de dólares, a través de su control de Mizuho Bank,Mizuho Corporate Bank, y las filiales de explotación._

+ (3) NHK_, corporación emisora de Japón o Asociación de Radiodifusión de Japón es una emisora pública japonesa._

+ (4) Kimu botan, _literalmente " Botón de oro " en japonés. Es la flor que representa a la 9ª división._

+ (5) Zabutón, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (6) Universidad de Sinshu,_ se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón y cuenta con cinco campus en Matsumoto, Nishi-Nagano, Wakasato, Ueda y Minami-Minowa._

+ (7) Unagi, _es la palabra japonesa para las anguilas de agua dulce, y especialmente para la angula japonesa._

+ (8) Kabayaki-don, _es un término japonés genérico para un plato de pescado fileteado, sin espinas y mojado en una salsa dulce a base de soja que luego se hace a la parilla. En general, __kabayaki__ alude al plato hecho con unagi._

+ (9) Suiboku, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa._

+ (10) Mecenas, _persona o institución que promociona económicamente las actividades culturales de letras y artes, y a las personas que se dedican a ellas, generalmente dando dinero._

+ (11) Dolce & Gabbana, es _un restaurante muy exclusivo en Italia._

+ (12) Galería Kenji Taki, _Arte contemporáneo japonés e internacional. Sitio web con artistas de la galería y exposiciones desde 1984._

+ (13) Haguro Tombo, _"libélula de hierro" nombre de la __Zanpakutō de Lisa._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	10. Nada es finito, todo es infinito

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a KuboTite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** por efectos en esta historia, Ichigo es ambidiestro.

_**Introspección:**__ Luego de vivir tres años de como un vago, porque lo dejo se ex; hacen estragos en cualquiera. Que te paguen 15 centavos por tus servicios, es deprimente. Pero, ¿quién eres para quejarte?_

**Sumary:** Bastan solo 15 centavos al día, para cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

Φ ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Φ ΦΦΦΦ

– **Ichigo no k****ē****ki****–**

Φ ΦΦΦΦ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ ΦΦΦΦ

**Capitulo X**

**Nada es finito, todo es infinito**

Φ ΦΦΦΦ

"—_Una vez tuve un sueño. Caminaba por el bosque, no sé porque, se levantó el viento y mi sombrero voló._

—_Y lo perseguiste ¿no?, corrías y corrías y finalmente lo alcanzabas. _

_Lo recogiste, pero ya no era un sombrero se había convertido en otra caso, en algo maravilloso._

—_No, seguía siendo un sombrero y no lo perseguía. No hay nada más ridículo que un hombre corriendo tras su sombrero"_

- Muerte entre las flores -

ΦΦΦΦΦ

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

* * *

El sonido constante del bambú golpeando la piedra rítmicamente una y otra vez, era lo único escuchado en la amplia sala donde se llevaba el examen final de los estudiantes. Más de uno se mantenía estupefacto ante lo que admiraban delante de sus ojos y entre estos individuos estaban los tres invitados —Lisa, Urahara y Sado—, así como los representantes de la Universidad —Nanao y Giriko—, todos ellos, no daban crédito a la osadía expuesta tan pretenciosamente en el bello jardín donde se llevaba a cabo el examen final de los futuros graduados. La porra que tanto la ovacionó, paró de inmediato al ser testigos de su trabajo, ninguno era capaz de comprender lo que miraban. La naturalidad y la tranquilidad en el rostro de la joven artista era algo incomprensible para la gran mayoría.

Aunque habían incontables metros hasta la puerta, Rukia fácilmente pudo observar el pulgar en lo alto de su vago favorito, y supo que todo estaría bien. Él confió en ella, la incentivó, la motivó y la apoyó. Cual fuese el resultado, poco le importaba. En ese preciso instante, brillaba en lo alto su estrella de la fortuna, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que deseaba, estaba ahí a su lado. Su hermano, sus amigos, sus conocidos, su vago… Ichigo… Ya no le interesaba el mostrarse ante los demás como la «señorita perfecta», sino como una mujer que estaba dispuesta a cometer errores. Después de todo, ella era por sí misma, un error maravilloso.

—El «Suiboku (1) a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial» —repitió por segunda vez aquel día, manteniendo la calma—. ¿Qué es el arte? —Hizo una pregunta en general y ciertamente, no esperando que alguien se animase a responderle—, podemos tomar el diccionario y encontrar en sus hojas no menos de 15 repuestas plausibles, ¡pero…! —Entonó con gravedad paseándose por el frente de su obra— Futuros artistas, ¿qué es el arte para nosotros? —Dejó de hablar y les soltó una irónica sonrisa a sus compañeros de estudios que durante tantos años la hicieron sufrir—. ¡El arte es dinero! —Soltó para la sorpresa de todos.

Momo llevó con prisa su mano izquierda a la rodilla de Kira, mientras su rostro se palideció de inmediato. En ese mismo instante, creyó que su mejor amiga se había vuelto completamente loca—. ¡Está bromeando, ¿verdad?! —ella dijo.

Renji se rió para sus adentros. Era una verdadera desvergonzada por desnudar el lado oculto del arte, aquella parte que ni los mismos artistas querían citar, y hela ahí, delante de él paseándose tan cínicamente y sin vergüenza alguna. Que su ser se excitó de solo verla, aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde para él.

—¡Les pregunto una vez más¡ ¿Qué obra se vende por poco dinero? Lo cierto, es que ninguna —respondió al público presente que tan atentos la miraban— ¡Entones…! —Explayó acríticamente— ¿por qué forzar la belleza de Suiboku a los medios de comunicación? —Señaló los trabajos expuestos de sus compañeros, que prácticamente eran una campaña publicitaría con la venta de algún producto o anuncio con grandes letras que le acompañaban—. ¿No estamos aquí, acaso para ver con nuestros ojos como nos imaginamos o vislumbramos su transformación a través del tiempo? —Señaló el enorme letrero con el tema y por inercia la gran mayoría le miró—. ¡Damas y caballeros —se colocó junto a su trabajo de manera que fuese observado una vez más— la evolución del ancestral Suiboku llevado más allá de a frontera a la que Zangetsu nos llevó…

—Estás tan emocionada que lloras, ¿Orihime? —Ulquiorra le susurró contra su oído.

Moviendo suavemente su cabeza, ella le negó —Lloro, porque en este instante sí creo en los milagros —entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo y delicadamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

—… más allá de su innovadora técnica y ejecución, más allá de lo que alguno de ustedes se imaginó! La tinta indeleble le cede su lugar a la permanente, la austeridad de las formas a lo complejo, la claridad del tono al color intenso, la simple idea a la abstracta —recitaba como si lo tuviese memorizado, pero de hecho, aquel largo escrito que redacto lo olvidó por completo en el púlpito. Esas palabras, nacían desde lo más profundo de su corazón—, el frágil papel a la rigidez del lienzo! —Se colocó en el medio de su obra expuesta, alzó sus manos en el aire y las separó solo un poco, lo suficiente como para simular que lo cobijaba—. El arte es arte y nunca será comercial, no es pasajero, no se adapta a la publicidad mediática, es eterna, impone corrientes, ideas y principios —lentamente iba bajando sus manos y suspiró hondo—. El «Suiboku a través del tiempo como parte de la cultura japonesa, aplicada en el ámbito comercial», está es la representación para Kuchiki Rukia —les dijo sin la menor duda.

—Es una pícara insolente —dijo muy cómicamente Urahara a sus colegas.

Su trabajo consistía en un enmarañado conjunto de matices y formas, de todos los colores más vivos que podrían imaginar —sin tocar siquiera los fosforescentes—. Un complicado collage de sus viejos dibujos que tanta risa ocasionaron. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, ninguno se atrevió a reír. Fue hecho sobre un gran lienzo de 1 metro por 80 centímetros, pintado con acrílicos. Tantos y tan complejos dibujos fueron expuestos, que era imposible el no mirar un solo espacio sin ser usado. Solo una solitaria figurilla con forma de estrella, en la esquina superior izquierda parecía fuera de foco. Y de pronto, gran parte del público estalló en desvergonzadas carcajadas —no los conocidos de ella— que a la anterior Rukia pudieron haber cohibido, más no a la que ahora ahí estaba. Señalaban su trabajo, mientras cotilleaban entre sí, algunos incluso aplaudieron con desdén al creerla estúpida y seguros de que había reprobado. Aquella pedantería solo pudo arrancar una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, que una vez más con labia se movieron.

—¿Les divierte…? —Masculló tan arrogante y tan fuertement, que las risas cesaron de inmediato—. ¿Creen que han hecho un trabajo mejor que el mío? —Espetó ruin a sus compañeros de clases, y ahora fue su turno para reírse ante el asombro de los invitados—. Hacer un Suiboku tradicional y solo agregare texto, ¿eso es mejor que mi obra? —Regresó al púlpito y desde ahí les aplaudió, aumentando la tensión del lugar y más de uno se removió incómodo en su asiento—. ¡Todos se rieron de Zangetsu cuando él llegó —los señaló con saña—, pero, él se rió de ustedes cuando hizo lo impensable, cuando nos devolvió el Suiboku! No como papel, tinta y pinceles; ¡sino como una corriente nueva, como el deseo de un hombre, como nuestra y desde ahí tipos como ustedes le imitaron! ¡Imitadores! —Les gritó a viva voz y se formó un silencio demasiado pesado en el pequeño jardín. Así estuvieron cuando menos 10 minutos en los cuales nadie se atrevió a decir o hacer algo más.

—¡Kuchiki…! —Nanao por sí misma no daba crédito a la magnifica replica oral que acababa de exponer. Nunca antes la había visto tan segura de sí misma.

Justo ahora, nadie era capaz de apartar la vista de la obra de Rukia que con tanto orgullo resplandecía entre los matices grisáceos del resto expuesto. Su trabajo estaba tan lleno de vida que transmitía su resolución en la sala de exposición. No fue hasta que Kisuke se levantó, que la tensión se agravió. Sus palabras lo definirían todo.

—Creo… —aclaró su garganta— que habló por mis colegas… cuando digo… Que es la primera vez que nos quedamos sin palabras, luego de ver una obra de arte y —se quitó su sombrero a rayas que tanto lo caracterizaba y tuvo un extraño dejó de nostalgia— por segunda vez como crítico, he de felicitar a alguien —le sonrió y su ameno gesto la tranquilizó por completo—. ¿Sabes quién fue el primero?

—No… —tartamudeó su respuesta.

Por un breve instante Urahara miró hacia la puerta, específicamente hacia el hombre recargado contra esta y solo por un instante se preguntó si « ¿sería obra de Ichigo?», pero así como lo pensó, lo desechó en el acto. No, aquella exposición era solamente de la jovencita. Regresó su atención a ella, no sin antes cabecear sutilmente con su cabeza.

—Fue Zangetsu —Rukia llevó sus manos con asombro a sus labios—. Él hombre que reinvento el Suiboku… y tú lo has llevado al siguiente nivel, Kuchiki-san —le aplaudió y le siguieron sus colegas, su catedrática, el rector, sus invitados y por último, el resto como mero compromiso. Una cascada de elogios, llenaron el recinto—. ¡Acabas de graduarte de la Universidad! —Gritó por lo alto del ruido el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Las palabras de Urahara solo eran un premio de segunda mano para Rukia, para ella, lo verdaderamente importante, era haber sobresalido por sobre todos los mediocres que alguna vez se burlaron de ella tan descaradamente. Los gritos de triunfo de sus amigos opacaban por completo los forzados aplausos del resto. Esos vanos gestos a ella no le interesaban y minutos antes, si la hubiesen suspendido no le hubiese importado. Lo que realmente valía en su vida, era el incondicional cariño de la gente que la apoyaba, en ese breve instante su vida era simplemente perfecta. No creía que nada pudiese acabar con su felicidad, no obstante, la vida es siempre tan efímera…

Colocó de nueva cuenta su trabajo en el bastidor cercano a la fuente y con una gran gracia en su andar fue a sentarse en el medio de Momo y Renji, donde las congratulaciones continuaron y no fue hasta que Nanao los silencio que las demás replicas orales continuaron. Giró su cabeza para ver a Ichigo, sin embargo, este ya no estaba. Una cara decepción se vislumbró en sus orbes, que sólo su amigo pelirrojo observó. Acarició con ternura la carta que su hermano le había escrito, y aguardaba impaciente el volver a la cafetería para leerla con calma. Transcurrieron 3 horas más, en los cuales sus compañeros fueron presentando poco a poco sus obras. No falta decir, que fueron duramente criticados por los oradores invitados. Aduciendo aquella circunstancia a la nula creatividad a los aspirantes a artistas, por haber convertido al Suiboku en una herramienta comercial y mundana, alejándolo del verdadero fin de arte, que en palabras textuales de Rukia era «dinero». Como la magnánima y certera frase de Sir Walter Scott: «La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno», a excepción de Rukia todos reprobaron. Kisuke, Lisa y Sado pasaron una hora más explayando una ardua lisonjera hablando sobre el trabajo de la Kuchiki. Más de uno intentó objetar —inútilmente— recelosos de su triunfo de la joven, más la sagaz lengua de Yadōmaru los acalló en el acto.

—¡Nosotros, somos críticos de arte y no estamos aquí para favorecer a nadie! —Lisa replicó ácidamente desde donde estaba colocado el púlpito—. Nuestras opiniones no han sido contrariadas, algo asombroso —admitió al ver a Kisuke y Sado—. Han sido juzgados en base a su propio esfuerzo, en base a su ímpetu, en base… —dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de continuar, solo por el mero hecho de generar mayor tensión entre los suspendidos— ¡al riesgo!, jóvenes. Los verdaderos artistas no temen enfrentar lo desconocido ¡no se van con lo seguro! —Hizo un ademán para señalar sus trabajos.

—La joven que aprobó —Sado continuó con la explicación, sin ser tan altanero— fue porque lo merecía—. El arte nunca se adapta, crea, innova, ideas, corrientes, vida…

—En hora buena, Kuchiki Rukia ¡felicidades! —Urahara terminó y una vez más le aplaudió.

Los tristes desafortunados salieron con prisa, inconformes con los resultados del examen. Ya se encargarían a primera hora del lunes de presentar sus respectivas quejas, Giriko solo pudo lamentarse por ello, le esperaría un día por demás largo. Se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de los invitados. La noticia se expandió como la pólvora por la Universidad de Shinsu (2) en donde más de uno creyó que se trataba de una broma. Los gestos de profundo cariño no se hicieron esperar en el jardín, donde los invitados de Rukia continuaron por un tiempo más.

—¿Qué opina —Indagó honestamente el Rubio, examinando nuevamente la obra de Rukia— Yadōmaru-san?

—Al principio, pensé que era una broma —respondió cruzándose de brazos, fijando su entera atención en la solitaria estrella del lienzo—. Pero, cuando la escuché hablar…

—… enmudeciste —Sado terminó la oración, captando de inmediato la atención de sus colegas que le miraron por el rabillo de sus ojos—. Me recordó a cuando Ichigo expusó por primera vez su trabajo ante los críticos. Pensé que lo harías pedazos —dijo recordando el día que su amigo y el rubio se habían conocido por primera vez, hacia un par de años—, pero no lo hiciste.

—No pude —objetó Kisuke con gracia—, me calló de inmediato cuando comenzó a hablar. El moreno se giró para marcharse— ¿Te vas?

—No… Intentaré convencerla de que presté su obra para la galería —le dijo.

Urahara no pudo más que reír.

—Pero, ¿todo estará bien? —La escuchó preguntar.

—¿Bien? —Repitió confuso el rubio.

—Cuando ella descubra que Ichigo y Zangetsu son la misma persona —farfulló impaciente cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que tenga importancia alguna ese hecho, sino lo que haces para ganarte la confianza de las personas que quieres —le dijo con una voz a modo de juego que para nada le gusto, al tiempo que ocultaba sus ojos bajo la marcada sombra de su sombrero a rayas—. Además, no la creo tan ingenua como para no saberlo, o al menos intuirlo—susurró y su voz se volvió más profunda—. Ambos están bien así, por el momento. Después de todo… ambos tienen sus propios secretos.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabe? —Inquirió Lisa para continuar con la conversación.

—Desde el inicio —le sonrió a una enfadada Lisa que no hizo nada por ocultarlo—. Una amiga mía muy "querida" ha conocido a Rukia-chan desde que pequeña. No, no se preocupe —se explicó con prisa al verla preocupada—, ello no ha influido de alguna manera con mi crítica. Tiene un talento único, que Kurosaki-san fue capaz de explotar —Kisuke miro por su hombro como Rukia disfrutaba gratamente del momento—. Las decisiones más difíciles por afrontar, están a punto de ser tomadas.

.

.

Ese día, Ichigo no kēki permanecería cerrado al público. Ahí se celebraría la fiesta en honor a Rukia. Todas las mesas fueron ocupadas por las incontables visitas que ansiosas aguardaban el suculento festín. Su vago favorito ya esperaba ahí, su presencia en la cafetería la tranquilizó. Había algo que lo incomodaba, y al parecer ella fue la única en percibirlo. Su ceño estaba más arrugado de lo usual, respondía con monosílabos y le notaba tensó; pero, no supo si el problema sería ella por lo que se armó de valor y se le acercó.

—¿Ichigo —preguntó en un suave murmulló, interrumpiendo su conversación con Hirako—, podemos hablar?

Shinji miró al par, el que sobraba ahí era él, por lo que decidió marcharse. Así que con su vino en mano —habían destapado algunas botellas para celebrar— se marchó. Dibujó en su rostro una socarrona sonrisa cuando vio a Hiyori a unas mesas de distancia peleando con un frasco de pepinillos que no podía abrir. Avanzó hacia ella como un cazador a su presa, listo para fastidiarle. Rukia se sentó muy nerviosa, ya que juagaba distraídamente con sus manos.

—Dime —él dijo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Liberó finalmente la angustiosa pregunta que tanto la martirizó por tanto tiempo—. ¿No hice bien mi exposición…?

—… ¿Qué? —Espetó fuera de sí—. ¡Claro que no! —Le gritó a viva voz y de pronto todos les miraron—. ¡A sus asuntos! —Les chilló todos completamente colorado—. ¿De dónde rayos te sacas esas estupideces? —Le murmuró por lo bajó intentando inútilmente el no llamar la atención en la concurrida cafetería—. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, tonta! —Fue su bonito halago que la hizo sonreír—. Es solo… —dejó de hablar.

—¿Solo?

—¡Déjalo! —Tajó con acritud, poniéndose de pie—. ¿No te avergüenza que tus amigos te vean conmigo? —Habló en plural y un poco más alto de lo usual. En realidad, deseaba escuchar la respuesta de Rukia ya que el tipo pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Rukia soltó una risita muy modesta incluso para ella, y se encogió de hombros saboreando el merengue del pastel de fresa que estaba sobre la mesa—. ¿Y quién dice que salgo contigo? —Replicó para el disgusto del vago y la risa en general de los presentes. Ichigo la miró muy feo, pero pronto captó su broma.

—Si, si —y se marchó en el acto. Lo suyo era solo de ellos, no había necesidad de involucrar al resto y además, ella ya había recuperado su ánimo y era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Me pregunto… —Rukia se dijo para sí al verlo alejándose yendo en dirección al sanitario— me pregunto… si algún día volverás a ser…?

—¡Felicidades, Rukia-chan! —Una muy ebria Mashiro la abrazó. Kensei de inmediato comenzó a reprenderla.

—¡Ya cásate con ella! —Love le gritó desde el fondo de la cafetería.

—¡Cállate! —Kensei explotó llenó de una renovada ira, no sin antes arrojarle los restos del pastel de fresa al hombre que se atrevió a vociferar tal barbaridad.

Ichigo mojó su rostro en abundante agua fría bajo el grifo del sanitario de hombres. Lo cerró y miró su reflejó en el único espejo. Existen hechos o circunstancias —como se les quiera llamar— de situaciones de las cuales uno nunca debería de enterarse, y lo que el mismo descubrió horas antes, era un claro ejemplo de ello.

_Ichigo fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería que extrañamente llevaba su nombre «__ Ichigo no k__ē__ki __» , a esperar la comida que gracias a Hirako degustarían. El antiguo jefe de Rukia acordó donar la comida, misma que solicito a un grupo de banquetes con el fin de darle un bien merecido descanso al chef del lugar. Solo debía de haber alguien para recibirla, y ese "alguien" resultó ser el vago. Casi una hora le tomó al servicio de banquetes el colocar todo en su lugar._

_Nell cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y él escuchó el sonido del pestillo de la puerta trasera de la cocina, que era el sitio por donde las compras ingresaban e Ichigo arrugó su ceño inseguro de que sentir. En un solo instante se sintió terriblemente incómodo de estar arrinconado en ese estrecho lugar, con ella ahí. Había algo distinto en su mirada, así como en su sonrisa. Lentamente ella se le fue acercando, y él fue dando pasos hacia atrás en igual medida, hasta que quedó atrapado por le estantería de frescas verduras, sin tener sitio hacia donde moverse. Justo cuando volvió a mirarla, ella lo besó. La suave calidez de sus labios lo hizo temblar y la empujó de inmediato. _

—_¡Maldita sea, Nell! ¿Qué haces? —Con ayuda de su antebrazo, Ichigo limpio los rastros de la saliva de ella sobre sus belfos—. ¡Nell…! —Aguardó impaciente la respuesta._

—_Es la despedida —murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo la impotencia al haber sido rechazada por el hombre del que estaba enamorada._

—_¿La despedida? —Preguntó jadeante, como si se estuviese ahogando._

—_Vuelvo a Italia —dijo aún sin mirarle._

—_¡¿Pero que demonios?!_

_Cuando su antigua mecenas (3) alzó su rostro, se quedó sin palabras. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban acuosos, ella lloraba y él era la causa de su sufrimiento. Nell dio un paso al frente —Ichigo continuaba estoico— y ella recargó su frente sobre su pecho._

—_Soy una mala persona… Ichigo —gimió dolida encallando sus finas uñas en los antebrazos del hombre—, yo tuve la culpa._

_Ichigo hizo un genuino gesto de dolor al sentir esas filosas uñas clavándose en su cuerpo. No obstante, en esa ocasión, no tuvo el valor de apartarla, tampoco pudo alejarse. Se quedó ensimismado, quieto y escuchando a su acelerado corazón y una disculpa que no comprendía._

—_Eres… una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida —dijo intentando que sus palabras la animaran._

_Nell sonrió llena de pena, un gesto que Ichigo no percibió dada la postura en la que se encontraba—. Yo… incentive a Misato con Takeru —le reveló—. Yo le dije que podía engañarte._

_De pronto un sentimiento tan profundo dominó a Ichigo, la sujetó con fuerza de sus antebrazos y la obligó a mirarlo. Su rostro crispaba, las aletas de su nariz se contraían violentamente—. « ¡No…! Ella le mentía» —se decía. La mujer a la que tanto respetaba nunca le hubiera hecho eso—. ¡Explícate! —Le exigió, soltándola. Su voz se volvió completamente agria, pero extrañamente estaba muy calmado._

—_Le dije a Misato, que podría tenerlos a ambos —musitó. _

_Ichigo pasó a su lado y se le notaba irritado—. ¡Mientes! —La acusó._

_Cuando Nell se giró para mirarlo, vio unos ojos llenos de rencor. Sonrió con amargura, ya se lo esperaba, pero lo que nunca pudo imaginar fue ese dolor tan agudo en su pecho—. Te quería para mí —el furioso rostro de Ichigo transmutó en uno de irrealidad pura—. ¿No lo entiendes? —Dio un paso al frente, el mismo que él retrocedo y con eso ella comprendió que no debía avanzar más—. Me enamoré de ti, Ichigo… Aún te amo —suspiró— y te amaré siempre. Si me quedo aquí, volveré a ser una mujer muy egoísta —él permitió que ella se le acercase lo suficiente para tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas, la llevó hacia sus labios y besó amorosamente su palma—. Con Rukia-chan serás inmensamente feliz, si eres capaz de apoyarla hasta el final. Ella está por necesitarte más de lo que te imaginas._

_Ambos permanecieron en un muy largo silencio, a los dos incluso les costaba respirar. Sus miradas estaban encontradas, pero los orbes del hombre parecían indiferentes ante sus palabras. La pesada mano de Ichigo fue liberada y el peso cayó abruptamente a su costado. Ese era el adiós definitivo para ella. Justo cuando pasaba a su lado, con el resto del decoro que le quedaba su antiguo protegido hizo algo que la heló por completo y que la dejó completamente anonadada. La abrazó contra sí, y con tanta fuerza que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo._

—_Gracias por todo, Nell…_

_Liberándose finalmente de aquella carga emocional, pudo ella finalmente sentirse en paz consigo misma._

Rukia se reía de la cómica representación de Shunsui con respecto a su reciente ojo morado —producto de la ira de su novia—, cuando Ichigo se le acercó y dijo esas tan temidas palabras en una relación, no sin antes entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Tenemos que hablar —ella se estremeció por la manera en la que él pronunció las palabras, por el ruego en su mirada y por la forma en que apretaba sus dedos, como si le suplicara que le regalase parte de su tiempo.

El corazón de Rukia dio un brinco—. ¿Ahora…?

—Cuando acabe la fiesta —aclaró muy serio. No quería mentiras, ni mucho menos encubrimientos. Le diría la verdad, ¡toda! O al menos, eso quería.

Iemura e Isane ocupaban la mesa más alejada, y cuando Rukia se les acercó los escuchó discutir las nuevas reformas del gobierno a los impuestos, un tema que para nada comprendía y muy lentamente se apartó. Momo, Kira y Renji formaban otro grupo, en donde el último no paraba de divertirse repitiendo las pesadas bromas contra el rubio, humillándolo delante de la chica que le gustaba; solo para la complacencia del bermejo. Rangiku y Shunsui estaban por acabarse la tercera botella de Brunello di Montalcino (4), de la colección de finos vinos que Nell tan amablemente obsequió, no falta decir que ambos ya estaban más que pasados de copas. El otro par de blondos —Hirako y Hiyori—, reñían cual pareja de recién casados y de cuando en cuando el primero recibía uno que otro golpe. Michiru y Ryo se ponían al día y fue aquí donde la Kuchiki se unió. Iba conversaba con los padres de la estudiante de preparatoria. Kensei acurrucaba a la pobre de Mashiro que se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos, soportando las respectivas burlas de Love y Rose. En contraste, la mesa más serena era donde Ichigo se encontraba en compañía del matrimonio Ulquiorra.

—¡¿Hablarás con Rukia-chan?! —Orihime no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —Respondió dudoso, y en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué te preocupa entonces? —Preguntó abruptamente el abogado Ulquiorra.

—Que la pierda —respondió con un hilo de voz que incluso al par le costó trabajo el escucharle.

—Ella no va a dejarte —Orihime explicó con una sonrisa, limpiándose sus labios y miro aturdida a su hermano adoptivo—. Rukia-chan te ama, estoy segura de eso. No deja de mirar hacia acá y no creo que busque con su mirada a mi marido —replicó juguetona.

—¿Comprenderá que soy Zangetsu?

—Encontrarás las palabras y el momento idóneo para eso, Kurosaki —cogió la taza y antes siquiera de llevarla a sus labios, está se cuarteó ante el horror del abogado. Horrorizado miró la cálida sonrisa de su esposa y un inusual frío recorrió su ser—. ¡Hay que ir a casa, cariño! —Dijo con urgida prisa.

Tanto Orihime como Ichigo le miraron con espasmo, más la mujer obedeció en el acto. Extrañamente, se sentía inusualmente cansada, por lo que la pareja fue la primera en retirarse, pese a las quejas de Rangiku. Aquel, fue el inicio de la tragedia en el matrimonio Ulquiorra. Las horas continuaron, y ya casi al amanecer se retiraron las últimas visitas. Ichigo se quedó bajo el pretexto de ayudarla a Rukia a levantar un poco el desastre del festejo. Kira había salido horas antes, despidiéndose vagamente y cargando a un ebrio pelirrojo, observó a Ichigo por un instante, y comprendió de inmediato que esa noche no llegaría a casa. El vago suspiró cerrando con llave la puerta frontal de la cafetería, lenta y pausadamente comenzó a subir por la escalera de la cocina, estaba lleno de nervios y a un paso de ceder ante su confesión con Rukia. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, ahí ella le esperaba, al término de está; abrazada a su mullida almohada de conejo y con la pijama puesta. Después de sus palabras, él bien sabía que para ella le resultó imposible el continuar disfrutando de la velada, se sintió culpable por ello. La encontró mirando el reloj y a él. Las luces de una patrulla iluminaron vagamente sus rostros, brindándoles la serenidad que tanto necesitaban.

—¿De qué, tenemos que hablar? —Rukia murmuró sin poder evitar el bostezó que escapó floridamente de sus labios.

Ichigo abrió la boca, pero al final no pudo decir nada. Toda la tarde estuvo practicando su discurso, el como se lo diría. Se imaginó tantas reacciones que creyó tener todas las respuestas que necesitaba; aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que al final se bloquearía y no sabría como responderle sin sentirse como un verdadero tonto. Rukia agachó la mirada, luego de tanto tiempo el contemplarlo fijamente resultaba extrañamente doloroso, ya que el nudo en su garganta cada vez se apretaba más y más. Sin previo aviso, él la tomó por el mentón y la besó. Muy distinto a todas las otras ocasiones que lo había hecho antes, no había inocencia ni pudor alguno, sino más bien hambre y una extraña lujuria que los dominaba. Sus lenguas comenzaron a friccionarse una contra la otra, demandantes y urgidas de cariño. Pronto la mano del vago se aventuró bajo la delicada tela del pijama, cuando separaron sus labios en busca del necesitado aire. Sus frentes se tocaron, fue todo lo que necesitaron para calmar la tormenta que se vaticinaba. Aún no era el momento, ni el lugar, para ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Todavía no puedo… —murmuró contra su cuello, retirando los estorbosos mechones y besándola delicadamente antes de separarse. Rukia se aferró con más fuerza contra su almohada de conejo—. Hiciste un buen trabajo —le dijo al sentarse a su lado en el último escalón, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo tras su espalda y la acercaba a él.

—Nell… se fue —le dijo rompiendo en un amargo llanto.

_La europea hizo que Kira y Momo llevasen las finas botellas de vino a las mesas, listas para ser servidas. Solo fue un pretexto para llevar a Rukia a la cocina y de ahí pasar a una seria conversación entre mujeres adultas._

—_Ven —Nell pidió inusualmente seria._

_Desde ahí, podían escuchar el sonido de la música y los chistes que sucedían en el área de la cafetería, la europea tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz constipada de tanto llorar. Rukia se sintió inusualmente incómoda, y sobre todo fuera de lugar; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía el cómo debía de actuar._

—_¿Nell…? —Hubo duda al llamarla._

—_Vuelvo a Italia —los ojos de Rukia se abrieron con mesura, aquellas palabras sin lugar a duda no se las esperaba. Sobre todo, porque para ella Nell ya era un miembro más de su querida familia—. No te pongas así, sabías que esto sucedería— __vaciló en sus últimas palabras, como si le hubiese costado encontrar la forma más dulce de decirlo._

—_¡Pe… pero no hoy! ¡Ahora! —Farfulló fuera de sus casillas, aquello debía de ser una mas de sus tontas bromas. O al menos, eso pedía._

—_Rukia-chan —suspiró con pesadez, explicarse le resultaría muy difícil—, no puedo vivir por más tiempo aquí… _

—… _¡Este también es tu hogar! —Irrumpió Rukia a la europea, más esta continuó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción._

—… _Lo siento, —se excusó ella después de lo que parecieron eternos minutos__— __porque yo también amo a Ichigo —por primera vez en ese largo tiempo, Rukia la miro con desconfianza ya que vaciló al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Le he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, años atrás —le reveló el agrio secreto que guardaba—. Él se ha enamorado en dos ocasiones, y en ambas no me ha elegido —intentó sonreír, más un hosco gesto se dibujó en sus labios—. La primera vez cometí el error de querer tenerlo para mí… esta ocasión… estoy dispuesta a apartarme._

_Rukia mordió sus labios—. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —Murmuró._

—_Porque esta vez voy a luchar justamente por él —Rukia alzó su rostro y la fragilidad de antes desapareció. En su lugar, las duras facciones de su familia relucieron con fuerza. Ese simple gesto hizo sonreír a Nell, la joven ante ella tenía toda la fuerza que necesitaba para los tiempos que estaban por venir—. Cuando salga por esa puerta, seremos rivales._

—_¡¿Así que solo buscabas una forma de meterte en mi vida?! —Exclamó Rukia totalmente fuera de sus casillas, pero inusualmente manteniendo el tono bajo de voz._

—_Para nada —interrumpió su queja como si esta no fuese importante—. Mi ayuda fue auténtica, y vino desde el fondo de mi corazón. Quiero que entiendas que seré tu rival, pero antes que nada, tu amiga y… la única perdedora. Si, Rukia-chan —le sonrió para transmitirle confianza—, me has ganado sin mover un solo dedo. Siendo tú, auténtica —finalmente se le pudo acercar y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí—. Él te ha elegido a ti —besó su frente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la pequeña cocina y ahí estaba su maleta._

—_Él no es solo un vago bueno para nada— Rukia cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente._

_Nell abrió la puerta y aspiró el dulce aire del exterior —Dale su tiempo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —salió por esta, y salió de su vida._

Apartó las sábanas, y sus pequeños pies tocaron el helado suelo. Traía puesta la pijama infantil, con la cual Nell solía hacerla rabiar tan constantemente, sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones, su pasos la llevaron hacía la habitación contigua, tomó el picaporte y la abrió. «Vacía», estaba completamente vacía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió abandonada, justo como cuando su hermano le retiró su ayuda y poco a poco le fue cerrando el camino de la única vida que hasta entonces ella conocía. Entonces lo entendió, que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Lo que había sucedido en esos cortos meses, era algo que ella debería de atesorar para siempre en su corazón. Aquella fría mañana de septiembre, Ichigo no kēki permanecería fuera de servicio. Todos los empleados de la cafetería se tomarían un día de descanso, así que no importaba que el reloj de la pared marcase el medio día. Fue entonces que hizo hincapié en el hecho de que ella sola. Hasta donde recordaba, se había quedado dormida en los brazos del vago.

—¿Ichigo? —Le llamó bajando pausadamente por las escaleras—. ¿Ichigo? —Repitió admirando la cocina completamente limpia.

No había nadie más, salvo ella, y se preguntó… ¿cuándo él volvería?

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

Jugaba con sus pulgares bastante nervioso en un continuo movimiento, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el enmarañado patrón irregular del techo. Llevaba contados más de un millón de esos pequeños agujeros que se encargaban de mantener a su mente distraída y que le evitan el que pensase en su razón de estar ahí en realidad. El vuelo de una mosca arruinó su intrínseca contabilidad y farfulló muy molesto al tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente en el cómodo sofá de su oficina, cual si fuese una más de sus rutinas matutinas —aunque, ciertamente, no lo era—. Ahí nadie le prestó la menor atención, los demás ya trabajaban laboriosamente en turnos de 24 horas y esa mañana en particular que resultó ser muy escandalosa. Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar constantemente, la máquina de fax perennemente hacía ese molesto ruido que fácilmente lo sacaba de casillas, la máquina de café ahora emitía ese delicioso aroma del brebaje recién hecho y él tenía siempre el privilegio de ser el primero en recibir la primera taza todas las mañanas. Su escritorio era un verdadero caos, cientos de papeles puestos en interminables pilas que lo ocultaban de la vista permanente de sus oficiales, más sólo le necesitaba estirar lo suficiente su cabeza como para darles una dura reprimenda con la mirada. Las persianas estaban permanentemente cerradas, y el único rastro de luz era la vieja lámpara sobre su mesa de trabajo, constantemente parecía más un cueva que la oficina del jefe de la policía. Yumichika le había entregado el reporte por el cual pasó la noche en vela, y lo que ahí leyó para nada le gusto. Molesto —más que de costumbre—, se levantó y cogió su blanco haori antes de salir como un demonio con los papeles en mano de esa investigación que le había ordenado.

Era una serie de fotografías y largas palabras finamente escritas sobre su esposa, «ex» mejor dicho; aún tenía el viejo hábito de aparentar que ella seguía siendo suya. Las imágenes las habían capturado en uno de los mejores izakaya (5) de la prefectura de Naru, de la ciudad de Karakura —que no era su sector a vigilar— de ella con nada más y nada menos en compañía de un hombre de blanquecina cabellera al que conocía perfectamente bien. Ya que era nada más y nada menos, que el maldito abogado que había llevado el caso de Retsu. En fechas recientes, se corría un cuento sobre sus conexiones con la Yakuza y se había malogrado el afiche de «Shiroi hebi o serpiente blanca». En los más altos mandos, se corría el rumor sobre una supuesta conexión criminal entre este hombre y el muy respetado Aizen Sōsuke. Famoso por sus bien logradas evasiones fiscales y aparentemente el individuo fotografiado con Unohana solo era la pantalla del verdadero problema, ya que Ichimaru Gin se encargaba del lavado de dinero. Aunque, «sólo era un rumor, a medias palabras». Hasta ahí, pudo sentirse hasta cierto punto tranquilo. Pero, la última fotografía fue una enviada a la estación policial de su propio oficial encubierto —Yumichika—, mientras este se encontraba en su investigación. Zaraki no tenía la menor duda, fue el mismo Aizen el que le envió la imagen, si comprendía bien… este le decía decorosamente que Retsu era un estorbo en sus planes y él mejor que nadie sabía lo que vendría sino actuaba con prisa.

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

El vago anduvo recorriendo la misma estación de tren en por lo menos dos ocasiones, antes de armarse del valor suficiente como para bajar de esta. Pisada tras pisada, sintió como aquellos zapatos prestados estuviesen hechos de plomo. La garganta la sintió seca al tomar la llave que tiempo atrás el famoso «Chad» le había dado en una mañana como esa. Volver a sus raíces, ir a Karakura siempre le resultaba difícil. La puerta rechinó al abrirse, y una suave brisa ventiló el estudio que por años permaneció cerrado. A través de un halo de luz por una ventana mal cubierta, pudo ver el finísimo polvo que flotaba y cada mueble estaba cubierto de una pequeña capa grisácea de mugre; nada que con una buena limpiada no se quitase. Todo seguía exactamente igual a como él lo había abandonado, incluso en el lienzo en blanco continuaba el boceto a lápiz de Misato sobre el fino papel. Sonrió con ironía y pena de sí mismo, del tiempo perdido y que había pasado. Lento, pero firme, caminó hacia el bastidor y sin el menor reparo tomó el papel estraza y lo rompió en el acto. Se sintió por primera vez libre, y al mismo tiempo sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar y corrió hacia el baño. Justo cuando bajaba la palanca escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, contempló al hombre a través del espejo, se miraron… mejor dicho.

—La alarma contra robos se encendió —fue el primero en hablar con una excusa tonta, como si necesitase un pretexto para hablar delante de su único hijo varón—. Estás hecho un lío —dijo con una sonrisa más amena y la bien restaurada tranquilidad de un padre.

—Creo que la barba me da un estilo… «Chic» como diría Yuzu —respondió con gracia, o al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

Isshin se cruzó de brazos y recargó su peso contra el marco de la puerta, hasta cierto punto imposibilitándole cualquier huída—. No hablo de tu aspecto físico, Ichigo —el tono de su voz destiló ácido y luego suspiró—. Sino de lo que se refleja en tus ojos, no veo un solo atisbo de duda en ellos.

—Papá… — se giró y se sintió como un niño pequeño a punto de ser reprendido por alguna travesura descubierta— yo…

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Ichigo? —Inquirió extendiéndole una toalla para que secase su barba que goteaba—. Aquí no encontrarás el valor que buscas —Ichigo la tomó y por un breve instante ocultó su rostro detrás de esta—. Nell-chan estuvo aquí ayer —dejó de hablar, mientras su hijo hacía grandes intentos por ganar tiempo secando su rostro—; no es fácil ver a una mujer abatida ni rechazada dos veces por el mismo hombre —el vago finalmente tuvo el valor de encararlo, más en sus ojos ahora sólo había duda—. Tú fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta —y suspiró—. Rukia-chan y tú… son como el día y la noche, el sol y la luna… Tan cercanos, pero a la vez tan distantes el uno del otro.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir papá?! —preguntó él, más en un susurro pero podía escucharse el tono tenso en su voz.

—No pueden fingir para siempre, ninguno de los dos. El tiempo se les agota —Ichigo no percibió el tono despectivo en la voz de su padre.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de su padre para nada le gustaron y antes de tener el tiempo para exigir una respuesta el celular de Isshin sonó con suma insistencia. En un primer inicio intentaron no hacer caso, más cuando el aparato no daba tregua alguna el médico estuvo a punto de apagarlo, hasta que leyó el nombre identificado. Con una extraña mirada, le pidió un minuto a su hijo. Contesto con monosílabos, uno tras otro cada vez más serio y áspero, hasta que llegó al punto de darle la espalda a Ichigo.

—¡¿Papá?!

Rara vez su padre estaba tan serio como en aquel preciso instante, su instinto le decía que acababa de recibir malas noticias.

—Orihime-chan está en el hospital… —fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de que Ichigo corriese a su lado.

.

.

El hospital Quincy siempre le había resultado un sitio un tanto desagradable, personalmente. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo esperando recibir buenas noticias, de hecho, siempre estas iban tornándose cada vez más insoportables. El viaje al Seireitei resultó unos de los trayectos más largos en su vida, a cada segundo que pasaba su desesperación iba en aumento. Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba atiborrado de pacientes, buscó con sus ojos una figura a la cual reconocer y pronto, lo miro hablando con una enfermera regordeta, y corrió con prisa a su encuentro.

—¡Ishida! —Su voz denotó suma urgencia.

Uryū le dio una mirada de absoluto fracaso, tanto emocional, como física y con un seco gesto Ichigo supo que ese día no habrían buenas noticias—. Sígueme —le ordenó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un elevador que en ese preciso momento abría sus puertas y ambos se apresuraron a entrar. Una vez dentro, el médico soltó un pesado y largo suspiro que acabó por tensar la ya pesada situación—. Orihime fue ingresada ayer por la noche, presentaba un cuadro de encefalopatía urémica… —dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que sus tecnicismos no serían comprendidos— Está muriendo.

Con una gran rabia el médico fue arrinconado contra uno de los lados del elevador, sujetado fuertemente del cuello de su camisa—. ¡Ishida! —Con una perfecta sincronización las puertas se abrieron al llegar al piso en concreto; fue el chillido de una mujer lo que sacó de su trance a Ichigo. Ligeramente apenado, lo liberó en el acto. Uryū ajusto su corbata y aclaró pesadamente su garganta, antes siquiera de salir y calmar un poco a la agitada mujer que aún gritaba de manera histérica.

—Ichigo…

Sado llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, un elegante traje gris oscuro; aunque su presencia era ligeramente desaliñada y tenía una incipiente barba maltrecha, producto de un solo día. Tenía una muy cargadas ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero lo que en realidad acabo con cualquier esperanza que tenía fue ese inherente brillo de sus orbes. En ese preciso momento lo comprendió y lo intuyó.

—Necesito estar solo —le dijo el vago caminando por el solitario pasillo en la distancia.

.

.

Pasaba del medio día, y ella continuaba dormida. Desde su primera noche luego de hacer el amor por primera vez, el verla respirar era uno de sus pequeños momentos perfectos y uno de sus mayores gustos culposos. Se embelesaba con sus largas pestañas, su nariz tan fina y pequeña que parecía haber sido cincelada por el mismo Miguel Ángel y esos sonrosados labios que tanto disfrutaba besar. Podían pasar horas simplemente acariciándose con la timidez de un par de adolescentes, tan solo disfrutando del entero placer de una caricia robada y un suspiro ahogado. Cogió una de sus manos, y en una muestra de infinito amor besó su palma y fue suficiente el gesto para despertarla de su largo sueño. Se miraron y las palabras no fueron necesarias, no en aquellas almas que tanto se comprendían. Orihime suspiró muy suavemente e invitó a Ulquiorra a sus brazos y como un niño asustado se acurrucó contra ella.

—¿Lo recuerdas…? Hoy, hace unos años que nos conocimos por primera vez —murmuró ella jugueteando con sus hebras negras, entrelazándolas entre sus dedos y dibujando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Como olvidarlo —la abrazó más contra sí, como si esperase despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla—, ese día… creí que Dios me había enviado un ángel —él sonrió con tristeza y ella elogiada por la maravillosa comparación que su esposo hacía sobre su persona—. Tengo miedo —él dijo al momento de erguirse. Colocó un poco de su larga cabellera contra su oreja y besó al final su mejilla, todo esto sin haber roto siquiera por un instante el contacto entre sus manos.

—Yo, no —Orihime respondió tan apacible que él no pudo más que mirarla estupefacto—. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos la mañana después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez? —Esa ocasión inquirió con un gesto por demás serio, nada usual en ella.

—Si —contestó con un frágil hilo de voz.

—¿Me prometes que lo harás… sin mí? —Suplicó la segunda frase de la pregunta con el timbre de voz resquebrajándosele.

—¡Por favor, no me pidas eso! —Se encogió una vez más sobre su regazo como un niño asustado en una tormentosa noche—. ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti!

—Tonto… —Orihime suspiro y volvió a jugar con sus mechones, mientras tarareaba una canción infantil. La misma que su hermano le cantaba cuando ella estaba asustada, en aquellos lejanos días de tormenta—. Aunque yo no esté aquí, tú debes seguir con nuestro sueño, cariño.

—¡Mi sueño es hacerlo contigo! ¡Es nuestro sueño! —La sujetó de su rostro, como si su dura mirada pudiese transmitirle la fuerza que a ella tanto necesitaba.

—Y el mío, que tu sigas sin mí —sus frágiles y duras palabras hicieron que él la soltase, completamente abatido, terminó por derrumbarse a un costado de la cama—. ¡No llores! —Suplicó Orihime también en llanto, al haberlo escuchado desde la altura de donde lo miraba—. ¡Por favor, no llores! —Expresó con su corazón hecho añicos, finalmente… toda esperanza había desaparecido.

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

Una semana exacta había trascurrido y Rukia aun no tenía noticia alguna de Ichigo. Kira mismo desconocía su paradero y ella comenzaba a impacientarse; solía escabullirse de vez en cuando, algunos días… pero no tantos. Si Nell aún estuviese con ella, entre las dos ya habrían planeado un plan de contingencia, sin embargo… ella ahora estaba sola. Exhaló pesadamente arrugando la carta de su hermano entre sus manos, un documento que por dentro estaba vacío, en el exterior del sobre su nombre estaba escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de su hermano. Apoyó impaciente la cabeza sobre su escritorio, y marcó nuevamente el número personal del celular de su hermano. Pasaron cinco repiques hasta que se dio por vencida. Desde la nota en los medios de comunicación de sus «vacaciones» no había tenido noticias suya, y desde hacía una semana que Renji tampoco atendía ninguna de sus llamadas. Comenzaba a plantearse seriamente el ir al Corporativo y exigir respuestas. Su viejo celular finalmente timbró. El repique la tomó desprevenida y acabo tirando el aparato al suelo, pero antes de la tercera llamada contestó sin prestar la más mínima atención al número de la pantalla.

—¡Hermano! —Prácticamente gritó con el corazón latiéndole casi en la palma de su mano.

—Me temo que no —una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar se dejo escuchar—, Rukia-san —era amable, más extrañamente le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Quién habla? —Exigió pesadamente y hasta cierto punto con un fatuo timbre de voz.

—Me entristece Rukia-san, que se haya olvidado de aquel que le hizo amar al Conejo de Pascua durante su infancia.

—¡Aizen-sama! —Exclamó avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo fue cauta.

—Así es, mi pequeña.

Rukia se levantó y se apartó del escritorio. Le había conocido durante su tierna infancia, en una de las tantas fiestas anuales que su familia solía realizar una vez al año. En aquella ocasión, coincidió con una festividad occidental, ella y el resto de los niños tuvieron la dicha y el placer de buscar en las inmediaciones de la vasta propiedad los escurridizos huevos de chocolate que el mismísimo «Conejo de Pascua» había ocultado. Fascinada con la historia y con su pequeño peluche en mano, fue preguntando a cada uno de los invitados la historia, más ninguno fue capaz de contársela. Hasta, que llegó ante un hombre de afable sonrisa y cálida mirada llamado Aizen Sōsuke. Recordaba bien su nombre, pesé a solo haberlo visto en aquella ocasión, después de todo ¿cómo olvidar al individuo que despertó su encanto en los conejitos? Y ciertamente, era la última persona que esperaba que la llamase.

—¿Aizen-sama…?

—Debemos charlar, Rukia-san —él pidió en un tono de voz calmado y profundo—, es sobre su hermano —él concluyó sabiendo bien que ella no se negaría—. Tengo una automóvil aparcado frente a su cafetería —tras la línea escuchaba perfectamente el ajetreo de la joven y su urgida prisa, por ir al encuentro del tan mencionado vehículo en cuestión y Aizen solo pudo sonreír tras la línea antes de colgar.

—¿No es un poco cruel, Aizen-sama? —Indagó con una peculiar sonrisa el hombre de blanquecina cabellera, poco después de llevarse la cerveza a la boca. Pero Sōsuke se limitó a firmar el documento que Halibel le entregó.

.

.

El viaje de Nagano a Tokio demoró poco más de tres horas en el tren bala, y en todo ese tiempo la duda y la angustia no hicieron más que impacientarla. De entre todas las personas que conocía, Aizen era el último que esperaba que pudiese brindarle alguna respuesta con respecto al paradero de su hermano. Llámenlo el sexto sentido, o intuición femenina, pero algo muy dentro de ella en ese preciso momento le decía que había tomado la decisión más tonta en todo su vida. Lo que ella no comprendía, es que tras esa reunión las cosas en su vida jamás volverían a ser lo que una ocasión fue y que todo lo que hasta ese entonces tenía estaba a punto de volverse humo entre sus manos. Llegó al Grand Hyatt Tokyo en la capital del país, y desde que la puerta del Rolls-Royce negro le fue abierta fue para ella como sumergirse nuevamente en la acelerada vida que una vez vio en el cansado rostro de Byakuya. El hombre moreno —y el chofer de hacia unos instantes—, silenciosamente le pidió que lo siguiese mientras un aparca coches se llevaba el elegante vehículo al estacionamiento. Rukia comenzó a sudar, era evidente que la vestimenta que llevaba no cumplía con el estricto protocolo del afamado restaurante donde Aizen le esperaba. Ante ellos llegó el gerente en turno del Keyakizaka (6) y murmuró algunas palabras con Zommari, era como si esperase que la sacase de ahí, ya que recibía inquisidoras miradas sobre ella.

—Vamos —murmuró ronco el hombre atezado a Rukia.

Ambos siguieron al gerente por un largo corredor, mientras cada mirada se detenía con atención en Rukia. Y casi juraría que al pasar al costado de una mesa el oír «es ella, la chica de Kimu botan (7)». Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, había recordado algo que continuaba avergonzándola. De par en par, las puertas fueron abiertas y llegaron a un decoroso cuarto privado de reuniones de negocios formales del Keyakizaka, en el afamado salón llamado «Yuki». Contuvo el aliento en cuanto ingresó, Aizen no estaba solo. Habían unas cuantas personas más, algunos rostros que no conocía; pero de entre todos estaba uno que si conocía a la perfección.

—Un poco tarde —Aizen habló.

—Lo… siento, el tren… —comenzó Rukia a excusarse.

—Mil disculpas, Aizen-sama —Zommari presentó sus justificaciones—, se debió de usar el jet privado tal como usted recomendó. ¡Discúlpeme! —Repitió con mayor énfasis al momento de retirarse en compañía del gerente.

—Rukia-san, por favor —señaló el único asiento vacio junto a su viejo amigo Tōshirō.

El mismo joven de blanquecina cabellera mostró su rostro más estupefacto, había sido invitado por Aizen a una cena formal y aparentemente sin ninguna presunción de negocios. Sin embargo, desde el momento que entró en la sala Yuki comprendió que el empresario se traía algo entre manos. Reunidos en torno a la mesa se encontraban los miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia Kuchiki, mismos que no pudieron ocultar su asombro al verlo ingresar. De entre todos los presentes, resaltaba Kōga el líder actual de la rama secundaria. Por un momento, observó a la nerviosa joven y única mujer presente, luego devolvió su entera atención al exquisito festín que degustaba. De soslayó observó una fina línea a penas perceptible en los labios de Aizen. Los murmullos entre la familia que había dejado de ver por al menos cinco años no se hicieron esperar, y en solo un instante el ameno ambiente que se disfrutaba tuvo un giro completamente radical, cortesía del instigador de la noche.

—Aizen-san… —Kōga se vio forzado a intervenir.

—¡Por favor, todos disfruten! —La puerta frontal volvió a ser abierta, y esa ocasión llegó un dueto de música tradicional que comenzó a amenizar la reunión—. Más tarde hablaremos de negocios —expresó duramente, sin la intención de ser contrariado por alguno de los presentes.

Rukia a penas y pudo disfrutar de la deliciosa cena, así como de la música. Su mente estaba completamente enfrascada en su hermano, así como su incomprensión en la aparente reunión familiar que se estaba llevando en aquel restaurante en Tokio. No despegó su vista en todo momento de su comida, pese a que apenas y probó unos cuantos bocados. Sentía algo muy extraño en su cuerpo, y en ese momento solo quería a Ichigo a su lado. De alguna manera, ese vago le trasmitía la fuerza de la que ella carecía. Una hermosa mujer de piel trigueña ingresó con una ligera prisa en su andar, le entregó a Aizen un celular y de igual forma salió por la puerta sin decir o hacer algo más.

—Entiendo… procede —ordenó secamente, dando una orden que cambiaría a más de una vida—. Mi abogada, Halibel —presentó a la mujer que ya se había marchado de la sala, y casi como si un comando programado fuese impuesto con anterioridad, la música que amenizó la cena se retiró. Con la misma agilidad, el resto de los platillos fueron retirados y en su lugar pequeñas botellas se sake fueron colocadas delante de cada uno de los comensales; con la diferencia, de que a Rukia le fue colocada una tableta electrónica con la pantalla en negro—. La traición que puedes ver no es nada... Lo verdaderamente aterrador, es la traición que no puedes ver… **—ella lo observó atenta y nerviosa con sus grandes y hermosos ojos violáceos— Rukia-chan —la tuteó como si fuese una niña—, por favor mira bien, aquella verdad que los reunidos convirtieron en una mentira.

Eran varias fotografías del lamentable estado de salud de Byakuya, así como un video de una de las muchas terapias que realizaba día a día en compañía de dos rostros que le fueron perfectamente familiares. Retsu era la primera de ellas, la otra persona era una joven enfermera a la recordaba bien su nombre, Yuzu, así como su inconfundible apellido… Kurosaki. Envuelta en lágrimas observó a sus familiares, así como a Tōshirō y ninguno fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada; finalmente detuvo su mirada en Aizen que se servía un poco de sake.

—Rukia… —Hitsugaya murmuró con los puños apretados bajo la mesa.

—Ahora sí… — Sōsuke brindó con los reunidos en la sala— hablemos de negocios —terminó por decir y luego bebió, brindando por aquella simple victoria.

.

.

Un automóvil rojo… sin frenos, estampado contra una barrera de contención y un baño de sangre que no pudo ser detenido. Y la ira de un hombre que había sido saciada, ante una traición que ya la esperaba.

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

Era la segunda semana que no se presentaba en Ichigo no kēki, y en todo ese tiempo no se había comunicado con Rukia. Suspiró, arrugando más el entrecejo en la oscura sombra que se proyectaba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación donde Orihime reposaba. Su aspecto desgarbado y desaliñado regresó a sus viejos días —salvo el hecho de que diariamente se bañaba en el hospital—, su barba estaba más crecida, al igual que sus uñas y su aspecto de por sí delgado se volvió anquilosado, ya que a penas y probaba algún bocado. No tenía hambre, y tampoco quería pensar… lo único que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón era cerrar sus ojos y que al abrirlos estuviese en el alquilado cuarto en compañía de Kira y listo para disfrutar de otro día en la cafetería.

Hacía 3 días que Orihime había entrado en coma, y no había indicio alguno de que pronto pudiese despertar. En palabras de Ryūken, «ella presentaba una metástasis múltiple, que la había llevado a un coma urémico». Era solo cuestión de tiempo para lo inevitable. El riñón aparentemente sano, colapsó antes de lo esperado y de ahí el resto de sus órganos le siguieron como una cascada. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, acabó por tornarse amarillosa, signo inequívoco de que las toxinas rápidamente invadían su cuerpo. Se levantó del mullido sofá y cada paso fue una verdadera agonía hasta la cama, tomó un pequeño cubo de hielo y con suma ternura lo pasó por sobre los secos y maltratados labios de su hermana adoptiva. Besó su frente, como si estuviese intuyendo que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

—Necesito tu consejo, Orihime… No se que hacer con respecto a Rukia, ¿debería decirle quien soy realmente, o debo seguir con esta mentira?

La noche anterior, finalmente se había llenado de valor y le marcó a Rukia en la cafetería, sin embargo, extrañamente no la encontró; pese a ser las 6 de la tarde —la hora pico—. Al preguntar por ella, nadie fue capaz de darle razón de su paradero. Momo le dijo que llevaba varios días despareciendo a penas el sol salía y no solía regresar hasta casi la media noche. Era evidente que algo no estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ir en ese preciso instante a su lado y dejar a Orihime. Ya lo había hecho una vez, había puesto en un pedestal a otra mujer y lo había pagado muy caro. Hizo su elección, y esa ocasión fue por su hermana adoptiva por quien se quedó. Le marcó a Kira, y le pidió que le dijera a Rukia: «que necesitaba un par de días». No pretendía asustarla y no lo consideraba necesario, al menos, no por ahora.

—Esa respuesta la has tenido siempre ante ti, Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra llegaba puntual a las 7 de la tarde, listo para cumplir la estadía nocturna en la habitación de su esposa en el Hospital Quincy. Su perfecta azabache cabellera, poco a poco se fue cubriendo con delgadas líneas blancas, negras ojeras parecían pintadas bajo el contorno de sus ojos y se le notaba más demacrado —de lo usual—; no tenía un buen aspecto, y todos lo entendían. No todos los días, se moría la esposa de uno de sus amigos. Por un instante los orbes de los varones se cruzaron. Muy lento, el abogado caminó hacia el sillón donde Ichigo estuvo sentado durante algún tiempo y procedió con su rutina vespertina. Desanudó pausadamente la corbata y se quitó el saco, el mismo que lo dobló de la forma en que Orihime le había enseñado. Se detuvo en seco, al comprender todas las cosas que no harían juntos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Ichigo al percibirlo completamente tenso.

—No es nada… —musitó escueto, sin la menor intención de compartir sus preocupaciones con el pintor.

El tórax de Orihime bajaba y subía rítmicamente, y sonrió apacible al verla tan tranquila. Su rostro se había dulcificado nuevamente, y tenía el viejo aire de la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Salvo el tono de su piel, perfectamente disfrazado por los matices anaranjados del cielo, aquel momento era simplemente perfecto para el matrimonio Ulquiorra. Sintiendo que nada debía de hacer ahí, en completo silencio Ichigo se retiró de la habitación. Ya se había despedido, y tal como el litigante le dijo: «la respuesta, ya la tenía ante sí», lo único que necesitaba era el valor para realizarla.

—Kurosaki necesita de ti, amor. Y yo también… Por favor, abre tus ojos —susurró contra su oído, la misma plegaría que repetía desde hacía 3 días.

Ya no era un rumor a puertas cerradas, como lo fue en días pasados. Stark mismo se lo había confirmado aquella tarde en que presentó su renuncia —que su jefe tomó más bien como un "largo periodo vacacional" —. Se presentaban grandes cambios en el Corporativo Senbonzakura, una importante reestructuración se llevaría a cabo a primera hora del día siguiente y se había enterado que…

Un suspiro largo y ahogado salió desde el fondo de los pulmones de Orihime, una extenuante respiración sublime y delicada; la alarma de su habitación sonó con fuerza, cuando una de las máquinas presentó una línea recta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, se quedó inmóvil cuando el equipo de reanimación llego con Uryū al mando. No fue consciente de quien lo apartó de la cama, o quien lo llevó al pasillo; ni siquiera percibió en que momento llegó Ichigo. Lo siguiente que recordó, fue al médico y amigo suyo saliendo en silencio con el resto del personal que entró en la habitación de su esposa retirando la máquina y Uryū detuvo al vago que intentó ingresar. Cada paso hacia la cama, resultaron ser los más difíciles de su vida, no fue capaz de llegar al borde. Una fina tela blanca cubría el rostro de Orihime, el abogado cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas y estiró su mano hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que una vez fue su esposa.

—Ya veo... Así que esto en la palma de mi mano, era tu corazón —fueron las palabras de su amarga despedida.

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

Era el último. Sonrió sumamente satisfecha de su impecable organización, nada quedaba al aire, sin cabos sueltos. Tenía la frente sudorosa y las manos llenas de polvo, pero había valido la pena. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron voltearse hacia esta.

—Adelante —a penas y despegó sus labios al hablar.

Momo asomó delicadamente su cabeza tras esta—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo. Ambas permanecieron en aquel fraternal gesto durante un largo tiempo.

—Gracias por todo, Momo —la chica nombrada la apretó con mayor fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que al soltarla la perdería. En realidad, sus temores no carecían de verdad—. Todos estos años, has sido mi única y mejor amiga incondicional. Gracias, Momo… —repitió para alejarse, pese a que la joven del molote no lo deseaba— Gracias —le besó ambas mejillas—. Todo esto es tuyo… —señaló los libros de contabilidad— y sobre todo esto —le entregó el título de propiedad de Ichigo no kēki, algo que Hinamori se negó a tomar,

—¡No! —Chilló sobresaltada—. ¡Ichigo no kēki te pertenece! —Gritó fuera de sus cabales.

Rukia la miró hacer su rabieta por algunos minutos, sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente la miro en completo silencio. En cuanto su amiga se tranquilizó un poco, fue hacia el borde de su cama y ahí se sentó durante algún tiempo, en el cuan ninguna le dijo nada a la otra.

—Momo… ¿por qué es tan difícil que me entiendas? —Se dijo más para ella, que para su amiga en sí—. Ya tomé mi decisión.

—¡No puedes tomar ninguna decisión, porque no has hablado con Ichigo! —Se sintió mal consigo misma por no poder darle una verdadera fuerza. Por ser tan inútil en ese momento en que ella más necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara.

Por un instante, la mención de su vago la ofusco—. Con Ichigo aquí o no… mi decisión ya está tomada —le repitió.

—Pe… pero —balbuceó con lágrimas a punto de brotar y con la garganta hecha un lío.

—Si nuestros destinos están destinados a estar juntos, entonces el destino encontrará la manera de acercarnos nuevamente el uno al otro —se puso de pie y caminó hacia el armario donde se calzó con las zapatillas negras de Christian Louboutin y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero colocado detrás de la puerta y se admiró… y por un instante no pudo reconocerse. Extendió la mano hacia su amiga y Momo la sujetó en el acto. Ambas admiraron el espacio vació que Rukia dejaba tras de sí. Durante 2 largas semanas se dio el tiempo para arreglar los hechos como Kuchiki Rukia, la chica universitaria. Se armó de valor y juntas descendieron por las escaleras—. Los amo —les dijo a todos los que estaban reunidos en la cocina de la cafetería, soltó la mano de Hinamori y se acercó a esos rostros que tan bien conocía—. Hanatarō, Hiyori, Mashiro, —a cada uno de ellos les besó la mejilla.

—¡Rukia-chan…! —La aludida volteó hacia Momo— No te preocupes —le sonrió, secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esa mañana—, si desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón crees que perteneces aquí... entonces tu corazón pertenece aquí, y si tu corazón pertenece aquí entonces esa es tu razón para esta aquí. **

Sus palabras fueron un aliciente para pedir a Dios que el hermoso deseo de Momo pudiese realizarse algún día no muy lejano. Rukia les sonrió a todos en Ichigo no kēki—. ¡Entonces volveré… eso es seguro! —les dijo al momento de abandonar la cocina, segura de que algún día volvería.

El Mercedes blanco la esperaba, el chofer de inmediato le abrió la puerta. Antes de subir, Rukia le dio una última mirada al sitio que considero su hogar durante tantos años, abordó el vehículo luego de darle un rápido vistazo al cielo azul. Desde el fondo de su corazón comprendió, que no tenía que temer ante lo que sucedería a partir de aquel día. De una manera u otra, el destino se encargaría de reunirlos nuevamente. Distrajo sus pensamientos enredando una y otra vez su cabellera entre sus dedos.

Aquel, era el día predestinado…

•

• **Ichigo no k****ē****ki**** •**

•

La puerta del baño se encontraba entre abierta y a pesar de ello, el espejo estaba completamente empañado. Con su gran mano eliminó el vapor excedente y se miró de frente. Hoy era el día y uno que nunca quiso que llegase, y que irremediablemente terminó acechándolo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que usó un traje tan sobrio como aquel que le esperaba en la habitación contigua? ¿Cuántos… 10, 15… no 20 años? Tenía una toalla en la mitad de su cintura, levantó su rostro del lavabo y limpió los rastros del agua fría que resbalaban con desidia sobre su espesa barba. Salió del baño y en el medio de la habitación estaba una silla, junto a una amplia cama y colocado elegantemente, la vestimenta que tanto despreciaba.

—¿Seguro? —Inquirió por quinta vez ese día, entrando con una bandeja llena de los implementos para esa petición.

—Vamos, Nell… O llegaré tarde —se sentó en la silla.

La europea había vuelto, y esa ocasión, como una invaluable amiga. Las delicadas y finas manos de Nell acariciaron su rostro, no como una amorosa amante, sino como una madre. Cerró sus ojos y por un momento quiso volver el tiempo, a cuando su propia progenitora le cortaba su cabellera, o cuando su querida hermanita le reprendía al dejárselo crecer tanto, o cuando Orihime se reía de su aspecto… Si, quiso que Dios escuchase su plegaría de volver el tiempo. Una máquina comenzó a zumbar y pronto percibió el helado metal contra su mejilla. Poco a poco, la pesada, descuidada y nefasta barba cayó en pedazos al suelo y en cuestión de minutos la enmarañada cabellera quedó esparcida por el suelo. Abrió sus ojos, al escuchar los tacones alejándose de sí. Se había quedado completamente solo, con la puerta cerrada y con Nell esperándolo en la habitación contigua. Durante un instante, no quiso levantarse de la silla, porque lo sabía, que en cuanto se mirase, la falacia del vago desaparecía. Debió de haber pasado un buen rato en que permaneció inmóvil, porque alguien más ingresó en la recámara.

—¡Vamos! —Le urgió la voz de Grimmjow.

Ichigo se levantó, y se miró al espejo con esa apariencia por primera vez en esos ya 4 años. Había envejecido, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. Se le notaba afligido y cansado… muy cansado. Las ojeras y las bolsas bajo sus ojos no podían ser ocultadas. Pese a todo, cualquiera que lo viese ahora sabría que ya no era el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo de hacia 4 años. No, ahora era un hombre completamente diferente; ni siquiera podía decirse que el ilustre artista Zangetsu había vuelto, pero tampoco era el vago bueno para nada. El último papel que había representado, y el que más confianza y tranquilidad le había dado. No quería volver al pasado de aquella dolorosa forma, no de esa manera.

Tocaron a la puerta e ingresó al cabo de unos segundos—. El servicio está por iniciar —Nell dijo y de pronto, enmudeció en el acto.

Ichigo lucia gallardo e imponente, con el traje ya puesto y con la apariencia lustrada. Estaba terminando de hacerse el nudo cuando ella ingresó. Durante unos escasos segundos se miró frente al espejo y esbozó una sonrisa que para los europeos fue imposible el comprender. Su aspecto era mucho más varonil y maduro, sus grandes manos y ojos serenos podrían paralizar el corazón de cualquier mujer y hacerla caer rendida a sus pies, pero Nell lo sabía muy bien, que en ese momento, solo una ocupaba su corazón.

Recorrió lento el contorno de su figura en el espejo—. Adiós, vago… —Ichigo murmuró.

Al llegar al evento, su sola presencia opaco el triste acontecimiento que se realizaba durante el servicio funerario, y se tuvo que hacer uso de la seguridad del mausoleo para pedir la retirada de los medios de comunicación. Si, era la nota del día «Zangetsu, había vuelto». Los sacerdotes se encargaron de recitar los sutras durante toda la noche —la de su muerte— y parte de la mañana —durante el velorio—, más tarde su cuerpo fue trasladado hacia el crematorio y un cuarto de hora después, su bella figura se había convertido en un montón de pequeños huesos irreconocibles. Con la mayor devoción que observó —quizás solo comparable con el trato que su propio padre llevó a cabo con los restos mortales de Masaki—, Ichigo admiró en completo silencio el doloroso proceso de colocar sus huesos en el recipiente que la llevaría a su última morada. Luego de colocar los restos de Orihime en la tumba, y dejar las flores blancas que a ella tanto le gustaban; el amargo proceso, finalmente había concluido. El artista se ofreció a llevar al viudo a la casa que una vez compartió con su esposa. En cuanto el hombre de tez pálida abrió la puerta, el artista enmudeció en el acto. No había un solo mueble —a excepción del Butsudan (8) en el que se apreciaba una fotografía de Orihime de cuando estudiaban en el Instituto, con su larga y ondeante cabellera, así como esa grácil sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Ichigo se le acercó, cauto y temeroso, y acarició el grueso listón negro que la enmarcaba.

—Orihime dijo que ese cuadro, reflejaba tu verdadero ser —murmuró al caminar hacia la pintura que Ichigo había realizado de ella meses atrás. Y por lo cual el artista se giró hacia el abogado.

—¿Ulquiorra…?

—Es hora de que me vaya… y cumpla con la promesa que le hice a mi esposa —le dijo al artista al momento de acercársele y entregarle las llaves del departamento—. La primera vez que Orihime y yo hicimos el amor, nos prometimos algo… —su voz se quebró por un instante y cuando se hubo recuperado solo un poco, continuó— y debo cumplirlo, Kurosaki —suspiró.

—No… ¡no debías vender tus cosas para eso! —Fue un comentario tan absurdo e innecesario que el abogado no pudo más que abrir sus orbes en demasía.

—No es un lugar al que desee volver por el momento —explicó extrañamente sereno. De hecho, tenía el mismo temple que una vez vio reflejado en su padre—. ¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ella? —Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo para mostrarse asombrado y ante su inminente silencio Ulquiorra continuo—. Porque ella era todo lo que yo no soy, ni seré jamás. Amable, bondadosa, risueña… —comenzó a enumerar y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el gran ventanal que tiempo atrás delimitó la sala— y porque sobre todas las cosas, ella me hacía sentir completo y que nada era imposible a su lado —comenzó a llover, tal vez por él, ya que de sus ojos nunca se derramó una sola lágrima—. Los preciosos recuerdos vivirán siempre en mi corazón. Kurosaki —volteó hacia él y de pronto lo observó inquisidoramente con sus grandes ojos verdes—, ¿eres capaz de mirar a tú corazón y decirle que la amas?

.

.

Era la primera noche sin Orihime, un Déjà vu le invadió. Se parecía mucho, luego de sepultar a su madre, le invadió el mismo sentimiento de desespero e ira que una vez estuvo a punto de consumirlo. ¿Valor…? En ese momento carecía de ello, de un teléfono público marcó los diez dígitos del celular de Kira. Él solo le dijo que ella «se había ido», y le colgó. Permaneció un largo rato ensimismado con el teléfono en mano antes siquiera de ir hacia el automóvil que le esperaba, el chofer le cerró la puerta con gracia y rápidamente camino hacia el volante; sin siquiera preguntar, él lo sabía, a donde debía de ir. A través del espejo retrovisor contempló la tensión de su rostro y encendió el radio en una vieja estación de música clásica japonesa. Descendió del vehículo y sin ninguna prisa subió la pequeña escalinata que le separaba de la puerta de madera, la cual abrió con esa misma llave que usó días antes. Encendió las luces y estás titilaron un poco antes de encenderse. Se quitó el sacó negro que tanto le incomodaba, desanudó la negra corbata y terminó arrojándola a un rincón del estudio; desabotonó los gemelos y los guardo en sus bolsillos, acabó con ese ritual que tan bien conocía, arremangando las blancas mangas de la fina camisa.

El lienzo en blanco le recibió. Molesto y sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo, abrió el bote de pintura blanca cogió una brocha de 6 pulgada que mojó en abundante líquido y comenzó a borrar el inexistente perfil de aquella mujer que representaba sus años más grises. Estaba furioso, pero no con su ex novia, sino con él mismo, por el tiempo desperdiciado, por los años que no volverían, por todo lo que perdió con Orihime… y entonces lo supo, o mejor dicho lo comprendió, que la culpa jamás fue de Misato, sino de él mismo. Y tuvo miedo, de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Casi brutalmente, repintaba el lienzo mientras su mente divagaba en otras preocupaciones, ¡no quería, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie de Ichigo no kēki! ¡Ni a todas esas personas que llegaron a su vida gracias a ella… a su musa… a Rukia…! De su mano se deslizó la brocha que al caer, impregnó de blanco el elegante pantalón así como los zapatos haciéndolos inutilizables. No sabía nada de ella, y ello lo aterraba. Las frías e insulsas palabras de Kira no hicieron más que mella en su corazón «¿y si no la volvía a ver? ¿Qué sería de él?»

—Ya iba a llamar a la policía —le dijo entre vivaracho e intrigado el rubio que jugaba con su sombrero—, Kurosaki-san.

Y ahí los vio, abandonados sobre la mesita de trabajo, la cajetilla de cigarros que nunca acabó de fumar desde hacia años. Dio a penas dos pasos y se encendió uno—. Urahara-san —fue su despectivo e irónico saludo y luego se quitó la camisa.

—Es un mal vicio que pensé que habías abandonado —exclamó apretando su nariz asqueado por el aroma del cigarro.

—Mi papá también fuma.

—¡Fumaba! —Corrigió—, lo dejó cuando tu madre murió —le miro de soslayo, mientras soltaba el cigarro y lo pisaba con fuerza—, por si lo habías olvidado.

—¿Tienes la llave? Supongo que a eso has venido —se giró y Kisuke se la arrojó.

—Hacía años que tampoco miraba ese tatuaje —masculló al observar el intrínseco dibujo de una clavera llameante—. ¿Qué vas a pintar? —Dijo al devolver su atención al lienzo, aunque debería de esperar para ver la obra por retratar ya que la pintura blanca aún estaba fresca.

—Mi perdón —exclamó caminado hacia una puerta cerrada, donde seguramente usaría la llave que recién le habían entregado—, será mejor que te vayas, Urahara-san —dijo colocando la llave en la cerradura.

—Claro, claro —suspiró colocando un pequeño trozo de papel amarillo doblado cuidadosamente junto a la ya olvidada caja de cigarros—. Rukia-chan, está ahí… —le dijo saliendo por la puerta del estudio.

—Tengo miedo —Ichigo murmuró abriendo la puerta.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo XI

Cántame esa canción, por favor

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, una disculpa enorme por esta falta de actualización. Razones, ¡miles! Y tantos pretextos que no son necesarios decir. Eso sí, creo yo que es un capitulo con un buen regreso.

+ El pintor en quien me baso en el trabajo de Rukia, es Takashi Murakami. Para los interesados.

+ Originalmentemente, no tenía contemplada la muerte de Orihime. Tan solo fluyó delicadamente a través de la pluma y el papel.

+ Recomendación, "A Company Man". Película coreana.

**+ Gracias a todos los que han seguido a esta historia durante tanto tiempo +**

** Citas del manga.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Suiboku, _es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa._

+ (2) Universidad de Sinshu, _se encuentra en la prefectura de Nagano en Japón y cuenta con cinco campus en Matsumoto, Nishi-Nagano, Wakasato, Ueda y Minami-Minowa._

+ (3) Mecenas, _persona o institución que promociona económicamente las actividades culturales de letras y artes, y a las personas que se dedican a ellas, generalmente dando dinero._

+ (4) Brunello di Montalcino, v_ino tinto elaborado por la bodega Ciacci Piccolomini d'Aragona en los alrededores de la ciudad de Montalcino, en la región de Toscana, con uvas enteramente Sangiovese._

+ (5) Izakaya, _es un típico bar o restaurante japonés__, son muy populares en__ Japón __para tomar algo después del trabajo. En una izakaya se sirven tanto comidas como bebidas._

+ (6) Keyakizaka, _nombre del restaurante japonés. Ubicado dentro del Grand Hyatt de Tokio._

+ (7) Kimu botan, _literalmente " Botón de oro " en japonés. Es la flor que representa a la 9ª división._

_+ (8) _Butsudan, _es un santuario que se encuentra en_ _los hogares y templos de Japón._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


End file.
